Into the Northern Lands
by RagingTartis
Summary: What could be worse. Dealing with a stubborn prince or trying to get him to write down on the darn peace treaty. Elena must convince that it was a mistake about what everyone said now running to a new country, she would meet new friends, creatures, villains and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

A kingdom far up north was having a heavy snow fall, as the snow head towards the the ice ground down below. The weather had caused the villagers to stay inside with the village lights still flickering as the dawn sky darkens. The palace lights still glowing dim except one room at top tower still shining bright. A man in his 20s was looking out the window watching the villagers putting out the rest of the street lights, a faint old raspy voice toke away the young man train of thought. Turning around a man in his late 45s laying down in the bed with blond gray hair an a kept groomed beard, his tired blue eyes was look at the younger man.

Holding up a hand the older man smiles when the younger man's gloved hand grabbed his, the younger man spoke with a worried tone of voice "father please you must rest this cold weather is not helping when you're awake and moving." The older man just chuckled "Alexzander my boy even as bed ridden as I am, I'm still king no matter what condition I'm in," Alexzander just shakes his head as he hears his father breaths go raspy king leans over to grab a letter form end table handing it over to his son, "I need you go in my place to get a peace treaty for this kingdom," Alexzander grabs the letter wondering from what kingdom it came from. Alexzander flips the the letter over a crest with cheetah with wings in a wax seal looking back at him.

—  
All the way back in Avalor Elena was looking through papers that were given by the council. Sighing Elena sets her head down on the table she was getting frustrated this was not what she expected when doing royal things. Worrying more about the criminals that are on the lose that have been getting on her nerves, standing up and stretching Elena decided she needed to clear her mind from all this, heading out of the council room an heading to the stables to have a free ride. She noticed Naomi walking towards her, confused Elena just waves towards Naomi giving a friendly welcome " hey Naomi what's up."

Naomi waving back with a wide smile on her face "hey to you to," they both gave each other welcoming hugs then stopped when they hear some strange noises. It sounds like Esteban looking at one another they head towards chaotic noises, Elena's cousin was really upset with a sin piece of paper in his hand pointing at the guards. Walking up to her cousin Elena asked what was wrong " uh... Esteban is everything okay?" He sighs an shakes his head no "some how we gotten a letter from the Valisians that they are show up for a visit." Elena looked at Esteban strangely then realizing on whats happening " oh... OH...?!" Elena now understands why he's getting upset there was no preparation for this visit she forgot that she sent out the letters weeks ago. Looking at her cousin "but how?, it was just asking if they can visit?"

Esteban starts to panic "you remember a blue silver flag with a giant and a dragon on it" Elena looks confused "yeah and I thought it would take them weeks to respond." Esteban look at her with a hard looking "the visit is today Elena they just send the letter back 3 days ago, it was covered up by other papers their just now arriving," looks we're pass around Elena then bolted towards to the palace not wasting anytime. Running up the stairs an towards her room pulling her clothes off to get ahead start in changing, while thats happening Esteban was trying to make this short perorations presentable. Elena puts her iconic ball gown dress on with her crown an scepter in hand she runs to the throne room.

—

Elena was getting nervous Esteban never really told her what time the visitor will show awkwardly waiting. Silence filled the room something that Elena didn't like it was getting awkward as time passed, she in breathes then giving a smile that was with worry an slightly nervous. Then a faint thumping noise was heard like wings in the air, Esteban slams the doors open running in with a panic "their here hurry stand up straight no slouching, get the guards in a perfect line." The doors that Esteban went through slowly open back up as someone walked through. A man that was 6 inches height wearing a black long sleeve under a navy blue dress suit with black pants matching blue shoes, he has a sharp fetchers long wavy blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

While another man right beside him was tan in a white suit an dark brown hair with more light fetcher, but looks wise in the face. Walking in with two armored guards standing behind the men. As they speak on good terms with each other, the blonde man spoke smoothly an calm, as the other man spoke sharp with wisdom with a smile going with. halfway to the throne room they both turned to Elena, with dark blue an light yellow eyes looking at causing Elena to getting nervous.

The blonde hair man puts a hand over his chest an bows to the royal family, "I'm prince Alexzander Pendragon I'm honored to come to this lovely kingdom." Straightened himself up an gesture to the other man "an this is my royal wizard Amir Hovgener." Elena smiles "it's an honor to meet you both would you like for me, to show you two around the palace an then the kingdom." Looking at one another Amir spoke "this is your choice I'm just to watch, just in case I have to fix a problem, but mostly that's Mylene's doing causing us problems." Amir just shrugged "now I'm just rambling any who, I'll go see what magical stuff they have here" smiles an wiggle his fingers towards anyone in the room.

With this in mind Elena was showing Alexzander around the palace, showing some interest things to Alexzander who just nodding an smiles. As Esteban was trying to get the guards to look threatening, Elena gave her cousin a look telling him to stop before walking away. Elena asked the prince to stay for lunch with her familia, then show him around the kingdom. Taking the offer Alexzander agrees to this as they walked into the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the lunch Elena was showing Alexzander around Avalor the people an the shops. The prince was focusing on how they did their marketing what was good an not, so asking around was he been doing the last but Elena been trying to get his attention. A simple chuckle got Elena out of her thoughts as she was watching the prince talking to a store keeper. She turned around it was Amir Alexzander's royal wizard "oh I didn't know you were with us I'm sorry." But Amir waves it away "don't be he's always like this when it comes to visits, trying to figure out what he can use to support Valisia more an more."

She looks to Alexzander then Amir "ohh... so me getting his attention going to be hard then?" But Amir walks pass her an shrugs "don't know that's you to figure out this meeting between you two." He walked to a fruit stand grabbing an apple an handing the shop keeper money for the apple he walked into a crowded and disappears from view. Elena looks back to the prince as he was heading her way apologizing for not staying close by. She waving it away like it was nothing telling him don't worry her next stop was the port showing the ships an boats.

Alexzander was beside her walking along as Elena explained that merchants come all around Avalor to do trading here. The prince stops an lots around putting his hands behind his back "does your country do trading?" Elena stops looks at hat him "huh?" Alexzander smiles "trading with other nations or you mostly get your revenue from the merchants here?" She looks around "um well I've never really thought about that maybe a few." Walking away into the port more Alexzander watch the people work seeing Elena can't do much she hopes this visit won't turn into a mess.

After walking around Avalor for a bit they head back to the palace. They walked pass the gates to the palace, Elena was trying everything that the prince would like something but nothing was catching his interest trying anything she could think of. She sighed she saw her friend Gabe walked up to them "the meeting room is ready." Elena thanks Gabe for what he did Alexzander was nodding his head towards the door opening for them to go through. Gabe leans to Elena "so what's with the high an mighty prince here?"

She hush Gabe to be more quieter "he's here for a peace sighing I don't really know why but try to not say anything to get him up set." She smiles pleading that he won't do something that would cause problems, Walking back to Alexzander they head to the council room. Sitting down in one of the chairs Alexzander grabbed one of the papers and began to read, Elena sat down next to him with another paper. Shuffling though he spoke up "the route that goes through your kingdom to the left of the others, is available for Valisia to do trading with?" Elena wonder why he would ask that "um we're on good terms with them yes."

Nodding his head he writes down something on the paper an marks out a few words. With this in mind Alexzander wanted to know if they would allow for the trade to happen. Speaking up "I don't want a conflict to happen over the trade deal if the others think their not getting as much benefits," Gabe just huff a little Alexzander looks to him raising an eyebrow "an this some how goes not to your liking why?" Gabe rubs his neck "well rumors going around saying Valisia not the country to trade with," crossing his arms over his chest "an saying that they cheated many countries financial." Looking with stern eyes Alexzander knows what he's getting at "that just it rumors nothing more or less no proof that such things happen."

Gabe frowns to Alexzander "yeah I believe you when that even as much as evidence you show me," Alexzander got up form his chair glares at Gabe "are you calling me a liar." Looking at the councils members "an you believe him as well I'm guessing," the others look away even Elena's Abuelita she didn't look at him knowing that she was only trying to be nice at lunch. Sighing grabbing the papers Alexzander ripped them apart Elena was confused she didn't know what was going on. He caned the ripped papers an walked out the room Elena spoke with a hurry "w-wait hold on wh.." but her voice was going un heard.

Alexzander walked down the steps out of the palace he was heading home. A black dragon medium size was his ride Amir waves towards the prince. But was pushed pass Alexzander was getting away from god forsaken kingdom, Elena was just out the door when she saw the dragon flying away. Amir watched Alexzander leaves him behind "huh must have went bad" he watched.

To late of getting the prince back Elena didn't want this to turn out this way, Looking at her familia confused as ever "what was that about?"

Her Abuelito spoke in a simple tone with worry "there's were old rumors about Valisia cause country's to go out with money from his demands." Turning to Esteban "is that why your we're trying to get everything done fast to make them think we were intimating, thinking they won't take the deal." Esteban just turn his head away knowing that she found his plan out then looks at Gabe then sighs walking down the steps. Amir was Looking at the sky sighing "well looks like I'm going to have a long journey ahead for me", he heard foot steps an turns around the princess spoke "is there to get him back to fix this miss understanding." He just smiles with lights of blue flashing around him a white owl was towering over Elena,"hmm.. yeah no like I said I'm just here to watch but give you heads up you can try but it may not work."

Amir wings caused the wind to move around her as she watched the giant white owl go after Alexzander. Looking back at her familia what is she to do why was Gabe even in the room anyway. She breathed in its just a rumors right nothing going to happen is just a quick scare he's not that heartless. Turning around she walked back to the palace trying to figure out what to do next, she sat down on a chair near by while she rubbed her left temple. This won't cause any problems a up roar will happen with this problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

—

Now this is not what she expected things can't get any worse than this. Naomi told her that some ships won't dock saying the prince needs them home, some merchants said they have to go somewhere else to trade. Then Esteban told her even some countries won't show for royal meeting course they had ties with Valisia, if this keeps up Avaolr can't support it self on its own. How much of influence does this country have, the council meeting was to begin Elena was heading that way she wasn't angry at her friends and familia it was just that this hole thing was cause of Alexzander. Opening the door her friend Namoi watched amazement as Esteban had papers griped in his hand an getting madder by the second. Her Abuelita an Abuelito watched with concern an worry as they watch him rant, "they have the audacity to do this to us cause we didn't do as they say these papers send back to us if it was me I'll...I'll..."

Elena puts her hands on her hips "well I'll just have to personally convince the prince that this was a miss understanding." Her cousin looks at her "an how are you going to do that exactly?" She smiles an puts her arm out "us all will personally apologize on what happened I'll bring Gabe to apologize as well." He crossed his arms over his chest "an if he says no, an the country 5 days away plus the resources to even go there" she put her arms down she never really thought about that. Standing up Esteban hands the letters to Elena that he had crumbled in his hand "if you have better words to convince him be my guest while we figure things here."

Taking the the letters she opened one "dear king of Valisia I know that things didn't turn out well with the meeting with the prince, we hope that with the trading would not in-pack our trading routes." Others say please respond to the letter other asking for another meeting now this was getting out of hand, huff she went to grab a world map an Gabe if this is how Alexzander wants to be then she is personally going there. Heading towards her room she got dressed in her outside wear her long sleeve tan floral shit with her pants and boots. Putting her hair up she went to go find Gabe seeing he was on duty she grabbed him by the arm, Gabe was surprised he was getting yanked around by Elena "hey hold on?!" She turn around "not one word we are going to Valisia right now for you to apologize."

Gabe just frowns an cross his arm "well I'm not really sorry why do I have apologize to him, this show that he can do this to Avalor an what will happen if it doesn't go his way." Crossing her arms towards him "cause I don't know how long this will happen it's been one day an we all ready lost 1/3 of our imports Gabe." He didn't want look in her eyes she just grabs him tugging him towards the Jackwens Skyler, Minks, and Luna. She grabbed her scepter before she left then heard her sister speaking at her "Elena were you going?" She stops turning around Isabel was looking at her confused "are you guys going somewhere?" Elena sighed "no Isa were just going somewhere just don't tell anyone okay."

Isabel looks around "can I come with please it's been awhile we all went on adventure together", Elena looks surprised "wait I thought you had something important to do instead?" The little girl just shrugs "I did but I already finished it but please I've never been to a far off country please." Begging hoping she'll take her with them Gabe steps in "its not a simple adventure like with the temple." Nodding her head "I know it's about the prince I want to see what kind of things they have over there but please take me with you guys", Elena knows Isabel won't stop till she goes with them wanting a new adventure an science.

Elena points to her "fine but you must fallow what we say okay" Isabel nods "let me go get my bag!" Running away to find what she needs getting much as she can they all hopped on the jackwens. Flying to their destination was going to be difficult they have to fly pass mountains, then go through the fields an forest that will be in their way. They stopped by a few villages asking for directions they got lost for a bit, Gabe kept saying he knows we're their going but what he didn't know was that he had the map upside down. They've been gone for two days now the nice villagers gave warmer clothes, they've been told that the weather was going to be freezing.

They were just a day away from the kingdom of Valisia they were mostly tired after the hole ordeal of being lost. Setting down to a close by town they asked around for inn to stay in but their dismay none were around, this town didn't really get any visitors so they stayed with a nice old couple. Gabe was fixing the fire to put more wood in an still upset that Elena dragged him all the way here, Isabel was mostly writing down she saw the towns history an the animals that lived here. But Elena was still upset with the prince what if he sees them an kicks out or have them even arrested or..., "hey Elena" her thought was vanished when she heard her sister speak "do you think the prince had a reason to cause the trading to stop." Turning away then looking at Gabe "I really don't know Isa let's just hope that this won't cause to much a problem with Avalor."

After a day of flying to Valisia they land into town behind some vacant buildings, as they land an looking down the alley into the street there was a huge crowd down the street. Many looked small some with animal feet Elena hopes she lands in Valisia cause this looks like another world to her. She puts her hand out to stop the others "okay guys we're just here to talk with the prince an go home, take the peace papers an things will turn back to normal in Avalor." Gabe just smiles "don't worry if anything thing gets out of hand I'm here to help." She rolled her eyes "sure you will" patting his shoulder an her grabbing the scepter an her bag from Skyler, the others did the same she walked into the street but when doing so caused her bump into a few people.

A elf with pointy ears walks pass her "watch it" as he hurry pass her.

Another a dwarf with black hair an light brown skin walk pass with bucket of rocks "sorry mama coming through."

Young lady with two kids walked around Elena "I'm sorry

Getting shoved around as the others look on Minks "I hope she knows what she's doing", as they watch Elena spinning around going pass some more people. Her back was facing away form the the palace turning around slowly, a tall towering gray an blue castle with the royal flag blowing in the wind as a gate stopping anyone to pass. Getting close to the palace gates "um... e-excuse me I'm hear to see the prince." They didn't move but just looked at one another an shrugs "sorry miss no can in if you do have a meeting then your to late."

Confused she looked at the guards "what you mean I'm to late?" The guards looks to her an at her friends "your to late cause no one pass this gate cause the blizzard is coming." Elena looks back at them with a shock face "w-wait what?!" This can't be happening a blizzard but for how long "h-how long will it last..." the guard on the left spoke "my be a week depending on how much snow is coming in" the other guard chimed in "I don't think so the last blizzard took us sometime to get the snow out."

She was trying to hear what was said clearly then she put a hand up an gesture around "so you're saying these gate won't open at all for anyone." They look at one another "well no it will just be frozen shut cause of the blizzard" the one on the right spoke with happy tone towards her. With frustration bursting though her an looking at the guards. Gabe puts a hand on Elena shoulder looking back at him she sighed, walking away to a nearby inn.

She smiles as Isabel was making new friends some many shapes and races wanting to pet Mink, Skyler, and Luna. With parents near by watching an petting them as well they seemed they were friendly to touch. Eating a local dish but Elena was mostly pushing the food around as Gabe was eating his happily, he swallowed his food down "you all right?" Putting her silverware down "no not really what if we don't get to speak with the prince an what if he doesn't agree to make peace." Her friend just scratches his head not knowing what to say he did mess up things up for her, an causing Avalor a financial problem having them to go Valisia.

With this in mind they settle down for the night to trying again tomorrow. The girls got their own room as well the boys Isabel an Luna were sleeping on the bed all ready, Elena dressed in a simple warm coat an night dress. Watching the people put out the lamps in the street as the dark sky settled in. What was she thinking going as far away from home an not tell anyone, getting up from the chair an into the bed. Turning around away from Isabel looking at the window, an sighs as the last light was put out everything was completely in darkness. Gripping the covers she was more scared then normal a palace she never been to not even close to home as well, closing her eyes for slumber maybe tomorrow for sure she can speak with the prince.

—


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

—

Author note: I did this cause I wonder what will happen if Elena went some we're far from normal. An if there's any I ideas for new character I'm up for any that you have in mind. Their going to be one time things in chapters though I don't want to over load with characters.

—

The snowy weather in Valisia wasn't what they suspected the cold night are unbelievable, even when they stand outside the wind will pick up causing them to be more cold then ever. They were handed old clothes that many of inn people could not wear anymore, Elena wore a fur coat that was light brown, with matching leather gloves stockings with black fur boots she had to put her hair down. Isabel was given a light blue dress with white stockings a scarf rap around her an a shaw with light blue boots. Gabe was given a heavy jacket an pants boots as well gloves covering his hands. The jackwens we're given some fur coats for the weather hopefully it would work for them.

They walked out the door of the inn into the streets barley anyone was around, heading to the palace gates the same guards were there from last night. Left guard and the right guard was talking away then stopped when they saw Elena and her friends. Waving to towards them with friendly a remark Elena speaks as her teeth rattles "is there any way I speak to the prince at all?" Left guard taps on his helmet face mask "well yes but you have to speak with the knights but their mostly getting things done right now cause of the blizzard." But the right guard looks at the other " I don't know maybe Mylene dealing with the ships, Conner dealing with the dragons keeping them grounded an watch for anything going wrong or..."

They we're just talking away as if Elena was never there "umm.. guys" they looked towards her again. Left guard "you're going to have to meet one of them to hand you a ticket before you can even enter." One of the guards had them a paper to find who their looking for they all agree to separate but Elena wanted Gabe to go with Isabel but his job was watch over her. Waving it away saying " I have Skyler with me so there's nothing to worry about that an I have the scepter" not wanting this day to drag out. Elena had to find Mylene an Foloki as Gabe an Isabel got LIarm an Conner taking flight Elena head for Foloki he was the blacksmith of Valisia. Flying to her destination Elena hopped down from Skyler when they landed the building was a open space with smithing an welding items hanging from hooks an on the table.

Looking around she didn't see anyone near by "hello anyone here?" Not getting a response she walked pass the tables an chairs, calling out again for anyone an calling out again a loud BANG! went off near her causing her to jump back hitting a table behind her. A dwarf looked in his 30s with light brown hair an a beard braided into three with beads, wearing leather gloves an boots with a brown apron. He looked upset looking to Elena with stern gray eyes "what! What do you want I heard you the first time." Yanking his apron off an sitting down on a chair near by, so he can take swig from his cup an put it down giving a ahh sound.

Leaning back up an fixing her coat "are you Foloki?" The small dwarf looks at her "yeah what's it to you yea if you need with something good luck my plates full with this darn blizzard coming, you have to find someone else." Waving her hands around "n-no I'm Elena of Avalor I'm just need help to get Alexzander to talk with me about what happened at Avalor." Putting down his cup he gave her wide eyes "wait your the princess of Avalor?" Nodding her head yes to his answer but jumped back as he scared her with his bellying laughter, "an you came all this way even though there's a blizzard coming."

Foloki chugged the rest of his cup down "an how did you know to find me, only a few come looking for me when it's really important." She turns to Skyler he coughed an speaks "theses two guards at the gates helped us, all we want is talk with Alexzander." But the dwarf scoffed at them "good luck on that when he sets on what he does it would be a miracle if you do get the chance to change his mind." He moved things around then grabbed some prongs to get a metal out the fire, "try the others I got more important things to do."

Not wanting to push anymore she hopped back on Skyler to find the next knight. Flying away from Foloki to find Mylene the paper says she'll be with the ships on the left side of town. The ship yard was packed with sailors some on an off the ships Elena was trying to ask if anyone knows w'res Mylene. But she went unheard ignoring her as they walked pass some not even caring, one even bumped her to the side causing her to fall. Skyler was there to catch her thanking him for what he did a hand was stretching out in front of her, grabbing ahold pulling her up right a tall woman around 5'6 with red an orange long hair with a navy captain hat, with a white long sleeved shirt a waist pants an some sailor boots an a heavy fur coat.

Thanking the woman for her help the older lady placed a hand on Elena's shoulder, "no worries what brings you to this parts, you know there's a blizzard coming right?" The princess nods "yeah everyone been saying that but I'm here to speak with Alexzander I'm princess Elena." The woman chuckles "Mylene if you're wondering an I'm going to have to kick out now this area is restricted from the public." Mylene pushes her out the area with a smile on her face "w-wait I just want to speak with Alexzander that's all," stopping near a wooden fence with a door going into town. This went unheard but they both were shoved out the door, slammed behind them Elena looked at the slammed door.

Going back with Gabe an Isabel they meet with Conner he was huge tall man with dark brown skin with short brown hair, always having a serious face with sharp features. He wore silver an blue armor he was tending with the guards dragon making sure their all grounded, an make sure that the guards were stationed at their post. He was the general of the royal guards so his role most needed for Valisia, but they had to leave when one of the dragon became restless an shooting flames around the stables. So he's out of the question for help they could still hear the yelling of demands when they toke flight.

The last person was LIarm an high elf that was staying at the local library, landing down they all went the to red oak doors. Isabel was amazed she never saw so many books they were towering over her, the bookshelves went on as far she can see. Gabe smiles "I can see your liking this so far" running pass him to a book to look at, the library was bare of any life he looked around to see if anyone was around. Grabbing a book next to him an looking at the cover "if you want to check out a book you'll have wait for a bit," the voice scared Gabe dropping the book to the ground while more books followed. He turn to who was talking to him it was a high elf light blonde hair looking almost white with a light green long sleeve robe, the elf wore a pair of thin glasses a small frame his features was thin young looking slim man.

Elf crossing his arms with a book still in one hand having one of his eye brows up, "don't worry I'll fix it I don't want it to be out of order." Placing a book on a desk with many scattered around the table top the elf sat down fix his glasses as he opened a book, Gabe placed the book on the ground as he saw Isabel walking up to him. She had a book in her hand was a small book with a good size pages to read, "did you find LIarm, Gabe?" The elf looks at at them with no expression "yes is there a something you two need," looking at each other "yeah we need to speak with Alexzander some say you can let us in the palace."

Taking off his glasses looking them in the eyes "okay" Gabe was trying his best to covens the elf "an- wait what you will," LIarm shrugs "yeah sure the palace is heavily guarded so anything you do in there would make sure you can't come out here." Moving the books around to find a piece of paper writing something down, an hands it to Gabe "just so you know go back to the gates and hand them this." With the piece of paper in hand Isabel asked if it was okay to take the book with her, LIarm taking the book an writing something down then stamped it. He smiles "here just bring it back when the weather clears okay," she nods to him as they left straight to the inn for them to all meet up at.

—

Note: I'm for anything that you guys have in mind ? ﾟﾏﾻ


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

—

back at the inn Elena sat at the table as Skyler was laying near by, more kids came to pet him some was petting him all over his head an back. She hope the others we're successful on their mission heck this hole idea was a failure, when she gets her hands on the prince he's going have a piece of her mind. Hearing the door open she turns to see who walked through the door, it was Isabel an Gabe jumping from her seat an heading towards them, "did you guys get a signed ticket?" Gabe grins "yes I did here you go princess Elena." Minks an Luna with Isabel rolled their eyes an shaking their heads, taking the paper from Gabe an grabbing her things "no time to waste come on guys."

Running out the door to the gates of the palace as the others hurry to catch up, the guards were still there Elena smiles an hands them the papers. Right guard takes the paper an looks what's written on the paper, "it looks like LIarm gave them the say so an he says that if Alexzander has any problems just tell him to get over it." With a gesture to left guard they both went to the gate grabbing the handles prying the gate open, after a few try's the gate screeches open as they cover their ears. As they stand back allowing them to go through a white path of snow with trees both sides going along the path, walking on the path they come to the towering gray castle the kingdom was flag swaying in the wind. Taking the concrete steps to the wooden door to the castle Elena gave the door a heavy an loud knock.

As the wind began to pick up causing their clothes flapping harder in the wind, a faint creek of the door opening showing an older lady around in her 40s. She looks around wondering who it was "oh my! Please come in what are you young ones doing out here come in come in." Shutting the door behind them as they try to get warm the old lady left to find blankets, she called herself Simrah as she dug around a closet. They all huddled around the fireplace to get warm, Simrah gave them blankets an warm cup of tea. The maid walked away giving them time for themselves she said something about getting someone, Gabe speaks up "I know this random to ask but, do you have any ideas if he doesn't agree?"

She looks at Gabe then sighs "only other options is to ask his father directly but I don't know what he's like, is he reasonable man would he ask something in return not that I don't want to know about that..." looking down in her tea as Gabe watch with worry. A hour goes by as they sat waiting Isabel was asleep laying on Minks, how long were they going to wait for who was Simrah grabbing. Hearing steps coming down the stairs as they hear voices "what you mean visitors at this time?" It sounded like Alexzander?! Getting up from the floor she faced his direction as she saw his dark blue looking at her. Taking his index finger an thumb he rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily "why are you here princess Elena."

Rapping the blanket around herself tightly "I come to ask why did you take away your traders, is it cause what Gabe said or are you that petty." Alexzander glared at her even more "what... you think I caused you financial ruins cause of a small argument,"

Shaking his head with annoyance "I didn't do that well the traders part yes but merchants they can do what ever they want." She gave him a confused look on her face "wait what?" Gesturing a hand to her "we had to because you know a blizzard is coming the one thing that freezes things over time," Gabe stands up "so it wasn't cause of me?" The prince scoffed "it was very tempting but no it wasn't because of you", Gabe looks at Elena with a smile "so I really don't have to apologize then." Alexzander started to laugh "you came all this way for an apology man they weren't kidding when they say you do your own things."

Pointing to the door with his thumb "just get out of here there's no need for you stay any longer," Simrah speaks up "I'm sorry you're grace but the blizzard finally hit so.." face palming an dragging his face down the prince had no other choice but to let them stay, "let me show them to their rooms." Walking away with a quick haste the prince went up the stairs, "better hurry cause I'm not showing you guys again I got more important things to do then be your guide." With a quick catching up run they finally catches up to him passing some stairs an doors, he suddenly stopped in his tracks having Elena bump into to him back saying she was sorry but was met with a glare. Turning around "pick what ever room you want, fight over them I don't care right now I'm dealing with a stubborn father."

Walking from their view they looked at each other this couldn't get worse right Elena though? Elena toke a room near Isabel as Gabe an the Jackwens take their own rooms. She wanted to say she was sorry but right now she was tired from the journey, that an this blizzard she doesn't know how long it would last. Sitting on the bed she pulled her knees towards the chest as laying her arms around top of the knees, then hearing a few small giggles at her door looking around strange who would be up at this time?Getting up an look the door into the hallway now the giggling was behind her, the giggles continue an more louder in her room now.

She saw a faint pink light glowing near the window behind a potted plant that was in her room, walking closer to see what was causing the giggling fits. But the pink glowing ball shot upwards an move around her body then going under the small opening under the door, okay now what was that thing she's going to ask Alexzander about that. Crawling into the bed getting under the covers she hopes things will turn out better tomorrow. Closing her eyes getting into a warm relaxing spot trying to get rid of the stress that happen.

—


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

—

The castle of Valisia was up an about a few maids and butlers kept coming in an out of Elena's room, one maid even came to Elena asking if she needed anything five times in row. They were giving a dress for her to wear not the kind she's been using for the snowy weather, Simrah walked through the door pass Elena taking her old clothes walked out the door not paying her any attention, just leaving Elena an the other maid alone. Trying to get the maid attention "don't you think this not fit for the weather?" The maid just wave it away like it was nothing to worry about an out out the door she went, leaving her with a yellow short dress that went below the knees with long sleeves that stayed at her elbows an white flats. After putting the dress on she looked out into the hallway to see if anyone was around.

Closing the door behind her with a faint click wanting to see if Isabel was all right, taking a few steps down the hallway to the room her sister was staying in she knocks lightly. A small opening of the door showing Isabel looking to see who it was, her sister was wearing a short red dress with white socks a red ankle boot shoes an a bow in her hair. Looking up Isabel smiles big "Elena!", grabbing her to come in the room was filled with blue an white coloring with some shelves for books. Following her in the room Elena saw Luna laying on the window edge, it was big for two people to sit her sister sat next Luna books laying around them. Isabel began to read the book she placed down, "I thought guys picked your rooms?" Luna looks at her "yeah till we realized that we don't have thumbs," so Skyler an Minks stayed with Gabe then.

With a smile Elena watched her sister read away, sitting down at a chair that was close by smoothing out the dress to sit. "So what you reading?" Elena asked seeing that Isabel was into the book, Isabel looks up "oh this it's called the night of Valisia." Elena turns her head a little "what's it about?", Her sister smiles "it's about some guy going on big adventures fighting giant creatures an small ones to." Blinking her eyes wow seems it's really good if her sister has her nose in the book, grabbing one of the books at her table side " tales of the giants", "song of the kings", and, "dragon up in the sky." They sat for a bit reading the books normal Elena doesn't read as much but, some strange ones to read "the old man in the frost caves."

Sitting the room for a bit Isabel migrated to the bed as Elena still sat in the chair. Flipping the pages of the book she had then heard noticeable noise, leaning back up giggling was faint. As it still giggling Elena was looking around trying to find what it was, she saw the sparkling pink glow at the bookshelves. Heading over to it an grabbing a chair to look higher at the spot, Isabel an Luna was just watching her wondering what she's doing. When moving the chair books we're thrown down below at Elena, "ouch! What was that for?" Elena asked as the pink sparkle giggling turn into a fit of laughter.

The books landed on her head more falling after the others, getting off the chair as all the books came off the shelves. Elena was confused what in the world, small snorts came after the fit of laughter. She steps back an looking to what was causing the mess, a small woman with butterfly wings with a fluff around her neck with pink hair flowing in the air. Elena looks back to her sister that had the expression of aw an amazement, off the bed an to the trouble maker. Isabel stand on the chair an looking at the woman "it's a fairy Elena!"

Rubbing her bruising head "a what?" Not really know what her sister getting at walking over to her, as the fairy was wiping away its tears of joy. Her sister was to pick up the fairy but was kicked away an flies out of her room. Sad that it went away from her Isabel hopped down from the chair, "it was in the book I was reading about." Elena puts her hands on her hips "aren't they supposed to be friendly an magical?", Isabel takes the book off her bed "yes but some can be tricksters as well." The door to the room opens it was a old butler with glasses with a simple mustache, bowing to them "my humble apologize but breakfast is ready".

The stairs in the palace was quite confusing some turn to open spaces, other turns in more hallways to who knows we're. Gabe was with them as well just wearing a blue long sleeve shirt an gray pants with black slacks. Jackwens was behind them as they looked in aw, Minks wanted Skyler to stop messing with the paintings when heading to the dining hall. Pass the double door a table with many blue lilys with white tulips, plates, silverware, and, cups was placed at the middle of the table. Taking a set at the table a maid brought out plates of food, Elena asked the maid a questioned "is the king coming down?"

A weird look was placed on the maids face "I'm sorry princess but no he's not well, he hasn't been well the pass 2 summers." Wondering what the maid meant by that but she wasn't quick to ask as the maid left them so they could eat, munching down the food that was given to them. Gabe was liking his meal Isabel was eating slowly cause of her reading the book at the table, Elena was looking at her reflection at her green soup. Was Alexzander keeping her from the king maybe he was afraid that the king would get even sicker. After the meal Elena was hunting for Alexzander she pass rooms, hallways, and stairs even asking for help many servants didn't really know.

Elena got lost for a bit till a butler had had to bring her back to her room, telling her "please don't run around with out asking for help first." Elena sat at the foot of her bed falling back into her bed, shooting back with anger in her eyes. Getting up an out the room marching to find anyone to show her we're Alexzander is, even if she doesn't find him she'll make him come to her. Portraits of many people that look of high status some of land scapes, Turning a corner she found Simrah cleaning table while holding a vase in her arm. Taking the vase from Simrah looking dead in her eyes "were is Alexzander I'm trying to get his attention about the peace papers, I want the full summary right now."

Vase was swaying in her arms as the maid try's to get it back but with no success, knowing this the maid turn around to find the prince. She race pass the stairs an into a hall down below out of sight, Elena gripped the vase tightly as she watched the maid run away. This better work cause right this only plan she has, she turns to look at a oil painting closely. A woman looking to in her 30s she had long big blonde hair an wearing a silver an blue crown, her dress was white with little blue and gold threading.

Hearing footsteps coming her way turning to the noise she saw the prince, an a few servants trying to calm him down. He was taking big steps towards her as his robe swaying behind him, walking up the steps an facing her direction. Stopping in his tracks with a mincing stare "why you causing so much of a trouble today princess Elena," standing her ground "I've been trying to find you an no one told me were you at, an not giving me a true answer." Placing his hands on his hips an looking her "well I'm here tell me what is that you dying to know, you know what scratch that I don't care just put the vase down." Lifting it higher over her head "or what" threatening to do whatever with it, the prince was hesitant on grabbing at her.

"I'm serious Elena be careful with that vase, you don't know what's it worth" Alexzander says trying to get her to put down the vase. But she just scoffed "I think know how much this vase is worth", lifting it away form him as she watched him step closer to her. But doing so caused her stumble back an dropping the vase as it shatters onto the floor. Laying on the ground Elena watch with shocked expression, as Alexzander watch with horror as the priceless vase was destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

—

The vase was laying in ruins the clay an red painted pictures, turning around as she face the broken vase. Alexzander was in shock his face shows it, "do you know what you have done." Not wanting to say anything knowing as she was trying to figure out what say what to do next, Alexzander grips his hands turning his knuckles white, walking up to her grabbing on her upper arm. Lifting up a bit only her legs still station at the ground, Elena looks away form Alexzander's glare that was boring into her head.

Yanking her up from the ground "that vase", pointing to it "was over a 1,000 years old give by our founding king." With his anger boiling inside "an you smashed it in one day!", Elena trying to get out of his death grip. Dragging her down the hallway into a room far from anyone, opening an locked the door behind them. Finally getting out of his grip she steps back away from the prince, pulling her arms to her chest protecting herself from him. She watched as he walked closer to her stepping away out of fear, as he was face to face with her.

"Better have a really good excuse, cause I just ready to throw you out in at blizzard," he towers over Elena having a royal aura of power, "I've let you stay here, I let you wear the clothes we have, and you can't even wait a day for me make sure everything is settled down!" She glares back at "who's mind was to put a vase there anyways, on a table for anyone to grab!" Knowing fully we'll we're this is going Alexzander shoots back "nobody went down that hallway cause it was restricted area, not even the maids could go through." Determination Elena didn't back down "so Simrah not considered a maid then?," one eyebrow raise at Alexzander crosses her arms towards him. Not telling if this would anger him but a laugh was shot her way, "no she's the care taker of the palace, anything broken, missing, or even taken from the palace it's her job to fix it."

Well that's not the kind of answer she was expecting "is there something I can do to help fix the vase or...", waving it away like it was nothing he just sat in a chair "no I'll just get Amir's magic to fix it." He rubs the stress out off his face it was going to be a long day, an sighs heavily "so what is it you want to know." Sitting on the bed "well truthfully why did you take back your ships?", looking dead at her "we had a really bad harvest so we had to pull back, we we're hoping that if the papers were signed we would get some food form Avalor." Elena watched Alexzander speak out his frustration about the ordeal, "after hearing that you don't have much food left for your people, what other options do I have." Even so why would he just up an leaves if it was a big deal for him, looking at Alexzander "why leave if you had a big problem then?"

Alexzander stands form his chair an heads to the door unlocking it, "do you think your the only kingdom that spoke of the rumors." In regards to the conversation he just wanted to get out of the room, an finish his work that was still laying on his desk. Stepping back for Elena to get out "just so you know try no brake anything an if you're bored, ask Amir for something to do he has many things for you to do." With this Elena walks out as Alexzander shuts the door behind her, an walks the other way as servants try talking to him. But they were mostly waved away as he walks back to what he was doing.

On the one hand at least Elena doesn't have to see him for a bit she needed to see Gabe, so she starts to head that way. Walking pass the broken vase as a maid an butler were cleaning the mess up into metal can. Hurrying away from the mess an to find Gabe, she finally got to his room. She opened the door with out knocking she saw Gabe standing on his bed as a long black curly hair woman dress in a gardening outfit was clapping for Gabe. He jumped from the bed "hey Elena did you finally talked to the prince?", Skyler an Minks weren't their probably went with Isabel to her room.

For this knowing she had to leave the woman says her condolence, Gabe steps in front of her "oh hold I wanted you to meet Elena." He faces Elena an smile holding up his hand an showing that its been rapped in bandages, "this is Juliette the gardener of the palace." Elena looks at at Gabe not knowing what he means by that, Juliette smiles " I'm the one that grows food for the palace members that's staying here." A hand of Juliette"s sat on Gabe's shoulder "an this guy was trying to find you, but found his way into my gardens an got bit by one of my plants."

For knowing this Elena looks at Gabe "you got bit,by a plant." Looking away from embarrassment "yeah I didn't know that it was alive like moving around type." Taking the hint Juliette left them be walking to the door then facing Gabe, "if you want to meet the rest of the plants try not lifting them up some are quite poisonous." In regard to that statement Elena looks at Gabe "how was that even possible you not knowing it was alive?" Gabe sat back on the bed "I thought you head that way," pointing to the direction "an I got lost an meet Juliette that save me from a man eating plant, an it's back was turn by the way."

Putting her hand up "wait they got a man eating plant?" Gabe nods to her "Juliette says their silva makes great tea." surprisingly Elena never thought that was the possibility of keeping the plant, taking a set at the chair Juliette sat at "so what were you two doing when the moment I got her?" A nervous laugh escapes Gabe's mouth "passing the time we did a game of rein acting, of people we know." Elena smiles glad that Gabe found a new friend here, even if he try's to act cool at least some ones cheering him on.

After a few hours of talking with Gabe she went to go see Isabel, opening the door of her sisters bed room. An smiling at the scene of the jackwens sleeping on the bed with Isabel, as she had books laying all around her bed. Closing the door an to her room she went closing the door behind her, looking out the window the snowstorm still raging on. Can she with stand staying here, maybe she should meet Amir to what he has in-store for her. Walking to the closet a few clothes were hanging up, taking a white long sleep gown an a matching open shaw.

The old clothes lay on the floor as she puts on the new ones on, an picked up the off the floor on into the chair. Elena sat at the windowsill as she watched small lights still flicker in the town. Leaning back her head hits the wall why was the prince so frustrating, now she knows what he did but why Avalor though. Her kingdom did have good selling ports but not the best, an even if she did say yes how long will it take the food back here. His idea of his plan made no sense getting off the windowsill an into her bed, and placing the covers over her.

She waited to sleep take over, as she could hear the wind roaring loudly outside. Trying to muffle the sound out she cover her head with a pillow, you could still hear it but faintly now. Sighing in relief as she hunker down more for warmth. Felling the sleepy spell now coming at her as the breath of hers became rhythm-tic, as she finally be able to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

—

A week has pass by for Elena she really didn't see Amir those few weeks, she did try to speak with him but was told that he was out for a bit. For this she try's to find something to do even with Gabe a few times, the gardener Juliette showed them many kinds of plants that were native in the area. Pointing at different kinds of colors of the plants can be harvested, even told them some small mythical creatures live here. But she says "I really see them they mostly help me with the plants like fertilizing, an use as their homes but I stay away from those plants." So now Elena knows what kinds of plants help when someone's sick or to make tea.

After that Elena went to see how her sister doing, Luna an Skyler were playing with a ball they found. Minks trying to make sure they break something again, Isabel was still reading the "night of Valisia" saying "maybe theses stories are real, cause some places here are in the book." So that conversation was going to be a long explanation of the book, was a long two hours of her life. Walking down the hallway to Amir's room was her only option to be doing something, cause Gabe got himself sick with pollen as a plant sprayed in his face.

Elena try's to help him but Juliette told her there's really much she can do, telling her it wasn't poisonous just the pollen had to get out of his system. This now noted down cause trying to be strong in front of her an Juliette, while digging an hit the roots of a plant causing it to attack. Finally at Amir's room his door was covered in weird markings, she was about to knock until voices on the other side was heard. She hears Amir an Alexzander?, getting closer as the conversation wasn't clear to hear.

Alexzander speaks with anger an frustration, "how long is he going to keep this up it's been a hole week." Amir sitting in a chair flipping through pages of an old book legs crossed, "don't know his demands are really unusual, last time he wanted a flying ram then a dandruff of a forest giant." Alexzander scuffs "an theses are needed for what?", Amir stops at a page "it's for a sleeping potion, or it can be use to cause never ending scratching on someone's body." Hearing someone standing up Amir's was speaking once more, "he's been sending many messages through the mirror but mostly in riddles, but those are the only items I got out of it." Pacing around the room Alexzander had no other choice "that means I personally have to go see him then."

Quick with with words Amir stops him by stepping in his way, "I know you're doing it with good attentions but right it's not safe." He stops in his tracks "an you have a better plan then mine then," Amir opens the book once more to show Alexzander his finds. Flipping through the pages "I have a counter spell but it won't be easy," Alexzander turns to him "an how so?" Amir shows the page to him "you have to the lands of the giants an get blood of one, even if you do get there it has to be a very old one." Knowing what next to come Alexzander ask one more time, "an that's all I need to get, if so tell me so I can get them quickly."

Amir chuckles "a antler of a white stag, hair of a fairy that's easy, and tear pearl from a waterfall." Taking it to note Alexzander walk to the door, but stops before grabbing the door. Conversation was over but does he really want to do it, it gave him a bad vibe to this ordeal. Opening the door he felt something hit the door with a thump, an a "ouch!" Follow after.

This came to a surprise to him looking at who ever was behind the door, Princess Elena was on the ground rubbing her forehead in pain. Alexzander gets on one knee an extends his hand to her, "you really do get in trouble a lot." She toke the hand still rubbing her bruising head, not liking his comment as she glares at him. Wanting to know what he was talking about, but he was already walking away from her. "Um what we're you two talking about anyway?" Elena asked hoping he would answer.

But went unheard as he still walks away, "well your quiet rude..." as she say faintly. He stops 5 feet away an turns around"snooping in on a conversation is rude, but it seems those manners don't reply to you." Glaring at him with hate " I'm not rude I just wanted to see if Amir need help, like you said before." Gripping at end of her light green dress she wore, not wearing any shoes as the long walks were causing blisters from the shoes they gave her. What's with this guy at least light up on her a bit, as putting one foot on top of the other as looks way not wanting to look at him.

Alexzander watched her closely Elena cross her arms over herself, what was he looking at it was making her feel uncomfortable. Shooting a glare at him "what..." he cross his arms at her with no emotion. "Ask Amir if he has anything for your blistered feet, so I don't have to hear you complain about it," as he says this he walks away from her. Puffing up she yells at him "I don't complain!, what gives you the right to say that!" He just waves her away no caring to much turning down to some steps to the right of him, an getting farther away from her.

Amir's door opens Amir steps out to look at her with a raise eyebrow giving her a look "okay, you done yelling?" With this he steps back for her to walk-in she looks around, the room was giving a very warm heat we're was it coming from? His walls was covered in magenta color crystals, books, potion bottles, and ingredients float around the room. A big round table sitting in the middle of the room books scattered on top, some open others closed. He push items out his path way to grab a dark green bottle that was floating near by.

Elena was follows him trying not bump into things, as she looks in amazement of the room. Amir rubs his face for a bit then shakes the bottle making it turn neon green. Popping the cap open an takes a swing of the substance, give a big groan of relief. Elena wonder what Amir drinking was it good for him to take, "do not worry it's just something to calm my nerves that's all," he says to Elena with a smile placed on his face. She laughs "even he gets to you as well then, seeing now he's causing your nerves shock."

This was something normal to Amir "nah he's always like this, originally he use to adventure in the mountain plains when he was young." Curious Elena wanted know what he mean by that "what do you mean?", Amir sits on the table facing her "he's use to go solve problems on his own, but with his mothers death an maybe his father, he had to take a 'kingly act' to keep this kingdom a afloat." Hearing this Elena looks him the eyes an frowns "so he's just lashing out on me then", Amir just waves that statement away "no no, just he has a way of doing things an try to cause less damage to anything." For that answer Elena was more piss then even "so your saying my way of ruling is nothing but child's play then."

Amir just shrugs "if you see it that way be my guest I'm not here to pick sides, but you should lighten up on him he gots to much stuff on his plate." Stomping her bare feet on the ground "no not in a million jackuins, that I'll let the things he say to me slide!" He smiles "are you sure cause I hear someone broke a priceless vase that I had to fix?, but that's hear say though but really what about him gets you so mad?" As he goes back to making a potion then hands the neon white substance to her, "here for your feet."

Taking it as the neon white liquid swishes around the bottle, Elena looks at him. "Um... thanks I guess, I don't know what it for though?", give a confused look Elena really didn't know what to do. But was pushed out the door by Amir with a paper in his hand giving it to her, with the door handle in his hand. "Don't thank me, Alexzander was the one who got the ingredients wanting to use it on himself, but seeing that you have feet problems he just told me to give it to you." Amir slams the door behind her before she could say anything else to him, what did he mean Alexzander was going to use it. Looking at the white bottle in her hand she then looks at the paper, it was a list of things he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

—

Elena was confused an creeped out over the things Amir was asking for, dust bunnies thought was just dust on the ground. But not live dust bunnies that ran every time they saw her an made scared squick, when she caught them an into a book. Amir just takes them away but says "I'm not going to kill them just the dust they make is really great to use." After that he send her to find a hair of a really old man, she had to find the old man that she meet before.

As she walks down the hall less in pain after the potion was helping her, an not wanting to thanking the prince. She ways now down a hall looking at some paintings of many figures of people, reading plates on the frames telling who they were. Found one that was some guy that met the king of the giants, his name was king who ever. The stairs were long twisting an turning around the palace, she all most got lost till she started to place small crystal balls that she found in a room, she been putting them as a way to show that place been looked at or can't go in. By doing this it cause her to be confused a bit an almost forgotten were she placed them.

After what seems like hours an still haven't found the old butler, she walks into a room that was filled with never ending of bookshelves, taking in the view wonder who has this many books. She stops in her track when seeing Alexzander on the second floor, he was sitting down at a table his hands in covering his face. He looked frustrated an tired like he didn't sleep in 3 days, Elena hurries to find a hiding spot. She watched as he gets up an sways down the steps to the first floor, his gray dress shoes tap on each step. He gripped on the railing trying to not fall, as he lands the last step he slip backwards.

Everything went black he felt a small tug on his black long sleeve shirt, as he lands to the floor. He felt a soft felling his head was placed at, slipping into slumber not caring who caught him. A few hours went by as the room started to go dark, he felt a small pain at his right cheek. He blinks his blurred eyes open as he watched the dark figure turn into a person. As he try's to make out who caught him he felt a sharp migraine, placing a hand at his forehead to ease the pain.

His hand covered his eye sighing as he pecks to see who caught him, was none other then the princess of Avalor. Groaning of realization of who caught him he sat up, it seems she placed his head on her lap. He turns to look at her as she had the smug look on her face, "so who do you think is irresponsible now?" Alexzander turns to face her with irritation, not wanting to hear how right she was. Anyways what time was it looking out the window it looks pass 9:00pm, he leans to get up.

He sways a bit till he was fully up at his height, he turns to face her. The pale moon light creeps through the window, as it hits Elena showing her body an her face of anger in full view. He looks down on her forgetting how small she was to his height, he sighs an extended his hand for her to grab. Elena looks at him then smacks it away, getting up for herself. Facing him she only came up to his chest, having her to lean her head back to look him in the face.

"Did you get some sleep" Elena asked him this wasn't what he was expecting, he looks at her with a confused face. "Huh?" he looks with tired an squint eyes, he was still sleepy but he just wanted to know he heard her right. Elena knows he heard her "sleep, it doesn't look like you got any," she crossed her arms and turns away he looks down at her. Taking a set at the steps he fell at, he breathes to calm himself for a bit. Looking at Elena as he stands there feeling awkward, not knowing what to say to him.

"Did you eat anything today, if so I can get someone to get something for you," Alexzander says with a simple tone that was straight forward. Elena looking at him like he was crazy, "why you ask?, you been nothing but giving me mean comebacks lately." He leans back an placed his elbows on the steps, "even if I do so doesn't mean that I'm heartless an just let you starve, but if you want me to I can arrange that." Taken aback Elena shots him a glare, "you seriously going to say that after I helped you from not falling, an not to crack your head open on the floor." He just grins at her comment "that's why I offered you something for helping me, but it seems you don't want it."

Elena scoffs at his remark at her "like I want some food from a jerk like you, please I'm capable of doing it on my own." Facing the other way "even though I've been nice to you, you treat me like I'm some kind of child." The blizzard was still going as she watches the snow swirls around in the night sky. Elena just watched not really caring what he would say next, like it would make a difference if he would only hold his temper, none of this would have happened. "You really don't know how to rule at all do you, like at all Elena," Alexzander asked Elena not caring if she gives an answer.

Looking back with a glare "I have know the sum of ruling, but but being self centered is not one of it." Raising a eyebrow at her like she was joking or something, "you kidding right, you think I don't hear about you running around doing things on your own." Elena rolls her eyes at him "I do it to protect my people, an that's my job as a ruler is to make sure they have everything they need." Alexzander rolls his eyes at her this cause Elena just her chin in the air, an walks out the room taking the last word with her. Alexzander just watched her walk away from him as he smiles "maybe having her here not to bad, I'm very interested on what else she does."

He looks down at we're Elena sat a single white paper was left, walking over an picking the paper up. As he reads on what is written an smiles maybe he should have a little fun, Amir does say he doesn't get to do things as much anymore. Slipping the paper in his pocket an turns to the door an heads out, as he try's to think we're she could have gone. The faint sound of footsteps were close by, turning to the direction to look for Elena. This is going to fun picking on her, how long has it been when he did anything on his own accorded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

—

He followed the sounds of her light steps on the waxed dark wooden floor, coming across Elena once again she was looking around at the paintings in the hallway. An looks to see what they say she turned to the direction she last came from, seeing Alexzander standing there looking back at her. "What do you want, I thought i left you in the room for a reason" Elena's hands goes to her hips, wanting to see what he say next. His hands were in his pockets not caring if she wants to argue an nodding to her comment. Pulling out the paper that she dropped, opening the paper as Elena realized that Alexzander has the paper she needed.

Walking up to Alexzander in a huff an putting out her hand, showing that she wants it back now. Looking down Alexzander reads that was written, " a dash of salt from the kitchen, a singing bug that's off key, and a cobweb from a sad spider?" He placed his hand over his mouth trying to not burst out laughing, as he knows Amir made this up. Elena really didn't know what he was laughing about, "what's so funny?" Waving her question away as try's to control his laughter, "I'm sorry is just well all these are never going to be found."

Elena looks at him funny "what you mean never found are you saying he made those up?" Walking up to her an hands the paper back, "yes he done this to me when I was young." Now Elena was confused "how old were you then?," placing his index finger an thumb on his chin, "maybe around 7 or 9 years of age?" He just smiles towards her "but he was just around 488 years old though."

Elena looks at him with disbelief "wait, what he's that old?" Alexzander just nods "some wizards just age differently then others I presume." He walks pass Elena to the kitchen he really didn't eat anything, as Elena watched him walk away from her "umm... were you going?" He continued to walk "I'm grabbing something to eat I really haven't ate yet so you can come if you want." Elena really didn't know if she should after that vase being broken, hoping he's not leading her into something she's not expecting.

She followed Alexzander to the kitchen, the walls we're gray concrete with big a furnace as four large metal tables sat with many kitchen utensils. Some hanging on the walls as big looking cabinets old the food an needed other items, Elena looks around the area as Alexzander try's to find something to eat. He opens a cabinet showing many cold foods, he grabs a waxed rapped box. Peeking to see what it was shutting the cabinet door, as he heads to grab a pot to cook his meal. Elena watched as he does what ever he's trying to do, "don't you have maids that can cook for you?"

Placing the pot on the furnace as he place the frozen an diced food into the pot. He turns to Elena an shrugs "I think I'm capable of cooking my own food, anyways they have more important things to do then cook for me." He stirs the food with a wooden spoon, "you not use to making your own food?" Elena marchese over to him "I do an for your information I'm pretty good cook say so myself." Alexzander hands the wooden spoon to her "good, stir till I find something for us to drink with it."

Walking away Alexzander digs at a different cabinet that didn't look frozen, taking out a yellow pitcher. As he hunts for two cups for them, Elena speaks up "so umm... you still upset with the vase I broke?" He placed the cups next to the pitcher an pours the liquid into them, "yes I'm still upset about that but don't worry I'm not to angry cause Amir fixed the vase." Walking up to her holding out the cup for her to take, as he takes over stirring when take both her hands to the cup. Elena looks down away from him "oh... I'm really sorry about that I didn't know it was that important to you, sipping from her cup a sweet start of a fruit hit her taste buds.

After the pots food was cooked an placed into two bowls, as they sat in front of each other. Alexzander ate as Elena looks into her bowl not knowing what was in it, "is there something wrong with it if so you haven't tried to eating the dish." She looks right at him an frowns "it's not that well it's just I don't know what's in it." Alexzander nods to her "it's vegetable soup no meat is in the food, an looking won't solved the problem of you not eating it." He eats as Elena glares at the comment that he gave to her, as she also starts to eat as well.

Elena never really thought she would like it but it had a hint of spices to it. Taking a few bites of the soup she saw Alexzander read a book that was left in here, it looks like a cook book. He was flipping the book pages an bending them as the bookmark, taking a sip from his cup Elena asked him what he is looking for. "I'm looking for something's that looks good to eat for Simrah to cook for me," saying this as he closed the book scooting it the left of him. Finishing the soup an takes Elena's empty bowl an cup to the sink to clean, as Elena watched "I'm really am sorry what I did I just didn't know what to do next."

Alexzander turns to her "I admire your determination, you trying your best for your people." Well Elena didn't expect that waiting for him to continue, as Alexzander wipes his hands. He continues on what he was saying "but I do dislike the way you handle them, what happens if you don't get out of a situation what then?" Alexzander walks pass Elena as he puts the book back to we're it belongs, "I have way of doing things but when you do them I don't know what to do." Elena looks at him an thinks for a bit "well you can at least trust me I done everything great with out problems so far."

Alexzander grins to her comment knowing he's not going to change her mind in this ordeal. "Very well then just don't get into to much trouble maybe just maybe I'll sign those peace papers, but if you get into a situation that I have to pull you out of it, well I don't want to make a deal an you die on me the next day." Alexzander says these an walks out of the room leaving Elena by herself, she chase after him but he was long gone curse these hallways. So this means she has to prove that she's a better ruler very well then Elena will show him who's better. It was getting really late so Elena heads to her room figuring out how she can best Alexzander.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

—

The last two days went by very quickly more to Elena's dislike, but she did went to Amir to ask why he did that to her. He just didn't care only saying "it kept you busy didn't it," waving her away as he finishing his research on a potion. She went to see if Gabe was any better, he was fairly good still having puffy eyes an a red nose from the pollen. So she stayed with him a bit telling him on what happened with Alexzander, wanting his answer. But mostly getting coughing an snorts for Gabe as he try's to answer her, well this wasn't the answer that Elena expected.

The blizzard slows down for a bit so she hanged with Isabel, playing with Skyler and Luna but Minks sat on Isabel's bed to rest his migraine. He been trying to keep them from running off, cause last week they nearly damaged a painting. As she sleeps as Isabel reads with excitement, talking how she found a library. An asked she can build a item she was thinking, so the servants took her to see Amir. Amir showed some of his findings to Isabel, so they formerly met talking about how he ask questions then answer.

Like should he put a few drops or take out the drops, then getting a idea causing a failure or a victory. So they brain storm a bit an found a solution that would melt ice in seconds, so Amir had that just Incase that the blizzard stops. He can get the people out their houses, helping the guards a lot faster now it toke them nearly two months. Now he must figure out how to warm the homes with out the use of fire. This caused is Isabel to stay there till she headed towards her room, with the books that Amir gave to her that's she's reading right now.

Elena laying in the bed she slept around to 1:00pm, waking form a light movement from her shoulder. Turning to see who was it it was one of the maids, smiling at Elena as she try's to wake her. "I'm sorry princess but lunch is ready if you want some, your sister went but you're find had his in his room," she bows to Elena an walking out the door. Getting up from the bed an dressing in a pink floral long sleeve, with the dress coming up to her knees. She walks down the hallway getting the hang of were their suppose to go, opening the door to the dining room sees some recognizable faces.

Amir, Isabel, Skyler, Luna, Minks, and a old man?, they were chatting away. Isabel turns to see Elena walking up to the table, "hey Elena!, we were just talking about a new idea that came to mind," her sister was excited wanting to tell her more. Elena takes the seat next to Isabel as one of the servants placed a plate down, looking at the cooked meal. She looks up to the older man he had gray blond hair, with dark blue robes with fur around the neck an arms, and with a dark silver cane.

She takes a few bites from her plate, munching away still a bit tired. As the conversation was continuing the older man speaks up, "so you exited for the peace for Valisia and Avalor?" She stops eating looking up confused on what he said, swallowing the food in her mouth. "Um... what do you mean, I didn't do...", her answer was cut short as a hand grabs her taking her way from the table. She turns to who ever was pulling her was Alexzander?

Taking her out the room to another one that was near by, shoving her in the room. Pissed she glares at Alexzander, "what was that about!", gripping her knuckles ready to punch him. He points a single index finger at her, "don't you dare say anything to my father about the peace papers." Elena looks at him like he was crazy, "he doesn't know does he." So that's why he didn't want her to talk to him, he wasn't sick just didn't want him to know he messed up.

Alexzander glares at her direction gripping his teeth, at the comment. "No he doesn't an if he does know he won't let me live this down, cause his strict son screw up a simple peace treaty," Alexzander says as he throws up his arms in the air. Putting them down on his hips as he looks away, staring back at Elena all he got a smug look on her face. "Oh I'm telling, I am soooo telling," she race pas him to the door as Alexzander goes to block her way of exit. Trying to shove him out the way picking her up into the air, but all he got a face full of feet.

Dropping her to the ground grips his nose from the pain Elena caused, dropping to her knees looks up an trying to help him ease the pain. He stands up with a red nose with a little bit of blood runs down the top of his lip, he grabs both Elena's upper arms pushing her into some window curtains. Takes the curtain an rapping her around them taking the tie for the curtain, she struggles to get out the curtains. "What are you doing!, let me go now!", Elena yells a she try's to not fall over to the ground. Alexzander steps back an smiles "I think this will calm you down for a bit," He turn when hears a knock coming from the room door, walking to an opening the door.

Alexzander tense up realizing that it was his father there, "f-father what's the reason to be here?" The old king smiles to Alexzander as he shoves the prince out the way, walking in an seeing Elena all tangled up he raise an eyebrow at his son. But got the light an dark blue eyes turning from his stare, knowing he was in trouble. "Now my son what reason you do this to a young lovely lady here," as the old king walks up to Elena when the question was aimed at Alexzander. Taking the rope pull so Elena could be free, she rubs her arms from the pain.

The old king bows to Elena "I'm king Howard of Valisia it's a honor you miss?" Gesture towards Elena want to know who Elena was, then placed his hand behind his back. Elena looks at Alexzander wonder what he was doing, he had his hand in his face shaking his head with frustration. Brush the dust off her dress "I'm Elena of Avalor I'm here because of your son," she looks at him but he looks away from her. King Howard nods his head with agreement then looks at his son, "well what you know I didn't know that you found someone you like?"

"FATHER!"

King Howard just gave hearty chuckle as he watched his son blush with embarrassment. Then after coughs in a heart acing burst of breaths, Alexzander rush to keep his father from falling over. But was wave away for help king Howard walks towards the dining, opens the door "you kids have fun but Alexzander you will come to my room an explain what happened." Points at Elena "an you come with cause right now I want the full story you hear me, an no delays I hate delays." Closing the door leaving Elena and Alexzander by themselves, as the prince covers his face then groans in low pitch anger, causing Elena to jump away from him giving a surprise look.

—

Author notes: Reviews if you want


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

—

Standing if front of a dark brown door with two guards on both sides. Elena was getting nervous she rubs her upper a bit, then knocking on the door an waiting for a response. Hearing king Howard for her to come in doing so as opening the door. Alexzander next and his father were there bickering back an forth, then turns to see Elena walk through. King Howard nods to her direction "you may take a seat if you want," gesturing to the two chair in front of his desk.

King Howard sat down on his chair then looks to wanting him to do the same, but just meet with a irritable Alexzander eyes. "So Elena tell how you got here cause I don't think you got here willingly my dear", king Howard smile at her direction while waiting for her answer. Elena smiles nervously at the king "umm... I came here cause Alexzander stormed out, cause of one my friend said a mean comment." The room was felled with silence no one saying a single word, a burst of laughter comes from King Howard. Smacking a hand on his knee as the king looks to his son, "your first royal visit an you already mess up my perfect son mess up a simple task."

Alexzander just looks away from embarrassment not wanting to look at anyone in the room. "Yes yes, I messed up but I'm still not writing that darn peace treaty," crossing his arms looking down at Elena. Elena glares back at him "an why not your father knows that you messed up, I don't see the problem of sighing the darn thing off so we don't have look at each other anymore," doing the same pose as Alexzander but looking away from him. Alexzander just scoffs at her "oh yes, this will solve my problem with you leaving but I'll just toss the darn papers into the trash when your gone." Elena turns to his direction fast with a look of shock "you won't dare," Alexzander just smugly grins "try me I won't hesitate of doing so Elena."

King Howard groans in frustration from the bickering at each other, knowing he's not getting them to stop anytime soon. He puts one hand stopping them both, Elena and Alexzander looks at king Howard as he placed his hand down. "I don't care, if you two argue till you're hearts content, but I will not have our country go to war over a simple disagreement!," king Howard sits down in his chair. Taking a sip from his cup that was placed on the desk, Elena twiddles her thumb feeling awkward after the king's out burst. Wondering what the king was going to say next, hopping that king Howard would take the peace treaty instead.

The king rubs his beard thinking intently figuring out what to do next, sighing with frustration "I have no other choice but to take over what you been doing Alexzander, your plans for this country financial an for the citizens." Alexzander looks stun "what are you saying that I'm acting childish, cause if so I swear to god if that's what you are thinking." King Howard looks at his son dead in his eyes "yes, that's what I'm implying after this hole fiasco you have caused." Alexzander's knuckles whiten from the comment his father aimed at him, "fine I'll just deal with this blizzard for you an you can go do your own way, disregarding the fact that I put 4 years into the plans I set out." Alexzander turns an storms out the room not caring his father out cry's for him to come back, knowing his son is being rational over his judgment about this.

Elena watched Alexzander leave the room an turns back to king Howard, not knowing what to say or do she stands up bowing towards him telling him sorry. But she was waved away "it's not you my dear it's just my son takes this way out of the water, it's yes a king role is to help his people but what imagine does he show for the world." With this Elena walks out of king Howard's room wondering were Alexzander went, looking to the left of her she could still see him walking down the hallway. Running to catch up to Alexzander hopefully trying to stop him, "Alexzander! Alexzander! Wait up!," Elena cry's out as she try's to get his attention. Alexzander turns to her nearly causing Elena to crash into him, stopping in her tracks huffing out of breath "what was all that about in there?, an what with that attitude towards me I didn't do anything seeing that you're father knows now?"

But Alexzander just scoffs "so what doesn't change the fact that I just lost 4 years of my life's work, over not writing a peace treaty that I didn't want to give out as a freebie." Elena frowns towards him "then why didn't you tell him that's how you feel, I would think he would understand he's your father." Turning away from Elena Alexzander continues on the mission at hand, as Elena try's to keep up mad that he just turn away from her. He head straight to his room opening the door with a slam, causing Elena to jump back from the force that was given to the door. She looks inside seeing a desk in front of the room as you walk in with a large bed, that was placed above 3 steps that had curtains covering the main mattress, an a large family portrait behind the desk.

He walked pass the bed to grab clothes a lot warmer for the blizzard, an getting a brown satchel for to carry his items he pulled a sliver an blue long skinny sword out the closet. He puts on his scarf that was dark navy blue with his grey slim jacket made from soft leather, that had 4 big black buttons in the front not really caring to change the rest of his entire. Alexzander storms pass Elena as she try's to stop him once more, "we're are you going Alexzander?, are you seriously going out there it still hasn't died down." Going unheard Alexzander heads to the front door of the palace, jerking the door open with a blast of wind coming through Elena grips herself to keep warm. Not really caring Alexzander walks out the front door into the blizzard, leaving Elena behind shocked that he would go out at this time.

Elena ran to grab her boots that was close to the door, an with the jacket that was placed there for her use to keep warm. She only had a thin layer of clothing of a light blue long sleeve dress an stockings, she heads out to chase after Alexzander in a quick haste. Elena sees Alexzander heading to a building that still had the lights on, it looks like the inn that she stayed in when she got here. Going after Alexzander trying to not tip over from the wind, Elena almost slip going down the path, the gate that the guards opened up was left open freezing the gate. Taking the path to the inn an opening it what a push causing her fall slightly after opening it, caching her herself be for she falls an looks at the people that were here.

It was just a few people that lived here seeing Alexzander talking to a group, she recognized two people that she met before. It was was Mylene an the cranky dwarf blacksmith Foloki, but who was the other two it was an elf a very tall man in plated armor. She walks in shut the door behind her but it slammed shut by doing so, everyone turns to see who walked in at this critical time of day. Alexzander turns seeing Elena here an groans in frustration knowing full well that she won't leave him alone, "Elena go back to the palace this doesn't concern you at all." He looks at her seeing that she's not dress properly for the blizzard, "an why did you walk out like that you'll get sick an I really don't want to deal with this right now." Elena was shaking from the cold her knees were buckled together, with her hands under her armpits to try to keep warm.

The elf placed a hand on Alexzander's shoulder stopping him for another out burst to Elena, speaking in a tone of reasoning "she's thousands miles from home barely knows this place an she only knows you to an extent." Alexzander just huffs at the elf's comment but he knows that he's right about Elena, "fine but Elena you need warmer clothes than the one got on now you hear." Elena nods at Alexzander as she watched him pull clothing out his satchel, a pair of thick black socks, gloves looking to big for her to ware, and a black scarf. He hands the clothes to Elena she takes them an looks at Alexzander confused, " why don't we ask the inn people if they have my size of clothes?" Raising a eyebrow at Elena Alexzander though she asked a strange question, " I don't have time to scavenge around to find clothes for you cause right now I have deal with a crazy warlock?"

—


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

—

Elena didn't know what to say yeah he's right on asking the inn people to find clothes, but all these are way to big to fit her. She sighs an ask the the bartender if there's a room for her to change, the man points to a restroom that was close by thanking him she heads there to change. Hurrying to change into the clothes the socks kept sliding pass her thigh the stink in gloves don't fit, only the scarf was the good one out of the bunch. Exiting the the restroom she saw Alexzander talking to a big man that was a head taller the him, "so we're do we start Conner your the expert with this area especially with the wild life." Conner asked the others if they wanted to come with Mylene agree so does Foloki, he even ask LIarm he wanted to stay behind.

So Conner, Mylene, Foloki, Alexzander, and Elena were to go out in this blizzard, to find a warlock that was causing the storm oh how wonderful though Elena. They travel up the mountain side to giant own area, pass water covered in frozen wreckage of ships. Elena was amazed of the wild life some that she never countered be for, Conner explains that after the first ruler of Valisia King Kritis allowed any mythical creatures citizens. That allows mythical animals come out of hiding they would encounter many strange animals, Elena even meet a wolf bear that was a local animal.

Dawn was setting form them they found a abandoned cave on the mountain side, Mylene was gathering wood as Foloki was building the tents. Conner was making the group food from the travel just before, Alexzander sat on a rock reading a book that he brought with. Elena looks at Alexzander direction curious on what he mean by dealing with the warlock, "so how did it go with getting in the palace did you bug him to let you stay?," Elena turns to look at Foloki as he was hammering a peg down for the tent. He reach for another peg as Elena was holding them for him, she hands Foloki a peg for the back side of the tent. "He was a real jerk but at the same time he's reasonable if he wants to be which is never," Elena face turns with a small anger face looking down at the ground.

Gripping the wooden pegs hard Elena really want to know what was his big deal, meeting his father that wanted the best for Alexzander but just blows it away like his father to blame. Foloki reaches out for another "oh I'm sorry here Foloki," Elena says as she hands another peg to him. They walked to another tent for the build, still hammering away Foloki speaks up "well it was always his thing if it's not worth his time he cuts it out, seeing that you wasted his time." Elena looks at him wanting him to continue Foloki stands up straight, " he travels in his fathers place cause you know he's sick, trying to show that his father should not worry for his wellbeing, but the king still sees a unreasonable child soon to be King." Placing the hammer at his waist belt limping to a metal box, he grunts as he kneels down to rummage through, "but it's your choice though I don't really care who you side with."

Taking out a nail an pin he stands up, walking pass Elena telling her that's all he needs from her. Elena walks back to Conner an Alexzander as they talk about were they go from here, "as far I know the passage though the mountain woods is blocked by a avalanche, so going there is a no go by the frozen water that was mile back an turn left then right we can go around the mountain," Conner says as he stands with their dinner. Mylene came back with more firewood placed the two roped piled right beside her, as she takes the bowl from Conner "hey thanks!" Foloki sat down across from Alexzander an Elena sat next to him as well.

Elena was picking at her food she wasn't really hungry, keeping to herself feeling bad on what happened with Alexzander. Not that she was at fault but wanted to say something, for them to stop arguing at each other it's just awkward. She felt like their family bond is breaking but when did it happen though, her Abuelita always that familia is forever no matter what. Wanting to know more but she'll have to ask Juliette on that part, she always has a helping hand even answering questions about Valisia. Juliette even told them that Alexzander had a bad habit of leaving things, it happened with one of the plants eating his long page of documents.

An that he had to redo it for over a week, Alexzander was ferocious with the plant this was the reason for not coming to the gardens. Elena chuckles remembering the story that was given to her by Juliette, Alexzander turns from his reading to Elena seeing she was happy. "What gotten you the giggles Elena?," Alexzander asked as Elena jumps a little nervously pushing hair form her face, "n-nothing just remembering something I thought was funny to me." Alexzander raises an eyebrow as she looks away from his stare, placing his book down so he could eat. They all sat in silence with the roaring wind was hear though out the cave walls.

Each going in their own tent so they can rest for tomorrow, as Elena opens her own tent seeing pillows an blankets. When laying down an look to the roof of the tent, she saw a glowing magenta crystal ball surprise seeing this strange object. Standing up to reach for the ball she heard Foloki voice speak up out of no were, " I would touch that if I were you that thing can get pretty hot" causing Elena to jump back a bit. She stop reaching for the item curious of why she couldn't touch the crystal ball, "umm why is that I don't see the harm of touching it?" Hearing some movement then she hears Mylene voice speak up "I can give you my gloves if you want to touch it if you want?"

Elena was going to answer when Alexzander speak over her "she has my gloves Mylene you don't have to take your gloves off, an try not to break this one like the vase I don't want us to freeze to death." Elena glares to the direction of Alexzander voice that was close by, taking out the said gloves an putting them on the finger were drooping half way. She reaches to grab the crystal ball feeling it given a un normally amount of heat, sitting back down placing the ball down in her lap looking an turning the ball around. Alexzander voice spoke in a sleepy tone "that's the same tip of crystal, that's in Amir's room the Couva crystal make natural heat, so if your wondering why the castles is hot that's the reason why."

Elena looks the Couva seeing the lights shine an swirls around inside the ball, it look like the lights were dancing around. Warm an cozy Elena lays down with the ball that was still hovering, low to the ground yawning as she hugged the ball close. The humming of magical Couva was heard through out the tent, Drowning out the wind out the cave this was relaxing to Elena as her eyes droop. Elena thought to herself before she falls to the land of dreams, that the warmth of the ball reminded of her home.

As the night turns into day they all risen early so they could back track, seeing that the Conner was right about the main passage. They were inside the forest as they were coming up to the frozen lake one more, Conner was looking around thrusting his hand in front of Mylene. Causing her an the rest of the party to stop in their tracks, "ah what's the big idea I nearly fell back," Mylene say as she puts her hands on her hips nearly falling form the sudden stop. But meet with no answer from Conner knowing that wasn't the response she wanted, then waits to hear anything nothing but was meet with silence strange. Mylene reaches for her two swords that was stationed on her waist, as Conner was holding his longsword with Alexzander had his hand placed on his sword hilt.

Alexzander moves Elena back behind him feeling the strange atmosphere, Elena was confused to why the sudden stop an pulling out their weapons. Mental cursing herself for leaving her scepter back at the palace, trying look pass Alexzander to see what's going on. A large cracking noise was heard near by an loud stomping, the ground was shakes from each step. Alexzander grabs Elena's arm hurrying over to a large tree the other soon fallows, hiding from the view of who ever was heading their way. The creature that came out the forest knocking down trees in it path, a scaly four legged beast with a patch of fur down its back having the face of what looked like a wild hog.

The beast sniffs the top of the frozen lake then to the air, Conner looks back to Alexzander "why is there a Arctic Razorback doing here it's past its hibernation period?" Knowing full well that this isn't the safest place to be at Alexzander turns to Elena, "before you do anything I'm letting you know if you do something on your own, there is no way to stop that thing when it charges okay." Elena nods knowing full well that from the the looks of things this is a serous matter, Foloki slowly walked to a larger tree to be the look out. The Arctic Razorback was taking a little step on the lake hearing the ice break from pressure, now knowing that it was trying to get across they hurried to hide form its view. Another breaking noise was heard again with a sound of rushing water, the beast had fallen into the lake.

They hurry to the end of the trees there was a open gap of snowy field, you could see the other side of the forest. This would leave them open an in full view of the Razorback, Alexzander stops them to go any further as he watches the creature struggle. "We must hurry it's stuck in the lake I'll give the go," Alexzander says in a low tone not wanting to give their position away. They position themselves to make a break for the other side of the forest, Alexzander watch as the Razorback was halfway through the lake. As falls under the water for this was best time for them to rush.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

—-

They toke the straight path to the other side of the forest, glad that neither of them will have to deal with the Razorback. Mylene stops in her tracks causing everyone to stop, they were half way to their destination Conner nearly ran into her. "Mylene!, what are you doing we ha-." He never got to finish as he looks up seeing a second Razorback, they were under the beast so it couldn't see them. Conner told Foloki watch over Elena as they deal with the beast, "you don't have to tell me twice" says Foloki as he grabs Elena's hand hurrying under the Razorback. When the beast looks down seeing Alexzander, Conner, and Mylene it rears it's head back giving a blood curdling screech.

They broke apart away from the beast Conner in front as Alexzander an Mylene toke the sides. The beast kicks up the snow as it getting ready to charge, Mylene lunge forward slashing at the back leg causing the creature to fall down. This gave them a chance to make a run for it, taking a dash pass the Razorback into the forest. They could see Foloki an Elena running ahead, "stop! stop!" Conner was yelling on the top of his lungs waving them down. Alexzander toke a mad dash picking up the snow, As Conner shoves Mylene to the side from their main direction. Alexzander picks up Elena then Foloki out the way, he heads behind a medium size rock as he shields them with his body.

Nearly a 100 Razorbacks were charged through the forest, smashing trees down some hitting each other. Elena grips on Alexzander's arm watching as they run pass the rock down to the other side of the forest, Foloki sat behind them as looks on in amazement. Elena looks overs an sees Conner an Mylene hides behind a different rock, looking at them waving to them showing their okay. Mylene waves back Conner shoves her back from the stampede, five minutes pass by as the last Razorback follows behind. Alexzander stands up wiping down the snow off his clothes extending a hand to Elena, she takes the hand an Alexzander lifts her off the snowed ground.

Elena brushes the cold snow off her jacket an boots, letting go of Alexzander's hand, as she pulls it to her chest. Amazed that Alexzander made it to them they were like two miles ahead, but then again Foloki spun them around as he saw more Razorbacks. An closing the distance to the others a lot less then original, Foloki stands up as he brushed himself down. The dwarf huffs pass Elena in irritation mumbling some words in strange language, he throws his hands in the air "what the hell was that!, in not built to run gods my hip an my legs." Conner an Mylene regrouped not really knowing as well, Conner looks at the old path they were last walking it was demolished, trees knocked to the ground some were up rooted seeing the soil under neath.

Alexzander rubs his shoulder an looks to were Conner was starting in the distance, "we must continue something about this doesn't sit right with me." Elena looks to Alexzander "what do you mean?, did you guys say that Razorbacks wake up this time right maybe it'll be a early season." Conner looks to her "their hibernation started 2 months ago it will last for nearly 5 months, our winters are lot harder then others we only have 5 months for the sunny season." Mylene crosses her arms "do you think their will be more animals not hibernating at all, cause right now they wake up last." Elena just watch as they were having a serious, not knowing what to do felling left out.

After that hole fiasco they track back to the lake to the other direction that Conner suggested, the one Razorback that was stuck in the lake finally got out. They hid behind a tree as they watched it walk away, the path was rocky to pass through Elena trip a few times. Even Alexzander had difficulty walking he nearly scrape up his leg, Elena caught him before he fell down thanking her in the proses. As they head to the end of the path the mountain side was huge towering over them, Conner stopped in his tracks again Mylene move out the way an shoves Alexzander forward. "Sorry prince I'm not taking chances so you can go first, have fun", Mylene says as she pats his back hard having him grunt in pain from the force.

Conner told them to hush an points to the direction of his finger was pointing at, a cottage far back into the forest patch showing induction that someone was living there. Mylene looks over him so does Elena "um is that normally there Conner?", Mylene asked as she watched the strange cottage that was placed in the middle of the mountain side. Elena asked in curiously "is that normal?", Conner walks forward in amazement "I don't know what to say this was supposed to be straight path to the bridge?" Alexzander walks forward "it is the cottage is just blocking the path you see it were I'm standing, it seems the warlock was a lot closer then normal." He walked ahead towards the cottage that was half a mile away, he begins to knock on the door as Elena was behind him so was Conner an Mylene.

Alexzander finished his knocking when the floor below opened into abyss, falling down with Elena close behind as the trap door was big to take them both. Falling down a stone slide with Elena fallowing behind, landing on his side as Elena fell on her butt both groaning in pain. Elena was rubbing the pain away as Alexzander slowly leans on one arm an looks up, it looks like they were in a dungeon a door halfway up the wall, as stairs leading down the wall to the ground. The room looked like a lavatory filled with many unsettling equipment, both getting up from the ground as they looked around. Elena was looking at the paper that was scattered about, some with strange writing an experimentation on animals worry that this warlock is not going to be nice. The door that was placed on the wall slammed open with such a force, you hear the wood crack an the door slanted showing it was broken.

Elena and Alexzander watch a man in long black robs with black slacks, with slippers his skin had a light pink an pale huge his black shaggy long shoulder hair. The man that looked like the warlock the citizens were saying, that he was the one that caused the blizzard. He stops at the end of the steps looking that the two royals with a upset look, "you it's rude when you wake someone up even on private property." Alexzander glares at the comment this area is rusticated to those that are coming in Valisia, the was blocking the passage they were going to cross the bridge to get here. But that destination was short lived cause of the avalanche, Alexzander crossed his arms not buying that statement.

The man waves away at Alexzander demeanor, "oh come now I'm just kidding it's not like I intended to cause those Razorback to get scared, oh! I didn't mean to say that or did I?" He was saying these comments walking towards Alexzander in smooth way, standing next to Alexzander as Elena was on the other man side. Alexzander placed his gloved hand on his sword not really knowing what this man was intending, he watched as the man circled around them both smiling that was unsettling. The man stops facing the wall giving a evil smile, he turns around shooting a dark blast at their direction "I'm Cullen by the way."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

—

Alexzander rolls out the way as Elena ran behind the table not wanting to get hurt from the blast, Cullen's blast lands scorching the ground an the wall. Elena looks over the table watching Cullen as he looks at their direction huffing in annoyance, she saw Alexzander pull out his sword hearing the metal sound of the sword being unsheathed. The sword was steel with the cross-guard was engraved with ancient words the grip was covered in light brown leather, the pommel was circle with a white jewel in the middle. Cullen grins placing his hands on his hips "well what you know little prince has a kings sword, how you managed to get that daddy thought your a big boy now?" Alexzander stands straight up rolling his shoulders back, he lunged forward to attack Cullen but the warlock jumps out the away an onto the table.

Alexzander slashes the air at Cullen slicing up the table Cullen backflips away from Alexzander's attack, landing next to Elena Cullen grins at Elena backs away grabbing a tray off the table. Using it to protect herself from Cullen ready to fight, Cullen turns to see Alexzander heading straight towards him. Cullen jumps down at the end of the table grabbing a hold lifting up, the table was shoved into the air lifting Alexzander up. His sword falls out his hand sliding under the other table, dashing for his sword but Cullen was a step ahead an starts blasting away. Alexzander lands next to the flip table then looks at the other table that his sword was under, he heads to the table still standing jumps over with a slide motion, landing on his feet grabbing the hold of the side flipping it over for a shield.

Elena still had the tray in hand holding it close to her chest trying to figure out what to do, seeing Alexzander grabbing his sword from the floor turns to Elena. "You all right" he asked seeing that she's a little on the edge, Elena looks at Alexzander confused "huh?" but he just shakes his head. A shadow was hover over them looming way both turning to see Cullen, "hello~ have a little party with ou-" he didn't finish cause Elena took the tray she had an smash it into his face. Cullen's face was outlined on the tray he tipped over holding his face in pain, dust an ruble beginning to fall the ceiling caved an reviled the top floor. Mylene and Conner we're leaning over the hole "you guys okay?" Conner shouts waiting for an answer but a dark blast was shot up towards them.

Moving out the way Cullen jumps through the hole landing on his feet, his hands keeping him from falling over he turns to Conner who was ready for a fight. Nose-bleeding with a bruise Cullen stands to his feet, but moved away when Mylene used one of her sabers to slash at Cullen. He moves back hitting a table stand takes the stand tossing at Mylene, she cut it in half still going after Cullen moved out the way Mylene cuts a big x on the wall. Cullen was pissed "I just got this house you know" blasting four dark energy balls, Mylene moves out the way from three of the blasts but the forth one hits her in the chest. Slamming into the wall Mylene falls books toppled over her in a mess, Conner hurries to tie a rope on a pillar for Alexzander and Elena to use to come up.

Cullen grins as he sees them struggle to come up readying to attack again, a hammer slams down onto his foot jumping back with pain an holding the injured foot. It was Foloki who was holding his hammer with pride, he was far back from the group an seen Alexzander an Elena falls in the trap, he hid himself knowing full well a battle was to begin. Cullen looks to Foloki with irritation he levitate a chair an table at Foloki's direction, the dwarf dodges out the way form the attack covering his head form the flying wood. Cullen runs pass the dwarf an out the door faraway from them, Alexzander an Elena finally got out the hole Elena runs to help Foloki to stand up.

The other three runs after Cullen not wanting him to escape, with the door open they could see Cullen running in the far distance. He even looks back seeing them he stops mid run slides in the snow, taking his left hand an make a upward motion an creates a giant ice wall. Alexzander, Conner, and Mylene all stop moving out the ice wall way, Alexzander used his sword swinging vertical motion to cut the ice wall. When the wall fell to the ground Cullen was no were insight, their efforts was nothing but short lived cussing under his breath Alexzander turns back to the cottage. He was pissed what now the blizzard hadn't been dealt with seeing more clouds form, in the mountain in far off distance he hurry's to the cottage. Alexzander walks in as Mylene an Conner walked in as well, Elena was helping Foloki as he sitting in a chair that wasn't broken from the fight.

Mylene sat down on the floor to tired to even stand, "man you weren't kidding when you said that he's powerful, that blast felt like broken rope from one of my ships." Conner leans on a nearby wall looking at Foloki an Elena nods to their direction, "so what are we going to do with Foloki he can walk anymore his limp getting to him." Turning to Elena an Foloki Alexzander knows that they can't go on like this, sighing in frustration Alexzander gestures of them to leave. Staying here any longer is pointless now Cullen won't comeback, Alexzander turns to Elena "I hope you're quick on your feet cause another storm going to hit." Elena turns to Alexzander still crouching a hand on Foloki's knee as Foloki rips his other knee.

Elena stands up "you have an idea to get him moving cause his knees are shot, an I don't think making him walk anymore not going to solve your problem." Alexzander thinks for a bit looking around the room seeing a table with two broken legs, then to the curtains walking over to them taking a hand full of the cloth, he pulls to see if it's strong to pull Foloki. Pulling the curtains of the windowsill then to the table, Alexzander ties the curtains to the table making a makeshift sled. Elena walks over to Foloki helping him into the table, rapping the second curtains over him making sure he won't slide off. They all helped Foloki out the door making sure not to drop him, an begin the journey back to the palace once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

—

Back at the Valisia palace Foloki's was check on so that his knees weren't to damaged, the journey really didn't do to well with him. Alexzander went to his father to tell him what was going on, so that only left Conner, Mylene, Elena, and Foloki to themselves in the medical room. Foloki was rubbing his knees as Conner and Mylene were outside the open door, Elena was within Foloki sitting in a chair that was nearby. She was messing with the hem of her dress, felling awful that she couldn't do anything in the fight. If she just taken her scepter an not out like she did, "you all right Elena you seem a little off" Foloki asked as he was watching Elena seeing she was down.

Elena waves the question away "oh no I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all it's been a long day," Foloki points his thumb to the door we're Conner and Mylene was at "you can leave you know Alexzander told me he's just going to speak with his father an stop by the in to get LIarm to help me." She nods at Foloki's comment standing up an heads to the door she looks out to see the other two having a serious conversation, walking out the room to see if Isabel is all right that an she really needs to talk with her. She heads to her sister's room thinking what she's going to tell her about the adventure she had, going up to the door an about to knock Elena hears small giggles. A few hushes trying to tell each to be quiet, Elena cracks the door open to see what was going on a boy that was a faun dark brown hair an skin with small little horns on his big afro hair, he was wearing a jacket sizes to big for him to ware, another child that looks in his 13 years of age with light skin with short brown hair, wearing a navy blue suit his shoes were placed next to Isabel's bed. Her sister was on the same bed they were messing with flowers making them so they could ware them as hats, there were a few fairy's that Isabel pointed out when they got here, the fairy's were messing with their hair putting flowers in them. Elena opens the door more wondering who these kids we're, but doing so the fairy's turn to see Elena they all scattered away in different directions.

The kids were sad that they left their play time was over turning to see who scared them away, Isabel jumps off the bed into Elena's arms giving her a big hug. "I didn't see you in your room so I thought you were around the palace, but you weren't there but I found some kids that wanted to play with me," Isabel says in quick excitement tucking Elena to meet her new friends she meet. The older hurry's an gets off the bed an bows to Elena the little faun does the same as well, "crown princess Elena it's a honor to meet you I'm Jake an this is Bogdan were workers here in the palace, sorry if we played with your sister we thought she needed a friend." Elena was surprised she didn't mind these kids playing with her sister, she's glad that there's kids her that Isabel can play with worrying that she was getting bored. Elena smiles to them with motherly vibe "that's all right I'm quiet glad that Isabel found someone to play with."

The two boys smiles at each other but knowing that they had to get back to work, they wave their goodbyes to Isabel an Elena as they ran out the room. She turns to Isabel wanting to know who were these boys "so um... who are they? Isa", her sister smiles big "they work here in the palace with the servants they help Simrah they mostly call her auntie for short, but they mostly play by themselves but when I found them with the fairy's, I asked if could play to an they all said yes." Elena sat down on the bed listening to her sister day an reading the book to them, as they were making the flower hats Elena smiles an lays back on the bed, Isabel follows as we'll both tired from their day. Elena rubs her sister's back as Isabel was falling asleep from the comfort, Elena leaning on her hand she looks at the flowers that were placed in Isabel hair, some were purple an dark blue the white flower hat was fall off Isabel's head. Closing her eyes form slumber Elena hopes things will turn out better tomorrow, cause today was stressful dealing with Cullen even with the fight of Alexzander and his father.

/

—

The next day was simple as any other days here Elena went to see how Gabe was doing, he was a lot better still in bed the jackuins stayed with Gabe helping him get better. Well Minks was Luna an Skyler found a rope an they were playing with that, Elena told Gabe about her adventure with the group an about Cullen. "So you two are still fighting it seems what's with that guy, I thought a prince was to be noble an stench of greatness," Gabe says trying cheer up Elena as she gives him a playful shove in the shoulder. "Gabe don't get me wrong his personality isn't great but when it comes to his friends, he's dead set on making sure their okay heck Mylene had to run home cause Alexzander was after she ruptured something," Elena said to Gabe pilling an apple for Gabe to eat with some pills. Elena speaks again "I give him that but Conner told me they know each other a lot long then he knows Alexzander, saying their two peas in a pod but Alexzander is so..."

Gabe watched Elena as she try's to find the right words to describe Alexzander, seems that rudeness isn't the only word she couldn't end the conversation. "He has a short fuss or he's so demanding that you follow what he says that clashes with your free spirit," Gabe speaks waiting on what would Elena says next. Be she just shakes her head not really knowing what to do, then a idea pop up "why don't we do some of their old traditions, Amir did say that Alexzander was more free spirited when he was younger." Elena jumps up from her chair dropping every thing on the ground, Minks backs way from the mess as Skyler an Luna looks at Elena. She runs out the room yelling thanks for the talk to Gabe, she already had a plan in motion she was heading to find Amir.

Gabe looks at the crushed apple an sighs "I was looking forward to that apple." Seeing there's no other way "hey Minks you mind if you could find someone to get me another apple?" Minks nods at him an smiles "yea sure so I can get away from these two right now," nods towards Luna and Skyler as they played tug a war with rope but Luna pulls to hard. Causing Skyler to fly back hitting the wall getting tangled in the curtains, blowing it out his face an grins a toothy smile at the others.

Amir's room

Elena knocks on Amir's door hopping he's in looking around the magenta crystal covered room, Amir was looking into mirror that was placed in front of the room. It towers over the wizard he was flipping through a book frustration was showing, mumbling some old words that Elena didn't really know what he was saying. Smiling she closed the door behind her with a light shut, but swung back open with such a force it nearly scarred her to death. "If its just a question or your bored till have to wait I'm quite busy right now, an I'm not into child's play right now so if you please the door is that way," Amir says as he takes a bottle an a metal pot out the air to mixing thing together.

Elena looks over to him an smiles "I'm hear to ask um... what kind of traditions that Valisia had, just curious that's all an what does Alexzander likes when he was young?" Amir stops an turns to Elena with a raised eyebrow "who bribed you," Elena looks at him confused at his answer "huh I don't think." But Amir waves is had to stop her comment on what he asked "I mean who asked you to you know think of Alexzander well being I thought you hate him with a passion." Elena sees were he's getting at but smiles "I just wanted him to you know prove that I'm well kept ruler, an that I wanted to show to not be up tight as much like relax." Amir blinks then some more chuckles a bit then burst out laughing, a tear or a few rolles down his face about her wanting to help.

Wiping away a tear Amir placed a hand on his stomach to hold his pain, Elena frowns thinking what she said was so funny to him. But Amir waves at her direction "good one if I was 200 years younger that would have been the best joke I ever heard, but then again I think this would match it pretty well." Elena cross her arms in a serious tone not liking what Amir said, but the wizard looks at her realizing she's serious. "Oh your not joking are you " Amir says as he watched her get upset with him, he sighs sitting down in his chair an cross his legs. "Alexzander stop the palace traditions over 4 years ago Elena his mother died a year ago an the next 4 years his father is ill, his father really didn't care for them so barely anyone kept it up, any ways in 3 months Navidad as you call it but for we call the feast of the giants."

Elena sits down wanting him to continue "the feast is to honor of king Kritis an his great friend the king of Giants Homohr, we are still in good terms with them Alexzander makes sure of that," Amir looks down at his hand twirling his thumbs together. He starts up again "it was also 3 month after our great king Kritis has passed away, a great man I should say I never really met him but I did meet Homohr though." Amir leans back in his seat looking at Elena with emotions that he couldn't explain, " Homohr was the kind try's his best to keep those around away form the mountains, so when he meet Kritis he told me he never met a really stubborn human before." Amir chuckles a bit as he try's to figure out what to say next, " day after day the Kritis will show up in the mountains say he wants to build a peaceful land, Homohr though he was mad but they got to talking an end up as great friends." Elena watched Amir felling that she should have him stop, seeing that this was hard for him to handle.

Amir smiles "the stories that I hear from Homohr was the comforting thing I heard from him, but it's hard for me to think of my father Homohr in such a sad way." Elena stops an try's to think back what he says father did he mean he's the son of the king of Giants, "are you implying that you're the son of Homohr?" Amir grins for a bit an nods at her direction "yes but adoptive son to clarify miss Elena." Elena was amazed a giant taking care a baby 10x his size, Amir stands up with a smile an hands Elena a paper.

Shoving her out the room once again Amir told her to find Smirah she knows the traditions more then him, saying he mostly stayed hidden away form everyone so he only knows a few traditions. Sending her off with a smile Elena opens the paper, it was Amir's hand writing saying Alexzander is big on sweets. Elena smiles glad that Amir was helping her she heads to the kitchen hopefully that Smirah is there. She walks pass some stairs an paintings she stops at the lady that she saw, a while back about the vase incident she looks at the gold engraving. "To my lovely wife, an late queen of Valisia who left behind a son an father, Queen Victoria nor Pendragon" Elena says ready out loud another idea pops in her mind once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

—

Today Elena going to prove she's reliable person an that a true queen knows how get things done her way, first she must bring back the castle traditions then try to get Alexzander an his father on good terms again. Simrah an with the two boys that Isabel made friends with, they made an old dish that Queen Victoria use to love an share with Alexzander an his father. Hoping that this plan won't fail Elena heads to King Howard office with the pie, quite proud of herself of her accomplishment but stops at the door. It sounded like Alexzander arguing with someone, great Elena though they both are fighting again hearing king Howard voice. "I told you not to leave the palace Alexzander why won't you do as your told, geez son what would happen if you get hurt these people won't have a King," King Howard kept on ranting some more as his son just watched not saying a word. Nothing no snap back remark no sass nothing, it felt like it was only king Howard was just there but you could hear someone else is there.

"Did you take your medicine today father" Alexzander asked his father who was limping to his chair, the man look to his son frowns at his comment "don't change the subject Alexzander." Alexzander cross his arms an smirks "what I'm worried for your wellbeing it's more important then me dealing with this damn winter," his father shot him a glare "language Alexzander it don't want hear that coming out of you again or so help me." But he got a scoff out his son "please don't try doing this parenting thing its not good for your image as King." King Howard was stun what has gotten into him he would just agree he was, how he put it care free when his son was young but now he doesn't know how to describe his son now. King Howard speaks once more "if this some old grudge I would fix it if I could, but it's been years son let it go this isn't helping ether of us."

Alexzander just turns away heading to the office door away from his father, not wanting to hear any more an the furry that will come from his father. He still loves his father no matter how much he yells at him, but keep him for doing a act that benefits everyone is just insane. What was his father so worried about heck he ask his father a few times but only get, "you'll understand when you are in my shoes or your to young to know what a true king knows what's best." Alexzander walks out the door in a huff swings the door open an slamming it shut, getting his father to yell "don't slam that door your going to break it!" He turns to see Elena holding up a pie she was holding it tightly, telling she was nervous she looked at Alexzander he sighs to ease the tension.

"Is it freshly made just now" Alexzander asked Elena as he turns to face her, she shakes her head yes giving the answer he needed. "All right lets head to the dining room" Alexzander turns an heads to kitchen as Elena follows, Elena was surprised that he didn't snapped at her. She was trying her best to keep up but eventually had to ask Alexzander to slow down, he slows down for a bit not wanting her trip an drop the pie. Turning to Elena as she walks up to him with a quick stop before running into him, Alexzander takes the pie from her then points to the kitchen asking if the boys are still in there. "Uh yes last time I checked" Elena says to Alexzander not getting what he's implying, he steps in the kitchen's double doors seeing Jake cleaning the dishes in the sink.

Jake turns to see Alexzander in the door way wondering why he was here, he looks at Bogdan who was carrying a salad bowl. Looking at each other then to Alexzander who was holding the pie they made, Jake turns off the sink an grabs a towel to wipe his ands stepping down off the stool. Alexzander points to the pie "would you two would like to share with me?" Both grins holding their fist close in excitement, Bogdan speaks "can Isha~ come as well?," he asked wondering if it was alright to bring her along.

Nodding at them as a okay they both ran out the kitchen pass Alexzander an Elena, to go grab Isabel for some pie both running down the halls. Alexzander leans back in the hall watching the two boys disappear, "here" handing the pie off to Elena as she watched him go back into the kitchen. Looking down at the pie that was covered in raspberries with the crust, resembling of a flower she watched Alexzander grab plates and forks for them to use. Placing the silverware on the plates he walks out the kitchen an leans back on the wall, waiting for the kids to comeback from getting Isabel. He yawns an stretch his leg out shaking away his tiredness from lack of sleep, standing straight again as he hears footsteps heading their way.

Alexzander walked into the dining room an placed the silverware and plates down on the dining table, as the children hurry to their seats for the pie. Cutting small slices of the pie an hands them out for everyone that sat at the table, he sits in between the boys as Elena an Isabel sat in front them. Elena picked at her pie she was a little upset that the pie sort of work, Bogdan was eating his pie really messy Alexzander was helping wipe away some of the pie off his face. The little Faun was upset from the rag going over his face, making raspberry to get the tase out his mouth. Jake chuckles a bit at Borgan for his actions watch as the boy bites Alexzander hand, Alexzander flinched a bit from the pain an sighs as Borgan latched on his hand.

After Alexzander had to pull his hand back from Borgan mouth, an put a cloth over the bleeding wound Elena was surprised that he didn't lashed out. But toke his other hand that wasn't injured an rub it in the boy afro, Jack finish his pie wanting more Alexzander moves his for the older boy to finish. Alexzander wipes his mouth with a cloth getting the leftovers off, then stands up wiping away the crumbs from the table. Elena watched as he was cleaning the mess an letting her know that the rest of her friends, can have the rest of the pie an thanking her for making the pie with a small smirk. Knowing full well what she's trying to do saying "I had some try do a deal with giving me gold, land, and even their daughters but a pie is new."

Elena groans slamming her head on the table having the dishes rattle from the force, hoping that this would have worked. Alexzander placed a hand over his mouth trying not laugh, but he really couldn't a burst out laughter at Elena's misfortune. Elena looks at Alexzander never really seen this side of him, he was mostly serious and stern when it comes to her watching in amazement. As Alexzander wipes away a tear from laughing so hard, an smiles towards Elena "you should try another approach cause this is really not cutting it." Covering her face in embarrassment on what Alexzander said to her, not wanting it to be more worse then it already is then moving her hands on her shoulders.

Alexzander smiles towards her thinking maybe it's not so bad having her here, she glares towards him "you know didn't you" but all she got was a big grin from him. "I don't know what you mean but the pie tasted great" holding in more laughter, not wanting her to get anymore anger towards him. A knock was heard echoed through out the large dining room, Alexzander turns to see a servant with a distressed look on his face. Alexzander gets up an heads to the man not liking the man expression, leaning in for the man to whisper in his ear Alexzander smile turns into a frown. He turns to Elena "I'm sorry do you mind taking the kids somewhere to play I have urgent business to attend," walking out the room that nearly turns into a run before Elena could ask what's wrong.

She turns to Jake asking if he could take them as she was worried that something is not right, but before Jake could say anything she followed after Alexzander. Catching up to him asking what's wrong "Elena please, go with the kids it's something I don't want you to see." Alexzander says with a stern look but Elena stands her ground not budging, sighing he stops an turns to her "I'm not going to argue but if you want to stop an feel uncomfortable just let me know." Elena nods an follows as Alexzander hands her a rag that a servant was holding, they turned to a hallway Elena stops for a bit it looked like nearly 10 servants and maids were here.

—


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

—

Elena watched as Alexzander was telling everyone to stand by when he enters the room, she was going to follow after but was stopped by a maid. But she moves pass the maid an into the room it was covered in blue an silver colors a large bed king sized bed, its headboard placed on the white wall Alexzander was near a nightstand that was close to a corner. She heard sickening vomiting it was King Howard leaning into a bucket, Alexzander was rubbing his back comforting his father letting him continue. Alexzander gestures Elena to come over with the rag she had, King Howard was throwing up clear vomit then he couldn't do it anymore only but gaging.

Elena rolls up her sleeves taking off the King Howard's crown "he needs to be out of this corner, its not doing him any good that an I can't help you if he's placed here." Alexzander nods at Elena's demands helping his father off the ground, an takes him to a large chair as Elena was wetting the rag. His father was slumped in the chair breathing heavily sweet pouring off his forehead, Elena damps the rag on the king's head as Alexzander takes off his shoes. Getting off the ground Alexzander heads to the door opening it, handing off the bowl to a servant an gestures for the rest to come in. Elena watched as they take over some giving the king pills others change his clothes, she walks to Alexzander not wanting to disturbed them.

Alexzander let her pass by him an into the hallway having the door cracked, he was still watching making sure that things were going smoothly. Elena looks up Alexzander's pale skin with his sharp features had dark cycles under his eyes, his long blonde curly hair droops pale then normal drained from restless nights, seeing that his life was slowly draining from lack of slumber. Elena try's to speak up but Alexzander walks back into the room helping the servants, looking back into the Elena watched as they carefully lift the King up. Placing him in the bed the King still breathing heavily Alexzander pulls the covers up, then letting the maids and servants leave the room. Elena let them through as they all toke their own paths, she walks back in the room as Alexzander takes a sit in the chair.

He was rubbing his face wiping away frustration with sleep deprivation, Elena walks over to him as she grips her fingers not really knowing what to say. She begins to speak "do want me to-" but was stop short, Alexzander had his hand up stopping her mid sentence. Getting up from the chair he escorted her out the room an into the hallway, shutting the door behind him leaving his father to sleep. Elena stayed quiet as she walked out the room, Alexzander gave a big heavy sigh looking to Elena. "I think it's best for us both to go to bed its getting late" Elena really didn't press the issue, it was only dawn by the time everything settled down.

Walking away from his father's room Elena watched Alexzander head to his room, knowing full well Alexzander is at his end seeing why his friends don't ask much from him. Elena felt useless during the situation like a damn pie is going to solve everything, gripping on her purple dress long sleeves an looking down at her bare feet. Taking a hold of her lose hair that wasn't tied back as usual, she looks at Alexzander's back a man that is at his end giving up on everything. Elena needs to talk with Amir again an fast turning around, an back to Amir's room once more still believing that he can help her.

Racing down the halls an stairs Elena was once again at Amir's door, giving a frantic knock hoping that he'll open it for her. The door open with a quick yank Elena jumps a bit looking in Amir's eyes of irritation, he was covered in the little dust bunnies that she collected weeks prior. One on his head another on his right shoulder both making small sounds, she looks behind him seeing more a lot more dust bunnies. "What is it I thought I got rid of you for a bit" Amir says at her with annoyance, Elena speaks wanting answer quickly "how long does King Howard have to you know...live..." Amir looks around an gesture her to come in while the dust bunnies hopped around them, Amir shuts his door crossing his arms letting out a heavy sigh "he has a month to live Elena an if he does makes it pass that time, his heart won't be strong to with stand his sick body the pills that I make aren't work, his time bedridden is not helping ether."

Elena walks forward as small dust bunnies gather near the end of her feet an long purple dress, " I see so he'll be a king when his father passes but I don't get it, why is everyone keeping quiet about King Howard's sickness." Elena turns to Amir direction giving her a blank stare, "Elena are way of a king being crown is when one steps down or dies." Amir sees that Elena wants him to continue, "Alexzander will be the youngest king in 200 years of Valisia's history, the problem with that is the last young king nearly brought Valisia down to ruins." Elena sat down in a chair processing what was said to her "but that was 200 years ago why keep a year long grudge, you could see that his people love him an I don't see why his father let him take over for himself to rest." But Amir shakes his head at her "it's not Valisia that's angry it's the countries that are close by, nearly five countries went to war with Valisia five Elena an we're still suffering."

Confused at the comment Amir sits down close by crossing his legs, "we have horrible ties with them an Alexzander been trying to mend with them." Elena smiles "well that's a good thing isn't it he's trying to fix the problem right," Amir shakes his head no "even if he does the demands of land back an pay far beyond that we could handle or worse marriage that something that goes against our traditions." Elena slumps down "is there away form to you know solve the problem, like you know if one country is in trouble the other will help?" Amir was holding a sleeping dust bunny petting it "not really as far as I know Alexzander had a plan secret amongst his father an me, even Mylene doesn't know an they been friends during childhood." Elena sits up straight "what if we both agree with the peace I can see now what he was trying to do, Avalor can help the people an we get benefits as we'll an he doesn't have to worry about us staying anymore."

Amir gave her a are you serious look "an cause Avalor to go to war with five countries, doesn't look like a full proof plan to me Elena." She sighed an slumped her head down Amir was right Valisia was in a tight situation, anyways why would help now seeing that Valisia is having a huge problem. That Amir even told her that sighing that peace treaty was a death sentence, Elena stands up with Amir follows as well opening the door for her. Walking out Amir's room he bids her a farewell an shutting the door, Elena heads to her room walking slow down a hallway with one side just windows. The blizzard still raging on in the sky watching the snowflakes land on the windows, Elena holds herself close "a war but why what did the old prince do to cause so much havoc."

Elena was back in her room getting a light sleep gown that was yellow an light blue, taking out her earrings placing them on a small glass dresser. It had all the conditions for any girl could gush over, she sits on the small stool pulling her legs to her chest. Looking at the mirror seeing her reflection a small pink glow that came under her bed, turning to the direction of the strange aura Elena stands up. Walking over an looks underneath the bed it was a fairy small white hair with light blue an green butterfly wings, it was shivering Elena reaches to pick up the fairy keeping it close to her chest. She walks back pulling out a small make up powder ball placing the fairy down, as it curls up for warms Elena sits down giving it a drop of water.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

—

Elena placed the fairy at the nightstand seeing that it was shivering, Elena tucked herself in the queen size bed looking up at the ceiling. Then turns to see the fairy had its head on the cotton ball with its legs on the nightstand, Elena slowly closed her eyes wondering what tomorrow will bring. Maybe ask one of the inn workers or ask LIarm he seems to know somethings, Gabe said he lived in a library in town that had the history about Valisia. An Alexzander can relax for a bit cause she'll be out of the palace, maybe this will help Alexzander to clear his mind about Avalor. Closing her eyes once again as the dawn sky to settle down to turn to night, a pink glow was only shown in the room giving a nightlight feeling.

A large open greenfield full of many colorful flowers with the hills getting smaller further the distance, Elena was picking flowers from the ground humming. She was smiling an making a flower crown she was wearing a white dress that went to her ankles, Elena placed the flower crown on top of her head. A gust of wind cause the flowers to fly away as they looked like they were dancing, she holds on to the flower crown not wanting it to fly away an closing her eyes shut. Elena cracks one of her eyes open an sees a white gloved hand reached out to her, following the hand it was Alexzander but some how he was a lot younger. He had short hair that was combover, wearing a white royal suit with a blue sash as royal metals were seen.

She looks at his out stretched hand taking it her hand in to his Alexzander lifts Elena off the ground, his other hand that was free guide its way to Elena's back. Blushing at the contact as she looks up in Alexzander's eyes, they showed love an compassion never really seeing this side of him Elena kind of liked it. Alexzander picked Elena up an swings her around the flower cover filed, Elena laughs as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They stayed that way for a few minutes what felt like hours to Elena, she closed her eyes taking in the warmth of the sun an hear the wind roar in the air.

"You know my nose still hurts right?"

Huh?

Elena opens her eyes an looks down an sees it was Cullen!? What happened to Alexzander he was holding her not to long ago?

Taking her hands that was on his shoulders an pushes away from her while kicking, Cullen gave a burst of laughter throwing his head back while still holding Elena. "Oh what a change of emotion you're in la la land not long ago," he looks at Elena's terrified face Cullen gave a unsettling smile. He grips her tightly making sure she won't run away "hey what's the rush we're having so much fun what is be cause I'm not who I was, now that's just rude even after you broke into my house I still let you guys live," Cullen leans closer as Elena backs away from the attention he was giving her. Elena was panicking she didn't know what to do, maybe she was having a nightmare that's it she'll just close her eyes, an this dream will end an she'll be back in bed in the palace.

Elena squeezes her eyes shut gripping on Cullen white suit, "closing your eyes won't solve your problem cause you know warlock right here," he lets Elena go cause her to land hard on the ground. Elena looks up at Cullen who had his arms open wide, "you know maybe I should kill you here cause you're body to go into to much stress, an make your body shut down or strangling you would be the best porch though," Cullen says as he rubs his chin to find more ideas. He looks down an sees Elena was gone he looks around to see we're she run off to seeing she was running in the far distance, groaning in annoyance he flicks his hand upwards causing black vines to stop in front of Elena. Cullen walks towards Elena with an upset face "I thought we we're becoming friends is it something I said?" Making sad face Cullen change back into his normal black robes, Elena's clothes an hair was dissolved breathing heavily with sweat going down her face.

"Ah Elena I have a question to ask it's been picking at my brain, from the last encounter we had you reek of magic I know you're from another country, but this magic I don't want to sound gross but it looks tasty," Cullen says licks his teeth taking his tongue all over them. Elena covers herself with her arms in a quick motion, she looks around trying to find something to get out this situation. With quick thinking a idea pops in her mind "Zozo! Zozo!," Elena was yelling for the spiritual animal to show up. With a flash of light the spirit fox pops up next to Elena "why hello there Elena what you need?"

Zozo turns to see Cullen standing there giving the fox a evil grin placed on his face, he waves to him giving a hello remark towards Zozo. "Oh no... hey! there Cullen how you been buddy it's been what 1,000 years or um..," Zozo started counting on his paws to figure it out Cullen just smiles "around 976 years to be exact but who's counting." Zozo leans back towards Elena "psst Elena I'll make a portal for us get out of here." Cullen cross his arms making a fake sad look "you know I don't like secrets especially when it's about people leaving when we're having so much fun," he shots a dark vine towards Elena but Zozo shoves Elena into a portal before Cullen could reach her. Cullen watched as they leave the dream world he shivers in excitement, "oh I'm going to love taking away her magic I can already tase it."

Elena woke in a cold sweat shivering she even woke up the small fairy with a startle, she was gripping the covers of the bed her knuckles were turning white. Feeling something wet on her cheek she quickly wipes it away, revealing that she was crying an nearly bursting into tears Zozo appears before her. His back was turned he was looking around seeing that he was in a different place, turning to Elena with worry "mind if I ask but how did you two meet?" She looks at Zozo with teary eyes "we met when Alexzander an with his friends were trying to find out, if he was the cause of the blizzard happening outside." Zozo slowly flys over to Elena closely give a serious look, "never let him get a hold of you at all."

Pointing at Elena as a stern mother will scold a child "I don't understand though he's just a old warlock sorta like Amir?" But Zozo waves at the comment away "no, there's a difference between natural an man made an Cullen is man made." Zozo flys over the wind seeing the blizzard pick up, "an this blizzard had to do with something that Cullen did definitely I'm sure of it." Elena pulls the covers off of her an stands near Zozo "how do you know Cullen?," Elena ask wanting the full answer about the warlock. With a flash Zozo leaves Elena alone then shows up behind her with a scroll, "every spiritual animal must learn who not to trust an Cullens is one of them."

Pulling the scrolls ribbon reviling a long script full of pictures an wording, "he was well known of taking powers of great wizards an endangered mythical creatures." Showing a small man with vines rapped around in the picture, "but the problem with the way he gets his powers doesn't really last." Pulling the scroll to a scene of Cullen on a ship "so he had to travel around for those that give off magical aura, an Cullen only went as far to the north an west near really touching Avalor." Zozo rolls up the scroll an making it disappear "I think he felt something different from you being in that amulet for 41 years, that made him get a little interested in you as a friend Elena stay far away from him."

Elena nods at Zozo warning "um be for you go can you let Mateo know that we're fine, an let him know why we're not back yet cause you know the blizzard." Zozo smiles points at Elena "you got yourself a little message going straight to your royal wizard bye! bye!" Disappearing from view Elena sits back on the bed as the little fairy lands on her shoulder, she looks over to see that it was worried. Smiling Elena takes her index finger to rub the fairy's face being gentle, "I'm all right it was just a nightmare that's all." Elena was really not ready to go back to bed she head out the room an towards the kitchen, the little fairy was riding on Elena's shoulder as the the fairy wanted to go with her.

After walking down two flights of stairs Elena was walking in a slow pace, still thinking of the dream she had about Alexzander an Cullen. Feeling awkward about Alexzander lifting her in the air she never really allowed anyone to do that to her, maybe it was her missing home it was the same feeling when she was with her familia. The days when they went on vacation having fun, playing in the sun kicking the sand on the beach throwing sea water at each other. It was that kind of feeling maybe she should ask Amir about the dream or something to keep her nightmares away. Elena takes a turn as she pass the corner seeing Alexzander coming out of the library, she hurried back to the hallway she came from pressing against the wall.

Wait Elena though "why am I hiding from him?" Looking over the corner she saw Alexzander heading to the opposite direction, sighing in relief knowing full well she's not ready to confront him. She watched as Alexzander walks to the direction she was heading to, seeing that he was wearing black slacks with a silver long robe wearing no shoes. Hearing his bare feet hitting the floor as they slowly faded away, Elena came out of her hiding spot seeing that Alexzander wasn't there anymore.

Elena walks to the kitchen hoping that Alexzander wasn't there but that was short lived, seeing that he was digging through the fridge again an that Elena never really eat anything today. Opening the kitchen doors when Alexzander closed the fridge, the sudden appearance of Elena spooked Alexzander to drop the plate. Causing it to smash into thousand of pieces he lean forward resting his head, in his arms that was placed on the kitchen table sighing a small cuss word. Elena quickly covered her mouth trying to not burst out laughing, she never saw Alexzander face turn nothing into a scared surprise. Alexzander looks up at Elena giving her a death glare, taking her hands off her mouth she bites her lips getting a little nervous.

Alexzander stands back up getting a broom an dust pan from a near by closet, Elena went to go grab a rag to pick the tiny shards that will be left behind. "I'm sorry that I scared you Alexzander I just thought that no one was going to be here," she turns off the sink an heads to the broken plate Alexzander was still sweeping it up. "Well just don't go running around saying you scared me knowing full well I have a reputation to keep," Elena snorted a bit at the comment thinking he's overreact. Alexzander raised an eyebrow at Elena "you think that's funny?" Elena stops on what she was doing then looks at Alexzander in the eyes, his eyes were dark blue that was sparkling from the furnace flames.

Elena hole face turns beat red but because her skin was a lot darker then Alexzander's skin, all he could see was her tensing up for unknown reason. Alexzander steps forward wondering if something was wrong, "you alright your hole demeanor changed" he asked as he steps forward but Elena backs away from him. Hitting the counter with her hands placed on the edge of the sink, with her hand slipping into the sink still full of water she pulls her hand back. Looking at the hand a giant cut was in full view bleeding, Alexzander quickly grabs her hand with his scaring Elena a bit. Lifting her hand out of reach Alexzander reaches for cabinet door above them, an pulls out a wooden box quickly trying not hurt Elena even more.

Elena was blushing uncontrollably facing Alexzander's chest she could see small scars, he leans back with the wooden box pulling out wool cloths. pulling out a small glass jar full of clear liquid swishing around, placing it down on the sink counter not showing as much emotion. Alexzander pulls two chair out for Elena an him to take a seat near the sink, Alexzander wipes away the blood an starts putting the clear liquid form the jar on her hand. Sitting in silence Elena started to feel uncomfortable for the lack of words, "um...thanks for you know fixing my hand" Elena says as she try's to start a conversation. Alexzander looks up from her hand still dabbing the wool cloth on her wound, "are you sure you're alright you seem more on edge then usual"

He asked when takes another cloth to rap her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

—

After rapping up Elena's wounded hand Alexzander pushed his chair back, an putting the wooden box back its original place. Elena watches as Alexzander continues on what he was doing, "I have a quick question if you don't mind" Elena asked Alexzander. He grunts giving it as a okay for Elena to continue "why did Cullen...", she hesitated a bit when saying the warlocks name. Alexzander turns to Elena wondering why she became quite all of a sudden, still sitting on the chair gripping on her yellow dress. "You alright?, you stop suddenly" Alexzander asked as he placed two plates form, Elena quickly looks at Alexzander trying to find the right words to say. "Well what was your mother like" Elena gave Alexzander an awkward smile, hoping she avoid giving out her original question.

"Well that's an odd question coming from you but no my mother didn't like Cullen if that's what your implying, cause you know my mother never met Cullen" Alexzander says not looking up form his plate. Elena puffs up her cheeks giving Alexzander a glare "I was just wondering what she was like," Elena scoots the chair to the kitchen table as Alexzander placed her plate down. Elena looks down it was just a piece of bread two to be exact, she thought it was going to be a meal but then again she's in a hole different country. Alexzander can see Elena's confused look he smirks a bit, he leans forward with a fork "it's Piroshki native to our land quite delicious with thick sauce."

Taking the fork from his hand she could feel how ruff his hand is, Elena blushed a bit from the contact of their hand taking back her hand fast. Alexzander takes his fork to start eating "but for your question about my mother, she was a happy go lucky person she saw the best in everyone." He to a bite for his food scraping more into his fork, taking a bit then finishing what was in his mouth "but the same time my mother was a stern woman if things weren't in order, or did something that was bad she was ready to pick a fight." Elena picked at her food that crumbled each time she stabbed her fork into the food, "you talk highly of her was she one that kept your father an you together?" Alexzander looks down at his plate "she was the only one that kept us together but she's gone now nothing can change the pass," he takes his plate to the sink an wash the dishes that were there.

Elena eats her food thinking what Queen Victoria was like "if I might ask why do want to know about my mother, kind of out the blue with you was it Smirah that told you?" Elena turns to look at Alexzander "Smirah known your mother?, I thought now I'm thinking about it she must have been here longer than anybody." Alexzander nods at her comment "yes ever since I was born she was my nanny, but now that Jake and Borgan are here she mostly takes care of them more."

Turning around Elena asked another question about them "how did they come to the palace?" Alexzander looks up then turns to Elena "well Jakes father was an adventure but his mother is a maid here, his father hasn't been back nearly god Jakes like what 13 he'd been away 7 years." Elena gave a shocked look "he's been gone that long", Alexzander puts the dishes up then goes back to his seat "yes but don't worry he's alive been sending letters to him." Alexzander leans back crossing his left leg over his right clamping his hands together, putting his hands on his knee "an Borgan was found during when Jake was playing in the woods." If Elena was going to stay here for a bit at least she'll get to know a few people, "okay what about Conner how he get here you know the captain of the royal guards."

Alexzander smirks "he's not a Captain he's a General he watches over the soldiers an dragons, an I have give him credit with out his knowledge I'll be 6 feet under." Okay Elena though Conner if need anything dealing with anything military an nature, he's the guy to ask "alright Mylene how you met her you two seem close." Alexzander placed a hand on his chin if he had a beard he would be scratching it, "well as kids Mylene's Parents came here to find a safe place to settle down." He chuckles of thinking of the memories "an the day of seeing the boat dock an a 7 year old Mylene jumping off the boat, with a missing tooth asking if I wanted to play but I never gave an answer though, she dragged me away from everyone so she can take a look around the town." Elena smiles an thought of Alexzander being a small child dragged by a energetic Mylene.

"That day was short lived though when we ended up destroying a statue, that was there even before king Kritis" Alexzander cringed at the thought. Elena leans in a bit "were you two found out?," Alexzander looks at Elena an nods "oh heck yeah that were my mother stern personality came in, we straight up had to fix the statue it's still kind of wonky till this day." He crosses his arms an have his legs uncross getting a bit numb, from the position he was at "but with LIarm an Foloki their story's will come another day." Getting up from his chair an taking Elena's plate but she hurry's to take it from him, "it's alright you made the food at least let me clean it." But Alexzander lifts the plate out of her reach "don't get me wrong I'm quite glad for the hospitality, but your hand is cut deep an soap getting in the wound won't help it."

He walked pass Elena throwing her food in the trash then going to clean the plate, "so what are you going to do now the blizzard is still going?" Elena asked Alexzander stop an thinks for a bit "well my best beat is to take a dragon, all the way to were the giants live an ask there." Elena feels the Fairy move around her hair that wasn't tied back, then a small voice like a mouse asked if she was done here. "Umm...alright is anyone you taking with?," Elena ask she wondered cause when they got back from their last adventure everyone went home. Alexzander turns to Elena "no just only me an if you're going to say what a bad idea I know full well aware that my life will be in danger," he leans on counter that was close to the sink.

"You serious don't get me wrong I do things my own way knowing it's the right thing to do, but no back up what happens if you're trapped in the blizzard an can't get back here, I thought the mighty Alexzander was smarter then he looks" Elena gesture towards him thinking that he'll get himself killed. Alexzander walks up to Elena seeing small moments an moves her hair back revealing the fairy, she steps away at the contact but Alexzander already had a hold of the fairy. Elena saw the fairy struggling in his grip trying to break free, she hurry's to Alexzander's hand trying to get him to let go. "What are you doing she did nothing wrong," she pulls at his hand forcefully but was stop when Alexzander's other hand grabs hers. "I know but fairy's around here are like massagers they hear an bring back what was said to them to their care taker," Alexzander says as the fairy puffs up an huffs turning away from him.

Elena watched on what was unfolding still wanting Alexzander to let the fairy go, "can you please let her go please I just found her under my bed cold an shivering please." Still having her hand on Alexzander's large hand , he looks down at Elena seeing that something was bothering her. Not wanting to escalate the situation he hands the fairy back to Elena, the fairy slides into Elena's hands that were cupped to make sure the fairy won't fall. Sighing of defeat Alexzander turns to leave Elena in kitchen believing it's getting late, Alexzander rolls back his shoulders an rubs the back of his neck. "By the gods I'm getting to old for this" Alexzander says under his breath, he walks out of the kitchen not really giving a goodbye to Elena.

After watching Alexzander leaving her behind the fairy stands up an touched Elena's chin, she was trying to get Elena's attention. Elena looks at the fairy that took her fingers in her mouth making a big smile, Elena covers her mouth to not burst out laughing not knowing if Alexzander full left. She puts the fairy back on her shoulders before leaving on the table was a book, sighing an rolling her eyes Elena could see Alexzander left it there by accident not wanting to hunt for him. Elena takes the book with her an heads to the bedroom she was staying in, the book was dark blue with leather corners it had a few pages falling out. Knot really knowing what it was she placed the book on her nightstand, after she took the short way back it would have been a lot shorter if she wasn't so tired.

Elena sits on her bed once again as the fairy flys to the nightstand, an sat down on the cotton ball an watched Elena get under the covers. She wanted to call Zozo again just in case if Cullen comes back, but was she up again to deal with Cullen thinking about it hard. Elena breaths in an closed her eyes if she's going to meet Cullen, its going to be a fight that he won't forget. Tucking her right hand under the pillow Elena looks out the window, the blizzard was calming down but still blowing more snow to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

—

Daylight came shining through the windows in Elena's room, during the night her sister Isabel wanted to sleep in Elena's bedroom. So by the time a maid came to wake them up both the Avalorian sisters, was spread out in the bed with mess up hair an the bed covers a mess as well. The maid pulled out clothes for the sisters to wear for the day, walking over to shake both the princess awake Isabel woke first. Hurrying to get dressed to play with the boys again Elena had to tell her sister to slow down, but Isabel comment back "I wanted to show Jake and Borgan of an invention I made, that's supposed to help them clean the kitchen faster." After getting dress Isabel ran to her room taking with the book she had, seeing that she was marking the book with tabs Elena was wonder if her sister, was to much invested in the book she had watching Isabel run down the hallway, in her now green dress with brown boots.

Going back into her room Elena was handed a pink dress covered in floral patterns, the maid sat Elena down in front of the makeup stand pulling out a necklace. Elena really didn't want to be doll up so she waves away the necklace, "I'm sorry I just don't wear a lot of jewelry" the maid still holding the necklace looks at her strangely. "But I was told princess loved wearing the high end fashion an showing how elegant they are," the maid says as she digs to find some earrings to match Elena's dress. Elena rolls her eyes thinking that this was a way to keep her out of trouble, "Alexzander has a poor way of thinking that some jewelry going to keep me busy," the maid turns to her direction holding two long diamond earrings.

"Oh no that wasn't his suggestion at all we thought as servants to the prince, we thought that your guest here you needed to be well taken care of," the maid hands the earrings to Elena so she can put them in. Holding the earrings in her hand as Elena looks at the maid "does this always happen here?" The maid tenses a bit "well only for those who are well deserved to have our help, but to those who mistreat us Alexzander will make sure that they are restricted on things." Elena puts the earrings in an stands to to put on the given dress, with the maid help the dress came pass her feet a bit touching the ground. As the maid walks around her and lifting the dress, "it seems the dress is quite long I'll see if one of the servants can help" Elena really didn't want them to go the extra mile.

"Oh no that's fine I'll just pick up the dress cause so far some of the dress didn't really fit to being with," Elena explains thinking that the ordeal will be glossed over but the maid placed her hands on her hips, "it's fine it's not like these 100 years old dresses weren't altered" gestures to Elena's dress. Elena looks down to the dress then to the maid "I'm wearing a dress over a 100 years old?" The maid face that was full of happiness turns into worrying look "if you don't want to wear it I can get you a newly made dress," Elena sees the maid going into panic mode she quickly calm the maid down. "Oh no you're fine I'm just surprised that the dress is that old but how you keep something this well taken care off?," the maid goes to find some shoes for Elena to wear looking through some boxes. Then pulling a part of with small white heel shoes the maid gets down to put them on Elena, "an for your question lots of cleaning an fixing holes from moths eating them."

The maid stands up an fixed her dress she turns away from Elena, "now if you excuse me I must see the prince off on his journey." When the maid was at the door she bows to Elena giving her goodbye, "so Alexzander really is leaving I thought he'll leave when the blizzard calms down," the maid leans back then looks out the window to her left. "I don't think we can with stand this weather anymore princess Elena," the maid takes her leave with Elena following behind her wanting to see if the maid was right. As they both head to the main door of the palace there stands Alexzander, he was pulling on a black long jacket then takes his sword form a servant. Elena was on top of the stairs looking down seeing that it looked as almost everyone here in the place, was seeing Alexzander off on his journey with everyone giving their goodbyes.

Alexzander looks back seeing Elena on top of the steps looking right at him, he leans over to a maid "make sure she doesn't sneak out I don't want to deal with another problem on my hands." He turns to take his leave closing the door behind him, Elena watched Alexzander leaves into the blizzard the servants an maids toke their leave. Not really knowing what to do she heads to go find Gabe to see if has gotten any better, Gabe was to his full health but was still a little wheezy. Gabe was talking with Elena in his room asking what he miss, Elena gave him the short version of the boys, Alexzander leaving not to long ago an cutting her hand open. But leaving out the nightmare about Cullen not wanting Gabe go full on protective mode, especially about the the dream about her with Alexzander.

They heard a knock coming from the door both sitting down in leather chairs, Gabe gets up to see who wanted to come in slightly opening the door revealing a maid. She bows as she was holding a try full of snacks not wanting it tip to over, Isabel peeks her head through with Jake an Borgan as well. The three came in as Jake helping push in Isabel's new invention, it was placed on a wagon with a big green cover hiding the machine. Gabe steps back well as the maid Jake position the cart for it to not runaway, Isabel puts her hands on her hip with a big smile ready to show what she made. The jackuins come through the door hearing the commotion outside the room, all three looks at each other curious on what Isabel made.

Pulling the the cover revealing a medium sized robot the top of its head had a clear dome, with a crystal giving off electricity the face was boxed shape with bulbs for eye balls, with pinchers an with wheels for its legs. They all looked on in amazement "so is this what you where talking about to help out with the kitchen", Elena asked as she watched the robot becomes reanimated. Isabel nodes in excitement "yeah an it talks to but it only respond to yes or no questions though," she looks down feeling that the robot could use improvement. The robot jumps down to the ground as everyone watches, it turns around as its head stays in place Isabel cups her hands, "R1 can you help clean Gabe's room?" R1 eyes flicker when speaking "yes m-master" spinning around an towards Gabe's mess up bed, the machine begins fixing the bed an takes the clothes that was laying on the bed.

It shoved the dirty cloths in its mouth washing them inside its body shaking, but the rattling of the robot was to great nuts an bolts begin to fly everywhere. Elena hurry's to the children as they hide close to Elena, Gabe grabs the table that was close to the chair they was sitting at. The maid ran over to help shield the children as Gabe used the table as cover, everyone covered their ears hearing a loud bang an glass shattering. Looking over the table R1 was smoking from his head broken dome an crystal, static was seen on the machine "you okay Isabel?" Jake asked as can see the look of sadness on her face.

Elena looks to Isabel that showed she was about to cry, she leans over to comfort Isabel seeing that she must of put a lot of effort. Isabel gets up quickly an ran out the room stomping the hole way, "is it okay to come down" everyone that was still in the room looks up. All the jackuins flew out the way from the chaos, Elena get up an walks to the robot it damaged Gabe's bed an the wall, scorched marks was seen from the damaged that it caused, Elena turns to look at the boys as they hurry out the room to chase after Isabel, Gabe an the maid pulls the table upright the jackuins landed on the ground. Elena moves the robot back in the cart an places the cover back on, lifting the cart up as the maid picks up the tray of snacks with Gabe's help.

"I'm going to take the robot back to Isabel an see she's alright" Elena pushed the cart out the room, as she walks up to Isabel's room an knocks. "Isabel it's me Elena I'm checking to see if you're alright" but Elena meet with silence, she tried again hearing her sister give off a teary "go away" tone Elena got worried. Elena turns the door handle showing it wasn't locked, Elena walks seeing Isabel laying flat on her bed covering her face with a pillow. Jake was standing next to Isabel's bed holding a book an pencil, Borgan was sitting on the bed holding a pillow close to his chest. Closing the door behind her Elena sat down on Isabel's bed, "Isa I know you're invention didn't go as planed but I know you can always fix it, an make it even better then the last." Elena smiles as Isabel moves the pillow away from her face an sighs in frustration, "but it was supposed to work it took me nearly two weeks day an night," Isabel sits up facing Elena as she wipes away her tears.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

sorry if I wasn't updating feeling under the weather.

Elena talked with the children for awhile asking if they have any other ideas, wondering if she should bring the robot back in the room. But Isabel only wanted to just look for another source of energy for the robot, Elena nods an takes her leave as the children were brain storming then a idea pops into Isabel's head. "Why don't we go to the caverns in the book I have" Isabel takes the book from Jake an flips through the pages, landing on a colorful page of a cave with crystals of many shapes. Jake really didn't like the idea "but those are just stories though how would we know if their real," he says as he watched Isabel run to a chest pulling out Valisia's country map. Isabel points at a mountain "didn't Alexzander say he was going to meet a giant in this area right?," Jake nods his head yes "an the book says the cave is really close to the lands of the giants home."

Borgan looks at them "but what if the adults realized that we're gone though?," Isabel grins grabbing a small box that had wires an metal sticking out. Then grabbing some pliers Isabel created a voice recorder, holding it up for them to see "we just talk right here then place it under the bed, an put some pillows in the covers so we look like we're sleeping." Jake was worried a bit "but what if we do get found out though," Isabel smiles "by the time we get back they won't notice please Jake I want R1 to be the best invention I ever created." Jake nods "alright but we have to be careful though" taking the map from Isabel, "there's a passage through the mountains that can only be access by flying."

Borgan watched them both figure out how to get to the caves faster, hugging the pillow close he watched both Isabel an Jake pull out two backpacks. Putting snacks an blankets items that can help them out with the snow as well, they set everything in the two now full backpacks Isabel moved the pillows, making it look like they went to bed "now all we need to do is speak in the voice recorder." Isabel says setting the small box on record then passing it around, after putting some lines in the voice recorder Jake an Isabel put the backpacks on. Jake puts a scarf around Borgan it was a tab to big for him so with this in mind, Jake and Isabel puts on warmer clothes almost forgetting about the blizzard. They waited till the servants left the front area an hurried out the front door, the wind was blowing heavily Borgan's scarf was about to fly away till Jake had to fix it.

They ran down the path towards the dragon pins that had a few workers nearby, Jake crouches towards the gate with Borgan behind him, Isabel had her hand on Borgan's shoulders Jake pulls the latch off the gate. With a large click from the metal latch the gate opens revealing the dragon pin, still having the door open Isabel an Borgan follows in quickly closing the gate as well. The pin looks as almost like a horse stable but instead of wood it was mostly metal an hay, Jake walks up to a small pin pulling out some rapped meat in his pocket, Isabel watched as Jake guides a large size dragon with green an silver scales, out of its pin as Jake was stepping back slowly not wanting to trip. The dragon was sniffing at the meat as Jake rubs its head the dragon takes the meat an swallows it down, hearing a purr coming from the dragon showing that it was satisfied, "her name is Peaches" Jake says as he sketches Peaches horn. Isabel turns her head in confusion, "why peaches?" Jake shrugs his shoulders "I like peaches even though their rare around in Valisia."

Jake sits behind Peaches head as she lifts him in the air Isabel lifts up Borgan then herself, Isabel pulls out the map the points "alright let's get us some crystals for science." Jake nods guiding Peaches out the back an into the air flying, the town became smaller an smaller, as they go higher an into the morning sky. Cold air rush pass their faces hearing the roaring of wind, "we'll be okay up here cause the blizzard is only on the lower layer" Jake yells over the wind. Isabel looks to the left seeing the sky colors, with a hint of gray she see the sun giving off a ray of shine, making the clouds look like a freshly layered snow. Isabel never really had a big adventure by herself Elena was mostly there to watch over her, an seeing why Elena has a great time with her friends when they go have adventures.

Isabel lifts her arms up letting the wind rush pass her more as Borgan an Jake look back, they both smile at each other seeing Isabel have fun so they do the same. Peaches turns side ways causing the other three to hold on quickly, Jake looks to the side his mouth opens wide in shock "no way...", Isabel an Borgan leans over to see what Jake was looking at but only seeing huge head. A giant's head was pier though the clouds a few birds flew around it's head, the giant looked around a mans age of 50s having a long gray beard an hair. He was very close that caused Peaches to rear back from being super close, "it looks like we're very close to the cave if we see a giant around right?" Jake asked Isabel as Peaches straightens herself out after she was spooked, Isabel pulls out her map then looks around "the cave is supposed to be in between three big mountains."

They all looked around the sky as Peaches was gliding into the wind currents, Jake points to the right "is those the the mountain?" Isabel lifts up the map showing a image of old dwarf statue in between the mountain, "we have to go down to see if there's a statue at the base of the mountains" Isabel says yell to Jake over the rushing wind. Jake nods Peaches tuck her wings in an aim downwards, they hold on as they dive down towards the ground an into the blizzard Peaches opens her wings gliding once again. Isabel looks around through the heavy fallen snow, she wiping away flakes of snow that would hit her eyes making it hard to see. They came up to the mountains flying in between them, Borgan points into the air "there!", he says as a giant stone statue came into view it was covered in layers of snow. The dwarf statue was holding an axe in both hands wearing armor, with the helmet having a empty space taken away from sort of damage.

Landing in front of the cave Jake helps Isabel an Borgan off Peaches, when Borgan lands down into the snow he sunken about 2 inches. Jake an Isabel had to help Borgan out the snow that clump onto his fur legs, he shivered from the wet snow Jake an Isabel wipes away the snow best they can. They began walking up the snowy hill as the wind rushes pass them, Peaches was trailing with them using her body to protect them from on coming snow. As they walk up the hill heading towards the dwarf statue, Isabel pulls out the map as it flaps violently in the wind. Having a hard time looking at the map Isabel asked if they can stop a bit, as she try's to look at the map closely but by doing so the wind caused the map to rip.

"Darn it..." Isabel says in small sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he was in the lead as he turns back to Isabel direction. Borgan looks back as well wondering what was wrong, Isabel holds ups the map that had a tare going nearly halfway through the map. Sighing in frustration Isabel fold the map back into her backpack, they walked a more up the hill getting tired from climbing up the snowy hill. Borgan points in front an smiles big "Isa look!, we're here" in the middle of the mountain the stone statue stands inside the mountain side. Having a open entrance at the bottom of the statue's feet, with big grins on their faces they hurry down the hill an ran to the cave open entrance.

Isabel could already can see the inside as many colors of crystals are seen far back, getting really excited already thinking of many ways she can use them. They all began to walk inside the cave looking around seeing colorful crystals, that rapped around all over the cave Isabel pulls out the book. "Okay so the book says a red crystal color as a rose is the one that we should be looking for, that it can give off a out standing amount of energy," Isabel says as she looks through the chapter seeing if there's anything else. The two boys look around for what Isabel just described, Isabel pulls out a smaller book an begins to scribble things down. "Hey Isha What you doing?," Borgan asked as she had two books out, Isabel smiles "oh I'm just writing notes down if I ever get the chance to see more sites, I'll know what to do if I encounter something bad here like the book says."

Borgan walks over to Isabel stepping on his tips of his hoofs watching what Isabel was doing, Peaches was near them sniffing the air as she begins to lay down in cave. Jake was looking around then points towards two openings, "so which one do we take Isabel?," Jake asked curious on what they should do next. Isabel looks around then to the book "well it says always look forward near back, till then you'll will find the rose you want to take back." Isabel shows the boys the page that had a man an a dwarf on the page, both holding oil lamps so they could see in the dark. Jake nods crouching down with his bag an digs around to find something, he pulls out two jars containing snails he hands one to Isabel an Borgan.

"Here theses snails glow in the dark they mostly used when the dwarf mines were still active," Jake says as he pulls out one for himself as Isabel looks confused.

"Dwarf mines?" Isabel turns her head she didn't see dwarf mines on the Valisia map, Jake smiles "1,000 years ago the time our founding king came, every mythical creature was helping a cause to make a great country, only those who needed a safe haven like the mythical creatures around here." Isabel nods "but why here though weren't their countries nice to them at all?," Jake scratches his head as Borgan were looking at them still holding his snail jar. "Well... how I put this people around the time thought that the mythical creatures we're savages, people who didn't want them in their country's cast them out an into the wilderness." Borgan smiles big looking into the jar as the snail was climbing the jar, Jake looks at Borgan an place a hand on his head as he watched him having fun. He turns towards the close entrance an walks forward further into the cave, "so as the story goes King Kritis was casted out his home land wanting such peace, with the help of his friends an the convincing of the giant king they founded Valisia."

Jake walks next to Isabel as they look at the book to found other clues, "okay so the King was actually a random person that wanted the best for every mythical creatures, then establishes his own country out fear that those who will come after them?" Jake shakes his head no "he actually wasn't a random person but he was a knight, who found glory to his old kingdom but when doing so he found many suffering, so when he went to confront his king that just laughed in his face." Isabel thinks of images about the story in her head, "so what next?" Isabel asked curious on what happened next as they walked in the cave, with the dim lights of the snails lighting their paths as Isabel was making a map of their path. Jake thinks for a bit trying to remember the old tale "well he was pissed leaving with only the clothes on his back, on his journey towards Valisia he found many followers many we're out cast an others mythical creatures." Isabel stops then looks at Jake "what about the other kingdom wasn't the king upset at all?", Jake stops then looks down "yeah but King Kritis try's to make good terms with them."

Isabel smiles "well that's good right there wasn't any harm doing," Jake became nervous "not really the old king was furious saying to King Kritis, you're not a king by birth many men before you and me knows this, then going on saying he wants the land that King Kritis has but King Kritis refused a war then broke out." Isabel frowns she didn't expect that kind of ending, they came to the end of the path revealing a giant opening of crystals. Placed all over the the room the floor an ceiling a few rocks had them as well, all three had faces of amazement the room was a rainbow of many colors. Borgan runs up to a crystal that towers over him that had a pink hew, he could see his body miss shape from the crystal surface he giggles in excitement. Jake an Isabel look around as many shapes an colors could be seen, coming behind Borgan with Peaches who was following as well as she stayed behind them in slow pace.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Back at Valisia palace Elena was in her room looking through some old books, she was trying to figure out what the 200 year old prince did. Maybe it was a miss understanding about something, only she got was what they wear an what they did for some servings about food. Getting frustrated Elena flops back into her bed causing the pillows to move, she closed her eyes a breaths inward opening her eyes once more. With out any indication Zozo was in her face, "hey there Elena I got some news from your family an friends", Elena jumps back from Zozo from his sudden approach. Zozo laughs taking his paw over his stomach holding from the pain, "sorry sorry it's been a while that I had a good laugh, but anyways you're grandparents are upset you're cousin Estibon is venting, and you're two best friends are demanding to come an get Gabe, Isabel, and you."

Elena sits back up "did you tell them why I can't come home?" Zozo thinks for a bit "hold on I'll make sure" he disappears, then reappears again "yeah I did but they don't like that at all Estibon say this isn't queenly." Elena rolls her eyes at Estibon comment she stands up from the bed, "well there's nothing I can really do thank you for doing this for me." Zozo winks at her then disappearing for good leaving Elena alone in the room, walking out the room towards the dining room by the time she gets there dinner, would be ready for her to eat she wondered what kind of food she was getting. Elena opens the doors to the room she only saw Gabe, Juliette, and the servants an maids.

They didn't seem to happy at all Gabe turns to Elena "hey have you seen Jake an Borgan they miss cleaning duty?" Shaking her head no Elena watched Juliette scratched her head nervously, "are you sure Simrah is freaking out saying their not here." Elena looks around then asked "where's Simrah is she around here?," Gabe shakes his head no "she was looking around for them then bust into tears she's still crying, Jake's mom with her so any idea you last saw them." Elena nods her head yes "yeah last I checked they we're with Isabel brain storming about the robot," Juliette grins "okay I'll tell Simrah not to worry maybe their with Isabel." Elena nods an heads to her sister's room walking down the same old hallway, facing the room Elena knocks on the door no response then she try's again.

Getting irritated "Isabel I know you're still upset about the robot but are the boys in here with you," nothing again she opens the door "can you shut the door we're trying to sleep," Says Jake with a groggy tone hearing two more voices also mumbling. Elena puts her hands on her hips "I'm sorry am I messing with your sleeping party, cause right now you two just made Smirah cry." She opens the door more letting light come in more showing only the bed in the light, "please Elena I'm not up for anything right now," that was Isabel sounding upset still not facing Elena at all. Sighing Elena walks over to the bed an sits down trying to not sit on either of them, "look like I said let's do this another time of mopping, cause right now Smirah wants the boys in the kitchen right now." She lifts up the covers thinking Isabel an the boys we're under them but she was meet with only pillows, she moves them around but only a small metal box in the middle.

"Their not here" Elena says with a whisper running out the room an back to the dining hall, slamming the door open causing everyone to look her way "their not in Isabel's room." Elena was panicking as well Isabel wouldn't run off like that, "they must of left the palace there was pillows making it look like they were in bed, an I found this box that had their voices recorded on it." Gabe walks over to Elena "did they said anything about going anywhere?," Elena shakes her head no she was getting agitated more she was walking left an right. A male servant came through he had nearly 15 fairies flying around him, "I'm sorry your majesty but I got word around the palace no one can find them," he bows sorrowfully the fairies moved out the way not wanting to get hit. That means they aren't here at all Gabe speaks "so their not in the gardens or the underground servants hall," the man straightens up "I checked the gardens but the other one I'll ask the other for help on that."

Elena looks at Gabe "underground servants hall?" Gabe looks at Elena with a smile, "yeah they told me some areas are off limits, so they have the underground servants hall to pass through the construction." The door opens once more revealing not a servant or maid but Amir, he was holding a mug his hole body was disheveled his eyes were closed for tiredness. Both Gabe an Elena ran up to Amir he lifts up his mug so that one of them won't hit it, "wo wo wo what's the rush it's like in the morning" both giving Amir a confusing look. "Amir its dinner time not in the morning" Elena says to him, Amir puts a hand on his chin "huh it is man I must have slept nearly a day now." Elena begins to say something to Amir "we can't find the children at all, their not here an we're afraid they went outside in the blizzard."

Amir looks at them blankly "you all lost three children in just one hour or so how?," looking at them both as he watched them have worried looks. Sighing Amir snaps his fingers mumbling some curse words, "if something bad happens or goes wrong around here it's always me, hey you're a royal wizard you have powers can you use them for me." A mirror floating with white mist that was holding the mirror, "I'll just let Alexzander know what's going on when we do find them," Elena hurry towards the mirror "no! no! Alexzander must not know." Amir looks at her strange "an why is that? Alexzander will get upset everyone knows he keeps track of things here," Elena crossed her arms then leans awkwardly "he'll pin this on me I just know it." Amir looks at Gabe as he just puts his hands up an shrugs his shoulders, "don't look at me I have no idea what happened between them."

Amir waves his hand over the mirror which moves Elena out the way, revealing the children who we're looking around in a somewhat familiar cave, Elena looks at Isabel as her sister was pointing at some rocks. Looking closely now Amir gives a understanding ahh "their in the Crystal Dwarf Mines that area been off limits," Elena looks at him "off limits is there something dangerous like a animal staying there, or something wrong there that I don't know about Amir?" Amir raises his hand "their fine just discredit the falling ceiling," Elena gave him a shock of horror on her face "falling ceiling Amir that's like falling off a cliff for them." Elena gestures towards the mirror but Amir waves it away then turns to face away from her, "fine then seems that joke wasn't funny to you anyways it's best to get Alexzander anyways." Elena frowns "no I can get them I done it before an you don't have to get Alexzander I can do it on my own, thank you very much Amir I'll just get my scepter an a dragon an be there."

Amir looks back at her "an you know how to ride one I presume miss Elena," Elena smile with confidence "how hard can it be it looks like riding a horse." Amir shakes his head at the remark "but still I'm calling Alexzander he's close by an if anything happens he's right there," Elena really didn't want him to know that she was the one that convinced the kids to choose another alternative. But she didn't mean to have them literally leave the palace out for some science project, Elena wanted them to wait for her to go grab her scepter an warmer clothes. Amir try's to stop her but Gabe just let Amir know "hey if she set on something, it's kind of hard to convince her to stop on what's she's doing", Amir gives a huffs "I hope it's not like Emily at all" Gabe looks at him. Amir smiles "she was Valisia's 40th or 60th princess in line of the crown," Gabe gives Amir a weird look towards him "she was only 10 when she became adventurous, runs in the family here but she wanted to do things her way."

Gabe nods not getting what Amir trying to put out "what I'm saying is she died around that age, she jumps off a cliff thinking she could make a jump across a cavern." Before Amir can say anything else Gabe ran after Elena thinking what Amir says was true, Juliette came behind Amir as they watched Gabe run away "you know Amir sometimes you make your jokes to seriously." Amir takes a sip of his mug an grins towards Juliette "well you should asked Emily that she jumps the cliff though the ground shift, she fell down a well that was on the ground." Juliette interrupts Amir before he could finish "yeah yeah Emily cries for days hoping help was on the way, then her father the king of land yell down the well hopefully he could hear a sound." Juliette puts her hand looking like a beck an making a open an close, "blah blah blah you an your story telling even I think my plants are dying from irritation."

Amir just laughs "well it's a really old tell that I told when I was just a 100 years old," Juliette looks at Amir with a surprise look "wait you created the tale?" Amir nods as he takes another sip from his mug Juliette frowns at him, "I had to learn that darn poem in school break it down to figure out if Emily survives." Juliette huffs in frustration at Amir as he waits for Elena to come back, he went to go sit down as a white mist appears a chair there to catch him. Amir yawns as he looks at Juliette again "truth be told I really didn't have any idea what to do with Emily, but one thing for sure that the poem thing was just on the top of my head, there's no such person name Emily in the royal family an for your information, we're in a cold tundra I don't think a well would be made around here." Juliette just shakes her head an walks away from Amir leaving him there by himself, still sipping away from his mug but make a wrong move, an cause the black liquid to falls down into his lap Amir jumps from the pain.

—

Elena's room

Elena was digging through her closet pulling clothes out looking for some warmer clothes, but not really finding any she had to ask a servant that was close by for some. At the mirror desk the fairy that Elena saved was sitting on the same cotton ball, the fairy watched Elena pacing around the room showing some signs of being annoyed. "Tulip I hope they will be alright for now oh god what if Alexzander finds out, oh he won't let me live this down at all every time I try to make a comeback, he'll just bring up the vase or the messed up peace treaty," Elena says to Tulip as she watches Elena throws her hands up. Elena sits down in her chair crossing her legs as she slumps down chair a bit. The fairy that Elena calls Tulip now she had to ask around, if anyone knows if they lost a fairy everyone she asked would tell her that it must have been born, so she went to Juliette to ask an told her they give them names from the flower they we're born from.

So Elena decided to call her Tulip the fairy really liked the name, Tulip flys over Elena as she looks into her face wondering why Elena was upset. Hearing a knock on her Elena sits up with Tulip moving out the way, then following her wondering we're Elena was going opening the door, Gabe was standing outside the door "hey I think it's best to let one of them to get the kids." He says as he rubs the back of his head knowing Elena won't let them do that, Elena frowns an gives Gabe an angry look "Gabe you very well I won't, especially when it comes to my sister Isabel I promise her I'll always be there for her." Gabe sighs "but you got to understand we don't know this place heck, I'm still having problems to find the darn bathroom here" throwing up his hands. Elena looks over Gabe's shoulder seeing a servant brought the clothes she wanted, Gabe moves out the way as Elena takes it off the man hands.

Gabe still wants to try an convince Elena to stay "Gabe I know you're doing it as good intentions, but this is Isabel you know what happened last time about the gecko temple, an her when she went on that field trip with her class to make new friends," Elena says in a worry tone as she takes off the white shoes she was wearing. She rubs the back of her heel from the shoes rubbing in her skin, Gabe sighs "okay fine I'm going then" but Elena turns to Gabe "no Gabe if Alexzander comes back he'll know something's up," Gabe gives her a weird look "yeah Amir did say that but when did you found out?", Elena had to explain that she found out Alexzander always asked how are the people in the palace is doing. Elena was snooping around the palace again last week an she over heard the conversation, so she wanted to make it look like nothing changed when she gets back, Gabe didn't liking the idea but she wanted to remind Gabe that if something goes down here he would tell her. With a goodbye Gabe left the room taking Tulip with him, Elena wanted him to take her cause the fairy's were sorta used for gossip around here, not that she cared but getting a leverage here in the palace now Gabe has some insight now. Elena got dressed in a long white fur coat with gray gloves, with some brown knee high boots she was ready to go.

Elena walks back to Amir who was wiping away his stained pants, they both turns to her direction Amir gets up from the chair he was sitting on. Disappearing from view Amir stands up an rubs his hands together, "okay let's get started Elena stand if front of the mirror please," Amir gestures towards the mirror with his other on Elena's shoulder. "I'll take you to them but I'll have to give you this" Amir hands Elena a small mirror like item, she was then shoved towards the big floating mirror with a big rush of wind Elena lands into the snow. Elena looks up with snow on her face she saw a giant dwarf like statue, staring down at her looking closely a entrance below the feet Elena stands up. Walking to the entrance Elena looks around to then continues onwards, when she sees the kids she's going to have a long talk with them. An she hopes when doing so Alexzander won't find out about this, even so it's not like he was going to help her out of trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

Elena looks around the Crystal Dwarf Mines amazed from the multi colored crystals, coming to a white medium size crystal causing her image to warp. Elena looks around trying to spot the children, not seeing them in the area Elena decided to call out for them. "Isabel, Jake, and Borgan were are you three!" Elena says loud as she could, low rumbling noise an the ground moving, she looks around the rainbow colored crystal room to see what was causing the commotion. Noise was getting closer Elena had to steady herself on the white crystal, a large shadow creeps behind Elena with out her knowledge. With the ground shaking stops Elena felt someone's presence behind her, turning back slowly Elena came face to face with a giant rock looking monster, it was covered with crystals making it look as the thing had a spiked back, with one glowing red eye staring right back at Elena. The rock beast roars at Elena causing her clothes to be dissolved as Elena looks on in disbelief, it lifts its hand above to smash Elena into the ground.

"Glow!"

Yelling the magical words that she knows the rock beast covered it's eyes, roaring in pain it stumbles backwards smashing into crystals falling back. Elena stops looking around still holding her scepter trying to find a way further into the cave, seeing that the rock beast was getting up she hurry's downs a path blindly. She went down a small tight path squeeze through, with one last push she stumbles down to the ground groaning in pain, holding up her cut hand that was bleeding again sighing. Elena looks up her face was amazed on what she was seeing, the cave covered in ancient ruins statues of many kind an what looks a statue of a king? Elena stands up looking more crystals hung from the ceiling, seeing some steps that can take her down to the ruins wiping the dust off her dress, heading towards the steps as the cave wall suddenly crumbled to the ground in a giant explosion. Elena covers her head from the flying rocks looking back the rock beast smashed his way through, quickly running down the steps an behind a statue away from its view. Elena sneaks her head pass the statue looking at the rock beast as it searches for her, she watched as it smashes a dwarf statue "intruder!" The rock beast yells. It grumbles some more till it takes a path away form the main room, Elena sighs in relief as it staggers away. Seeing what looks like a mining shaft as the rock beast crushed a mining cart under its feet, Elena turns around seeing what looks like a huge painting on the rock wall, that was fading away over time standing up an walking closer.

One shows a man holding a gem in his hand that what looks like was given from a dwarf, the next one shows the man then placing it on the bottom of a sword. Next shows the sword then glowing "huh I wonder if Foloki knows anything about this or LIarm?," Elena looks at some more pictures but they were scratched off or fallen to the ground. When getting to the end of the wall Elena stops facing what looks to be a carving of a war, the man with the same sword from the other pictures was charging, fighting off the undead as others many mythical creatures following behind. Elena steps forward touching the man's face lightly, she could see a faint blue paint on the man's eyes they some what felt familiar to her, a blood wrenching scream jolts her out off her train of thoughts. Looking to the Mining shaft then back to the picture Elena takes off to the direction of the scream, down the trail an into another crystal room she finally found the children, but the rock beast was with them as well the kids we're facing away from Elena, not noticing she was there she held up her scepter "Blaze!" then grabbing Borgan in her arms Jake an Isabel runs behind Elena, the rock beast lifts both its hands over his head but before he could a dragons roar echoed. Peaches lands on the rock beast breathing white fire trying to take its attention away, swaying back an forth Peaches snaps at the monster Elena hurry's an takes Borgan away from Isabel, "you two run now!" Elena yells as Borgan grips on Elena's shoulder running to find the entrance, the rock beast grabs Peaches neck tossing her to the wall "Peaches! Elena please we have to go back!", Jake yells stopping in his tracks running to Peaches as she whimpers in pain. Elena try's to grab Jake but he was to fast handing Borgan back to Isabel, Elena takes out her scepter again "Blaze! Jake take this an get you four out here now!" Jake takes the small item that Amir had given to Elena, "Intruder! Intruder!" The rock beast screams as it covers his face from Elena's magic. Jake motions Isabel to come back with Borgan, Isabel nods to Jake pressing Borgan close to her she ran towards them, Jake take Isabel's hand then to Elena's dress then lifting one leg towards only his free hand Jake lifts the Mirror Gem up creating a pale blue mist, rapping around them as they begin to disappear the rock beast swings. The blue pale mist swirls around as the rock beast missed them by a few seconds, looking into his rock hand then around the cave his roar was echoed through out the cave. Realizing that they we're gone the rock beast walks away, "Intruders...Intruders..." was faintly heard as the ground shakes under his feet, trying to find them not knowing we're they have gone. With the blue pale mist lingering behind small gust of wind fades the mist away.

Valisia palace

Amir was looking through his mirror being held with his white mist, making a swaying motion with his hand the images shown on the change. A faint blowing of the wind was heard in Amir's room, but before Amir could take notice a loud crash was heard. Amir looks back seeing Elena an the three children laying on top of Peaches, walking towards them in a slow pace he held out his for Elena to take. "So how did it go?" Amir asked as he watched all of them get up, Elena dust off her dress "it was fine till a rock beast decided to attack us in the cave." Confused Amir wanted to know what she meant by that, but the question was came when Jake asked if Amir could fix Peaches, "I'm a wizard not a vet but I can find something to help your dragon Jake" Amir says as he walks to grab a picks up Borgan in her arms seeing that he was about to cry from all the chaos, "Isabel an Jake come on let Amir do his work staying here won't make him work any faster," Elena said offers a hand for Jake to take seeing that he wanted to stay with Peaches, Jake didn't really want to leave Peaches by herself, but Elena is right Jake turns back around to comfort Peaches. "I'll be back before you know it an Amir you can trust him he does great work", Jake smiles as he scratches behind on of Peaches horns, all for of them leaves Amir alone so he can heal Peaches. As Elena shuts the door still holding Borgan in her arms "what we're you three thinking, leaving without telling anyone then going to a cave far dangerous for anyone to be in." Isabel and Jake looks down not wanting to look at Elena knowing full well they are in trouble, Elena points down to the hallway "in Isabel's room now an I'll be getting Smirah to what ever she decides to punish Jake an Borgan." Elena watched the two older children walk back to the room, then heading to the kitchen hopefully find Smirah there.

"Is Jake an Isha going to be in big trouble?" Borgan asked as he huddles in Elena's shoulder, not wanting to see her upset face afraid that Elena will get upset with him. Elena sighs "we'll have find that out with Smirah about Jake and you but Isabel, I'll have to find something that I can do for her punishment." Borgan nods in her shoulder as small tears form in his eyes Elena smiles, placing one of her hands on Borgan's back an begins to rub trying to comfort him. As they both head to the kitchen Elena opens the door with her one hand, the kitchen looks vacant looking around a bit wondering were she could look next. Hearing the door open again behind her Elena moves out the way, revealing they same woman before that was comforting Smirah, realizing that this was Jake's mother "I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I sent Jake to Isabel's room, I don't want to punish him for what he did I was wondering if Smirah was the person to do so." Elena waited to see how Jake's mother would react but seeing the woman more surprised then upset, trying to reposition Borgan in her arms as it seems he fell asleep so it was kind of hard to focus. But the woman quickly bows "I'm sorry you're grace, I'll fully take what ever punishment you have in mind" now Elena freaks, "no n-no that's not what I meant miss your son just fine it wasn't a huge problem." Jake's mother stands up "your not mad at my son he didn't offended you at all?," as she grips on her white apron Elena got curious "are you afraid of the royals here?" But the other woman shakes her head no quickly, "oh goodness no they been caring don't get me wrong they have their days, but when other countries come over they just treat us like we're how I put it nothing..."

Taking in this information Elena watched the woman nervously look away at her, "does this always happen" Elena asked Jake's mother who just simply nods. With this in mind Elena smiles " I don't belong with the five countries if that's what you're implying, an I don't want to cause a misunderstanding." Jake's mother looks at Elena trying to find any false in her words, as she watched Elena mindlessly rubs Borgan's back, showing signs that he was waking from the small nap he took on Elena. "So I'm guessing that Alexzander wanted you guys to try to keep me satisfied was true, even the morning maid said you guys can have your own opinion but that would be limited," Elena says as she goes to sit down on near by chair. Jake's mother looks at Elena realizing something "Alexzander never told you that he needed Avalors help?," Elena shakes yes "yeah he did but got piss about something that was said how is this relevant to this conversation? Jake's mother looks at Elena "oh I see so his plans did go as he hoped, he said something about getting Avalors help then Cordova along those lines." Elena blings for a bit this whole time she thought that, Alexzander didn't need her help or her country at all. Standing up with Borgan still in her arms "is Alexzander back from his trip?" Elena ask she head for the kitchen door, Jake's mother looks back wondering what she said hit a nerve "yes but he was about to go to sleep." That was all Elena needed to hear fast walking towards Alexzander's room, getting madder each step she takes making sure Borgan doesn't fall out her arms. She stops in Alexzander's door fully ready to confront him, repositioning Borgan one last time Elena lifts her hand up ready to knock.

Sorry guys my work just gave more hours, that an writers block hooray for that...


	25. Chapter 25

Elena taps on Alexzander's door quickly and trying not to wake Borgan, she could hear shuffling in the room hearing faint muffled words. Trying again "Alexzander open right now I would like a few words with you, an don't act like I'm not here cause I'm not stopping till you let me in" Elena says still knocking. Stopping for a few minutes with her hurt hand now throbbing, after using it to on Alexzander's door moving it away as the door creeks opens up. Revealing a single blue eye looking down at Elena, blinking once "what do you w-", never really getting the chance to finish as Elena barges in, but before Alexzander could stop her a loud click an turning of gears was heard. Elena looks back at the door confused seeing Alexzander covering his face, he sighs angrily "nice going know you locked us here for 8 hours."Elena watched Alexzander walk back to his desk pulling out papers, "what do you mean stuck here?" she asked Alexzander didn't look at her as the room air became heavy Elena could see that Alexzander's face didn't look to well a cut lip and a black eye. "You just activated the lock I was setting to keep people like you out, something new Foloki made hearing I complained about people trying to get in," Alexzander explains as Elena looks back realizing that now she can't leave. Alexzander leans back laying a hand on his face resting his elbow on the arm chair, "can't you just stop the timer at all" Elena asked carefully placing a hand on Borgan's head. Alexzander rolls his eyes "if I had known how to do that I would have done it to begin with miss princess, Brogan and you can take the bed cause right now it's going to be a long agonizing hours for me really.

Elena glares back "Oh how mature of you say such a thing if I didn't have Borgan In my arms I'll would have slap you by now," she went up the small steps placing Borgan in the Queen size bed pulling down all the bed curtains, with the curtains down Elena marches down the steps faced Alexzander once again. Crossing her arms "Jake's mother just told me, that you were trying swindle your way into the royals around Avalor," Alexzander lays his head on his left hand rubbing his temple "I wouldn't say swindle I would say, mostly try to convince that I can be a good business partner." Elena glares "so coming to my country was a way to get the other royals to speak with you, you straight up used me you didn't care if things didn't go as planned to begin with," Alexzander stands glaring at Elena holding his arms out with no care in the world, "yeah so what I was at the end of my rope here Elena I was desperate, you think that if I stayed any longer things get any better well sorry welcome to reality Elena." Elena grips her hands tightly tears welling up "I thought I was making process with this hole ordeal, about Gabe even with the vase hell I thought we're becoming friends!," Alexzander ease as he backdown seeing that Elena was getting distressed, he watched Elena cover her face with her hands not wanting to look at him. Elena calms a bit " you don't think I do things to get on your nerves I really want to be on good terms with you, I'm trying my best here but all you been doing is giving me nothing but rude remark, judging on what I do an what I can't do for your information I can do things with out you nitpicking all the time."

Elena looks away from Alexzander rubbing her arms comforting herself, "makes me wonder how your mother puts up with you." "what was that" Alexzander says low venom tone that sent shiver down Elena's back, moving away from the desk getting right up at Elena she stood her ground not moving. "Do tell me how my mother thinks of me seeing you know her so well, you think she's happy or disappointed at me go on tell me," Alexzander says as Elena tense up not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought the one thing you do is say things or do things without knowing how others fell,Alexzander says as he towers over Elena glaring down her "figures with someone far from becoming a Queen sho-." Before he could finish Elena slaps him hard across his face frozen form shock, looking back at her as he rubs his chin an cheek from the pain, Elena freaks realizing what she had done "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean you wouldn't oh god I hope I didn't hurt you, you're not mad are you oh you're mad I know you are." Elena takes her hand towards Alexzander's cheek but was stopped by Alexzander, he toke hold of her hand afraid that he would hit back, after only a minute went by Elena looks over to Alexzander all she could see was hurt in his eyes. His grip was getting tighter the longer he looks at Elena "Alexzander your hurting my hand," he let go getting himself out of the trance he was in Elena hold her hand close to her chest. Walking pass Elena Heading towards another room that was connected to the one they we're in, Alexzander opens the door heading inside not saying one word "I think I went to far" Elena whispers, hearing water rushing indicating that Alexzander was taking a bath. Elena heads over to the bed hoping that Borgan didn't hear their fight, as she moves the curtains she could see him sound asleep turning away from Elena, sighing in relief leans in taking the cover back on Borgan hearing the rushing water stop. Looking to the side seeing Alexzander in his normal sleep attire, he was rubbing a towel over his now straight wet blond hair not looking at Elena, he walks back to his desk sitting back down an continues on what he was doing before, Elena stands there feeling the awkward tension feeling in the air again. Not knowing what to do "is it alright if I can use your bathroom" Elena asked, she got a wave of a hand towards the bathroom not one word was spoken, taking that as a yes she heads to the door looking around seeing a beautiful scene. Seeing silver an white a huge bath with steps going into the tub, with a mirror that cover the entire wall "why would somebody needs this big of a mirror?" Elena looks around seeing another door taking the note to check that out later, but wanting to snoop knowing Alexzander was still upset with her, Elena begins to undress sliding the jacket off to the floor taking off her boots as well. She placed them close to the wall only left in her undergarments taking those off as well, laying her jacket on the boots standing up facing the mirror, now completely naked heading towards the tub as she reaches out, she stops looking at the four knobs placed on the wall "which one is the hot water.

Twisting the knobs around after struggling for a bit she finally got the water running, taking her feet to test the water slowly enters the tub as the water comes up to her shoulders, pulling her legs close resting her head on her knees looking at the main bathroom door, Elena turns off the water sitting there in silence as she looks into the water her vision starts to blurry. Rubbing at her face Elena realized she was crying confused "why am I crying?," as her heart tights in pain it felt like things are now set back to the beginning, but he lied to her about him wanting peace with Avalor as if she was just another royal to deal with, what was she expecting a simple I'm sorry from him was that really what she wanted. Was it be cause she never got this close of a deal then it was ripped away like it was nothing tears drip down to the water making small drip sounds, Elena looks around for a towel wanting to get out now not wanting to stay here at all, not seeing anything she looks towards the door that was near the tub, getting up dripping wet covering herself with her arms Elena opens the door seeing what's inside. Seeing that it was a walk in closet looking around the room had a upper an lower racks, holding different kinds of clothes looking to the left a dresser with many drawers, Elena walks over pulling one open a pin that had emerald an pearls in a shape of horse pulling a wagon, putting it back she opens another at the bottom this time showing under garments an belts. With no other options she takes a pare of long tan socks pulling them on not paying attention of the water draining from the tub, digging in the closet for something she could wear she hears the door open quickly running to the door, slam it into who ever was opening it hearing a sharp cry of pain an a curse word in some odd language. Elena covers herself that was close a brown jacket that was hanging Elena covers her front now on the ground looking up she could see a arm, an a leg sticking out off the door knowing that it was Alexzander she got piss "what are you doing!"

Blushing mad gripping the jacket close moves his hand on the small wall, "if you move away from the door please the handle is hurting my ribs," Alexzander speaks in a sharp pain Elena moves away not to much for him to get in, he sighs in relief "you we're in here for a long time making sure your didn't drown or pass out from the heat." Elena glares then standing up "well if you don't mind I'm kind of busy here", saying this she hurry's trying to find something to cover herself more, digging through the drawers down below only seeing ties an gloves, Alexzander reaches to the bottom drawer away from Elena she looks over seeing what's he doing, Alexzander pulls out a towel at the bottom drawer near him bending his arm trying to hand it towards Elena. Grabbing the towel from Alexzander hand covering herself trying not to reveal anything, Alexzander pushes the door opening it more Elena freaks "h-hey! What are you doing!?", but it came on deaf ears as Alexzander stumbles in standing back up straight, dusting his slacks off irritated on what Elena did "for your information this is my closet an making sure you didn't mess it up." Elena takes one of her legs hitting it on Alexzander's back leg causing him to fall forward, "for your information I don't cause a problem unlike you who gets pissed when someone says one mean word," Elena says hold the towel close as she watched Alexzander glare towards her "well I should say the same after smacking me not to long ago." Elena huffs hanging the jacket back up as Alexzander digs through the closet, pulling out a light blue long sleeve button up shirt tossing it back to Elena, she grabs it in midair quickly pulling it on as she watched Alexzander walk around fixing things, "well I have things here in a certain way for me that will last for a month," Elena sees him go through the dresser fixing pins an cuffs. Alexzander looks at her "well I have be careful now on I let in here after having bad experiences," Elena looks at him funny "it was Mylene at one point" Elena folds up the towel "an how bad was that?, Alexzander slumps down a bit "it took me over 3 hours getting this room clean then hurry to a meeting that was 20 minutes behind", Elena only gave him a awkward reply "oh I see why she do that for", Alexzander holds up a pare of socks placing them in the same spot Elena taken the other. "I was tired from staying up all night an well she threatened me she'll do something, if I didn't take care of myself more I didn't think that it was going to be destroy my closet", Alexzander says as he pulls out a pin that was red an silver in a shape of lion. Elena then thinks about Alexzander remembering he kept moving his pen three times before the sighing, seeing that he had a habit of making things clean an straight or when she mess things up out of the ordinary, taking this with curiosity Elena takes the towel she had placing it on a shoe stand, stepping away moving in more she watched Alexzander sighed, taking the towel placing it on the clothes rack to dry Elena then shift things around.

Elena nearly burst out laughing as she watched him fix more of the clothes still moving things around, Alexzander try's to grab her to stop but Elena moves out the way from his reach, giggling as she watched Alexzander such in air hard an gripping his hand in irritation, but exhales knowing his defeat on what Elena was doing "alright you win let's just go to bed," Alexzander says as he grabs a blanket as they both head out. Elena walks towards the bed as Alexzander goes back to the desk sitting down on his chair, Elena watched him pull out files an books not wanting to disturb him she climbs into the bed, placing herself next to Borgan as he inches his way to her for warmth, smiling Elena placed her hand on his back rubbing to soothe him. Moving the covers up so she can get under them getting comfortable, with settling down she could hear the ticking of the gears of the timer go by, an the scratching of Alexzander's pen writing something down, hearing a drawer opening Elena looks at the end of the bed curtains blocking her view. As she can hear him stamping away a rhythm could be heard faintly, Elena closed her eyes bringing back a memory of her father doing the same thing, letting slumber take over as the night carries on of them three in this long night continues.

Sorry if it was short I just felt like I didn't give them such a romantic touch to the hole story, review if you want an I don't own Elena of Avalor.


	26. Chapter 26

Elena was fast asleep giving a little snore tired from the day she had, the room was left only the echos of Alexzander stamping away at important documents, he looks towards the clock only 2 hours have went by leaving 6 left being stuck in the room, Alexzander leans back rubbing his neck getting stiff from just sitting there, opening the desk drawer to put back the stamp a picture lays on the bottom. The picture was torn in half the picture showed Alexzander himself young smiling holding a woman's hand close to him, his short blond hair flowing in the spring weather small cursive writing could be seen, the words cut off "wish a happy lov...", Alexzander could fell pain rising but went went away when felling a small tug on his robe brought to his attention, turning his head to the direction of who was pulling at his robe was Borgan standing there with tired eyes. "What's the matter Borgan can't sleep?" Alexzander asked lifting him up taking the blanket he had around the child, Borgan set his head down on Alexzander's shoulder mumbling a few words, "what was that?" Alexzander couldn't hear the mumbling of Borgan's words, "Elena was squishing me..." Borgan yawns going back to sleep as Alexzander covered his face trying not to laugh, getting comfortable Alexzander leans back fixing the blanket on Borgan, then setting his legs on the desk he looks back at the picture once more. Placing the picture back into the drawer closing it shut reaching for a old book, Alexzander opens on the saved page, the title reads "the days of kings" trying to catch up on some old political reading, reading away after what seem like hours his eyes became heavy head nodding after a few minutes go by Alexzander was out cold, the book slips out of his hand an into the floor with a little thud.

Elena was awoken to a god awful loud ringing noise jumping up from the bed, an crawling to the end pulling the curtains open trying to look for what ever was making that noise, seeing Alexzander with Borgan on the ground the chair flipped over, Alexzander was covering Borgan's head trying to block the noise seeing Borgan getting really upset. Standing up from the ground Alexzander watched the door as the clock let's go of a thin wire, the rushing of wire being pulled was heard Elena slides off the bed next to Alexzander, he hands Borgan to Elena, taking Borgan Elena watched Alexzander who step towards the door, by the time Alexzander hands Borgan away an taking the step the door was ripped off it's hinges, Alexzander turns back shielding the two from the flying wood. Elena covers Borgan with her body Borgan was shivering gripping on Elena for dear life, Alexzander looks back seeing that his door was broken now, Elena was holding Alexzander's arm as both stands up now facing the door, jumping when Borgan begins to cry holding Elena's shirt tightly, tears an snot falling from his face Elena starts to wipe away the tears, holding him close placing a hand on his head comforting him with a motherly love. Alexzander let's go heading towards now demolished door that was split in half, Borgan's cry's settle down as Elena watched wondering on what to do now, hearing his servants ant maids coming to his aid Alexzander looks at the end of the hallway seeing his servants and maids standing there with worry looks, motioning Elena to come out the room Alexzander placed his hand on Elena's back making sure she won't fall with Borgan in her arms, a maid walks over to see if they we're alright as Alexzander was talking with a servant, Elena looks back seeing Alexzander talking she could see stress buildup, Alexzander rubs his face tired an not knowing what to do a older servant was trying to help him, Elena's attention was brought to the maid who was tugging wanting Elena to follow her. walk away down the halls to a off branched off room away from the accident, Borgan was rubbing his face trying to make the tears stop Elena was rubbing his back soothing him, standing there as she paces trying to calm Borgan Elena realizing she never got to apologize to Alexzander, wanting to go back but was stopped when the room door open Jake was there with Isabel, both running over hugging her "wooo... guys what's wrong, I was only gone for the night did something happened?" Elena asked as she placed a hand on Isabel's head.

Isabel leans away "we heard the noise of the door everyone ran to go see, that's when we over heard you there when it happen an thought you got hurt, so we ran to go see" Elena smiles hugging her sister as Jake was worried that something happened as well, he grown attached to Elena felling a loving adult figure to him. Elena looks up as the door opens up again as Alexzander walks through, "Smirah has made breakfast for everyone why don't you three head that way," Jake takes a hold of Borgan as the three children walk out the door, leaving both Alexzander and Elena behind Alexzander walks over Elena was rubbing her upper arm nervously, but before Elena can apologize about hitting him but Alexzander did his apology first "I'm sorry" was the only thing he could say Elena looks at him trying to see if he's lying, but was meet with only still dark blue eyes. Watching him hold out his hand slowly she takes hold of his large ruff hand, both of her hands holding on to the single out stretch hand "I should have known that as equal royals, that even we have bad days an shouldn't push our stress on others," Elena sighs gripping his hands "It's not that hard to ask for help I don't see why not, you treat the people like nothing but the way you give your friends so much respect, but when it come to me you treat me as nothing but negativity" Alexzander closed his hands on top of Elena's, "if it was that simple I could but it's going to be far from easy now," Alexzander says as he sees Elena getting upset now gripping at his hand hard, "an why is that? Uh are still upset that I hit you well I'm sorry I'm not perfect nether is you," Elena says now shoving Alexzander's hand away from her, taking his hand back placing his index finger an thumb to her chin so she could look at him, "I blacklisted you're country" was the only thing Alexzander could say as Elena shoves him away leaving him in the room slamming the door causing the force to swing back open, Alexzander rubs his head thinking if it was a good thing to tell her what he did known it would cause this, he sat down in a chair looking at his hand that Elena was holding just not to long ago.

Elena ran pass everyone as they trying to stop her asking if everything was alright, heading for the front door Elena didn't even want to be in same palace with Alexzander, after what he said blacklisted how the hell did he blacklisted her country, yanking a coat off the rack causing it to fall to the ground not really caring, as a maid try's to catch it but brakes when hitting the ground Elena slammed the door shut, the maid jumps back holding now the broken rack with the coats an jackets all over the floor, the blizzard had stopped for now piles of snow we're placed around the grounds, the path Elena was taking was very slick trying not to fall as her socks being to become wet, as her feet begin to freeze form the now ice path walking pass the gate. Elena could see people who was out to day trying to get the snow off their roofs before it became a problem for them, she shivering at each steps she takes thinking of the only place she knows she heads for the inn, the only place that is open no matter what time shoving the door open locals turns to see who was coming in, "princess Elena?, what are you doing out here" a cool calm voice asked her. looking over see to was talking LIarm was there holding a warm cup Elena rapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm Elena heads for a table sitting down LIarm places his cup in front of her to take. Sitting there thinking on what Alexzander had said what a jerk Elena though, Elena looks into the black liquid that was in the cup pulling towards her lips, she felt a hand on her shoulder turning to see who it was Mylene was standing there, she had on a look of worry in her eyes "you all right had another fight?", Mylene sat down next to her as she sips away at the drink she was given. Putting down the cup LIarm shows up sitting next to Elena an across Mylene, "yeah, we did saying that he blacklisted my country" Elena says as she slumps down, "that's it" Mylene asked as Elena looks on with astonishment "he blacklisted my country Mylene, know as there's no way I can make deals with country's that is connected with Valisia," Mylene leans back both arms over the top of the chair as she folds over her leg on her knee, "oh I know what you're saying but that's a normal tactic he would use on royals, but telling you now that's no something he normally do," Mylene says a waiter placed down a tray of food taking the fork an knife she was given.

Without a word Elena slams her hand down on the table causing everything to rattle, LIarm put a hand on his cup calmly as Mylene just looks at her still chewing at her food that was in mouth "Alexzander is been nothing but unkindly, harsh, and cold he's been nothing but string me along, thinking maybe we could at least be friends but all I go is just lies" Mylene finishes what was she eating "don't forget strict," LIarm pipes up as well "an fussy he does complain a lot lately quite more annoying than what usual you do Mylene," Elena looks at them as they bicker at each other LIarm unfazed as Mylene points her knife at him. "Is there anything good about him at all, is there something I'm missing about him" Elena asked both looking her way then one another, "well" Mylene says "he's accepting, honest, devoted to his country an is there anything that you can think of," Elena thinks for a bit "he's fair when he wants to be I don't see why this has to do with anything he has done to me?," LIarm folds his hands down on his lap "as I can see he's trying to make friends with you but being on the safe side," Elena frowns an folds her arms over her chest "it's not like I'm causing a over take on his kingdom at all." Mylene and LIarm looks at each giving a look showing Elena she's wasn't far off, "wait that did happen when?" Elena asked now instead as the two really didn't want to talk about it, "well let's just say he was in love as a typical man could be, an let's just say the girl wasn't the type to you know how do I put it" Mylene was fumbling to find the right words, LIarm just beats her to it though "she wasn't completely committed to him, he meet her through royal meetings as such, so he off putting when it comes to current females royals, an when getting married came into place she never told him that she had a problem of sleeping around," Elena leans away from LIarm. "Is that true is that why he doesn't want to get to know me at all," Mylene leans forward placing her arm on the table "actually you have been doing things that he thought was going as planed," Elena leans back when Mylene was getting a little to close "an how is that?" Mylene scratches her head "we'll we thought you would just stay home but that didn't work, then thought you wouldn't do anything but just sit if he keeps you busy an away from everyone, that definitely didn't work oh an try's to see if you we're into fashion or some crap," Elena points at her "ah ha!, I knew it he was trying to get my attention away not set on the peace treaty," Mylene nods in agreement "but the maids we're the one the ones that gave him the idea though."

Elena looks hurt she really thought she was getting along with everyone in the palace," I thought I was getting along with everyone" Mylene leans back, "oh yes no one I'm mean no one in the palace wanted get to know you, then you started kicking Alexzander to the curb that caused him to light up a bit on everything." LIarm takes Mylene nearly unfinished food an ate from it "so because he told your country was blacklisted now means he's warming up to you, giving him a little chance won't hurt won't it hey maybe after all this you will have a out standing political relationship like no other," Mylene says opening her arms wide with great excitement in her face, Elena gives her a nervous smile "your hoping that doing such a thing will help, what ever happened to the girl?" Mylene shrugs "no one knows after she was placed on her home ship no one has ever seen her to this day," Elena thinks for a moment she was Alexzander's best friend after all an LIarm was trust worthy of now, still kind of mad that they tried to get her attention away making her feel kind of stupid, smiling to herself that she was making progress on her mission here. Thinking some more before it was short lived the inn's door slams open, looking behind her seeing a man leaning on the door frame breathing heavily, his clothes all messy his hat sliding off "D-dragon on the-e loose..." before hitting the ground, standing up Mylene heads over the man LIarm walks over Elena follows worried, that the man was in pain as they lifts him up "the dragon i-is"

"Is what?," Mylene asked as she holds him up trying to keep him up.

"A-a dragon wild in the ship yard came in out of no were, destroyed one of the ships sailors trying to keep it at bay," the man say as he passes out Mylene hands over the limp man to a local, "welp this is going to be something hey Elena" Mylene turns to get her attention, Elena was kind of sketchy on what Mylene was going to ask "you want to see do as Knights, knowing that you don't want to go back right now." Elena nods a yes at Mylene as the woman claps her hands together, "alright get some clothes an will get ready to go" Mylene says as she walks over to stash off clothes near the bar, tossing them at Elena "these at mine so they won't fit perfectly sorry," Elena catches it "thanks." Mylene walks away as LIarm was helping the limp man in a chair, as Elena hurries to get change to help them with the problem, after they all got everything situated heading to the shipyard, Elena hears yelling an demands all around then a bloody curtailing roar, quick on their feet Mylene stops as Elena stops as well LIarm hurries to some fallen men. A black dragon 3x the size of the dragons Elena normal saw here, it had long horns some curling as other pointed chains wrapped around its neck, as it tugs away trying to get loose as sailors rapped more on the wings an legs, causing it to stumble down as it roars again Elena watched never has she seen such a dragon.

sorry some how my typing the story down been causing weird things to pop up sorry for the mishap.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Far from the scene of the shipyard Cullen sitting on a building top facing the chaotic mess, the dragon breathing fire around the ships an buildings nearby, Cullen wasn't really much of a person that meet face to face on his plans, wearing a long black coat with fur at the neck line an wrist the end stopping at the mid lower leg, with silver thread embroider into jagged designs with a black turtleneck an black pants with silver boots, set for the winter as he twirls a single flower then pulling to his nose an sniffs, looking over as he watched Elena help tame the dragon that he had summon to cause havoc. "I have to say for a princess I would though that you would be someone in distressed, but then again you're not from here," Cullen says as he leans back up his right leg dangles as he sets his left elbow on his leg that was propped up, kissing the white flower as it turns slowly into dark blue before it dies dropping it down into the ground, when hitting the concrete ground as puff of small smog forms, darting it's way towards the dragon that was finally tied down by chains as many soldiers hold down the dragon, "let's see if you're worth my while princess Elena an if so I can finally taste that magic without feeling like it wasn't worth the wait," Cullen says as he disappears into dark blue smoke still watching closely on what will happen next. The smog slowly crawls into the dragons nose as the dragon freaks at contact, Mylene an Elena wasn't paying attention on what was going on LIarm was helping a wounded soldier before looking over, the dragon golden eye turn into dark purple as the chains slowly brake as it opens its gapping mouth, red flames form realizing what was going on LIarm jumps towards Mylene and Elena pushing both to the ground,red flames rushed pass them as Mylene turns shield both Elena an LIarm ground scorched from the red flames, Elena looks over as the dragon mouth drips of black ooze with glowing purple eyes. "What's wrong with the dragon he was just fine not long ago," Elena says as she watched the dragon opens its wings wide as it flaps rush of air swirls around them, as it lifts in the air it's feet reaches out taking one of the guards in to his claws, they watched in shock as the dragon flew over a building dropping the man into a barrel getting him stuck, as the dragon roars getting far away disappearing into the sky as the three stands up watching it fly away. "Well that went as plan" Mylene says as she was helping them stand, Elena stands up taking the offered hand to stand "now what?" Elena asked wondering what to do next, "for right now let's help everyone back on their feet an let Conner know there's a loss dragon, around that an I have to clean up the ships now from the damage that it caused," Mylene tells them as she walks over to a loose woods scattered about, "that an I'm confused to way that it landed here?, cause you know normally dragons rather be near warmer areas" Mylene says as she lifts up one of the piece of wood, Elena looks at LIarm as he was helping soldiers stand up "I'll go let Conner know if that's alright, seeing that you two will be tied up right now" Elena says as she clasp her hands together

Mylene looks over to Elena "alright but don't go to the dragon stables head towards main road, an find the local book store near a cheschu tree" Elena gave her a confused look, "cheschu tree is our local fruit here tase like an orange but hard as an apple, Conner mostly does his mornings reading there" Mylene says as she points to the direction with the wood she had in her hand, thanking Mylene for the directions an turning around heading towards the book store, "do you think Alexzander telling Elena about blacklisting her country was okay?" LIarm asked as he watched Elena walk away. Mylene smiles "I think he's kind of warming up to her, after what happened with his old faience did to him I think maybe we can finally have the old Alexzander back," LIarm walks over to Mylene "you would like that wouldn't you," Mylene scoffs "hell yeah he was a lot more fun to hang around now it's just boring old desk man, I always asked hey man what to get drinks like old times or, hey dude I found a abandoned cave want to go check it out," she crossing her arms together over her chest in sadness LIarm just pats her back giving her comfort. As Elena walks through the town she could see the locals carrying baskets of fruits an wooden trinkets, watching them closely she could see them placing them on ruin statues some look like saints, other as normal warriors with different races elves, dwarfs, humans, those looking like Borgan and Giants surprisingly as they continue to decorate, seeing all these people we're lively with no worry's it reminded of her home, sad sunken feeling came over her getting home sick rubbing her upper arms to comfort herself, but stopped when she felt a warming sensation come over her looks around to what caused it, a navy blue long jacket was placed on her shoulders rapping around her trying to keep her warm, with dark brown fur Elena looks behind her an sees Alexzander there, wearing only a white long sleeve shirt an black gloves with matching vest, with his black dress pants an shoes. Scrunching up as Elena sees him "what are you doing here..." still not wanting to speak with him after what he said, "you seriously need to stop running out" Alexzander says as he walks pass her an takes a gift that was offered to him, by a sweet little girl with blond hair as she was giving out her wooden trinkets that she made that day, "were else would I go to get further away from you" Elena glares as Alexzander turns back facing her, "well what was I to say when you go back home an none of the northern east side doesn't want to speak with you," Elena glares "that shouldn't have never happened if you didn't do it in the first place" Alexzander puts his hands up, "alright what I did was wrong okay happy now" but Elena shakes her head, "not even close" walking pass him to still wanting to find Conner fast as she could seeing a strange tree wondering if that was the cheschu tree, Alexzander follows her "what do I have to do just to make things right with us again?" Elena turns quickly back towards Alexzander causing him to stop. "You leaving me alone you have done as much damage as you can on me, an to my country have you not learn anything from our last conversation at all" as Elena speaks to him as her voice slowly rises, "no" Alexzander said as he looks into her eyes that had blinked from shock then Elena eyebrows frown "because I did it way before you even got here" Alexzander says as reaches taking one of Elena's hand into his, placing the small wooden trinket in Elena's hand closing it, "it was when you shown up surprised me it was my first plan an it didn't work out, I never really dealt with someone so persistent as you I wouldn't have done it in the first place," Alexzander says lightly as he didn't look into her eyes not knowing what she'll do to him, Elena sighs heavily "you better be glad I'm a nice person an if you are fixing it an you back out of it at the last moment, that's it I'm done no more of this" Elena gesture over to Alexzander, she could tell he was really sorry but another out burst she's going to fully show him what she can do.

Turning to find Conner Elena rushes over towards a close by book store opening the door with a sharp pull, the door bell chimes "hello welcome to Usha book store how may I help you" says a man, that looks in his mid 40s with gray in his black hair an mustache he was a big dark skin man, smiling ear to ear as he saw princess Elena "oh!? Princess Elena how honored to have a royal come by, is there anything you need or something you want to by?" Usha says as points his open hand to the hole store, "I'm sorry I just here to find Conner if that's alright" as she still had the door open Alexzander came up behind her looking over her head, an waves to Usha who waves back "he is in the back doing his morning reading I'll go get him." But before Elena could say anything "w-wait it's fine I can" but was ignored, as the man walks out of view into the towering books that was piling the store, Alexzander snorted trying to hold his laughter Elena just glares back at him, they waited for a few moments as Conner emerged from the back with the store owner, "oh finally Conner there's a dragon loose heading further north from here Mylene, LIarm, and I encounter it near the docks," Elena speaks relaying the info to Conner, he didn't get the chance to ask why they we're there Elena words came so fast an out off the blue, Conner nods "alright there goes my morning read I'll go get the best soldiers an see we're it ran off to," "alright I'll go with" Elena says but Conner stops her from leaving to soon. "Hold on princess just because I'm going doesn't mean I'm taking you with me," Conner says as now all three moved out sided "an why is that I haven't caused any problems last time," Conner puts his hand up "I said no an that's final it's not that I don't think you can do it, is that it's a dragon wild one if I'm correct that if it isn't tamed it can lash out causing more problems then solving," getting upset Elena wanted to say more but was stopped by Alexzander who placing one hand on her shoulder. Elena looks at him "let Conner do his own things Elena" Conner nods in agreement, an walks away from them both "why are letting him go by himself," Alexzander shakes his head "cause it looks as Mylene had annoyed him today" looking down at Elena "are you saying that out all your friends group, Conner is the only one that take things to the point I thought you were the one like that?," Elena says as she looks back at him but only got a simple shrug "I really wasn't when I was young, geez I remember the time we're Mylene and I nearly blown up the mystic forest." Elena payed attention for a moment till she had to retake what she just heard, "wait what" they walked for a bit till they stopped back at the tree, Alexzander placed his hands behind his back "you heard right an god was Conner mad we heard a ear full from him, told us not to do it again an if you don't do what he says he won't stop till you say you won't do it again", Elena sighs "so there's really nothing to do here but sit back an do nothing then," it irritated her back at home she takes her ideas an do things her own way, not sit around an let someone else do it but Alexzander he lets others help with him an rule his own way, an she hates it every time when she got it everyone treats her like she would break, except Amir if he had the chance he would hand she something an say "don't die I don't want to scrape you off the floor," an go back to what ever the heck he was doing in his wizard room as Elena was thinking to herself, faint music could be heard off in the distance hear it getting closer.

Seeing a small line of locals walking by with bells an colorful wooden statues, curious on what they are doing as she watched them head towards a building far in the distance, "it seems their getting ready to celebrate tomorrow" Alexzander says as he sees them head towards a church like building, "what are they doing?" Elena wondered what was going on as people walk away, Alexzander looks back at Elena "their heading for the churches to pry" he says walking away passing more people, nodding an taking a basket of dry fruits from a older man thanking them for the gift, "is there something going on there?" Elena asked but was also given small items as well, "their celebrating for those that have lost their lives in the Great War to day, then tomorrow it will be for the knights an saints that lost their lives as well," Alexzander explains as they finally come to the palace carrying the items that we're given to them. "Wait what month is it?" Elena wondered now she really didn't keep up on what month they we're in, "October three weeks before your holiday of Día de los Muertos" Alexzander hands off the given items to his maid then turning to Elena, taking the gifts from her "huh 2 months I been gone..." Elena felt sadness snicking in Alexzander sees this, knowing she's been cooped up for a while now "would you like to come with me to land of Giants?" Alexzander asked, "umm.. why?" Elena watched as he continues to help the maid as she struggles, "why not I can see you been stuck here an you want to go with Conner an I'm just wanting to speak with them, so nothing to serious" as the maid takes the items away Alexzander turns back to Elena. "So you want to go?" Alexzander says in a calming tone Elena really didn't know what to say, does she want to go or was this something he was trying to do to get on her good side, but before she gave her answer Alexzander walks back down the stairs, "if not that's fine you stay here I'll be back before dawn" not wanting to be stuck doing nothing again, "hold on let me get my scepter!" Elena yells as she puts her hands in front of her, wanting him to stay before running back in the palace "it's only just a simple talk, why do you need a scepter anyways?" Alexzander says as he sees Elena running back in the palace, placing his hands on his hips an chuckles for a moment at the way Elena ran, after waiting for around couple of minutes Elena ran back out with her scepter, stopping at the steps were Alexzander was then putting it in its holster "alright let's go" Elena spoke with slight out of breath, "alright" Alexzander then continues down the steps towards the palace dragon stables, as they walked towards the back end of the palace Elena could see a separate building. Walking pass a guard or two Alexzander open the door there sleeping was the black dragon, that Alexzander was on when flying away from Avalor as its head turns to see who was there, sniffing the air trying to get the sent on who's there Alexzander walks over the dragon allowed Alexzander pet him, but Elena walks over it hiss an bare its teeth at her jumping back as the dragon slowly walks over to her, "don't do anything just let him sniff you" Alexzander says as he rubs the dragon's neck, Elena scrunches up as the dragon sniffs around her till it sneezes on her, "eww... why did he do that" Elena was trying to get the wet snot off her dress an jacket, "it's normal he does it with everyone smelling of your safe or not" Alexzander holds out his hand, taking it Elena jumps on the dragon's back as Alexzander sits behind her, taking hold the reins as they walk out the stables as Alexzander was getting ready to fly, "quick question how fast does a dragon go?" Elena asked but before she was given a answer, they flew straight up Elena grips on Alexzander's arms from the sudden rush of air, they steady for a bit before as Elena opens her eyes seeing the clear blue sky, sighing in relief leaning back an hitting Alexzander's chest then leans forward fast "sorry...," but he just shrugs not really caring flying pass the village Elena looks down, many people laughing an cheering, smiling as she watched some seeing them waving them away as kids would scream "bye!" Elena was happy that they did that made her feel welcome./span/p


	28. Chapter 28

After waving bye to the towns people they headed towards the land of Giants, it was on the west side of the mountains Alexzander wanted Elena to keep a look out, with his black eye it won't be healed till a week or two telling her to look out for a flat land with trees on the mountain side, though he can't see on his right can sort of see were they are going Elena looks around trying to find what they're looking for, flying around for a bit Elena saw what looks to her a castle on the side of the mountain

"is it near that?" Elena wondered, looking with his left eye to what Elena was pointing at seeing the ruin castle.

"oh no that's the old ruin castle that belong to king Kritis," Alexzander explained they fly pass the broken an shattered windows even part of the castle destroyed.

"have you ever went inside?" Elena asked wondering what kind of things were inside but Alexzander just shrugs

"no not really its to dangerous to even go inside part of it is falling not even stable to even walk down the halls," Elena nods while hearing this

"alright I'll just get Skyler to take me back here" Alexzander leans to the side now looking at her more clearly.

"what? I just told you it's not safe to even step foot in there" but Elena just shrugs back.

"he's not the same size as a small dragon so it won't be hard to fly around in there." Sighing Alexzander just expect it not wanting to cause another fight.

"if so I'll go with then," Elena leans away now.

"why's that you didn't want me to go an now you're coming with," as they continue to talk fly pass the old castle into some clouds.

"hey I never went inside as well I don't want you to fined something an brake it" Alexzander says, but was met with a sharp punch to his upper arm.

"ow what was that for" Alexzander glares at her.

"bring up about me braking something again an that punch won't be only thing your getting," Elena says looking forward now, not looking at Alexzander at all.

"come on it's not like I bring it up all the time," says as he rolls his eyes.

"you do"

"I don't"

"Oh you do"

"I don- hold on!"

Alexzander said in a panic tone as he pulls the reins back from his dragon, causing the dragon to roar in irritation taking them to the right flying pass a giant's head, trying to steady them but flys into the snow part of the mountain.

"oh I'm sorry!" said a booming voice as each steps the giant toke the ground shakes, Elena an Alexzander we're under the snow side mountain as they try to get them selves unstuck, hand size of a normal house lifts Alexzander's dragon up both still saddled, Elena grips on Alexzander's arms as they hang on from the force of being lifted up, Elena looks back seeing the giant a dark brown beard man dress in winter clothes with bone an tusk, that looks like a Razorback fur the giants hair was quite long as he patted some snow off, Elena watched as they we're turned to face the giant Alexzander rubbed his head from the pain he had gotten from, the crash they had he could fell Elena's grip tighten looking up an seeing a familiar face. Putting down his hand an takings the reins.

"hello Dlogant" Elena leans back looking at Alexzander an still gripping him for dear life,

"hey Alexzander hows it going why back so soon?" Alexzander reposition himself in the saddle,

"I just wanted to see how much progress had been done on the mountain side, an see if anyone needed anything help with the damage that was caused," Alexzander says with a smooth tone Elena didn't say anything just hearing what had too be said.

"it's going good you'll have to ask Homohr he's still dealing with the situation, not understanding why you're here nothing hasn't changed" Dlogan says as he watched Alexzander's dragon toke flight,

"I may know who caused this natural disaster" as all three head towards the giants home, passing wide open snow land then going through mountains forest side, Elena looks around seeing more an more giants the more they go in the mountains, living in make shift caves as their homes Alexzander lands on small hill, he jumps down then reaching up to help Elena down taking her sides as she hops off the dragon moves away from her view revealing a wide open space, the mountains creating a circle high above no normal man could see the mountains giving homes for giants, in the far back part of the mountain was bigger than the rest carvings of such created a throne. Amazed at the view Elena watched as giants are walking around, Dlogant looks down at Elena who was watching in amazement of her surroundings,

"never seen giants before?" Dlogant asked beaming with happiness smiling when Elena nods not saying a word,

"don't worry we try not to squish you" walking away heading towards the throne stopping Dlogant was talking with another giant, who looked grumpy then the rest

"but it's Alexzander an his friend that's a girl" Dlogant he leans in keeping that part a secret,

"I don't care if it's the king himself we're on high alert on what happened to the mountain side," the grumpy giant marches over moving trees away toppling them over out of their roots.

"Alexzander I suggest you leave right now, you know I don't take trespassers lightly" as he crosses his arm looking menacing,

"an I don't like it when giants that walk away from their post Tavar" says a old shaky voice, they all look over seeing a very old giant hunched over using a tree stump as his cane wearing, brown robes with small branches on his head creating a crown

"but he they broke the rule though" Tavar says trying to justify the situation,

"post now"

"Okay..." Tavar walks away well mostly stomping away with the ground shakes every time.

"I'm quite sorry about that little miss human, my grandson is normally quite sweet" says the old giant as he smiles at Elena,

"oh don't worry about that I wasn't upset at all just well surprised cause you know Dlogant was nice to me," Elena said as she looks over to the giant in question as he chuckles scratching his head at the nice comment he gotten, the giant pats Dlogant shoulder

"well I'm quite glad that at lest someone not from here thinks that way, any who my names Homohr the giant king the two you just met are my grandsons" limping closer his face towers over them,

"Princess Elena of Avalor" looking up seeing a soft smile across the old giants face it reminds her of when Abuelo looked at her, brushing her bangs back Elena watched Homohr nods an scratching his long gray beard

"well Princess Elena what brings you to this part of the lands?," Alexzander walks up next to Elena looking up as well

"that would be me your majesty felt like she was kind off coped up," Elena rolls her eyes at what he said

"for your information I can take care of myself mister make everyone's life suck," Alexzander chuckles

"an that would be the day I won't be fit for king" walking away leaving Elena standing there, Elena's mouth scrunched with her eyes giving him a questionable look he then takes something out of his dragon's side saddle, with his hand out stretch carrying a heavy stone covered in purple an blue cracks that pulsed of energy. Homohr an Dlogant both jumps away shielding their faces with their hands

"were did you get that?!" Homohr with fear in his words, his grandson hides behind him scared on what he is see even Elena try's to avoid the stone.

"huh so that answer my question about why none of the giants weren't heading to that side of the mountain," Alexzander said put the stone back up Homohr moves back over

"what was that?" Alexzander puts his hands on his hip

"I have no clue it's not even in the ancient books that Amir had, it seems something or more of someone had made this keeping us way from that side," Elena thought for a moment

"could it be also the cause of what happened to the dragon as the other an me dealt with," Alexzander thought for a moment as well.

"maybe so I did went over there to look some more but Fule," motioning his hand over to his dragon that was now laying down to sleep once again,

"went full on crazy an toss me off causing me this black eye" pointing to his own face.

"an one new reason will be is a sign, showing I shouldn't agree to the peace treaty" he smirks seeing Elena getting pissed, but before he could say anything else punch to his side "ouch seriously again" glaring back at her.

"keep it up Alexzander" seeing Elena wasn't joking this time he puts his hands up in defeat.

"alright alright can't take a joke got it," Elena scoffs as she to placed her hands on her hips.

"I to can make jokes" Alexzander puts up one of his hands up,

"okay go ahead tell me one" Elena huffs turning away

"I'm not making a joke up just for you to bu little me," Homohr an his grandson watched these two bicker at each other Dlogant leans to his grandfather ear.

"quite strange seeing Alexzander talking to someone this way last time it was with" but was meet with a hush from his grandfather. Elena and Alexzander continue to have small jabs at each other Alexzander still trying to get Elena tell him a joke, but only meet with Elena telling him to shove it taking this as a defeat, Alexzander told them that he was going to take the rocks down so they could rebuild the mountain, so that the blizzard would stop scene he found out part of the mountain side wasn't protecting the weather from them, so he'll have to get some volunteers to help him but won't till Homohr gives him the go ahead, as the giant king Homohr knows things won't fix themselves he said yes but only in one condition that Alexzander takes the stones far away, Alexzander nods telling Homohr he won't be gone for long heading back to Fule, Elena not far behind he offered his hand to help her up was ignored she hopes up in the front, as Alexzander sits behind her grabbing the reins pulling Fule away so for them to head back to the Valisian palace, taking flight once again Dlogant waves them bye as Elena leans over doing the same, going through the cave entrance of the giants mountain passing Tavar, Elena waves to him as well the black hair an bearded giant just gave her the cold shoulder. Saddened at what Tavar did they flew pass the run down castle, Elena was thinking to herself she encountered many things an hard ships she made peace with human an creatures alike, Elena pulls her arms around herself was she even ready to be queen heck she always thought she was, but dealing with this big of a problem with Alexzander an the creatures around here, her thoughts was short lived as she felt the dragon rear back falling into Alexzander's chest

"what's going on?," Elena says in a panic tone.

"quick question" Elena looks at Alexzander.

"yeah what" he points a single finger in front of them.

"is that the dragon you said went insane" Elena looks over an froze the dragon was now oozing of black oil like liquid, she could see bones it's eyes sunken in it's mouth was carrying a dead animal, Alexzander turns his dragon towards the ruin castle flying to the fallen part of the castle, the black gooey dragon dropped the dead animal carcass seeing its new prey, going through the rundown castle Alexzander hurry's in dropping down off Fule having the dragon run behind a large pillar, Elena try's to get of but the dragon was going to fast for her do so, Alexzander turns around fast pulling his sword out Elena drops down hurrying over. Stopping next to Alexzander as the oozing dragon lands in front of the opening, rubble falling down when it lands shaking the area Elena and Alexzander stumbles, trying not to fall Elena grabs Alexzander's arm the dragon's head turns as it single purple eye stares them down, with no warning its mouth moves creating unearthly words, Alexzander could only hear strange language but Elena though was words of something she never thought to hear.

"Little Princess did you think I was done with you" dragon says mix with a soothing tone, Elena pulls out her scepter holding it in front of her knowing full well who did this, Alexzander puts his hand out trying to stop her Elena glares at him the dragon had a hard time staring at them, turning its head every few minutes to look at them Alexzander slowly pushed her back seeing that the dragon would do something, Elena looks back seeing the pillar with Fule behind it but realized what Alexzander was doing, pulling Elena behind him Alexzander moved his hand waving his dragon to move further in the castle.

"you really think I'm stupid to not see what you're trying to do" the dragon says growling now, sucking in the air sparking fire in its mouth Elena quickly grabs Alexzander's hand, pulling him towards the opening that goes down a long hallway Fule was in front crawling away, Alexzander caught up with Elena as they both turned the corner the dragon fire breath goes pass them. Rush of heat was only thing Elena felt then it slowly died down Alexzander pulls Elena towards another room, showing a grand hall the walls we're pilling away as the long rug torn an ruin Alexzander looks around trying to figure out what to do next, a smashing of window glass an rocks crumbling was heard far off to the right.

"how dare you run no less when I find you I'll make you pay, little princess" his voice booming the dragon was lashing out at them, both running in hand to hand not caring if it looks awkward Alexzander even hurries to find a spot for them to hide, shoving Elena into a close by room with Fule running in Alexzander quickly shuts the door, hearing the dragon running pass the room both breathing heavily they both look around, the air was thin with dust the room was big it what looks like a side off room, a bed with torn draping curtains of red with carving what looks like small animals, Elena felt Alexzander's hand pulls away quickly it was big compare to her's felling the empty space of him letting go. Fule was sniffing around taking in the sent of the area sneezing when taking in to much, taking a few steps Alexzander walks over to the bed Elena was looking around the wall to find a hidden door.

"huh strange" Elena turns around look back at Alexzander.

"what's wrong?" Elena asked, walking over next to Alexzander.

"the crest on the head board is different" Elena looks up seeing not the dragon, an giant as before of Alexzander's family crest but a vine of black thorns warping itself around a grail.

"maybe the crest change over time mine family did way before," Elena explained as watched Alexzander stare on blankly.

"I don't know cause King Kritis used the same crest as his old knight arms, the one we use today but we added the giants, with the factions of the other races as well" he explained.

"I don't see how this could could be strange maybe this could be his wife's old family crest," Alexzander puts a hand on his chin to think closing his eyes.

"I'll have to look in the royal crests book to see if there's someone in there I know," Elena looks over the bed seeing a night stand walking over an pulling on the drawer seeing a small paper picking it up showing the words of Kritis name.

"what you found?" Alexzander walks up behind her Elena quickly put the paper in her jacket pocket.

"nothing just was wondering if there was something inside" Alexzander looks at her Elena was starting to get nervous not knowing what to say or do, but gave a shrug.

"alright if you say so an just so you know I'm not going to push the issue if you do find something," Alexzander walks away leaving Elena there he looks around to find maybe a hidden door or room, Elena sighs crossing her arms around her Fule on the other hand was sniffing around a door next to the bed, Alexzander sees this walking over an opening the door the room was a closet, but it was bare looking around Alexzander could see a hidden hatch, Elena could hear his shoes clunk over the floor board as she goes down on her knees to see if there's anything under the bed, seeing nothing but stops when she see Alexzander's shoes under the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Elena gets back up still kneeling.

"Seeing if anything under here" she explained getting up placing her arm on the bed to lift herself up, then make face when seeing the dust all over her white jacket, wiping it away with her free hand Fule crawls over to her sniff her as she was doing so, then sneezing when the dust flacks over him Elena frowns down at Fule what he did.

"Why don't we leave back outside I think it went further in the castle" Alexzander says as he watched Elena wipe down Fule snot off her, Elena looks out the rooms glass broken window seeing that the sky was changing darker.

"Yes we should, cause right now it's getting late and I'm worried that the children are wondering were I'm at," Elena walks around the bed towards Alexzander, he raise an eyebrow at her.

"Huh didn't know you taking the liking of Jake and Borgan?" Alexzander tills his head like its something new he found out. Elena shakes her head a thought ran through her mind wondering how he didn't notice, when she would spend time with them during the day they even mess with Skyler, Migs, and Luna, Borgan was so excited that the fairy's started to show up at first she thought it was odd, then later found out cause he was a forest mythical creature they he was prone to attract other creatures.

"Yeah, well I didn't think a stubborn man like you would get friends like yours," Elena says not really caring if he gotten upset.

"Was that suppose to be your joke?" Alexzander watched Elena give him a weird look again, then covering her mouth trying not to go in a fit of laughter.

"No, that's not my joke how was that even remotely a joke" Elena could see the corner of his lip smirk, Elena could see that he was trying opening up towards Elena was going to say something but was short live, when the area moved violently Alexzander placed his hand on the bed poll, as Elena puts her hands in front of her to keep balance.

"I think this conversation will have to wait, for now let's us back track out to were we came" Alexzander hurry to the door with Elena swinging the door open, running to the open side of the castle Alexzander helped Elena up on Fule as they ran out the opening, before Alexzander could get on the evil dragon bust through the pillar causing parts of the castle to fall, it roars so loudly that it caused Fule to try an fly away with out Alexzander, Elena grabs him by the neck line an pulling him still dangling the evil dragon chase after them.

"What now we can't take it back to the Valisia?" Elena says as she pulls Alexzander in front of her, as he takes the reins pulling them back towards the giants land. Elena grips on Alexzander's waist with one arm then taking her scepter at the evil dragon.

"Blaze!" Elena yells as the raging fire ball hits it in the eye causing it to go off corse. Alexzander hurries pass the trees that blocks their way, Elena watched the dragon get closer scared that it was going to eat them, as the evil dragon's mouth open again. Turning back around an smushing her face into Alexzander's back, not wanting to see the outcome felling a sudden stop. Elena looks up all she see was the evil dragon now on the dragon an shocked on who stopped it, it was Tavar holding it down with his hand as it struggles to get free.

"You alright?" Alexzander asked taking his hand over her wrist, seeing that she had a death grip on his front shirt. Letting go Elena gave a small sorry as she watched Tavar take a hold on the evil dragon jaw an upper snout, with a massive pull he ripped the evil dragon in half sling it's upper half away. Elena never witness something this violent still having her head on Alexzander's back she turns away, when Tavar smashed his foot on the evil dragon's body causing black goo to splattered over him. Dlogant ran through the entrance as he heard the commotion, seeing what Tavar did then over to the small humans flying he pierced together what had happened.

"You two okay" Dlogant was worried something like this never happened, yeah there may have been Razorbacks running around but this it was life threatening to all that are around, putting his hand out for Fule to land as Dlogant looks back at Tavar who was wiping away the gross stuff off himself.

"I'll take you guys back... an Tavar will explain to Grandfather what happened," Dlogant says as he steps carefully around the mess that Tavar created, as he walks away with them in hand Elena sits up right she felt Alexzander's hand grips on hers, letting her know it's alright.

"I'm sorry, it was a bad judgement on my end I should have known that it saw us" Alexzander tone was calm, to calm to Elena's liking as she grips back felling his huge hand cups hers full of warmth.

"An I'm really sorry that I have been nothing but a jerk to you, I haven't given you a chance to even explain why you want peace," Alexzander voice could be even lower she wouldn't be able to hear him. Elena close her eyes taking in what he said even if wasn't true on what he said, right now all Elena wanted was to go home this was getting to much the evil dragon, the Razorbacks, the rock beast and even Cullen things that were ten times her size her, that could easily crush her. But deep down Elena knew she wasn't going to give up, for her family and her people nothing was going to stop this peace treaty. Taking this in Elena try's to let the stress her whole body relaxed, with them heading back to Valisia with the sunset in the far of horizon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Elena woke up throwing herself forward from the bed she was sleeping in, looking around a seeing familiar room she was staying in. She swings her legs off the bed an gets up, as Tulip was at the vanity getting things out for Elena's day. Elena didn't know what time it was groggily with her eyes still closed, taking a brush as she brushed her hair. But stopped when hearing a knock at her door, yelling for who ever to come in it was Gabe with the children.

"Was I disturbed you're morning?" Gabe asked but was pushed out the way as Borgan, Jake, and Isabel ran over to Elena. All giving her a hug, an interrupting one another asking were she went. But Elena smiles an tells them to go get breakfast while she speaks with Gabe, they agreed as they left talking on what they should do that day. Elena gets up form her stool as the three jackquens walked through the door as well.

"So you found away to get the prince to do the peace treaty," Luna asked pointing a paw towards her. But only only meet with a small no in Elena's voice, they could all see she was getting depressed over it. Elena walks over to her bed an sat down with Skyler walking over, an laying his head in her lap trying to comfort her. Migs walks over on her other side allowing Elena to pet his head, this help Elena a bit smile at her friends comforting her.

"I don't see why he has to keep this up, we been here to long Elena we have to go back home" Gabe said as he walks over getting worried.

"You can" Elena says as she shift a little on the bed.

"What?, no I'm not going to leave you here in another country, you're family would kill me for doing such a thing," Gabe frowns looking at her as a scorning parent. Elena smiles at the small joke, her eyes begin to water not wanting to her friends to see. She slowly wipes away the tears, Gabe slowly sits down on the floor with one knee on the ground. Placing a hand on her arm an shoulder trying to comfort her, as Luna follows behind worried as well never seeing this side of Elena.

"God it's just so frustrating, it's like I'm talking to a wall an I feel like my efforts is going to waste" Elena voice was shaky. Gabe rubs her back trying his best as her best friend to comfort her, then a idea popped up. He leans over so she could see his face clearly, smiling as she looks over an giving him a confused look.

"You want to know something," Gabe smiles as Elena props up.

"What?" Elena asked waiting for what ever Gabe had to say.

"These pass three weeks have been nothing but praise towards you, Elena you haven't been here to hear them that an you mostly try your best to even talked with Alexzander, I still remember when you cornered him in a room trying to get answers," Gabe says sitting next to Elena on the bed, she remembered that day Alexzander was surprised at first then upset. Then he sat in a chair for nearly two hours as Elena wanted an explanation, on how he was not going to keep anymore secrets from her. At first he thought she was bluffing but then found out that Amir, was giving her info but the problem is he has to tell Amir these things so that his father, can get the daily information through out the day. Now that his plan of keeping the palace secrets away went out the dang window cause of Amir.

"That an the staff here all been in joy that their days have been slow, they all complained about how they clean the same room all day, till Alexzander being to light up on them, an that was the day when you help Alexzander with his father" Gabe smiled when Elena's tears slowly drys up. Even Migs gave a small comment on how the maids we're happy that she was so nice, that they would love to see her more often around the palace. An when the staff was happy when she gave a few ideas on helping them, even when she helped the sad servant that had all the keys to the palace rooms. Everyone was in a panic when they couldn't get things done, so Elena sat with the old man who felt like he was miss understood.

"Just go an have a civil conversation no blaming on who did what, an what did happened this has been going on to long" Gabe raps his arm over her shoulder giving her a big hug, Elena smiles as she expects the warm friendly hug.

"You just miss Mateo that's all isn't it" Elena gave him a huge grin knowing something about him, Gabe scrambles for words then slumped down.

"Is it that noticeable?" Gabe asked with a pink tone crossed his face. Elena giggles at his panic tone they were her best friends an she even knows what going between them. She holds up her hands in a fist an wave them in front of her in excitement. Wanting to know how it started with them two.

"Sooo how did it happen, wait I thought you like Juliette?" Elena wonder placing her hand on her chin thinking that she miss something. Flailing his hands in front of him showing that wasn't it, getting more embarrassed when now knowing that the Jackquens now know. He only told her that Mateo doesn't know an that Juliette was only a friend, that an she was already married that sparked an interest to Elena. Curious on who the husband was but Gabe only told her that he works at the palace as well, but even he never seen him before an that Juliette said that he was mostly a sick man. But was a great artist telling him, that were some paintings close to the throne room that was his work now Elena found something to do.

"Awesome I'll go see what they look like an maybe get my head in the clearing after what happened yesterday," Elena smiles in a joyful tone. Getting up from the bed Gabe follows after as they both head towards the kitchen, Elena stops at the dining door seeing Foloki, Mylene, LIarm, and Amir. She fells the air tense up she goes to sit down, then hearing that they are discussing about the temple. Saying something about holy artifacts missing, an that they may strike again later on in the day, pointing out hints on who it maybe as they continue they didn't see Elena walking over to see what's wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Elena watched the group look tried an all didn't know what to do now seeing it was a serious matter.

"No not at all, the tomes of the old kings and queens have been robbed an the old royal crown missing," Foloki says limps over to Elena as the others looked at her direction. LIarm told her it happened during the night but the night patrol, wasn't even close to it when they found it that the temple been robbed, he then explained that some thief been going around stealing the gems off the statues, then decided to go after the tomes that was placed in the old temple in town. Elena remembering the temple she saw before with Alexzander, Elena nods hearing what was to be said then asked if there was a royal treasury here in the palace, seeing that they gave nervous looks at each other.

"We do but that spot been sealed off for anyone to get to," Mylene says placing her hands on her hip.

"Are there any ways to get in?" Elena asked if the room doesn't have any openings the culprit would have no way to get in. Seeing that they all look at one another realizing what she said, Elena wondered on how did the culprit got in the tomes with out getting caught. Mylene had a idea pop up smiling big as she held her hands closed in front of her.

"Let's have a stakeout we will do it tonight an see if anything happens, the crimes happened two days in a row so why not tonight," Mylene says getting super excited. Foloki rolls his eyes as LIarm just shrugs but Amir didn't trust this plan, last time he let it happen Mylene nearly burn the damn palace down. She even turns to Amir an seeing his death glare, Mylene shield her face with her hand not wanting to get a lecture on what she is saying. He sighed nodding taking in the info that Mylene blurted out, Mylene smiles awkwardly not knowing what he would do but was was meet with, his foot stabbing into her boot an twisting it.

"If I ever see any damage to that room so help me Mylene, when ever it comes to your ideas nearly the whole palace has to deal with it," pulling his boot away as he walks away while Mylene grips her foot in pain. Amir stomps away grumbling about always fixing it, walking through the open hallway as he marched off to who knows were, Elena went over to Mylene comforting her while the woman try's to ease her pain. Then asked what why the Amir was mad at her but LIarm chimes in, telling her that Mylene ended up causing a lamp to tip over an cause three rooms to catch on fire. How she even do that Elena would never know, so they all set a time for their small stakeout that all left their separate ways.

Elena heads to the throne room seeing that breakfast wasn't ready she never really been in the room really, she walks in seeing the silver an blue thrones with blue curtains draping around the chairs. Elena walks around seeing the paintings some showing the royal family. Another with Alexzander an his friends when they we're young, they we're all grouped together all of them giving each a big hug. With huge smiles placed on their faces looking at the painting more, they all looked so happy then Elena's eyes set on the Queen her yellow hair shine in the painting, with her smile like a ray of sunshine as her green eyes sparkle like a jewel. Then to Alexzander who was hugging her in his arms as his mother hold his head to hers, Elena could see that he was truly happy even she knows how it feels to lose a parent, she turns her head when the main door to the throne room opens up.

Seeing Alexzander there holding papers in each hand shift throw them, an older man with white hair he was nearly tall as Alexzander, seeing that the man was head of the staff here Elena seen him before, he made sure everything was setup right Elena tried talking to him once. He never really said anything to her really he did bring a maid in training once, her name was Ishgo she was quite nice she was really big on fashion always went gaga when it came to Amir an Mylene styles. She shakes her head getting out of her day dream, Alexzander on the other hand was stressing rubbing his temple with a single finger, he stopped when seeing Elena fate had a cruel way of showing things, Alexzander sighs telling the servant to head for the dining room. Elena stand there nervous not knowing what to say as Alexzander walks up next to her. Elena grips her upper arm nervously as she watched Alexzander look at the painting, then gave a very out of the blue comment.

"Kind fell like they sort of mess up my face on this painting," he says as Elena looks at him an snorts, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Don't know your real face has it pretty bad, an you're black isn't the main part," Alexzander gave a small chuckle at her comment then smiles at her. Elena tense up blushing hard seeing his face like the one in the picture, confused Elena didn't now what to feel her body had a weird feeling. An with it becoming hot as well Alexzander saw that she froze wondering if he said something wrong, but only got a awkward goodbye from Elena as she ran away from him. Now worried that he said something wrong he reached out telling her to hold on, but the door Elena ran through slam shut as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"What a strange woman" Alexzander says as he walks to the dining room, to finish the up on what he was doing not to long ago. Elena ran through the hallway towards her room in a panic, why was she running away why did she run away? Opening her door an running in she slams the door turning around with her back at the door, blushing mad Elena placed her hands over her face squishing her cheeks. Then fanning her face with her hands trying to calm herself down, then she heard her bed squeak when moved looking back seeing Skyler laying on her bed. Seeing Elena's distress Skyler was worried jumping down, now right next to her Skyler asked what was wrong.

"Wrong?, nothings wrong just hot that's all" Elena laughs nervously but Skyler shakes his head.

"No, you're acting the weird way when Migs met his mate" Skyler says as he points a paw at Elena, her eyes growing big did she no there's no way a crush on Alexzander. The big stupid self centered sweet wait sweet?, she didn't just called him sweet he was never sweet but no matter how much they argue he would always agree that he was a jerk, he would always say in a low voice as kid when knowing what he did was wrong, an when they would meet up they would talk the day away even the nights in the kitchen, it was quite nice to have him tell old stories about him an his friends adventuring days. Nearly caused her to laugh in tears when Alexzander told her about the island story, off shore was a place known for having a plant that would cause the person to trip bad, but no one would have thought that the locals used it in every day life, an for nearly a week only Conner and Foloki wasn't high off their mind. Told her that Conner had make sure Mylene didn't strip an him to not stand in one place an stare off in the sun, LIarm on the other hand would hug everyone that he would meet so Foloki would have to take the hugs.

Sitting on her stool as Tulip went up an played with her hair doing small braids, after the fight they had both agreed that if anything that dealt with her country, Alexzander would promise no more lies with her as long if not towards her. That was the day when they got back to the palace after the evil dragon fiasco, he even guided her towards her bedroom as she didn't let go of his jacket, they we're both tiered and stress not saying a word Elena could remember was laying her head on his arm, then passing out from the over stress she was thankful that Alexzander help her. Laying her elbow on her vanity an her hand on her cheek she never really had a crush before, heck the thought never crossed her mind all she thought was to living her days out as a ruler, not with some guy she just meet two months prior maybe it's not a crush. That's it there's no way that it can be a crush, she has to feel the butterfly in her stomach like her mother told her, when her mama met papa but then again Abuela told her that when she met Abuelo, they smile into each other's eyes an dance the night away as love filled the air. Elena can tell something there but does he feel the same was it only going to be a one side thing, was her days are to long a man she can would never be with.

Heck they live in two different countries even if it did happen would long distance relationship work, so many thoughts ran through her mind Skyler sat next to he, he could fell the distress from Elena as he watch her groan an bang her head on the vanity.

"Why don't you go on a date with him" Skyler says as he points out his idea to her. Elena looks over surprise that he suggested that idea, but she didn't want to go up to him an say 'I may have a crush on you, would you like to go on a date to see if I'm right about it an if not we never speak again.' Elena slams her head down causing the glass containers to rattle, Skyler placed a paw on her back.

"How was is it even possible to even like him" Elena mumbling the words as her arms to cover her face, Tulip was braiding her hair together then flying over to a box picking out small flowers. Elena looks straight into the mirror she had bags under her eyes, her face tired from the lack of sleep she closed her eyes taking in the cold felling the vanity had, then her stomach growls sighing she forgot about breakfast. Elena stands up heading back to the kitchen hoping that Alexzander left, an hello go figure he's still there he sat head of the table as on his right Isabel, Borgan, and Jake sat to his right with it ending with Gabe, leaving the left side open as the jakquens sat on the same side on the left.

"Nice braids Elena" Isabel says as she could see the white flowers around her head an on braids going down in her ponytail. Elena smiles as she sat next to Alexzander getting a little nervous, Tulip was still putting flowers in her air flying around placing in spots that didn't have any. Tulip still had a few left an flys over to the children giving them each one then one to Gabe and some for the jakquens leaving a single flower left. The fairy turns around seeing Alexzander eating away scared that he'll touch her, but inched her way to him then taking his long golden hair an braids it. But being careful to not get in his way the children are happy, pointing at the flowers smiling as Gabe smiles lightly that he even gets one. The old servant before shows up again placing down papers next to Alexzander, he takes the papers wiping his mouth with a napkin Elena wondered what it was about. She leans over to see what it was for Alexzander not thinking he turns the papers, letting her see what's on it reading she could see that it was dealing with the village complaints. He slides a few towards Elena for her to read taking a few as she looks reading, Borgan was flicking food at Jake for fun an would laugh when Jake would eat it. The atmosphere was nice Elena could fell the joy in the air, looking at Alexzander who was smiling at the small scene. Elena smiles as well all of we're having fun, with a single warning Borgan sneezed.

"ACHOO!.."

Everyone jumped at the sudden act an Borgan had a single snot dangling from his nose, Jake tried to wipe it away with a cloth on the table but Borgan on the other hand. He takes is face wiping it over Jake's long sleeve smearing it all over it, Alexzander jumps up trying to stop him as Gabe tries to move Jake out the way. Isabel an Elena are both laughing so hard as they both are holding their stomachs, Alexzander picks up Borgan as he sneezed again now the snot was longer. Jake was giving a eww look an taking off his dress coat, Elena gets up as she helps take Borgan as Alexzander takes the coat. Calling for a maid to take it away Isabel takes a cloth as Elena leans Borgan to her, helping him with the mess as Gabe takes another coat for Jake from the maid. As they fix the small little chaos Borgan had made, steps could be heard heading towards the dining room as the main doors open.

They all look over to see who came in seeing that it was a man dress head to toe, with silver armor the helmet was in a shape of a dragon head. An on the back had a blue feather as his rattling of the armor, steps to them Alexzander placed a hand on Elena's back so he can move to the man easily. The man stopped he had a long axe in his left hand, he placed the weapon on its end as it made a clang on the ground. Alexzander walks over at the man as they had their small little conversation, as they both talked Borgan looks over to the man with his arms open an his hand, was doing the gimme motion he leans forward Elena had to hold on him so he wouldn't fall.

"Conner!"

Conner waves at Borgan as he goes back to Alexzander, he wasn't upset that the evil dragon was dealt with. But when he did leave him to see something unsettling at the borders, he had some information for the royal family coming to the palace still in his military armor. He was talking with Alexzander as Elena watched his head nod, then rubbing chin with his blank face he closed his eyes taking in the news. With Borgan in her arms as he was getting upset that he wasn't let down, Elena hands him over to Gabe but Borgan gave a whine as he grips on her light green dress. Not wanting to go as Jake try's to sooth him to let go Borgan would shake his head no, Elena sighed as she rubs his back trying to calm the child what ever she did Borgan was glued to her.

Maybe it was the days when she aloud him to sleep in her room, or told night time stories about Avalor when he would have a nightmare. Elena would set a pillow down an lay him there as she rubs his back with a little song, she came to love the little half goat boy even Jake who had questions. She would answer them the best she could the little sister time she had with Isabel, end up becoming a sort of family time to them. Jake would always encourage Isabel even gave his ideas though they weren't the best, her sister would still take the time to show Jake why it wasn't a good idea, then came up with another out of the world ideas.

As they had their own little problem Alexzander was cursing to the heavens, not out loud per say but the news was bad Conner told him one of the countries, that hated Valisia attacked a village near the border. It was Valence a man that would kill anyone in cold blood, even his own men he didn't care as long it was a challenge to him. He hate the Valisians with a passion he never gave a reasoning why, when it comes to the peace treaty that Alexzander wanted he never cared. An this worried Alexzander was there a war coming this soon will the other four countries follow as well, except one but that place couldn't do anything the lands are bare the people are starving.

Even if they got in they wouldn't last their country would have been eaten right away, Alexzander tried to make sure that it wasn't taken over the only support, he was even gotten from them was medical aid, even with that they swore that it was the only help he was getting still not trusting him. Alexzander wanted to know when but the answer was only today that it happened, he has to get Elena and her companions out of here if the five countries found out. There would be war declared among the southern countries, an this would be a full on world war Alexzander wants Conner to take him to the village. Elena quickly hands off Borgan to Jake as he cry's for Elena, as she was now in ear shot Elena could hear clearly what was going on.

"Valence and his men where are they heading?" Alexzander asked not hearing Elena behind him.

"To next village I already station the men there, by you or your fathers orders the battle will being" Conner says then looks up seeing Elena there.

"I didn't know it was you Conner, is this what you wear when it come to dragon's that goes wild?" Elena looks at him, Conner kind of looks like those people in stories of adventuring books. Conner nods her way an gave a friendly slap on Alexzander's shoulder, then walks away Alexzander turns to a guard station near a wall. "I quest for my father's ears" the guard nods an heads to find King Howard, Elena watched the guard hurries away then to Alexzander what was going on.

"Is everything ok?," Elena asked as she could tell Alexzander wasn't happy, but all was said everything was fine an to watch the kids. Then walking away in a hurry his robe trailed behind as he marched away, Elena could more guards through the door Alexzander went in as many followed him. Elena went back to the table as Borgan wanted her take him, as Jake hands him over Elena carries Borgan with one hand on his back as the other holding him up. Gabe asked what was wrong but even she didn't know ether, deciding that going to the gardens for Juliette or Amir world help.

As they headed for the gardens Elena knocked on the green house doors, nothing no sound or voice was heard Gabe then opens the door letting them in. Juliette was there watering the garden with a man next to her sitting on a chair, painting away he was quite skinny so this was Juliette's husband? His dirt blond hair was shaggy an he was wearing a white cotton sweater with blue wool pants, Juliette waved to them as her husband didn't pay attention to them. Gabe was the first to ask what was wrong with Alexzander's sudden departure, Juliette had no idea that he even left all she knows is that something about a village getting raided.

Elena shocked an sad at the same time it made her wonder who do such a thing, so Elena choose to find Amir at his work room trying to hand Borgan over once again. She did it as fast as she could hand him over tin Gabe but, even he didn't want her to go by herself. Telling them it would be quick running through the halls an sliding pass the corner, hopping down the steps trying not to fall on the way finely getting there. Puts her hands on her knees an bent over breathing hard it felt to her like she ran a marathon, getting up Elena knocks at Amir's door asking for entrance.

When she was knocking the door swings open Amir was standing there in his pjs, tired from the commotion outside his door an seeing Elena there. Elena smiles asking to know what's wrong with the village an the raid, Amir tired eyes rises he didn't know asking when it happened. Telling him it wasn't to long ago with this Amir motion his hand over his body, as white light turns his clothes into his normal ware an running away. Leaving Elena to trail behind him they ran pass the throne room an into the wing were king Howard stays, as they head there as they walked in the room of King Howard who was on his bed. Elena stops at the door she could see all of Alexzander's friends there, with Alexzander near his father holding his hand. The Kings face was getting worse more of a skeleton then a man, he was breathing was getting hard for him take air in.

The gasping was the only thing Elena could hear in the room, Amir slips pass Elena to the King as he placed a hand on his head. Checking to see if he was any better Alexzander turns to see Elena there, she felt awkward in the room like she shouldn't be there as Alexzander's hand motion for her to sit. Elena takes a set far from them as she watched the scene unfold, Alexzander leans his ear over to his fathers face as he whispers something in his ear, as the others stands by waiting for their orders. Alexzander leans away taking in on what he had heard, he breathes in looking at the others as Amir leans in when King Howard pulls at his sleeve.

"Mylene, Conner, and I will deal with Valence, LIarm, and Foloki will deal with this thief," Alexzander stands up still holding his fathers hand.

"Man I was hoping to do the stakeout" Mylene says but met with small shove by Conner. An she shoves back and sticks her tongue out at him, LIarm nods as Foloki huffs not wanting to be stuck with the boring conflict.

"Why don't I deal with the thief?" Elena offered, they all looked at her seeing that she was serious.

"Thank you for your offer but I don't think" Alexzander says but Elena stands up.

"Amir's staying right so if he's here there's nothing to worry right?" Elena explains, as Amir looks at them putting his hand up trying to get a word in.

"An you don't have to worry of not having all knights not all with you, so what ever this Valence guy doing you have all of them there right?" Elena explains as she watched Alexzander looks at his father who nods in approval. Alexzander then sighs an gave an okay but in one condition, Amir is there personally he didn't trust the thief he didn't know if the man was dangerous, Amir sighs an agrees as Alexzander's friends leave with Amir bowing as a goodbye an leaving as well. Alexzander lets go of his fathers hand now next to Elena, she looks at his extended hand that was offered for her in the middle of his hand was a brooch, confused takes it in one hand it was blue sapphire with the royal Valisian emblem inside, with a silver star like base to hold the gem.

"What's this?" Elena asked flipping it to its back seeing the pin for it hang on clothing, Alexzander looks back blankly at her but Elena didn't notice though she could feel him look at her.

"A magical brooch, helps the wearer be shielded from magical attacks" Alexzander says as Elena looks up at him.

"Why give me this?" Elena didn't know why he given this to her, Alexzander placed a hand on her shoulder it gave chills to her.

"Thief is a magic user they turned the guards an priest into stone, while using some sort of gas to nauseate others" Alexzander says as he guides her out the room his hand shift to her back. Elena walked now outside the room in the empty halls, as Alexzander turns back to Elena with now softer eyes.

"Just try not to jump head in, we don't even know if this man capability of killing" Alexzander walks away leaving Elena there dumfounded, was he worried for her is he showing affection towards her? even considered affection she could see something in his eyes, not really knowing what it was Elena watched him leave her standing there. Elena whole face became red oh god she thought I have a crush on Alexzander the prince of Valisia. Elena turns back around speed walking to her room, the staff all said hello to her but the could see she wasn't paying attention to them.

Elena closed the door to her room heart pounding a mile a minute, she paced around her room again going around in cycles. Covering her face then she stopped taking a fist down in her hand, a idea popped up on Skyler's idea of a date or so call "date." She'll find the same reason all over again why she hated Alexzander, an so long strange feelings an get everything back on track, smiling at her plan as she head towards her bed. She leans forward face first into the bed closing her eyes, Elena realize that she was tired curling up an falling asleep, with some hours passing Elena felt something cold on her face.

Sitting up Elena rubs her head in pain looking up she came face to face with an white owl, it was standing next to her bed it was the size of a man. She knowing she seen it before she slides off the bed, as the owl walks over to her window folding its wings together.

"For a Crown Princess, you quite sleep a lot?" Elena knows the owl was Amir, not because he turned into an white owl when he left her in Avalor, but she can tell by his voice Elena frowns at the comment.

"I normally don't, but because I'm not use to cold weather I don't know what to do, or you guys even do?" Elena says to Amir but he wings open up pointing at her.

"Your quite right, then again I don't think Alexzander wants you running around in the cold an getting hurt" Amir said as he takes his winged feather an taps his chin, as he lean over opening the window.

"Alright, Princess Elena shall we proceed to the Valisian Treasury" gesturing towards the window.

"I thought it was in the palace?"

"It is, a single tower no stairs no doors no way to get in but by magic" Amir says that part in a child like way while wiggling his feathers. Elena rolls her eyes then shivers from the door being open to long she head over towards her closet, pulling out the white coat again that she's been wearing for awhile now, slipping it on Amir turns his back to her indicating for her to get on. Elena looks out the window then to Amir.

"What are you waiting for?, I don't have all day well I do but not right now" Amir looks back seeing Elena hesitate. "Oh I see, it's because I'm a owl right now isn't," Elena shackes her head now getting nervous an points to him.

"I don't know how to you know ride you, like not in a bad way more of a way to not fall off way," Elena says as she sees Amir nodding "alright just grab my feathers an you'll be fine, I think..." but when Elena heard him say the last part he had already taken off. Elena was pulled back when he taken flight, pulling herself into his feathered back closing her eyes as Amir flaps his wings, she opened her eye then leaning back up as the flew around the palace back, seeing the palace dragon stables an pass the ground in far distance in the woods, she could see a trail path leading to the tower Amir told her. Seeing it was cut from the palace Elena leans forward near Amir's owl face, "it's quite far from the palace in Avalor ours is inside the palace," Amir nods then speaks up from the rushing winds.

"Normally yes, but the palace was bigger back then an dealt with damages from 200 years ago," Amir lands near the tower Elena hops off him seeing the single tall tower the top had a triangular top, as the main structure was a single square shaped brick walls. Seeing no windows an doors now Elena wondered how we're they getting in, as Amir shape-shifts back in his human form dusting himself off.

"How big was the palace?," Elena wondered as Amir waves his hand over the brick wall, as they moved for them to enter. "The palace was more under ground then above, when the dwarfs entered the cause against Kritis's homeland, they helped build the lands of Valisia" Amir moves out the way for Elena to enter first, Elena moves inside but she could only see darkness.

"I never got to ask, do you know anything about the prince 200 years ago?" Elena asked spins around trying to find something that had a hint of light, Amir pulls at a chainlink hanging near a wall Elena had herself in center now, she stops an looks up the top roof panels inside moved to make room for light to enter in. Causing the golden room to light up at the very top Elena could see a white crystal at the top, the light caused the crystal to glow giving more light she stopped. "Wow" Elena was amazed she could she gowns with gems or cases of jewelry, she could see men's clothing next to women's clothing in large glass cases, she then looks behind her walking up to the glass case, if she ever payed attention it would have been the first thing she would have seen. It was a plated armor colored white with a blue cape draping over its right shoulder, on the helmet looked like a face of man an on its head wore a crown, it was silver an blue with diamonds embedded in it, Elena notice a dent on the chest plate placing a hand near the area.

"What happened?" Elena looks over to Amir seeing that he was quite looking at the armor.

"It was Kirits's coronation clothing, it still has the dent when he was assassinated," Amir says as he watched Elena gave him a sad look.

"So from then on every new king would wear the armor in honor of him, to show even he can still be crowned" Amir says as he walks over to a chair that had a suit of armor on it, removing the suit Amir sits down crossing his leg over the other. Elena steps back as she looks around the golden room, "alright so what happened to the hated prince though?" Elena wondered.

"Ah him, well it was quite strange I left to you know up my wizard powers, I came back for a bit" Amir says as he taps his cheek with one of his fingers./span/p


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

~Amir's flashback~

Amir finally made it pass the heavy steep mountains in Valisia, he was a lot different back then he had a long dark beard with raged robes, a long stick in one hand he was hunched over from his long journey, he made it to the town normally the people are out an about. Seeing no one out he walks around to if anyone was up, he stops at the palace gates two guards standing there half his size Amir announced who he was;

"I Amir royal wizard of Valisia, has returned from my journey" Amir bows to them.

~~~~~~~reality~~~~~

"Wait, normally the town is quite busy around in the afternoon?" Elena could fell something was off, all her time here she could see when the shops would open an when people go to work, Amir nods in agreement "yes that's not the strangest part the guards that I went up to, acted less like guards an kind of soulless.

"Any ways lets get back to the story" Amir smiles.

"Oh! sorry please continue" Elena says repositioning herself on the glass case.

~~~~~~~Amir's flashback~~~~~~~

Amir heads in the palace with the guards guiding him to the throne room, a man sitting on the blue throne he wore a simple royal attire, he had black hair with blue eyes with his wife sitting next to him holding his hand. Who had blond hair wearing a yellow gown, her grey eyes sparkled in the lit room, Amir stopped bowing towards the man looking up something felt off the atmosphere felt strange, he gets up from bowing the man stands his arms open wide heading down the steps to Amir.

"Ah! the royal wizard has finally returned, now we finally have a vantage to the world countries" an gave Amir a hug the man then stopped, this wasn't right the king he kept tabs with Valisia and the King was a quiet man. He tried to keep himself far away from political affairs, Amir smiles nervously as the man smiles with Amir the king's eyes looked cold, it didn't had the sparkle like everything was sucked away.

"So any news from your travels, any plans that would harm Valisia or plans of attack on my people" the man walks away, giving small gestures to Amir as the king's wife stands up then locking her arm with the king smiling towards him;

"Oh Stan you know full well that your plan will work" she gave a small kiss to his cheek.

"Your right I shouldn't worry to much, my lovely Domna" giving a kiss back to her lips loving on her more.

~~~~~~~~~~reality~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't see how that's strange it's just two people loving one another" Elena was confused.

"Elena, they hated each other because their marriage was a arranged one..." Amir said tapping his fingers. "They only had gotten married only for 6 months..."

Now that is strange if they both hated one another the whole time why suddenly now they loved each other, Elena's head hurt trying to remembering all this, an if finding something would solve the northern area to not start a war. Elena just hopes that maybe something in this story will help, Amir stands up from his chair patting himself off.

"Any who Stan ended up doing a purge believing that those who didn't like Valisia ways, are nothing but hateful men and women traitors to the Valisia's crown say it like a way of 'rewriting the wrong' as he puts it" Amir says as his first two fingers moved up an down, then he stopped looking around as if he heard something.

"What's wrong?" Elena hops off the glass case.

"Shhh I think someone's coming quickly to the stairs behind them," Amir says as they both ran behind the stairs looking over to see who was here, a small rattling could be heard on top of the roof looking up they could see a panel move. Elena held up her scepter as Amir hands glow white, as the panel moved to the side a hooded figure a merged out looking around, the person hoped down hurrying over to King Kritis's armor, they placed their hand on it trying to open the glass door. Elena an Amir ran out from their hiding spot as they both we're ready to fight.

"Alright who ever you are, you better give back what you stolen or we won't hurt you" Elena says as she points her scepter at him, the man turns around seeing them there he chuckled at her demands.

"What you going to hit me over the head with that?" The man would have been grinning if his face wasn't covered, Elena glares holding the scepter up then shouting her iconic blaze, the man stepped out of the way shocked that it could do that.

"Holy moly, he didn't tell me you could do that!" The man turns at them an he backs away, Elena then gips her scepter with both hands "Glow!" Elena yells, the man shielded his eyes from the glare crying out in pain, Amir held up his hands causing the suits to reanimate alive. They marched over to the man without a warning he pulled out small beads, throwing them to the ground causing smoke to appear Elena covered her mouth, Amir made circling motions causing the smoke to form in a small ball. The man groans in irritation then toss another at Amir leg when he rolls out the way, causing Amir's leg to start changing into stone Elena shoots blaze at the man causing his hooded cape to fall off, the cape fell to the ground as the man's back was facing them he turns around. The hooded criminal was a faun like Borgan but he was a lot older, with shoulder length green hair an rain deers antlers, he smiles puffing his chest up showing some pride at his work.

"well that workout better than I thought, any how I think you two should give up an just let me get that armor, over there" pointing at King Kritis's armor.

"An why do you need that?" Elena asked as the faun pats the dust off of his body an reaches over for his hooded cape, clipping the clip at his neckline only his head wasn't covered by the wool brown cape. Amir pulls at his leg that was stuck on the ground, as he pulls he could hear the cracking of the stone on his white pants leg an shoe, as he pulls himself free he toppled over landing on his rear end, still behind Elena groaning in pain Elena turns to look at him, the green haired faun pulls out more beads tossing them at Elena. As she turns to yell out a spell the faun ran to the right, her blaze torched the room as he hops over glass cases an suits of armor, Amir out a spell "csivia!", a invisible wall cover the painting that were hanging, so Elena wouldn't set them on fire. As the faun hopped on King Kritis's armor case, tossing a smoke bomb at them Elena covers her mouth, with the beads of smoke head towards Elena Amir hand glows stopping them, the beads look like they we're stoped in time hanging in the air. Amir toss the beads at the faun he cause the area to fog up, pulling his fingers close he cause the fog to turn into tar the faun panicked.

"What the hell man?!" The faun struggles to break free, Elena smiles as Amir crosses his arms, standing next to Elena an smiles as well.

"So Elena What do you think we should do?" Amir asked as they looked at each other grinning.

"Hmmm, maybe we should have him clean up this mess he had cause" Elena could see smoke stains an stone flacks around the treasury, Amir nods with his glowing hands he raps the tar around the faun it sealed his body an Amir pulls him towards them, but when doing so they didn't realize that the faun had a bead hidden in his hand. As the faun was flying towards them he crushed the bead freezing the tar, getting lose the faun takes a silver ball out from his cape smashing it at the case. It cause the armor to shrink an sealing it self into the silver ball, but when broke free ice shards flew at Amir and Elena, Amir tried to save Elena form the flying shards as they headed in their direction, a faint blue glowing sphere protected them it was the brooch Alexzander had given to Elena, the faun takes the silver ball an runs to the open panel. Leaving Amir and Elena there as they both ran out of the tower, chasing after the faun who ran towards the town, Amir turns into giant white owl again Elena hopped on his back it became a full on chase, as they flew over the town the faun ran through streets an homes. When getting closer Elena shoots at the faun with her blaze, the faun tumbled over to put out the flames that caught on his cape, running away he jumps in the air pulling out one last smoke bomb before disappearing, Amir stopped as they both looked around trying to find the criminal, but only met with empty streets.

"Darn it, we must go an tell the others what happened" Amir says as he was still looking for the faun.

"I understand that the armor is important, but I don't think he can sell it to anyone with out them knowing what it is" Elena looks at Amir as he heads to a direction away from the palace, as he flys over the town through the mountains that Elena could see are familiar to her.

"The armor is enchanted, no man or mythical creature can harm the wearer, but I'm not sure if it still enchanted an I'm worried that it could be used" Amir says as they flew over trees as they came over a hill, Elena could see clearly a village on fire with men fighting on the ground. Elena looks around seeing the battle go down as she looks a arrow shots passed her, Amir flys to the side getting away from the ground archers, heading inside the village Amir lands on the ground turning back, both running near a building side out of eyes view, Amir leans over to the corner as Elena does behind him.

"What's going on?" Elena watched men fighting she could see Valisian armor men as another group dress what looks of Viking wear.

"It seems Valance of the Akisson clan made it to this other village," Amir says as he watched a few men fallen. Elena grips his shoulder getting scared Amir looks back seeing more coming, taking Elena's shoulders giving a stern look.

"Listen to me right here an now we are not in a safe place, this is a war zone I don't know if avalor experience this, but you must know that if anything happens to me you must find the others you hear me" Amir says as he shoves Elena out the way, pulling a upward motion causing the ground making the stone into a wall blocking arrows that aimed their way. Elena looks back seeing more showing up the opposing men ran towards them, Elena points her scepter at them but Amir takes his hand making a swiping move, causing the building walls to slam into them this caused them to be stuck, Amir cursed turning back into an owl Elena grips at his chest as they shoot through the air. As they head over in the sky Amir flys pass buildings before he beings to dip down Elena panicked, seeing they were heading for the local church windows Elena closed her eyes as she hears glass windows breaking, as they landed hard on the ground the impact caused Elena whole vision to go black fainting in an out of continuous.

~~~~~~~~~~space~~~~~~

Elena could hear faint voices she groans in pain, Elena blink away the fussiness from her eyes, she sits up on the laid out pillow an cloth, holding her head from the pain she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over she saw LIarm smiling.

"Try to ease yourself, you two landed pretty hard why did you two came anyways?" LIarm asked as he was mixing powers an herbs in a cup.

"We're's Amir he was with me not to long ago..." Elena says as she takes the cup an sipping it lightly, as her headache dies down LIarm stands up as she watched him walk over to a group, Elena could see Foloki an another dwarf as they were having a conversation all on their own, she hears a groan next to her turning to see who it was Amir his back facing her. His back was covered in bandages she could three spots of blood, knowing full well he got hurt Elena crawls over placing a hand on his head, Amir turns his head facing her seeing her worried look, he chuckles then tense in pain from his wounds.

"Sorry if I hurt you in anyway, but I'm fine Elena give me 4 hours top an I'm ready to get back to work," Amir smiles as Elena picks up his head into her lap as LIarm walks over, with new bandages an a bowl of green liquid crouching down he begins to fix Amir up, Elena hears the church doors open looking over. There walking down pass the church benches was Alexzander, wearing a armor suit with the royal banner hanging from his waist, with fur around his shoulders trying to keep him warm from the winter, with him was Mylene he stopped in his tracks seeing Elena there.

"What are you doing here?" Alexzander looks down seeing Amir, Elena heart sank she felt responsible if tried to convince him to not go, he wouldn't be in so much pain.

"They crashed through the church window" LIarm points to a smashed window, above the alter as he holds on the blood stained bandages, Alexzander sighs then walks over to Elena seeing she was worried for Amir.

"Amir explain to me why you brought Elena here, you know better to bring someone that is not well known of our situation," Alexzander says as he kneels down to Amir but groans form the pain.

"The criminal has taken King Kritis's armor..., an we don't know why, Amir insist on telling you personally," Elena says as she rubs Amir hair from his forehead. Alexzander looks at Elena then Amir he then stands up, calling for everyone's ears to listen up.

"I have gotten word that King Kritis's armor has been stolen," Alexzander explains as people mumble to each other.

"An that the opposing side had some how found ways to combat against our forces, I'll personally speak with Valence an see if I can calm the situation down," Alexzander turns to his heels walking back out the doors. Elena slowly placed Amir's head down, Elena ran after Alexzander, Mylene try's to stop her, Elena ran in front of Alexzander stopping before he could leave.

"What are you doing?" Elena could see what he was doing it was something she would have done.

"Dealing with Valence who else, now if you mind" Alexzander side steps away, but Elena didn't let him leave still blocking his path.

"Not a chance I'm tired of being left behind, an if you think I'm going to sit back your sadly mistaken, me being here also became my problem," Elena could see him grip his sword at what was said.

"An you have a better idea?" Alexzander glares at her Elena stands her ground.

"Yes I do, better than letting people think that you died, not even I want to see you that way" Elena says the last part quietly, if Alexzander wasn't near her he wouldn't have known what she said. He sighs leaning his head back then his gaze lands on Elena, she wasn't looking at him he could tell something was off, not wanting to push the issue right now.

"Alright what do you have in mind" Alexzander asked as Elena looks at him surprised that he asked, Elena smiles taking out her scepter an placing a hand on her hip.

"I got a trick up my sleeve, but I need someone that's good at seeing far away though," Elena smiles as she twirls her scepter.

"Mylene it seems that you get the chance to have your stakeout" Alexzander says over his shoulder.

"Yes!, can we do good guard and bad guard?, I want to be the bad guard!" Mylene yells back, as she runs over to them. Alexzander raise his eyebrows at Elena gesturing towards the doors, letting her know to lead the way.

"By all means you're in charge now, let me see what you can do" Alexzander watch Elena walk out the door, Mylene came up next to him leaning in towards him.

"You like her" Mylene says quietly to Alexzander who leans away in shock.

"I don't like her, it's that I can tolerate her now, I'm just not pushing the issue of her not listening to me" Alexzander says rolling his shoulders back tipping his head up.

"Nah you like it I can see it, you get the chance to bicker with someone who won't back down, or as your father puts it oh to be young again" Mylene says winking at him. Alexzander glares at her getting pissed, leaning in as Mylene backs away still smirking trying not to laugh Alexzander try's to keep his voice down.

"Just because I let her off from coming here doesn't mean I like her" Alexzander says as he watched Mylene hold back laughter.

"Oh please, you didn't let Amir fix the vase because you hated that damn thing to the very beginning, oh 1,000 years down the river please The Giant King gave it away, after the vase nearly caused him a war" Mylene says as they both walked down the steps of the church.

"Never known why the Islanders wanted that vase?" Mylene stopped taping at her chin.

"Maybe because King Kritis stolen it, an nearly started the war after finding out, so what I let that slide it's just one incident" Alexzander explains as they head down the last step, Elena was far ahead of them talking with Conner who was pointing orders to the soldiers.

"Hmmm... how about the time you didn't let her know that you never sent the blacklist in the first place, normally you do but you let her nearly rip your head of," Mylene says has she smirks.

Alexzander coughs in his hand turning his head away from Mylene, he hated when Mylene can see right though him.

"Oh Romeo~ oh Romeo~ ," Mylene sings in a lovely tune as Alexzander swats at her, she runs away laughing evilly as Alexzander chases blushing, Conner and Elena looks at the scene Elena watched in aw it was strange seeing Alexzander like this, she see him slipping on the iced ground Mylene slips as well. Conner shakes his head he watched the scene Elena looks on seeing the two best friends playin around, Mylene tossed a snow ball at Alexzander's face when he was trying to get up, he glares Mylene just laughs at his misfortune.

"That's what you two get for horse playing around, now get over here so we can set a plan in motion" Conner yells at them he watched the two pick themselves up, Mylene groaning in pain as she rubs her rear walking over to Conner, Alexzander follows as well rubbing his wrist from the pain of landing face first. Elena was surprised seeing them like this, especially Alexzander who walked next to her, she moving over for him to get in the circle, Conner asked if anyone had any ideas Mylene was about to speak up, but Alexzander stops her gesturing towards Elena.

"Elena will, she just told me that she had a plan of when I go meet Valence," Alexzander says as Conner gave him a stink eye.

"I see an I'm guessing you didn't want us to know?" Conner could see Alexzander didn't look at him seeing that he let his plan slip. Conner shakes his head taking his index finger an thumb in between his nose, dealing with these two bone heads was like dealing with Borgan, when he had a huge tantrum kicking, screaming, and causing magic growth to appear. Normally when it happens when he was promised something, but life happens so they would have to do it another time.

Sighing hard Conner looks at Elena gesturing to a tent inside a table an a map.

"Alright, I'll show what we are doing, an we're to go when things go south" Conner walks ahead as Mylene leans in to Alexzander.

"Someone's not having fun..." Mylene says as Conner whips around glaring at her.

"It wouldn't be like this, if you would've listen to me," Conner points towards her.

"Well how was I supposed to know, you position your men there" Mylene shrugs Conner gives a strangling motion at her but held himself, not wanting to act on the idea of strangling her.

"You would have known if you listened to me!" Conner throws his hands up.

"Hey it's not my fault your boring!, an who puts their men near a river anyways?!" Mylene pointing at Conner.

"We had the high ground!, but you fuck it up by letting them shield behind your damn boats, an who brings a ship in a river" Conner yells. The two continues to argue one blaming the other for their mistakes, Elena was getting upset that they both didn't come to a agreement, turning to Alexzander crossing her arms nodding at their direction.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Elena could see him lean away at her question.

"What this is normal?" Alexzander didn't see the problem, yes they argue from time to time but they always stopped, when it came to do their duties as his royal knights. Elena walks over pulling out her scepter yelling Glow, both shield their eyes from the bright light coming from the scepter.

"Ow geez!, dang I'll stop" Mylene says as she covers her eyes, from the bright light from Elena's scepter. Conner did the same as he grumble in his native language, Elena puts her scepter in its holster then giving them a stern look.

"You two are the royal knights dealing with a invading enemy, an the only thing you two are doing now is causing more problems, I can see why Amir doesn't like dealing with anything involving you two" Elena stomps away to the tent as Conner and Mylene stand up.

"Now I see why you taken a liking to her" Mylene says as she watched Elena stomp away, Alexzander rolls his eyes shoving pass his knights to the tent, Conner looks at the two heading towards the tent.

"Huh, when did this happen?" Conner asked watching the two royals talk in the tent, as Elena points at Alexzander's chest scolding him as Alexzander takes in Elena's scolding, Mylene just shrugs as she watched the seen unfold as Alexzander try's to reconcile on what happened. Seeing Elena ease up on him then Alexzander gave a far away comment, as only Elena could hear seeing that she punched him in the arm, as Alexzander playfully rubs his arm in pain as Elena smiles towards him.

"Don't know, quite happy the old Alexzander is coming back, miss the old bud after what his damn old fiancé did to him" Mylene says as Conner looks at her seeing her grip her upper arm tightly.

"Have to agree the girl had it coming, an week before the wedding to" Conner nods in agreement at Mylene's anger.

"For one year of us all easing his pain, nights of him drinking himself away an nearly causing a rip with his insanity, don't get me wrong Elena is a nice girl but I'll be damn to let it happen again," Mylene walks away leaving Conner there watching Mylene opening her arms, giving a hearty smile as the other two look at her.

"For once Mylene we both agree on something," Conner says walking behind her entering the tent, they all stand around the table map Conner pointing out were they should go an do, as Alexzander explains that Valance wanted to meet him privately, but Conner didn't want that even think of happening that was when Elena comes in. She explains that her scepter can do a envision of Alexzander, it could be the safest idea if things go south an Alexzander didn't have to worry of getting hurt, Mylene eyes grow from hearing this as rapping her arm around Elena's shoulders.

"So you can make a decoy with that thing right?" Mylene asked as Elena leans away, as Mylene points to her scepter.

"Yess?, is there something you want to know Mylene?" Elena asked as she watched Mylene lean over covering her mouth, with her hand.

"I was wondering if I can borrow it to mess with Conner?" Mylene leans away grinning, Elena only gave are you a serious look. Mylene didn't budge give her a come on look, but stopped when Alexzander placed his hand in between her an Elena's face, Mylene pouts backing away as Alexzander heads out the tent with Conner so they could talk privately.

"Look I know you don't want me to..." Alexzander says but Conner placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't let it get to your head, I know that you have a plan but Valance isn't the kind of person to let the tricky go by easily," Conner says as they walk further away from the tent. Elena and Mylene we're walking way behind the other two, Mylene was talking to Elena doing small jabs at her, as Elena rolls her eyes at the jokes as they all walk down the road side near the church.

"Bolder!" Someone yells pointing to the sky, Elena and Mylene looks to the sky as Conner an Alexzander did the same. Large bolder hurling towards the church, smashed causing part of the church to fall Mylene used her body to protect Elena from the flying bricks, Alexzander cursed as he shield his head as Conner used his body as well to protect Alexzander, the Bolder lands on the ground Alexzander points to some soldiers.

"Find out were that came from, Conner I want you and your men to guard the barricades, Mylene take Elena towards the soldiers tents I'll see if Amir an the others are alright" Alexzander points out his orders while jogging towards the church, Mylene an Conner was going to stop him but another bolder lands next to the church. Both nodding Mylene swings Elena over her shoulder, Elena cry's out in shock as Mylene runs away Conner runs to the barricades telling orders for them to charge, Elena watched Alexzander run up the steps in the far distance.

"Put me down I can help!," Elena yells but went on deaf ears.

"No can do Princess, orders are orders" Mylene runs pass houses an people, Mylene jumps down high steps Elena looks up seeing another bolder flying, her breath catches in her mouth see watched it hit the churches entrance.

"The church Alexzander!" Mylene stops turning around she placed Elena down, putting her hands in front of her.

"Don't move, I'm going back but you must not leave this area you hear me, this is the safest spot around here, guards!, watch Princess Elena" Mylene yells as she runs back towards the church leaving Elena standing there, pissed at what they did leaving her there as if she doesn't know what she's doing.

"Do any of you have horse or a dragon I can barrow" Elena turns to the soldiers, they all point to a stable full of dragon's, giving a thank you Elena walks over towards a white dragon who was sleeping, giving it a small rub on its horns it wakes up an sees Elena there as it stands up an stretches, a soldiers rans over trying to stop her.

"Do you even know how to ride a dragon?" He asked as he watched Elena guide the dragon out.

"How hard can it be?" Elena says as she sits on the dragon's back, an flys off into the sky.

"What do we do know?" One of the soldiers spoke up, but another smacked his head.

"Deal with the invading enemy" the soldier that smacked him as he grabs for his sword for combat, as the soldier rubs his hurt head watching the man that hit him walk away.

"But the Princess?"

"Not our problem!"

Elena flys towards the church she could see Mylene fighting against 3 men, flying over them Mylene looks up as the others do as well.

"What hell?!, what are you doing?" Mylene yells but blocks an on coming attack with her sabers, Elena flys to the church hoping off the white dragon running inside, she could see Alexzander struggling to help people out the back door. Elena could see an enemy attacking Alexzander, the enemy axe swung over his head slashing it down at Alexzander, who then pulls out the royal sword blocking the axe, the force caused it to fly out of Alexzander's hand landing on the ground sliding away, it stops near Elena seeing that things we're getting out of hand, Elena quickly pulls out her scepter pointing at the man.

"Blaze!" A long strip of fire shoots towards both men, Alexzander rolls out the way as the enemy was caught on fire.

"Remind me next time to not mess with you" Alexzander stands up with his hand on his back, seeing Elena smirks he then quickly reaches out taking Elena into his arms, a two handed axe lands were Elena was, the wooden floor smashed in the axe was tugged releasing from the floor.

"Valance..." Elena was cradled in Alexzander's arms, she looks at Alexzander then to the man he was glaring at, Valence was a tall man he had long hair brown with grey strip going down one side, with his same colored beard that was braided in three sections, he had light brown eye with a long scar going down his left eye to his lip, that his left eye was white he gives a toothy grin.

"Nice grab little prince, let's see if you can dodge this!" Valence then makes a swiping motion destroying the wooden poles an wooden benches, Alexzander kicks at the ground sliding Elena and him away from Valence, Alexzander grabs his sword when sliding away using his left leg to stop them near the alter. Valence chuckles he turns around giving his axe a throwing motion, Alexzander picks up Elena bride style an ran out the way, the axe hits a statue with motherly features its hands clasp together, axe lands on the statues face Valence cursed as Alexzander puts Elena down. He gets in a attacking stance with his sword laying on his right arm, Alexzander thrust forward as Valence backs away Alexzander slashes away with Valence dodge every attack, Elena frantically looks around seeing a medium size rock in fallen church walls she hurries taking the single rock, Elena then throws hitting Valence in the face he groans in pain, Alexzander runs pass the insane man grabbing Elena's hand running towards the back entrance, a blood curdling scream of rage echoing in the air. Elena grips Alexzander's hand hard as they race out of the church, towards the back wooden area Elena looks back seeing Valence at back of the church doorway watching them run away.

"You'll be back!, I know you will if want your damn general back!" Valence yells he watched the two royals run away, leaving him there growling grey smoke appears next to him, it was Cullen leaning against the church wall as he to watched.

"I have to give it to you, not only did you lose the main thing I needed but also sent my plan back 3 months" Cullen says Valance's axe lands next to his face, he shifts his eyes at Valence the side of his forehead was covered in blood, Cullen laughs seeing the man's pain.

"How does it fell to get owned by that little thing?" Cullen body was made of smoke as Valence chops away in anger, not even making damage Valence gives up walking away.

"Next time I see her, she will pay what she did to me!" Valence then stops Cullen was now in front of him towering over him.

"Not till you have given me what you promise Valence, I helped you invade Valisia now I wanna my payment, then I can think of giving you something in return of the favor" Cullen body fades in smoke as the winter wind picks up, leaving the mad Viking king there.

~~~~~~~space~~~~~~

I'm going to make an Instagram for the characters, an the map if anyone curious. if anyone has questions I'll be there to answer if not I maybe at work.

Thank you for reading this :)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

—-

Running out of breath Elena and Alexzander stops in the densely forest, Elena leans against a tree breathing hard turning to see Alexzander, he had a hand on a tree with the other hand on one knee slump over, he leans back up an looks over to Elena. He half to admit can take care of herself, fixing his straps that held his sword in place he walks over to Elena, getting off the the tree now facing Alexzander in the forest Alexzander looks around.

"We should be fine we should look for LIarm an the others," Alexzander says he could see footsteps in the snow.

"What of Mylene and Conner?" Elena was worried for Conner, the blood thirsty Valence had him now.

"Knowing Mylene wouldn't leave Conner side knowing that he was taken," Alexzander walks to the trails as Elena follows behind him.

"Alexzander their stuck there's no way of getting them back..." Elena was right their in enemy line now, an if they go back they would get killed.

"Elena they are my royal knights I didn't choose them cause they are my friends, I choose the ones that I know would risk their lives for my country, that I had them take an oath that no knights leave each other behind" Alexzander watched Elena shiver from the cold, she was holding herself trying to keep warm Alexzander takes the blue banner of fhis hip, swings it over Elena for warmth.

"Seriously out everyone I know, you can't take on our weather at all" Alexzander watch Elena wraps it tightly around herself, Elena smiles a little at Alexzander's kindness.

"Are you alright"

Elena give him a small huh?, Alexzander takes his hand brushing back her hair then resting his hand on her cheek, Elena takes her hands cupping his hands into hers closing her eyes.

"I'm fine I can see now why you stress over the five countries, does this happen a lot" Elena could fell Alexzander's warm hand cover half of her face.

"With Valence it's normal but the rest, Queen Olivia she would rather see Valisia burn to the ground, and King Garrett with is wife Queen Rona two countries now partnering up, with the last land in starvation I just didn't know what to do anymore..." he really didn't, as the prince of Valisia only his father had the power of acting war against all the countries. His father didn't believe Alexzander wasn't even ready to even take on that responsibility, telling him he must understand that it's for his own good. Elena could fell him move his hand away, Alexzander continues back towards the trail walking a few distance, Elena only could see is back at her angle welp Elena thought at least he's not mad at her anymore.

"You coming?" Alexzander asked Elena was just standing there, Elena nods an walks with him, as they walked for several miles coming to the end of the forest, in the far distance Elena could see mountains with an opening in the middle, seeing smoke in the sky. When walking inside the gap in the mountains they came across Valisian military camp, Alexzander let's Elena though first as he wanted to talk with one of his soldiers, that was guarding a manmade barricade Elena stops half way when LIarm ran to her.

"Alexzander is with you right?" LIarm voice sounded concern, Elena nods but before she could answer Alexzander was already there, LIarm told Alexzander that they have to see Amir as he wasn't getting any better, all three hurry through the camp into the medical tent, there Amir was facing down on the bed as a nurse patched up his wounds. Alexzander was at Amir's side he kneels down looking at the wounds, Elena was there as well when the nurses pull back the last bandage, the spots were the arrows hit Amir reopens purple like veins near them pulse.

"It kind of looks like the same thing on that rock you found Alexzander" Elena points out, touching the spot Amir groans in pain Elena pulls back her hand, Alexzander takes his hand to Amir's head who was burning up.

"Elena you mind handing me that rag over there?" Alexzander points to a bowl on the side table near the bed, Elena lean over Amir an takes the rag then handing it to Alexzander, Amir called Alexzander to come closer he began to speak in their native language, Elena couldn't understand them quite curious on what he was saying, Alexzander leans in. He listened taking in all Amir's words, Amir stops Alexzander stands up unfolding the rag placing it on Amir's back, who sighed in relief curling up closer to the pillow.

"Let's leave him be, he needs his rest" Alexzander opens the tent curtains so they could leave, Elena gave a small rub on Amir's shoulder soothing his pain for a bit, Amir waved telling he's okay Elena gave him a worried look, not trusting his words she wanted to say something but Amir told her to get some rest an not to worry, Elena walks out of the tent waving bye at Amir and LIarm, they did the same Alexzander an Elena walked through the crowded camp, heading to a larger tent far from the rest that was sitting on a hill, looking over the entire camp to see where everything was, Alexzander walks in first as Elena walks in seeing the tent covered in weaved cloth, with a long table and a chair with a map showing battle plans, Elena scans the tent fast she didn't see a bed.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but there's no beds?" Elena follows Alexzander's pointed finger to a large pile of pillows an fur blankets.

"They needed the beds for the wounded, I always tell them to take the beds from those who are unwell" Alexzander sits down on the nearby chair, Elena kneels down making a makeshift bed as she even out the blankets an pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"It's fair to even it out so that we both have something to sleep on," Elena leans back now small pile she made.

"Well you will, I have deal with raids an on coming attacks" Alexzander yawns rubbing his tired eyes. Elena moves the other pile an pats down a spot for Alexzander.

"Well take a small nap there's no harm of doing that, an I would personally wake you up," Elena smiles Alexzander was looking through the gap his fingers made, he sighs getting up taking a seat down in the fur blankets an mountains of pillows, Elena crossed her arms on the mountain of pillows looking at Alexzander's still face.

"What?" Alexzander looks back at Elena, she just stares back looking into his blue eyes as if she was trying to find something.

"You never finished telling what you're mother was like...or even how you met Foloki and LIarm.." Alexzander shifted around a bit to get comfortable.

"Well as I said before she was a stern woman, but she was loved everyone adore her human or mythical, some say she was angel that came from the heavens...," Alexzander paused Elena could tell he was thinking more about his mother;

"Do miss her..." Elena asked Alexzander nods an yawns again, Elena takes her hands pulling his silk curly long blond hair out behind his ear, she begins to braid the long hair Alexzander keeps his eyes closed it kind of relaxed him.

"Yes...,the last time I saw her my knights and I went to the west side to map out the forest side," Alexzander felt her pick up another strand of hair.

"Don't you have other people doing that as a personal job?" Elena asked, Alexzander kept quiet it worried Elena, she leans on one hand to look at his face, she saw pain his eyes had sadden as if his heart was crying.

"You can stop if want..."

Elena scoots closer placing her hand on his shoulder, it got him out of his trance Alexzander blinks for a bit.

"Oh no you're fine...everybody knows it just seems I've never gotten over it, mother could make anyone happy when she would sing it was like she had taken it from a angel it self, but she never was truly happy even with a husband that would love her to no end, or a son that would do anything for her, fighting a battle she couldn't win..." Alexzander felt a small squeeze on his shoulder, he leans back sinking in the pillows taking in the warmth.

"Came back to my father cradling my mother, she begged me to stay...but all I did was wanting to be free," Alexzander didn't moved as he felt pressure on his chest holding in his pain, Elena moved a single pillow so she could look at him.

"Your not the only one that lost someone... I lost both my parents," Elena leans on the pillows she had one arm on the pile with the other on the floor, Alexzander inched his hand closer to Elena's hand taking her hand in his,Alexzander takes his thumb brushing it along her tan knuckles, Elena smiles her eyes getting heavy before she could say anything she slumps over her breath going in a calming rhythm, even Alexzander did the same they slept with hands still locked together.

A loud bang rang across the room it caused Elena to wake up, she jumps looking around to see we're the noise was coming from, her vision was hazy before blinking her eyes clear, she held her breath it was Alexzander who was taking off his armor, getting in his sleep attire pulling on his robe then lifting up the armored hand that landed on the ground, putting it back on the armored suit that was on a stand he sat down in a chair with a book, Elena could tell he was reading when his eyes we're shifting over the pages. Elena moves to get comfortable she shivers from the cold air, god the one thing she hated here pulling up the fur blanket to get more warmth, she was settling down someone rushed in the tent Elena could hear a limp in his walk knowing it was Foloki, "god dang Vikings..." Foloki grumbles Alexzander looks at the dwarf who was venting.

"Hello Foloki how are things?" Alexzander placed his book down, Foloki limps over "I'm just letting you now the dwarfs did a stealth attack in the caves," he turns to see Elena sleeping then Alexzander he raised an eyebrow "uhh did I walk into something I shouldn't have?," Alexzander gives him a look Foloki just gives a big laugh "I'm kidding any who I got a letter from Mylene." Alexzander jumps up taking the letter then sighing in relief "Mylene got Conner, that's good but she said the bad thing is they got attack by some strange creatures," Alexzander hands back the letter sitting back down "this is getting more and more complex, Elena and her friends needs to get out of here before things get worse, Kritis's armor with the royal jewels stolen now Mylene and Conner are away, my father is right I'm not ready..."

"Alexzander you're the only one that can truly decide that" Foloki limps over putting a hand on Alexzander's knee, "Alexzander you came a long way you did the things you thought was best for us, it was fates choice to choose what comes next," Foloki smiles as Alexzander mood change for the better, but It was short lived "thanks Foloki ..."

"Alexzander are you sure? or is it something else you're not telling me..." Foloki had the look of worry, he knows Alexzander could get like this sometimes even when it was the old days, he would remember when Alexzander's father would always scold him an says things, King Howard was so mad he nearly forbid Alexzander to even set foot out of the palace, that was when Mylene and him caused that fire in the forest. Foloki nods telling Alexzander bye and he'll go check on Amir and LIarm, he then looks at Elena limping over he sets a rock down "found this in the cave, you can give it to Elena thought she would like it" Foloki leaves, Alexzander takes the rock in his hand a amber color with a sun like patterns, he chuckles getting up he walks over to Elena he pulls her fingers back softly, placing the rock in the palm of her hand before he pulls away he lightly touched the tips of her fingers, sitting back down on the pile of pillows holding her hand close, "makes me wonder if you even enjoyed Valisia and it's people..." Elena didn't move she listened what he was saying. Alexzander lets go his legs pulls up towards him with his arms stayed on his knees, "your even right I'm nothing but heartless man I think of myself an no one else, I don't even think you truly forgiven me after what I did an I don't blame you, is it selfish of me to want what you have?..." Alexzander felt a hand on his shoulder, then another on his chest he could tell it was Elena giving him a hug, he looks over "how much did you hear..." Elena placed a hand on his cheek pulling his head down, it lays on her chest he didn't move "enough...an I don't hate you I just never encounter someone like you, and I love Valisia an those that live here I wouldn't care for Jake and Borgan for nothing" Elena brushed his hair behind his ear, she leans down her head on his "what we're you're parents like Elena?," Elena smiles at the question she told what they we're like an how her father and her mother, would sing an dance or when they would fence against each other, Elena played with Alexzander's hair for a bit it was long an silky, each time she would braid it would fall back into its original place.

"Why doesn't your father not want you to be king?" Elena asked Alexzander just shrugs, "don't know he thinks I haven't changed but when I do ask, all I get is 'don't worry right now or don't ask I'm doing this cause I have to,' and some times I think he's right I couldn't stop Cullen when I had the chance, if it was him he would had everything done..., five great kings prophecy would be done..." Elena let's him go confused Alexzander could see she was confused,

"The saints found old hand written documents during one of Kritis's children time, talking about some old witch say five great king's will come to stop some evil, so Kritis was one and three in the past that saved Valisia in some ways, then there's my dad that stopped an invading country, maybe the evil is Cullen I don't know maybe someone else..." Elena smiles placing the rock in her pocket, then turns to look at Alexzander placing a hand on her chest, " I for one had many times thinking same things but you must know, my father told me he didn't have the time to worry all he known was to do it, and maybe you should to even I had to understand that I'm not my father I'm me, you don't need a crown show that you're fit to rule now I understand that...," Alexzander now was the one confused he heard tales of how Elena was excited to have her crown, anyone would "I'm not saying I don't want my crown I do it's just well..., you kind of showed me that the crown shouldn't be physically there, but lead those that needed to be like with you're friends and those in the palace, and the village...they speak really highly of you...," Elena tucks a loose hair behind her ear nervous on what Alexzander was going to say, "Huh...that was the most nicest thing you said to me that you been here..," Elena blushed an smacks him in the arm but stopped when she hears yelling.

Both stands up Elena pulls out her scepter, as Alexzander runs over to the table for his sword Alexzander puts on some shoes, running out ready to take on who was attacking Alexzander opens the tent flaps, all around the camp he could see long gray bone like creatures walking around, they oozed black with red like eyes, Elena didn't notice one coming towards her, Alexzander pulls Elena behind him as the creatures claws was stopped by his sword. He holds it back as Elena points her scepter yelling blaze causing the grey creature, to be set on fire it gurgled in pain crumbling down the hill the tent was on, Elena could see more of the black creatures climb up the hill towards them, Alexzander pulls out his sword he whirls around cutting another one at its neck, causing it's head to fly off Elena shoots her blazes towards the ones coming at them from the hill, Alexzander could see that they we're going to be trapped he pulls Elena up by her waist, he throws her down the hill in the snowy ground she yells in shock look up, nearly 10 of them was going after Alexzander the ones at the bottom saw her an crawl after, when Alexzander tossed Elena the scepter flew out of her hand Elena scurrying to find it, arrow whistled pass puncturing the grey creatures skull LIarm runs pass Elena, he kneels down sliding in the snow as he aims at another head as soldiers run pass, Elena finds her scepter that was covered in the snow she whips around.

"Glow!"

The grey creatures smoke from the light cause, they crumbled to the ground in ash and goo, Elena breaths fast her hair sticking to her forehead, she could see Alexzander slashing away at the black creatures, as LIarm shoots his arrows at their back with the soldiers blocking, both sides Elena looks around frantically trying to find something, seeing a torch as a light source Elena grabs the torch.

"LIarm do you have anything that spread the fire?!" Elena runs next to the elf who pulls out a glass green bottle, "Yes rubbing alcohol" he pulls his arms back tossing the bottle above, then quickly pulls an arrow back hitting the falling green glass bottle, clear liquid poured over the black creatures soaking four of them, Elena tossed the torch then yelling blaze from her scepter setting them on fire, a chain reaction caused the fire to spread the creatures scream.

"Nice plan" LIarm pats Elena's shoulder as he runs ahead, killing more with his bow an arrow Elena followed helping kill these strange creatures , Alexzander looks down seeing his soldiers take care of the grey creatures using their shields an spears killing them off, Alexzander sighs in relief the situation was being tame he looks at Elena their eyes met. He slides down the hill LIarm walks up to him, "how did they enter the camp?" Alexzander looks around seeing the camp destroyed, Elena walks over placing her hand on his upper arm he placed his hand on hers without looking, he asked LIarm to check the medical tent to see if they had gotten attacked, Foloki was near the dead corpses of burnt creatures poking them with a stick, Alexzander walks over with Elena the dwarf stands facing them.

"Well they got that same purple glow in the insides, that Amir has on his back now taking a closer look I can see that someone had raise the dead," Foloki crossed his arms an stare off to the ground trying to think if anyone could do this, "do you think this is Cullen's doing?" Elena asked knowing Cullen he was the kind of man that would find something to torment them, Foloki shakes his head "I don't think so, yes he's crazy but the dead an morphing them in this, I can see he's getting desperate but why though?"

Alexzander kneels down seeing the pulsing purple vain, "I want everyone to be on high alert, special on Amir an..., I must speak with the tree of Plisha,"

Foloki tense up with anger "like hell you are not after what it did to us, are you just going forget that it nearly killed Mylene last..."

Elena felt the air tense "what's the tree of Plisha?", Foloki huffs "a being born far from man an mythical creatures alike, they say it came from the heavens some though believe it came from the earth..." Alexzander faced Foloki, "an it has the knowledge we seek for" walking away towards a open door in a building, it was guard post stack with armor, clothing, weapons, and supplies. Alexzander digs in a nearby chest Elena and span class="Apple-converted-space" Foloki runs after Alexzander, " if the tree of Plisha is that dangerous way still go to it?,"

Alexzander stands up holding a bag in one hand, "the old kings of Valisia went to seek guidance of this being, but it comes with a price those who seek this being must give it something they hold dear," Alexzander walks out the building with Elena chasing him, grabbing his arms to forcefully turn him to face her, "just because you don't know something doesn't mean you have to risk it to fine out."

Elena sighs "look we know that maybe Cullen at fault or not but we can always, find something better is there someone else that you know that can help?" He paused to think for a bit "there's one..." going back towards Alexzander's tent up the hill, he pulls back the curtains for them to enter placing the bag on the table. Alexzander looks back down seeing his men move the bodies from the hill, "he's kind of how I put it not all there?"

"No...it's just he's the creator of the royal sword, some say when made it caused him to go insane, making stories that some old cloud giant made the sword," Alexzander waves his hands around in a juggling motion, trying to push out the words he was thinking of Elena could see that he didn't want to go, she huffs walking pass Foloki who reached trying to stop her but he was a few inches away. Elena puts her hands on her hips "one would you rather deal with the tree of Plisha, or crazy old sword man only telling stories about a giant," Alexzander sighs he look in her oval brown eyes seeing them give a leading way, "alright fine that an finally I can get this sword fix..."

Elena smiles seeing he was following her way taking the bag off the table, then to Foloki "are you going?" She asked but the dwarf puts up his hands, "don't want to feel like I'm intruding." Elena smiles tell he wasn't Alexzander went ahead an got dressed, in a far off corner behind a fold out wall Elena blushed looking away, Foloki chuckles an winks at her Elena swats at the dwarf. Alexzander walks over dress in a white dress shirt with black pants an boots, wearing a light brown coat he wore some black gloves for the winter, holding a blue scarf in one hand he gives it to Elena "here so you don't freeze to death." Elena takes it wrapping it around her neck with all three heading towards the dragon's stand, Elena looks around not seeing a single dragon "umm... where's the dragon's?"

"We won't be using the regular ones for the soldiers like Fule, Conner isn't here his dragon is available," Alexzander walks over pass the stands far off a single tree leafs fallen from the season, tied to the tree was a black large dragon the same size as the evil dragon they had face, its horns scratched with a scare on its lip that it looked as if gotten in a fight with another dragon. Elena steps over towards the dragon placing a hand on its snout, the dragon puff smoke in her face giving it as a hello, Alexzander chuckles with Foloki as Elena pets the dragon's neck, " it seems Conner's dragon likes you then again it likes females more than males," Alexzander pats it's neck as he stands next to Elena the dragon leans down allowing them to get on, Alexzander helps Elena up then sitting behind her Foloki takes Alexzander's hand for him to get on as well. Alexzander reach over unclipping the dragon off the tree with one whip of the reins, they head towards the sky an into the clouds, wind rush pass as Elena looks on taking in the view till she felt Alexzander's hand, push the reins in her hands looking back as to why he was doing this, Foloki puts a thumb up saying it was okay Elena takes them not knowing what to do.

"Umm... I only know how to fly straight,"

"That's fine Conner's dragon is calm, Mylene told me that you flew a dragon for a bit so why not show you how," Alexzander takes his hands over her'd helping her fly, Elena could fell his warm gloved hand she grips the reins at the contact.

"Just remember to not pull back hard that causes the dragons to go up really fast," Foloki points out watching Elena pull back the rein a little, flying over the forest Alexzander tips to the side Elena looks back not knowing what he was doing, the dragon follows his movement seeing that they were turning, over lakes and forest they came across a village it looked abandon, they touched the ground Foloki hops off fist then Alexzander as he helps Elena down. Elena puts her hands on his shoulders for support, landing on the ground lifts its wings up leaving them there, "wait where's it going?" Elena watched Conner's dragon fly away, "don't worry he'll come back down he's just a free rang dragon till Conner is around, then he's more of war dragon then" Alexzander walks ahead pass broken down buildings, some was caved in others burned down some snow could be seen inside of the destroyed buildings, when they walked further in the middle of the village sat a grand building. On top ravens hopped an flew to the corner tops, walking up the grand steps each raven stare them down, Elena grips her scepter Alexzander knocks on the door, for a bit nothing could be heard inside he knocks again, clicking of locks near the door opens in the crack a single eye pecks though, it was hazel with his center eye white the eye looks around.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Alexzander prince of Valisia"

"I know no prince or Valisia good day!" Alexzander puts his foot in to stop the door, he scrunches in pain Elena kneels down seeing the eye, "excuse me ummm..."

"Misha!"

"Okay Misha I'm here with Alexzander and Foloki to figure something out about Cullen, cause you know you created the royal sword so you my know something about Cullen..."

"No no I didn't make sword but Cullen yes...yes I know him, he steal from me toke my spell book, then my previous brain definitely brain"

Elena looks at Alexzander with confusion, "When was this?"

"Weeks ago my spells are those that many don't like, but I do skeletons are good cleaners, but no one now for help cleaning..." the eye looks down in saddens, Elena smiles "if you help us we can get your spell book back?" The eye looks at Elena dead on not moving it sent shivers down her back, "you know we're spell book at?" Elena nods nervously he slams the door in her face, before Alexzander moves his foot away Elena stands up looking at Alexzander, more clicks now the door was wide open a old frail man walks out he had one eye closed, his hair sticking out all over his face he had two tooth's over his lower lip when he was smacking away, hunched over his long fingers shacks when he would stand still they could tell he was blind, when he stare ahead not looking at ether one.

"Come in Misha will tell, Misha always tell like the time Sasha was here," Misha walks back in the house as Foloki snorts nudging Alexzander, he glares at the dwarf "don't say anything at all," Elena looks at them as Alexzander walks in as Foloki leans over to Elena "it's a old nickname us mythical creatures use for him, he doesn't like it."

Inside the room herbs and jabs with animals inside placed all around the room, a pot boils on fireplace giving off smoke in the air, Elena covers her nose smelling something rotten, looking at the table plate of food that looked weeks old, Alexzander threw up a bit in his mouth as he to smelt it, quickly taking the plate an tossing it in what looks like a trash can. The smell slowly disappears but it was still faintly there, Elena gave a disgusted look when seeing bugs crawl all over the room, Misha walks over towards a bookshelf full of big and small books, some torn others that looked burnt he digs through pulling out a small one an tossed it on the table.

"There Misha helps, something of Cullen old legends an stories, he's mean even to Misha kill my favorite raven poor him Misha didn't like when it made a pop noise...," Misha walks over to the pot an turns a spoon dropping ingredients, Alexzander takes his gloves off picking up the book flipping through the pages, flicking small sticky flakes that stuck to his hands. Elena digs through the bag that Alexzander handed her during their fly here, pulling out a cloth an a canteen Foloki limps over when Alexzander sits down in chair for him to see, Foloki points at a purple stone "What's that?"

"Well at least we know now how Cullen is getting his powers, but doesn't explain why he's causing all this mayhem," Alexzander flips through the book some more as Elena hands him the items, he thanks her as he gives the book to Elena as he wipes his hands, Elena flips through she could see black vine wall and field of flowers remember it from her dream, "where's this place?"

Alexzander leans in seeing the image "that's in Kritis's homeland gardens of magic no ones allowed there as souls of the dead would take you away, why you want to know?" Elena touched the page "cause I was there when Cullen was in my dream," Alexzander looks at Foloki who shrugged not knowing what she meant by that, Elena gives the book back Alexzander takes it back he wanted to ask, till Misha wobbles over slamming his plate down at first Elena backs away, till she saw a roach scurry over his back an head Elena steps behind Foloki grossed out, Alexzander hops up taking the book "alright thank you for this book and all we need the sword fixed and then we can take care of Cullen, if you don't mind" Alexzander pull out his sword but the old man makes a snare look.

"No!, Misha didn't make!, ice giant did with Elder dragon of the mountains!" Misha points a boney finger at Alexzander.

"There's no such ice giant they died way before Kritis time and elder dragons are just myths, you're just insane!, you know what do you have any notes or something about the sword," Alexzander puts his sword back Elena stops him, "what do you mean by that?" Elena watched when the old man digs through a chest, pulling something out in his hand was a sword holster with golden designs, walking over he hands it to Elena taking it looking closer it had ancient hand writing edge on the holster. But before she could asked Misha shoved them out "now find Misha book, need book back now!" Alexzander, Elena, and Foloki stumbles out the door, as it slams behind them.

"Now what?" Foloki asked

"I don't know..." Alexzander looks at the door as Elena grips the sword holster.


	32. Chapter 32

Alexzander takes the holster an hands it to Foloki, "can you think of anything of these ancient writing?" Foloki takes it looks then hands it back, "only word I got out of that was the dwarf language the rest is elvish and that strange writing." Alexzander looks down Elena grips the bag she was carrying, "why don't we go back to the palace library an see from there?, or maybe Amir's royal room he does have really old book."

Alexzander nods "alright I'll sent someone with you to go there and see, an they'll tell me when you find out." Elena glare "I'm not staying there" Alexzander sighs and rubs his temple, Foloki steps back looking between the two, "seriously I don't understand why you even help it's not your problem."

Elena sharpens her voice "because Alexzander Pendragon everything now deals with my familia and friends, I don't see how you don't get it Cullen is a high threat what if he comes to Avalor, or if the peace treaty you didn't sign effects my people Alexzander, seriously many things are piling up right now for me with the Delgatos becoming Malvagos." Alexzander stays quiet he just listened not say anything to upset her.

"okay look I get it if deals with your family and friends but here in Valisia things will kill you, what you expect me to do if you get hurt Valisia will get blame for it thought about that," Alexzander puts his hands up frustrated but Elena won't budge, they went back an forth like this till Foloki speaks up "alright Alright!, look I know that both of you two have differences Alexzander you like it when it's planned, in a safe way Elena other than you who rather goes head in thinking things as you go," he limps away form the two leaving them standing there Conner's dragon lands far off, to pick them up Elena gave a small sorry turning away till Alexzander stops her.

"Look I just don't want you to get hurt okay, you know firsthand why"

"What so you can protect me?"

"No so I can see you fail first, an prove I'm right" Alexzander walks away Elena rolls up a snowball, hitting Alexzander in the head he looks back Elena smiles, but was short lived when a snowball hits her face Alexzander laughs, the look on Elena's face was shock then oh it is on grabbing more snow, they had their own snowball fight Foloki laughs at the scene as he watched the two fight. Alexzander and Elena was covered in snow both out of breath looking at each other, they started laughing till they couldn't anymore Alexzander nods towards the dragon, indicating they should leave he pats down the snow off near Conner's dragon, Elena hops in the front Alexzander sits in between Foloki and Elena. Heading back to the camp Conner's dragon lands letting them off, heading towards Alexzander's tent Foloki told them he has to go, waving bye an tell them to try not kill each other span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAlexzander shakes his head an walks away, he taps on LIarm's shoulder to get his attention when seeing him in the crowd.

"Hey I need you to take Elena back to the palace to find something in the royal library," Alexzander points back behind him where Elena was standing, LIarm didn't say anything guiding Elena towards some dragons to use, as he was pushing her into the direction Elena looks over her shoulder.

"What about you?, aren't you going to?" Elena could see him smirk an crosses his arms, lifting one eyebrow "oh I thought you can handle it?, didn't you say you didn't need any help at all?" Elene sticks her tongue out at him, in a childish as he to did the same thing LIarm rolls his eyes at the two, as they parted ways Elena watched Alexzander walk away with soldiers, giving him updates Elena felt the strange squeezing in her heart again, LIarm was fixing the reins he then looks at Elena staring off at Alexzander.

"So did Alexzander and you find anything?" LIarm tights the straps on the dragon, Elena grips the sword holster "y-yeah this" she walks over to LIarm holding it out for him to see, he leans over to look as he fixed the straps "well I can see it's telling a tale how the sword is made," Elena got excited "how can you tell" LIarm points at the sword holster, "there's pictures on it showing how the sword was made and one, it's saying something about the heavens don't know why" LIarm steps back for Elena to get on. Elena didn't move she was thinking trying to figure things out "you're worried"

"Huh?" Elena blinks to gain LIarm her attention. "You're worried for Alexzander don't worry to much we all fell the same," LIarm helps Elena up on the dragon "it's just well he...I don't know how to put it" Elena try's to explain as they lift up in the sky, "he's complicated one minute he's nice the next some how you pissed him off the next two days, that's Alexzander for you he never gives you a chance to explain yourself, ..."

Elena nods LIarm was right it was Alexzander's way of dealing with things, but she have to give him credit he never said anything hateful, he'll just ask why and how it's wrong then shut down she can deal with that, but what if it becomes to much of a habit Elena grips the sword holster, at least he trust her a nuff for her help with something simple.

"Hey LIarm Alexzander said something about five great kings?...,"

"Oh that that's sort of a prophecy tale, but it's doesn't mean anything just saying that these kings were so great, that they we're meant to rule but there's one spot left we all think that's for King Howard, if you got to the graves of the kings and queens it will show which ones they are," LIarm lands at the palace gates hopping down Elena gets down both walking in.

"So what of Alexzander why is so mind set on this prophecy..."

"Don't know maybe he fells that he should be like that, or he's afraid that he isn't one of the great kings."

Both walked in Jake, Borgan, and Isabel tacked Elena she toppled a bit, LIarm walks pass an towards the steps Gabe ran pass him in a hurry, Elena smiles and hug all three children she kneels down so she could see them better, Gabe out of breath wiping sweat off his forehead.

"So how did it go?" Gabe wonders but Elena's face told everything sad and upset, Elena stands rubbing Borgan's head as he hugged her leg, "well things have gotten crazy but right now the royal sword could give us a upper hand." Elena smiles holding the sword holster up Gabe looks at it then towards her, "okay fine but this time I'm going no more leaving me here, I can't take it anymore" Gabe leans in "that and I think...some girls here are planning something...," he points over to a group of maid girls giggling and waving his way. Elena snorts seeing what's going on LIarm then called out for her to hurry, she kissed the kids heads bye hurrying up the steps they head towards the library, Gabe ran after as the maid girls gave him to much of the creeps, getting at the same pace as the two LIarm heads inside the library, walking away from Elena and Gabe he fixes his glasses as he reads through the book he pick up, Elena sets down the sword holster thinking she should write down the words on paper, taking a piece of paper on the table that was left there Gabe looks around to help. Elena found even wording of elvish and dwarf hand writing, but this other writing though it looked as if was written in straight lines and dots, Elena calls for LIarm for help he walks over an looks at the paper seeing that she wanted him to translate.

"I walked to the heavens, as the elder dragon flames burn like thousands suns, there at the highest mountains that touched the heavens there I forged the sword," LIarm looks at the two then to the dwarf hand writing going over to the bookshelf, "here Foloki told me this is the closest thing we can get to his language," flipping through as he looks back and forth. Elena looks over "quick question what's the difference between Viking and dwarf language?," LIarm closed the book and smiles as he talked he strayed from the question Elena asked, going into a tale of some sorts Gabe and Elena look at each, "and so it's just they came from the same place it's well their wording is different," LIarm points out then fixes his glasses causing a glare to go over, "is there something wrong?"

Gabe scratched his head "well I can see why you stay in the library so much," LIarm nods and smiles "well I didn't find half of those books for nothing, I'm guessing we must go to the highest mountains in Valisia?" LIarm points out as he touched the drawings that picture the scene, Elena then writes the words from the book that LIarm had she sets the pen down.

"Down in the earths core I then made the sword, with the metal from the dwarfs and those of man, with this those who challenge will fear the one who carry this sword," Elena says then she stops at the strange hand writing, LIarm was digging through the books then leaving to see if Amir's books had anything. Elena was flipping through a book when LIarm comes back, shaking his head no "why don't we go to the mountains in the tale and see if there's something we can find," Gabe says they had already found out what the elvish and dwarf words say.

"We could but what about Valence?" Elena was worried that it could escalate, but LIarm reinsure that if it comes to a war king Howard is the one to act, Gabe speaks "so should we get the sword form Alexzander then?" LIarm nods and stands up, then he stops "if I might ask why do you still stay here?

"What do you mean?, I have to get the peace treaty remember?" Elena watched as LIarm looks at her, his face didn't make an emotion it was just blank, "there's no blizzard anymore you can go home now, why stay when knowing that his answer won't change?" LIarm didn't really understand;

"Why would you say that anyone can change their minds?," Elena didn't get what he was saying, was there something that he wasn't telling them, she stands up but stopped halfway when LIarm spoke again. "Kyra..."

"Who?"

"Alexzander's old fiancé..."

"What...about her?..."

"He change his mind so much with her...but after what she did he never change his mind..., but some how he is and I don't know why..." LIarm takes his glasses off, wiping them with a cloth in his pocket "do you think she's back...?"

Elena shakes her head no reassuring that no Kyra won't be back, "did she do something that caused you to not like her?" Elena asked as Gabe stands up as well.

"I never liked her, she was always stuck up, that and she made a comment saying Mylene is nothing but a drunk, that only try's to get on everyone's good side...," LIarm frowns he was glad she never became queen, Mylene had her moments but in the end anyone that try's to hurt the people she loved, they would be in the sea never to be found LIarm could remember the day when Kyra, would yell when Alexzander wasn't home saying so much slurs towards Foloki and him. When Mylene would come to help then she an Alexzander would fight, he never like staying in the palace anymore he could have jump in but would they yell at him? Elena watch LIarm not move as he was in deep thought, Elena walks over but stops when LIarm talks again, "and she's right..."

"LIarm I don't think Mylene is a drunk-"

"No, hating us mythical creatures Kyra had a right to...I just hope that she would forgive us..., it was 200 years ago during that time Valisia caused mass murder, among those who didn't agree with our way of living..." LIarm holds up the sword holster handing it over to Elena, "and I believe that both of you can help us..., maybe prove that we can live with other kingdoms I just hope I could see it to the end."

"Are you okay, you're not sick are you?" Elena walks over afraid he was holding a secret, Gabe walks over as he to come to like LIarm as well, as he would see him in the library while Elena was away, helping him with his writing as a captain now he never thought that his writing wasn't bad, till LIarm watch him write but the elf shakes his head no.

"I believe that we are close to war, and as a knight I must understand that I have to be on the front lines, something I fear when living here Elena, Gabe please if it comes to this run far from here and never look back," LIarm said the last part seriously Elena understands now they fear war, and there's no one that can help them all alone far from anyone's reach, to be killed as if was something normal among those that had hated them for years.

"I won't let that happen...," Elena says as LIarm looks at her then Gabe as he to nods, "I wish that you are right even if the other knights don't want help, I would take your help to the fullest" LIarm smiles as the two Avalorns hugged him.

—

Both heading back to the camp Gabe follows as he to wanted out the palace, Elena laughs as her best friend freaks out when he was riding with them, they landed at the stables Gabe hops off first as he never liked anything scaly, with the new info they headed straight to find Alexzander. Till they found Foloki as the dwarf looked as if he was getting ready to leave, they spoke for awhile as Foloki was going on another stealth mission again, saying that it's best to wait for a bit cause they gotten another letter from Conner and Mylene, saying their heading this way and that an Valence is very close, that why he was heading out to trick their enemies to follow him instead, wishing them to be safe Foloki waves bye as he limps away, heading pass more tents they finally at Alexzander's tent on the hill, Elena opens the curtains but stopped all she saw was blood.

"Elena you should go back out side..." Gabe try's to push Elena out side, but Elena moves pass Gabe who try's pulling her back, it was Alexzander he was reading a book on his left shoulder had a gash, "are you alright?" Elena ask as she walks over a nurse sewing up the wound.

"Truth be told I can barely fell my left side..." Alexzander looks at Elena;

"That would be my fault you're grace, I kind of use to much numbing as I was afraid I would hurt you...," the nurse holds the tray up after she finish cleaning his wounds, Elena asked what happened Alexzander told them Valence's army finally showed up, an that Amir used a spell to teleport them far away. Alexzander stands up fixing his dress shirt he then sees Gabe, "got tired of staying in the palace or are you finally going to apologize?" Gabe frowns crossing his arms seeing this as a no, Alexzander didn't really care he barely knows the man till Elena elbows Alexzander hard, he grunts glaring down at her seeing that there shouldn't be any arguing.

"Huh seems Elena got you on a leash," Gabe grins as getting a one up on the prince; "well then again I have free range," Alexzander smirks Gabe was ready to punch Alexzander in the face, Elena step in between not wanting a fight to start between the two. Alexzander puts up his hands as Gabe looks away, "why don't we all go to the mountains for the sword?" LIarm says he watched the two men both saying no, LIarm was now the one irritated taking the sword from Alexzander, who was confused on what he was doing "w-wait what are you doing?," extending his arm after LIarm who puts the sword in its holster "well someone has to be mature here, and I don't think Gabe and you can fit that role right now."

"Hey I'm mature!" Gabe yells pointing at himself, "other than that guy who wants an apology every time we meet," Alexzander rolls his eyes "what it's not that hard to say after what you said about me," pointing at Gabe "well someone had to say something mister high and mighty, anyways it wouldn't matter I'll be one doing all the attacking." Alexzander eyes squinted at Gabe "you want to bet on that, I for one am quiet capable of doing it just fine as you can see," Gabe smirks Elena try's to tell them to stop but Alexzander puts his hand out for Gabe to shake, "first one to pass out or fail to kill an enemy far from their comfort zone wins," Alexzander lays out the rules but Gabe says the last part "and the one that will wins will be one apologizing instead."

Elena watch as the two shake hands an smiles, "it looks like you two are getting along" Gabe pulls his hand away glaring at Alexzander, "I'm just ready to win an rub it in his face that's all" Alexzander raised an eyebrow then are you serious look, "well Gabe I can't wait to do the same but then again I don't think you would survive from the creatures here," now clashing again Elena and LIarm looks at each other, small chuckles came over then laughter seeing that the two men had something in common. Both men looked at them confused on what they said was funny, Elena told them don't worry about it and that they should start heading towards the mountains.

—

Not far from the camp of the Valisian soldiers, the forest where Elena and Alexzander ran to when being attack, a bush rustled for a bit till someone emerged from the bush, it was the caped faun who was looking around to see if anyone was around, "What are you doing Youlen?," the faun looks at the fog. Someone appeared in the circling fog, Cullen smiles as he watched Youlen cowered, "um...I got what you asked for..." he holds out the silver sphere, Cullen takes it with his span class="Apple-converted-space" long nailed hand looking at the silver sphere, he then tossed a bag of gold at the faun he looked to see inside the bag.

"So..why do you need the royal armor any ways Cullen?," Youlen asked he puts away the bag Cullen looks down his grey eyes soulless, "well you got what I asked for so I'll give you a small bit of intel, I'm just bring back someone very important the man who lead many," Youlen didn't now what he meant but he didn't care, as long he was getting paid Cullen tossed him a letter, "here this will be another task for you to do." Youlen opens the letter his eyes bulged "w-wait I can't do this are you mad!," smacking his hand on the letter Cullen rolls his eyes at the faun, "oh please it's not like you haven't killed anyone before," Youlen glares "yeah when I'm being threatened but him god you'll cause full on war!," Cullen smirks at the end comment Youlen stayed quiet, "you're mad..." Cullen walks over thrusting his hand at the fauns throat, gripping had as Youlen claws to breath purple like vines inched over his neck, as if it was sucking away his life Cullen comes closer to his face, "I'm not asking much but I can't do the ritual if he's still alive okay, I need one pure soul to make it work." Cullen lets go the faun drops to the ground coughing, "why...cough...not the girl, she has a pure soul...cough" Youlen holds his neck Cullen eyes darkened smiling madly, "I personally will take that so she off limits to anyone, including Valence if he kills her before I do then let's just say it won't be a smooth war," Cullen chuckles as he fades away in smoke Youlen gives a confused look.

"man he's weird..."

—

Elena watch as Gabe and Alexzander try to one up themselves, they all decide to head towards the mountains as the sword holster predicted, LIarm and Elena stayed behind as the two men got attack by different kinds of creatures.

"Live skeletons who has live skeletons in their lands!," Gabe yells as he throws his hands up in frustration, the skeletons he killed crumpled at his feet as Alexzander kicked one down the cliff side, "whats wrong?, don't like the dead?" Alexzander got hit in the head by bone by Gabe. Alexzander quickly turns around as Gabe was holding another bone, Elena ripped it out of Gabe's hand she tossed to the side as they headed up the snowy mountain, finally going through the paths and valleys they came across opening, Gabe looks over the mountains side the cold air breezing by. Alexzander looks around not seeing anything that indicated that a dragon was here, "LIarm are you sure this is the spot?" Alexzander asked looking out to fogged trees on the mountains side, the elf nods holding the paper as Elena was trying to see if there's any more paths, the three men didn't pay attention till they heard Elena's scream. They all froze afraid what was happening they hurried towards Elena, as they rush pass the small path Gabe and Alexzander toppled over, as LIarm looks at them, covered in spit and dirt Elena was on the ground getting licked by a red dragon, it's purr rumbled through the air Elena scratched the red dragon chin, Alexzander gets up patting down his jacket Gabe stands up pulling out his sword, "Elena stay back you don't know if will attack us!," Gabe hurries over to Elena but was snapped at, Gabe backs away as the red dragon slowly rise Elena gets up, LIarm was helping Elena as they watch the red dragon go after Gabe. Elena didn't want it to attack Gabe with average speed Alexzander step in, blocking the red dragon he glares as its mouth flames to attack.

"Don't they are just trying to help!" Elena yells before the red dragon's flames fire, its head aims at the sky as a beacon of light it's flames the color of the rainbow, all looks in amazement it's head comes down.

"How dear you threatened me mortal!"


	33. Chapter 33

They didn't say a word shocked that a dragon spoke to them, "y-you guys heard that right?" Gabe asked Alexzander and LIarm nods both shocked, the red dragon growls lying down as he watch the humans trying to figure out what to do, the red dragon huffs "I will not kill you I just ask why you have come here?"

"Uuu...can you tell us where the ice giant is?" Elena squeezed out not knowing if he would attack them, "yes why do you ask?" The red dragon lays its head in its clawed hand, Alexzander takes the royal sword out of its holster, the red dragon picks it up then toss it to ground.

"There's no use of needing it anymore it's broken," the red dragon scratched its side when Alexzander picks the sword back up, "I know that is why we must find this ice giant that may exist." Chuckling the red dragon stands up now getting closer to Alexzander's face causing him to fall back, "please he's real human he would rather stay form man for what they did to him." Elena walks over to help Alexzander but was licked again causing her to fall to the ground, the red dragon dragged her over to its arms "h-hey stop!," Alexzander went to help but was snapped at, he turns to Gabe and LIarm for help they both didn't know what to do, Elena started to get mad "why are you licking me?!."

The red dragon stopped tongue sticking out, "you are covered in dark magic?," everyone didn't know what he meant, "she's marked with dark magic quite powerful, it allows the person that cast it on the victim to see where they are." Alexzander eyes wide "so that's how they know where we are, Cullen is with them b-but how Cullen was never near the palace," he looks at Elena "he came to my dream once..." Elena says as she gets up still covered in spit, "saying he was going to take my magical powers" Alexzander comb through his hair in frustration, "where's the ice giant..."

"Far inside the earth only dwarfs can lead the way, as it covered in paths and traps, heads towards the dwarf catacombs the farthest ones from here, I must say it's been awhile that I heard about Cullen, how is he starting another war I assume?" The red dragon picked at his claws, Alexzander's head exploded with questions this wasn't the first time, when was the last time he did such a thing and why was he doing this, he wasn't gaining anything at all Alexzander thought that Cullen didn't care. The red dragon didn't say a word as he can tell the young prince was having a meltdown, "well human if really want that sword fixed you better go fast cause right now I'm smelling some dark magic coming, I'll try to keep him off you're trail and you female human," nodding towards Elena "better find a way to protect yourself from Cullen," Gabe steps up "don't worry I'm her royal Captain of the guards, she doesn't need to worry about that" he smiles at Elena, the red dragon rolls it eyes "very well I will not judge human but heed my warnings, he will find you no matter what the cost as he must have tasted you're magic, it can be very addicting far from what he normally takes, Cullen will play with his prey" the red dragon face came very close to Elena.

"And you are his prey..." with that the dragon flys away, leaving them there Alexzander told them they should hurry, as they turn away to run a whistling noise flew towards their direction, long black spear like weapon aimed above the group, piercing the mountain in a straight row blocking their path Elena looks behind them, fog covering their vision Elena pulls out her scepter seeing Cullen through the fog, but before she could attack Alexzander grabs her lifts her up over his shoulder, the ground spiked up heading straight towards Elena and Alexzander. Running down the small path Alexzander hands Elena to Gabe, "LIarm and I will try to distract Cullen you two attack when he's distracted," Alexzander taps LIarm to follow as Gabe try's to pull Elena away, a giant blast separated them from the other two LIarm was shooting arrows at Cullen, but the arrows only went through his body, Elena could see a faint glow of red in Cullen's eyes holding her scepter up "blazes!," the long strip of fire caught Cullen on Fire he screamed in pain his body burn turning black. Alexzander pulls his sword out jumping forward to pierce Cullen in the neck, Alexzander pulls back Cullen's body slumps over there remaining was his chard body, LIarm and Alexzander hurries to the other two "quick before anything happens."

"But Elena set him on fire?" Gabe points at the corpse, "I have a felling that's not-" before Alexzander could finish, Cullen's body stands up exploding in sharp black needles, spreading all around Alexzander and Gabe who shielded Elena and LIarm, getting hit instead both men lean over in pain Elena watch as Cullen's bone body, form the muscles and skin back on his bones.

"Envision! Wall!"

In a green glow a wall appears blocking Cullen, Elena and LIarm helps the two up running down the mountain, as more spears flew at them, as they ran down quickly Elena stops with Gabe's arm over her shoulder, "h-hey over here!" Elena yells as she could see the red dragon flying towards them, gust of wind circles around them the red dragon extends its neck allowing them to get on, flying away Elena looks back seeing Cullen standing there blowing a kiss towards her, before disappearing Elena quickly turns back when hearing Gabe groans in pain, he started to slip off LIarm quickly stops him the red dragon hurries down to the ground, Elena and LIarm helped the two down Elena started to pluck the black needles off of Gabe's back, LIarm helped with Alexzander the red dragon huffs "I would think you four will never try that again."

He leans in licking both men on the back Gabe and Alexzander shiver in discuss, "there problems solved give it an hour," he opens his wings leaving them there the group held their clothes as the air an snow swirling around, Alexzander stands hold his lower back "gods I'm getting old..." Gabe stands up holding on his knees, "man I am old..." Alexzander pulls his hand from his back with a string of saliva, flicking it hitting Gabe in the face he glares at Alexzander. Who just smirked an wipes it on Gabe's clothes, Gabe smacks Alexzander's hand away but was meet with more saliva to the face, Gabe tackles Alexzander to the snowed ground he started to pile snow over Alexzander's face. Elena try's to pull Gabe off but when he was piling he hit Elena by accident, she fell over hitting the ground LIarm hurries over to help Elena she then holds out her hand stopping LIarm, she stands slowly Gabe and Alexzander watch they didn't move Elena pulls out her scepter, Elena aims at the two "Blaze..."

Gabe and Alexzander scattered when seeing flames, Alexzander shoves Gabe off running away from Elena's Blaze, she really didn't attend to hit them Gabe runs behind a tree, Alexzander covers his head from the fire going over his head. LIarm holds out his hand to stop Elena "I think they get the picture Princess," Elena loops her arm around LIarm's arm "for today I'm partnering with LIarm, it seems he won't horse play when it comes to important things, that you two should apologize to each other anyways," Elena walks away with LIarm.

Gabe and Alexzander watch the two walk away, "why's that?" Gabe says Elena and LIarm turns around, "well both of you agreed if ether one losses to an enemy you come across with apologies, did you not?" Elena smiles when seeing Gabe's mouth open as Alexzander holds in a smirk with his hand, "well she's not wrong?" Alexzander says turning to Gabe holding his hand, "I'm sorry that I didn't take you're half butt apologize seriously okay?" Gabe looks at him then his hand, taking it "alright I'm sorry that I said mean things to a prick like you an with you're up tight look towards me," Gabe says while rolling his eyes Alexzander nods taking in Gabe's apologize, "to tell you the truth I thought you we're just a lazy guard, but I half to ament you take care of yourself pretty good out here," Alexzander could see Gabe smile "I should maybe ask Conner to give you the Knights training," Alexzander walks away Gabe runs after confused "Knights training?"

"They are sort of image for the people Conner is the leader of the people, LIarm is the history of Valisia, Mylene is the guide for the people, Foloki is the builder a safe haven, and...," Alexzander says as Gabe and walked behind Elena and LIarm, "...worry for the weak not the crown it can always be replaced, but not its people" Gabe listen then spoke up "so sort of a generals of the land or lords over the land?," Alexzander shakes his no "no kind of a special council just in case my family dies, an helping with problems in the homeland."

Elena glanced behind her seeing Gabe and Alexzander talk, she smiles as they we're getting along, Alexzander looks over seeing her look at them she then blushed, glancing back towards the front blushing then smiling seeing that things are getting better, Elena stopped she saw Cullen far end of the forest, "do you guys see that..."

"See what?" Gabe said walking over looking at Elena, she points at Cullen but the three didn't see him, "you alright Elena we don't see anything?" Gabe says trying to find what she's pointing at, Elena watch Cullen smile before causing another spike to appear, aimed at the group "get down!" Elena yells as she dunks down, Alexzander quickly grabs Elena as they ran into the woods, running pass trees and going down a hill with a road down the bottom, more black like spears rain down on them Gabe was helping LIarm, as Alexzander with Elena before they could realize they ran into something. Causing everyone to fall down "Conner!?, Mylene?!" Elena yells in shocked how did they get here?!

But before they could answer laughing could be heard, "well well finally got part of the gang here Conner and Mylene how did you like my creatures, fun wasn't they how about you four liked my little clone?, still learning to play with that one" Cullen chuckles as he wipes his hands on his black coat, "so that you are all here why don't we get things started, hello my name Cullen as you heard and I want that sword you have there," pointing at the royal sword on Alexzander's waistline. "Not a chance!, freak!" Gabe says pulling out his sword ready to fight, Conner and Mylene doing the same as LIarm and Alexzander shielded Elena, by pushing her behind them "now that just rude, I don't escalate to name calling do I?" Cullen frowns as if he was upset.

"I don't care if you do, what is you really want, this sword is useless there's nothing great about it," Alexzander says holding the sword tightly Elena placed a hand on his arm, "pst...Alexzander let me envision everyone so we can escape to the catacombs..." Elena whispers, but Gabe disagrees Cullen talked before Gabe could "is that a plan I hear being made behind my back, oooo~ how sneaky little princess do tell I'm all-"

Cullen disappears then reappears next to Elena smiling "ears~" he smirks seeing Elena grips Alexzander's arm hard, Alexzander pulls out the royal sword Cullen rolls his eyes, "I don't want the sword I want what's on it" pointing at the end of the sword. Alexzander looks seeing the white crystal ball, " I don't think so-"

The air tensed everyone was holding their breaths as if the air was gone, gasping for air Cullen whole body turns into bones as his flesh oozed back falling off, flowing into the air like silk his eyes glows red around him was all black.

"GiVe Me It~"

No one move it was like they we're frozen in fear, Elena didn't know what to do she was terrified, she grips Alexzander's sleeve more, everything starts to go black as if we're being eaten, Cullen's face stares down Elena his eyes had the look of hunger, "hOw AbOuT An ExChAnGe~"

Alexzander quickly pulls Elena back more she pressed herself against Alexzander's back hiding away, she felt small boney hands claw at her reaching for her to look, this fear it was endless something she never felt with Shariki, as if it wanted her dead more than anything Cullen chuckles. With that the air became breathable again Cullen returns normal, smiling "I'll let you go if you hand me it now okay?" Cullen holds out his hand, waiting for Alexzander to give it to him. Alexzander looks at the others standing there they we're horrified wondering if this warlock was even human, Elena clings to Alexzander shaking "now Alexzander I'm waiting."

Alexzander takes the white crystal ball off the sword end, he hesitated before slowly handing it over, without a warning a large iced wall forms blocking Cullen from the item.

"What!?" Cullen yells "who?!" He looks around till he stops "you..." he growls.

"Amir!" Elena yells in happiness.


	34. Chapter 34

Amir was worn out he was still wounded from what Cullen did to him, with his hands glowing more he formed fireballs in the air aimed at Cullen, heading straight towards the dark warlock breaths in and sighs, "why doesn't everything go as planed for me..."

Cullen pulls up making the same ice wall blocking Amir's fireballs, he steps forward causing spikes to aim at Amir, from the ice wall.

"Oh crap?!" Amir panics rolling out the way from the ice spikes he runs towards the group, making ice walls along the way "Move! Move!" Amir yells running pass the group, he was doing a full on sprint towards the road, with everyone following behind Gabe looks back seeing Cullen forcefully, destroy the ice walls.

"Uhh...guys I think he's mad!" Gabe yells as they ran down the road, Amir looks back seeing Cullen made trees come alive and crawling after them.

"Mylene!"

"Yeah?!"

"Do you still have that bag of coins with you?" Amir asked Mylene nods running up next to Amir handing him the bag, "I hope this works..."

Amir tossed the coins in the air turning them into gold butterflies, Elena watched in aw as they sparkled in the air, till the flew passed them to the trees hitting them taking off chunks. Elena was pulled at they took a sharp turn at then of the road, that separated into two turns "what next!" Mylene yells looking at Amir.

"Quick everyone choose a road but halfway we meet in the center alright!," Amir yells everyone nods and agrees Amir, Gabe, and Mylene went to the right as Elena, Conner, and Alexzander toke the left. Running down the road Elena was breathing hard her vision was getting fuzz, hearing a voice "CoMe On PrInCeSs YoU CaN Do BeTtEr ThAn ThIs..."

It was Cullen he was causing her to slow down, without thinking Alexzander picks Elena up bride style, Elena was getting sick laying her head on Alexzander's chest, "is she alright?" Conner asked concern as he sees Elena this weak, taking a sharp turn to the right to the small forest, Alexzander and Conner stops waiting an seeing the trees run pass them, the deformed trees that Cullen had made run pass, Elena eyes start to water as if someone sprayed something in her eyes. Rubbing to get the irritation away Elena sniffs only smelling something burnt, Elena felt them move again heading towards the middle they could see Mylene's red hair a mile away, running to them Amir notice Elena not looking to good placing a hand on her head.

"She's had gotten sick from Cullen being to close, I suspect she was sensitive with magic but not this bad...," Amir digs through his pockets to find something to use.

"Like the time LIarm and Foloki had gotten sick from that evil spirit?" Mylene asked Amir nods quickly "everything has a magical basis, some can be more sensitive than others did she use something that was magical for a long time?" Amir asked Gabe as the wizard flakes herbs in his hand, Gabe nods "yeah...she was trapped in a amulet for 41 years..." Gabe watched the group look at him shocked. "Well that explains a lot..." Amir says in amazement, "what do you mean Amir?" Alexzander asked as he watched Amir puts something in Elena's mouth, "Elena has been giving off this...how I put it..., aura around her body and it's huge...,"

"How huge?"

"Here...to the end of the lake side that's 30 miles away..." Amir says everyone looks at Elena, astonished that she was causing that much power, "so how do we keep her from you know getting killed?" Mylene says Amir thought for a moment, "Alexzander you gave Elena that brooch right?," Alexzander nods Amir diggs through Elena's pockets till he found the brooch, he bites his thumb causing himself to bleed he then makes a sphere around the brooch, with the blood seeping in the gem "there that should do it, she'll has to keep this on her if not Cullen and other dark creatures will attack."

Elena sighs in relief as the irritation and pain was going away slowly, Alexzander reposition her in his arms they hurried down the forested area, they stopped when seeing Cullen, Amir quickly used an invisible spell hiding from Cullen, who was looking into a three way roads.

"Great...I lost them..., oh well you win some you lose some" Cullen shrugs his shoulders, before leaving entirely not seeing that Amir put a invisible spell over the group, they all signed in relief when the crazed man left, heading towards the roads "which one takes us to the mountains that's near hear?," Gabe asked. Amir suggest that he'll fly up and see, putting his arms out he shoots up towards the sky in his giant owl form, looking around he could see fog settling in he could see three mountains on each path, a small, medium, and large mountains. Amir lands on the ground he stands looking at the group, "there some mountains on each path..."

"Didn't the red dragon say it's the largest one near here right?" Gabe says as Alexzander nods in agreement, "but we need a dwarf to show us the way in the mountains," Everyone watch Amir crack his knuckles "welp today is a way to prove that my shapeshifting powers, can be use to its fullest but I'm not sure I can last very longer in the form that I'm in," Amir smiles as the group make way to the largest mountain Amir taking the lead.

"So umm...I heard you guys use to go on adventures like these before...right?," Gabe asked everyone just grunts in agreement "so uhh... why did you guys stop...," Alexzander shrugs "don't know I was watching over the kingdom after my father couldn't," Mylene chuckles "I on the other hand stoped because I spend my days relax on the shore side, while drinking some good ale." Mylene smiles but Conner leans in "I on the other hand had to do you're job because of you doing that," Mylene glares at Conner "because I didn't want my wonderful self get to stress from adventuring to much!," she smirks at Conner who just rolls his eyes Alexzander just shakes his head, LIarm was smiling at the two bickering as Gabe watch not knowing what to do, "this is quite nice" LIarm says.

Mylene, Alexzander, and Conner looks at LIarm strangely "it kind of reminds me when we we're young, the day when we started to adventure out...just like the old days," LIarm says "huh kind of does..." Mylene said tapping her chin as Conner just nudge her a bit, smiling Mylene just laughs a little "stop..." Amir says holding out his hand.

"What's wrong Amir?" Alexzander says holding Elena close getting ready to run, but the other three knights pulls out their weapons fast Gabe doing the same a little late, "is it just me or is everything to quite?" Amir says looking back everyone listened, "yeah...no birds singing?" Conner looks around "it seems a animal is hunting nearby," the ground begins to shake Amir puts a shield over the group "guys look!" Gabe points to the side of them. Deer like creatures ran towards them green with white under bellies, with yellow antlers they we're causing a stamped as they head straight towards them, then separated in two sections on ether sides "Deerlings?!, What in the world are they doing here?!" Conner yells.

"What's wrong with them?!" Gabe yells, "they only live on lake sides Amir we need to move I'm afraid we a disturbing a hunt!", Conner yells but before they could move a giant winged hawk flew by scratching the shield, white with black feathers screeching as it head towards the sky. Mylene taps Conner shoulder he nods pulling his axe off his back, as Mylene does the same with her sabers Alexzander hands Elena off to Gabe, "here we'll handle the hawk just watch Elena."

"Wait?!, I can-" Gabe was only left with Amir even LIarm left to deal with the monster bird, "Elena I need you wake up cause we can't carry you all the way," Amir shakes her shoulder to wake her, Gabe sets her down Elena swayed before she fell Amir caught Elena, Gabe pulls out his sword "don't worry I got this!" Gabe says running away Amir kneels down to Elena, "are you alright?" Elena nods "what happened..." Amir touched Elena's head "it was Cullen that what happened, but right now we disturbed a Gulen Hawk hunt," Elena looks up seeing the Gulen Hawk tucked it's wings in diving towards the group. Before pulling back its wings as it's claws aimed at LIarm, Conner charged towards the Gulen Hawk throwing his shoulder first, ramming the Gulen Hawk before it attacked LIarm into a tree the bird screeched in pain, Elena watched in amazement at Conner till he held his back and kneeled to the ground.

"You alright Conner?" LIarm asked running over as Mylene and Alexzander ran pass them, "I threw out my back...," "OOLLDD!" Mylene yells "shut up before I break your arms!" Conner shoots back, as Alexzander rolls his eyes while smiling before the Gulen Hawk starts to take flight again. Mylene tossed her saber at its wing getting it stuck on the tree, flapping to get free the Gulen Hawk pecks at anyone who came near, Alexzander stops "should we leave it now that it's stuck?" Alexzander looks at Conner who stand hunched over, "no it will attack again as their the type that see their enemy's as rivals not stopping till they exceed," Mylene holds up her other saber "welp anyone hungry?" Gabe looks at her shocked, "are seriously going to eat it?!," Mylene pats his shoulder "yep and you are going to help me kill it" she smiles and drags Gabe along, who didn't know what to do as this was his first time doing this. Elena stands up with the help of Amir "we should rest right now Elena still not good and I need to get Conner something for his back."

—

After making a bonfire with trees and the feather of the now dead Gulen Hawk, Conner was feeling a lot better as Elena was now rapped in Mylene's jacket, as Conner gave Gabe his fur sash on his armor the two Avalorns shivers from the cold, "man how can you guys with stand this..." Gabe says then sneezed, "it's call endless night of getting stuck outside cause of traveling and same time we kind of hated some towns...," Mylene said scratching her head nervously "what do you mean?"

"Man eating villagers...god...so much irritation towards them was so high..." Conner says while cooking the meat, "I remember when we got so pissed cause one didn't shut up how he was going to eat us, that an we kind of kicked the crap out of him it was after all the built up from being chased, around the town for 12 hours with no sleep" Conner looks at Gabe who was in aw "you looked in amazement now but you wish it would never happen to you," Mylene smirks "you just hated that the girl you like was a man eater" Conner flick the meat at her, Mylene jumps up "hot! hot!" Wiping away the meat from her pants, Alexzander looks at Elena who was huddled next to him, he hands her a plate of meat "how was the kids?" Elena looks at him then smiles lightly, "their fine constantly wanted to show me things," Alexzander nods "and you Gabe you like Valisia so far?"

"You seriously asking me?" Gabe points at himself, "yes is there a problem we are at truce right now aren't we?" Alexzander could tell Gabe was questioning him, but Gabe just went ahead told him what was going on, "well the staff mostly asked me if I could do the heavy lifting."

As the night progressed everyone started to get to know Gabe and what he does for a living, how Elena and him first met an how they have two other friends at home.

"Oh what are they like?" Mylene asked, "well Mateo is my royal wizard and Naomi is on my royal council" Elena says.

"Their fun to hang around with always there when I need them, even my familia I really miss them..." Elena lays her head down on her knees, "don't worry after this whole crazy crap with Cullen and the peace treaty, you can finally go home!" Mylene says smiling "but what about you guys..., even if I do leave I can't forget about any of you..."

"Don't worry princess we'll drop bye, I promise on my navy honor that I will drop by, right guys?" Mylene smirks as everyone nods in agreement, "that and maybe get a tour of Avalor never really gotten full one after what happened," Alexzander says "you're not mad?" Elena looks at Alexzander "don't worry I'll get over it, it wasn't like she was only person to do that."

Elena felt a lot better now seeing that Alexzander had no hate with her familia anymore, Conner said he'll take the look out position first, everyone lied down for some rest Elena was looking at Alexzander's back as the orange flames flicked, causing the shadows to move across his back like they we're dancing.

"Hey Alexzander..."

"Yeah?..."

"Thank you...for you know all that you did for today...,"

"What did I do to get a thank you?"

Alexzander flips over to face Elena seeing her shiver, "well for Gabe you gave him a chance to get to know you more, and saving me from Cullen I just wish I had more strength to deal with him..., it's like Shuriki all over again..." Alexzander still tiered asked who was that, "she was the one that killed my parents, an trapped me inside an amulet for 41 years..." Alexzander told her to continue, listening to what she had to say learning more about her as she did with him.

from the group was Cullen looking down at them in the sky, "hmm...I should have gotten rid of that royal wizard when I had the chance..., but then again it would be fun to add Queen Olivia into the mix," Cullen chuckles looking straight at Elena "I think it's time that I pay a visit."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Author note:

ElenaLOVER

I'm sorry it's not going to be a Elena x Gabe actually I'm more of a Gabe x Mateo fan, that and I kind of believe that Elena wouldn't date ether one, not hating on the ship or anything do what you want but as a character in tv show, I believe she won't seeing that her main dream is to be queen, and that Mateo and Gabe have different dreams than her, so for me a real relationship should be fair cause if Gabe or Mateo became king, they would have drop everything and rule a country, Mateo wouldn't be the greatest wizard in the world as his time would be very slim, and Gabe as the royal guards captain may have a chance, but under the pressure of king would be to great dealing with politics, going to war, constantly making laws and dealing with scandals, sorry as it's kind of Elena x Alexzander story. I tried to find what stories you we're talking about?, and I hadn't written anything like that...

I have no problem with people shipping it's just, that's how I look at things when it comes to story writing, that and I wanted someone who was like Elena who loved adventuring with their friends, but walked away cause of life and have Elena show Alexzander what he's been missing, and find love along the way Elena experiencing a different kind of love, an Alexzander trying one more time after what Kyra did to him. Sorry for this long author note I tried writing to you personally, but it didn't let me.

—-

After traveling on the long pathway, near the road on the mountain side, far off on the mountain showed an entrance, "Huh? If the giant is so secret about where he lives why have an opening on the mountain side?," Mylene says while pointing at the entrance as they walk up to it but was only blocking by the mountain, "welp that answered my questions right away..." Mylene placing her had on the smooth surface. Knocking trying to hear if it's hollow Amir walks over seeing the entrance as well, "I think this is where the dwarf comes in" Amir opens his arms letting his body glow white, as he changed his form smaller than his natural size, he smiles at his made dwarf form "okay all I need to do is touch this and." When Amir touched the smooth surface he was pushed back by a huge force, causing him to turn back as he slammed into the snowed ground, getting up in anger "how!? I was a dwarf I don't see what the problem is?!" Amir turns back into the dwarf, running in a full on sprint Conner hurried over "wait!, I don't think!" But Amir didn't stop slamming into Conner who yanked Mylene along, as she was standing close by as the three fall in the entrance as the spell was lowered, the three disappeared the others hurried over to help them, as they walked inside a waterfall rushing down a partly frozen river could be seen. Elena walks down the slope towards the waterfall then stepping on a small blue grassy patch, Alexzander and LIarm helped their tangled friends as Gabe pulls Mylene off, who was pissed that she was grabbed glaring at Conner "what the heck man!"

Conner helps Amir up who was mad that his plan didn't work "for my 500 years being alive, this was my worse plan so far that didn't work," Gabe looks at Amir "this wasn't your first?" Amir nods while dusting himself off, "very and I hope this will be my last."

Alexzander walks over to Elena placing his hand on her upper back, Elena looks at him seeing he wanted to get her attention, "you don't see theses kinds of things in Avalor?" Elena smiles "waterfalls yes... I do see them but not frozen ones like this," Alexzander smiles "maybe after all this I'll take you to the small lake pass the temple, in Valisia" Elena smiles "what something special going on over there?" Alexzander chuckles "I'm going to guess that you never ice skated before?," Elena nods "nope and I'm going to guess you're going to show me?"

"We'll see" Alexzander's says walking away towards an off path going further in the mountain, Elena didn't notice Gabe was behind her as he watched Alexzander walk away, "Oh my god...you have a crush!" Gabe says loudly before Elena covers his mouth, "don't you dare say anything or I will tell Mateo you like him!" Elena shoots back, he glares pulling her hands off his mouth "you wouldn't!" Elena glares back "try me!" Gabe frowns letting Elena go as he follows the group, he then turns back to Elena "so you know Elena I'm definitely telling Skyler an the others," "Gabe you wouldn't!" He laughs "what I'm you're best friend why wouldn't I!" Gabe runs away as Elena chase after him, he stopped when seeing what the group was looking at the place was covered in ruins.

"Amazing I thought that only the ice giant lived alone..." LIarm walks over to a wall, looking at the strange markings as Mylene looked around "wow it's kind of small how did this place hold a giant anyways!?," when she yelled the place rumble "shhh! Mylene you are going to cause this place to cave in," Conner puts a finger over his lip "ops...sorry you know I get to loud..."

"Found anything LIarm?" Alexzander asked as he could see the elf pulled out his old note book, "actually these use to be human ruins..., and by the looks of the carvings they look like the ones Mylene and you destroyed as kids," Amir looks over "Huh...the founders I'm guessing..." Alexzander looks back at Amir "founders?" "Well that's what I've been calling them, their not really important as they died way long ago," Elena walks over to LIarm "is there anything important here?"

"Well princess I'm seeing a very old picture of a man holding what looks like a stone or a gem...?" LIarm sketched it down in his book, "hey it kind of looks like the one in the crystal mines?" Elena points out, "Wait what we're you doing there?, did anyone known she was there?" Amir jogs away knowing he would get a earful, father like son Alexzander doesn't like it when someone doesn't tell him anything. "And looks like their giving it to the ice giant, but look hear this looks like elfish carvings it looks my people had came here and taken the sword, then here comes the dwarfs...taking the stone or gem away."

"But I really don't get it..." LIarm "how so?" Conner looks at LIarm confused "so they had the royal sword and gems,"

LIarm looks over at the group "these elf and dwarf carvings were dated, in the past when the the two factions was fighting over what land Valisia had..."

"Are you saying both came here at the same time, during the civil war that was going on?" Elena could see she was right "but at the crystal caves it showed, dwarf handed what look like Kritis an a stone?..., and what looked like he was kill some undead?"

"Well I be damned, we are standing in the first ever settlement of man of Valisia, and the two factions had known about it..." Conner says looking around at the ruins at the fallen statues, "sooo...what does that mean?" Mylene didn't get it all of this was just a bunch of rocks, and and old junk "it means Mylene is that we're standing on the turning of our history, this spot was when our ancestors or actually mine ancestors before Alexzander's great grandfather I don't know how many greats, showed up" Conner could see even now started to look around, "so you're blood line was here before anything that was established?" Gabe asked, Conner nods "yes but we barely know who they are like Amir said, it was like they disappeared without a trace but a few stayed, some scripts was already in the palace but during the war with Kritis, they all was burn away there was only one script left though, about something of the dead and deal with something called a spirit soul for some reason."

Mylene was looking at statue till a thought came pointing a finger out, "hey don't you still have our adventure book?," LIarm pulls it out from his green robes "right here," Alexzander puts his hands on his hips "I still don't understand why you made copies of our adventures, someone will get the wrong idea" as Elena watch LIarm hand the book over to Mylene Elena remembers the symbol on the book, "Wait it just looks like the one Isabel has when we got here?" LIarm stops realizing what she meant, "by the heavens I had forgotten I gave that to her and I'm guessing that's how she known about the crystal caves...," Elena nods hearing what he meant Mylene was looking through the pages, "look it's the same statue under the palace but this ones facing the wrong way though...," Elena walks over getting up close to the statue then getting an idea she climbs up the wall, "Elena be careful this place is crumbling around us here" Alexzander walks over trying to stop her "I'm fine it's not like I haven't done this before, and I'm small size to squeeze in so no worries" Elena winks and continues what she was doing, as she doing this Amir was thinking about something.

"I really don't get it..." Amir says as he was walking around now holding LIarm's book, "get what?" Gabe asked "if the founders lived here why only let the elf's and dwarfs allowed to come in?" Elena turns the statue causing a now revealed open door towards a staircase, Alexzander catches Elena when she jumps down Elena was holding on Alexzander, giving a small blush "thanks..." Alexzander grins "you're welcome..."

"Ewww!" Mylene yells as the group was making their way to the open door, Conner quickly covered her mouth the cave shakes more as part of it crumbled, he glares at Mylene who gave a sorry look Alexzander and Elena quickly ran up the staircase, afraid that the room would cave in, "how disheartening..." LIarm says seeing thousands of bodies all over the place, "it's like a bloody massacre happened here..." Mylene walks around seeing elf's, dwarfs, and human bodies lying around, "I see why the ice giant hated man..." Alexzander kneels down looking at a dead elf body, "seeing that there's more elf bodies I'm guessing they didn't like them coming in anymore," Amir points out.

"So the elf's are the ones that should have had the royal sword I'm guessing, and the founders had taken it away" Elena didn't like this people lost their lives over some sword, "you're not wrong the founders saw that the ice giant had taken more of a liking of the other races, I'm guessing they felt like they we're being used by the ice giant...," Amir says "like a child giving a parent a gift but the golden child had gotten more praise then them, how sad..." Conner walks over "at the same time I wouldn't blame them, they worship this ice giant and some how only get over shadowed, you can feel the anger towards him build an on the other hand, they shouldn't had aimed towards the other races they didn't know."

"I'm starting to see why Kritis wanted unity these two factions had bad blood against man, an didn't want Kritis establishing a new life here..., but when the undead some how came back...everyone started to come together," Alexzander says walking towards a carved wooden door, moving the dead bodies out the way, "why don't we see what's on this other side shall we?, Gabe you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure!" Gabe runs over helping Alexzander slamming the door open with their shoulders, the two fumbled forward Alexzander grabbed Gabe before he fell over, a cliffside pulling him back "thanks..." Gabe breaths in, Alexzander pats Gabe's back "consider a favor."

"Wow...He is huge..." Mylene says the mountain side was open to the snow and sky, imbed on the other side was the ice giant but he was long dead, his skeleton was covered in large wooden spikes his head cracked across his temple to his eye socket. Alexzander sighs "so this is it there's no way we can fix the royal sword, the one who made it is dead before we even got the chance to ask," Elena looks down at the ice giant's hand that hang over the ruins, "look it like he's holding something..." before anyone could say anything Elena runs over, jump down the ruins Alexzander chase after to stop her again. Grabbing her arm "will you stop that, everything is crumbling down!"

"Guys look out!" Conner yells seeing part of the ruins fall towards Alexzander and Elena, Alexzander quickly runs out the way with Elena jumping over, a gap as the rock takes the ruins down the mountain causing Alexzander and Elena to be separate from the group, "you guys okay!"

"Yeah we're okay how about you guys?" Elena yells, "we're fine!" Mylene yells back then turning back to Amir, "you going to help?"

"Actually no Elena is right the ice giant had something in his hand, hey Elena!" Amir yells "yes!?"

"Go see what he has I'll look over to his other hand if I find anything there!," Amir turns into his owl form flying over to the ice giant's other hand, Mylene throws up her hands "what about us..."

"Actually I'm sketching the layout of the area," LIarm says leaving Mylene, Gabe, and Conner nothing to do, "welp you go guys...we'll just cheer on the side lines," Mylene let's her arms swing out of boredom till Conner taps her shoulder, "look why don't we go back inside to see if we miss anything back here, come Gabe maybe you can see something differently here."

Elena and Alexzander walks over to the bone hand of the ice giant, Alexzander pushed back a finger allowing Elena to look inside, she pulls out what look like a wooden box walking out the way, holding out it so Alexzander could see Elena opens the wooden box inside lies a key. Holding it up "why you think he has this?" Alexzander didn't know hearing the rumble again, Alexzander pulls Elena away from the ice giant as it falls down causing the ruins to collapse, Amir flys away holding something in his claws going towards LIarm, who jumps to grab on Amir to get away from the falling floor, Alexzander and Elena ran away through an off side door, it crumbled away blocking their path to get back with the group. Elena and Alexzander watch it come down till everything stayed silence, "is everyone okay?"

"Amir and I are fine we'll half to go up as that's the only way we can land!," LIarm yells for anyone who could hear him.

"Mylene, Gabe, and I are fine but we kind of see or sort of a way out of this room, we'll meet you guys somewhere in the ruins!" Conner yells back. Leaving everyone now separated walk through some paths in the ruins, the two came across more bodies "makes me wonder what they we're thinking, at their last moment..." Elena says Alexzander was looking around to find a way to get back, to the rest of the group "hey Elena I'm going to toss you up, I think I see something you can use to get me up there," Alexzander said as he points at the whole in the ceiling Elena nods as Alexzander cups his hands, Elena steps on his clasped hands "I'm hoping you won't run of again this time," Alexzander says while toss Elena up as she takes hold of the edge of the ceiling whole, Elena shots back a remark "well then again I like doing things my way."

"And that's better how?" Alexzander raised his eyebrow, "cause 'mister I know what I'm doing' I think I just found where the key goes," Elena smirks tossing a rope down while rapping it around a large pillar, Alexzander climbs up the rope and sees a large golden door, "how you know this is the one?" Elena grins holding up the key "well for one it has the same markings as the door, mister" Alexzander shakes his head "god...remind my self why I like you again Elena...," Elena puts the key in the door as it clicked stopping when the metal grinds together, Elena looks at him in surprise "y-you like me?" "I-I mean not you know what I mean," Alexzander covered his face shielding his blush "I-is it stuck?" Alexzander walks over till a small latch pops out with four rows of spinning balls, with markings.

"Alright who touched it!" Conner voice could be heard not far off, "I didn't do it!, I swear!" Mylene yells "it was us!" Alexzander yells getting they two to stop bickering, "did it do anything over where you three are at?", Gabe looks around now seeing what looked like the ceiling had dropped, "uhh...yeah you guys kind of dropped the ceiling..."

Elena leans over to the moving one of the silver balls, "you guys are moving the ceiling!, Wait! Stop! There's some wording on the ceiling!" Gabe yells back. Elena stopped at where Gabe requested who shuffled around to write it down, Conner and Mylene we're looking at the strange writing "you think this is some old human writing?," Mylene asked Conner who really didn't know as this wasn't something he seen in his life time, "actually I have it's same writing on Alexzander's sword holster, we saw it with LIarm" Gabe says while writing it down, "you know what it means?" Mylene was only given a shrug, "I have no idea like at all" Gabe watch the two knights groan "great I'm going to guess that we have to find out, run around this damn place to find out or even better something is still alive here so we have to kill it," Mylene throws her hands up in irritation Conner sighs "please don't jinx it...you always jinx it..."

Gabe could the air start to be more depressing as the two knights didn't really want to deal with it, "hey come on guys knock on some wood and everything will be fine". Mylene and Conner looked at each other "what do you mean knock on wood?, is that a Avalor thing?" Conner looks at Gabe confused Gabe was speechless "y-you guys never heard of that term?," both shaking their heads no, this is going to be very strange day Gabe thought.

The ceiling moved again till it started to crumble, moving out the way of rocks coming down Mylene tossed Gabe over her shoulder, in one move Gabe was in shock that she could even lift him. Mylene sets him down "h-how did you?" Mylene looks at confused, "how did I what?" Gabe gesture all around himself "I'm like half your weight, and height better yet how did you move so fast?" Mylene and Conner smiles "part of being a knight you have to be top on your game, if you want I'll show a thing or two" Mylene winks at Gabe but Conner puts a hand on her head causing to turn back around, "I fear that you jinx us and I was right as always," at the ceiling top stands what looked as the undead coming back, "uhh...guys!" Gabe yells at the two Valisians "I think we kind of disturbed something here and I thinking we should run!"

Conner cups his hands as Mylene grabs Gabe again, hopping up towards the ceiling while slashing at the undead, with her saber putting Gabe down Mylene turns around for Conner to grab her hand, lifting the heavy armored man up Gabe was dealing with the undead. Slashing away Gabe got attack by the legs, as the undead latched on seeing more of the purple color rocks, on the undead bodies as more claws up from below where they once stood, Gabe punched the undead as he held his hand in pain "ow ow!, it's like punching a rock!" Mylene did the same even she to held her hand in pain, "my god your right!" Mylene blew at her hand that was in pain. Gabe fell back when seeing more crawl towards them, he panicked seeing more coming, Mylene yanks him up "hey don't stop on us now! Conner found a way for us to go?!"

"Hey don't expect me to know what to do right away do you?!" Conner yells back, "well excuse me we're kind of in a spot here!, an- oh look stairs!"

"Really Mylene!" Conner yells.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm sensitive!" Mylene says turning away with a fake tear, forming in her eyes "sensitive my ass!" Conner was about strangle Mylene once again.

"For my time of knowing you Mylene this was the worst you have done!" Conner now at Mylene's neck not really strangling her yet, but getting ready to "oh so the time I nearly sank our ship, 2 years ago wasn't that bad then?" Mylene smirks but Conner glares, at her "no this is way worse than sinking a damn ship, and don't get me started about you getting us all nearly killed by a troll!"

"So what I jinx something how bad could it be?!"

"Oh I don't know the undead coming back alive!" Conner yells.

"Guys!"

"What?!" Mylene and Conner said in tone, Gabe points at the now large and two building size clumps of undead.

"You jinx it and you jinx it bad..." Conner said looking at the now undead monster.

"What can I say it's a gift" Mylene shrugs while Gabe stands up, putting his hand out to protect Mylene, "go I'll try to fend it off" Gabe says "okay!, have fun!" Mylene smiles patting Gabe's back, then running away Gabe looks back seeing her running away. Then doing the same as it crawled faster at him, freaking out as it glowed purple with arms trying to grab in every direction./span/p


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
—

Authors note:

I'm making some shorts for the characters of mine so everyone will get to know them better, and if anybody wants to see what they look like I have an instagram, so I'm hoping to getting some more draws out. Oh it's the same as my username here :)

I hope to get more messages as I love to see what you guys have to say, even though I get one it help me feel like this story wasn't kind of a waste for me.

P.s. ElenaLOVER i wish to hear more of your thoughts as each comment brightens my day :D

—

Elena and Alexzander watch as their friends run from this undead monster, Elena was freaking out as they we're to far form her to even help, looking around for anything then remembering the moving ceilings, Elena ran towards the silver balls moving them, it caused the ceiling to move the undead monster stumbling around trying to stand, it caused the undead to be far from their friends.

"Nice one Elena" Alexzander says as he watch them run towards some stairs, a floor above crumbling over time, Elena was moving more of the silver balls, the undead monster roars grabbing part of the ceiling up then tossing at Mylene, Conner, and Gabe. The two Valisian knights started to run in zigzag, Gabe watch the two do this "What in world are you two doing?," Mylene ran pass him a foot away holding her hands up, "what it can't hit something if it's moving all over the place," Conner finally got to the stairs pulling out his axe for leverage. As he wedged it on the bottom of the stairs, he pulled himself up waiting for the two to come over, Gabe and Mylene tossed themselves at the axe hurrying up, as the undead monster was getting angry by Elena moving the ceilings. It stops taking another ruin piece of the building, then aimed it at Elena and Alexzander who ran out the way, in a hallway front of them the ruin rock destroyed the silver balls controls, the undead monster roared in anger as it's preys ran away.

Mylene, Conner, and Gabe ran down the hall they went to, Conner stoped causing Mylene and Gabe to run into him, Mylene held her nose as she ran into Conner full force, "geez man worn us when you stop" Conner just shoved Mylene down.

"Look there's more but their not forming like that undead monster," Conner points in front of them as the undead walked around bumping into each other an the walls.

"You think everyone is okay?," Gabe asked.

"LIarm and Amir would be the ones that would find the library right away, right now we need to get to Alexzander and Elena, it's our jobs to protect them," Conner watch the undead walk away towards a room.

"Right I need to remember I'm a captain of the royal guards at home..." Gabe frowns, "Are you doubting yourself Gabe?," Mylene looks back at Gabe when saying this, "it's just well when I see you two do these amazing things, it makes me feel like I'm far from a royal guard...,"

"You want to know something Gabe" Mylene smiles, "what?" Gabe asked as Mylene leans back "Conner never wasn't even considered of being a general," Gabe looks at Conner who glares at Mylene. But he sighs and Conner agrees with Mylene, "she's right but when Valisia back in my younger days, I was just a dragon stable boy but I dream of something greater, I wanted to be something...but that end of me taking care of Mylene and Alexzander when I was young."

"You became a babysitter?" Gabe looks on in surprise, he never thought that this strong will man, even done that "I wouldn't say that I needed a way to show Alexzander's father, that I can be a great soldier and so here I am, running around in my 30s and threw out my back in one day...,"

Gabe felt reinsured that he to can climb higher, towards his goals with out the throwing out his back part.

"we should deal with the undead" Conner faces forward again Mylene leans back to Gabe, "so you know I was his favorite person to take of," Gabe smiles seeing this "if you want me to pick favorites it's going to be Alexzander." Mylene frowns "why?",

"Cause he didn't do pranks when you two we're kids."

—

Elena and Alexzander quickly ran down the hallway stopping when they felt safe, "remind me again to never get that thing angry?" Alexzander says.

"Same here, why are the undead rising?, do you think it's Cullen again?," Elena says she leans back on a wall for support so she can catch her breath, Elena then smirks "you said you like me," Alexzander blushed "well I tolerate you that's different come pare to liking someone, especially after they help with a life problem..."

Elena pats at his chest "alright if you say so mister," she walks away leaving Alexzander there flabbergasted, then a idea came "so I'm guessing that when you freaked at the throne room, I'm going to say you we're blushing?" Alexzander watched Elena stop turning towards him, as Elena face scrunched as she try's to hold on her comment.

"Ahah!, I'm right!" Alexzander points at Elena who swatted at his pointed hand, "shut up!, it's not that I liked you ether!"

"Oh no don't turn this around on me!, you like me an there's no denying that" Alexzander says till he gets beat up by Elena, it wasn't really hurt him as she hit him, "you don't hate meI thought you we're lying to me back at the tent."

"Why did you think I didn't?" Elena wanted to know, heck even she was trying to figure out what to do with her feelings for him, it's not that she didn't hate Alexzander god he can be stubborn all on his own, but to think she was lying to him?

"Did someone lied about liking you before?" Elena watched Alexzander sighs, "I wouldn't say they didn't like me in the beginning, but it's alright I figure cause you know the five countries hated Valisia for ages, I'm just not use to you know foreign royal making so much effort...especially when it deals with me..." Alexzander looks at Elena in the eyes, he tense when Elena's brown oval eyes soften with her sweet smile. Elena takes his hand "look as a royal and now a friend...I can truly see that you're trying, an you're friends look towards you in high remarks and that amazing for some people...," Alexzander turns his head a bit "how so?" Elena blushed "well not many people can have such loyal friends like them, they became part of your family they know you're in pain. It's just you need to let them know how you feel like today," Elena could see Mylene and Conner worry for Alexzander, LIarm and Foloki trust him they look for guidance in him, and Amir he thinks highly of Alexzander even though Amir is hard at times, but he try's to push Alexzander in the right direction. Alexzander was someone who look up to the old kings, hearing what they had done in the past that it was something he should be, "Alexzander...do you truly doubt yourself..," Alexzander's hand grips Elena's hands tightly she's not wrong Alexzander was scared, his father was something he wasn't his father King Howard fought in wars..., saved countless lives when the country was in danger, and made the foundation of Valisia today.

"What of you, are you not always questioned on everything you do?"

"Yes...Estibon my cousin, and with Cullen I've never really met someone like him before, the fear he caused over everyone and it's something I need to stop, he's sort of a...how I put it?"

"A lunatic?"

Elena holds back a laugh "really you could try to put it in a nicer way?," Alexzander shrugs "what I thought I was an asshole to you?" Elena could feel Alexzander place his hand on her cheek, she could feel his warm breath getting closer she didn't know if her mind was playing trick, thinking that she felt the light touch of Alexzander's lips ghosting over her lips. Till she felt a light touch of his lips on her head, she didn't move she could feel the warmth take over her bubbling of happiness formed, at the same time of safety, Alexzander let's go leaving Elena behind him as Alexzander walked down the hallway, "you see anything particular here?" Alexzander looks at Elena smiling. Elena chuckle walking with him as the two try to find the others, climbing up the ruins and through more hallways Elena then stopped at a door, looking at the key then the door seeing the same symbols she puts the key in the door then turning.

Click..!

Elena opens the door as it hit something she looks up standing there was a undead purple eyes with a gaping mouth, rocks even covered its body Elena froze backing away slowly, as its contorted body slowly walks at her, Elena backed into a wall as it mouth opens more Elena pulls out her scepter quickly jamming it in the undead's mouth, "Blaze!" Elena had set the undead head on fire, Alexzander pulls out his sword when seeing another undead going after Elena, as he pulled her back when another undead tumble out the room as it would have trap her between the undead and the wall.

"How in the world?" Alexzander held Elena's hand tight as the two watch the undead stumble out, "Alexzander we cant leave the key it allows us in specific rooms," Elena hold her scepter close as Alexzander let's go of her hand, "well got any ideas?" Elena thought for a moment then remembering the gray undead back at the camp.

"Glow!" Elena held up her scepter as it brightens up the area, Alexzander shield his eyed from the light. The undead crumble in pain kneeling down holding its head, before harding like the rocks on its body Elena stopped seeing her victory, "worn someone before you use that man I think I'm blind now..." Alexzander pinched his eyes, "sorry...normally I try but we're kind of in a small hallway..," Elena smiles sweetly as Alexzander shakes his head sighs while smiling, "alright little miss light bulb why don't we look inside the room," Alexzander set aside for Elena to go first.

"Oh now your begin a gentleman?"

Elena steps over the two undead monster, Alexzander was holding out his hand helping her over them as he leans over to the door to get the key back. The two walked in the dark room looking around seeing what looked like a stone table, walking over they could see eaten pages as well as burnt ones, Alexzander was looking through the pages a familiar symbol came up.

Alexzander looked through pages "hey look it's the same crest back at Kritis's castle", Elena looks down to see what Alexzander was looking at, "Huh?, I wonder why?" Elena then remembers the envelope back in the coat pocket in her room.

"Maybe one of the elves or dwarfs wrote it down, they have met the founders before maybe they know a thing or two?," Elena points out "your right I just don't want to met the elves and dwarfs, that don't live in Valisia..." Alexzander started to fold the paper to fit in his pockets, grabbing his sword off the table "let's go find the others, knowing Amir he probably found a way to read this stuff."

"You sure?

"Yeah I trust Amir?"

—-

"I have no idea what theses mean," Amir was lifting up books and papers while looking at some old carvings in stone slabs, LIarm was digging through some old books as well, "have you tried to using your magic on them?" LIarm says looking down at Amir he was a floor up, when they landed on the rooftop they fell through an landing in a water garden, and made their way here after killing some undead along the way.

"I have it just this all gibberish talk about everything that happened here" Amir sighs in frustration, looking through the books he would keep seeing the same symbols, after today Amir had he is definitely going to lock his room when he gets back, as he looks again while holding the item he got from the other hand of the ice giant, it was a map leading to a place far from here.

"I wonder if I could..., oh?!, bad idea!" Amir swatted at the papers as they shrivel up, form him white magic finally getting it to stop Amir held up the paper, half of it survived from his attempt Amir sighs slamming his head down before saying ow..., LIarm walks down the stone stairs to Amir "should we find the others as I'm worried that its getting to be late, and after killing those undead we met at the water garden, I'm afraid they encounter something dangerous."

Amir had to agrees this was a bust tossing the burnt papers to the table "your right..."

The two started to walk out the room without any warnings the floor they we're standing on caved in, hitting hard on the ground an rolling a bit the two groan in pain, "ow... I'm starting to hate this place it never stops falling apart, you alright LIarm...LIarm?" Amir stops near LIarm who was looking up at a carved wall. Amir look to see what LIarm was seeing, it had the images of 5 kings but there was a 6th one above them glowing, holding up the royal sword towards the sky as what looks like a demonic monster, trying to devour the king from above as on the right it looked as if mythical creatures in armor, an on the left was the undead charging at them. The two looked at each other before the wall carving begins to move, shaking the room they we're in sliding to the left making an opening for them to go forward, Amir was going inside till LIarm grabs his arm, "what?"

"We should really get the others..." LIarm says.

"Why it's not like their going anywhere?," Amir walks in the open room he looks around to find anything, he then stopped in the back room was a stone throne, covered in vines an white flowers with sun light hitting the throne there sat a skeleton, dress in silver armor with its sword in the ground, hands clasping the sword hilt. Amir walks closer towards him looking to see if there was anything familiar, "it's Lorence..."

"How do you even know it's him?," Amir looks back at LIarm. This name was one of the royal knights of Valisia, he was to hunt for the lost lives of the dead. An old legend that who ever had this would be immortal, and he was under king Kritis rule at the time before he disappeared.

LIarm slowly points at the crown "cause that's Kritis's old crown before he had his iconic one..," Amir leans in seeing the silver band then seeing the old crest, "it was given to him for safe passage across Valisia, he was like a brother to Kritis..., Amir... I'm feeling something off here...like a gut feeling you always say."

"Why you scared that would come alive?," Amir leans away and sneezed cause of the flowers pollen, "please LIarm he's dead there's nothing to worry about hi-" the room shakes as the door they went through closed, locking them inside Amir moved back when the skeleton begins to move. Taking a hold on Amir's arm the royal wizard screams in fear, Lorence skeleton face came right at Amir's face, "a new king stands in lies of others do not let them deceive him, for he is the king of all kings." Skeleton of Lorence then fades away in smoke, leaving only the throne left with the flowers wilting away, the ruins begins to crumble away.

"Now it's time to find the others!" Amir yells "get down!," Amir quickly blast the stone wall open. For them to escape LIarm and him run out the room, Amir turns back into his large owl form for him to pick up LIarm, through the whole they fell through. The rumbling didn't stop as the two ran down more hallways and stairs, till Amir collided into something "oowww..." Amir looks up to see Mylene then Conner and Gabe, not really wanting to get crushed Amir grabs Mylene helping her up to run. Floor was collapsing as the walls and ceiling crumbled around them, far from the group was an open gap to another part of the ruins.

They jumped at the moment when everything came crashing down, the whole mountain gave away as the time it was there was now gone, Gabe starts to freak "where's Alexzander and Elena!?," he stands up running over to the now wide open mountain. Everyone else followed as well helping Gabe look for them, Mylene points down to the side "look they made it out!," Alexzander had stabbed his sword on the mountain side with Elena in his arms, they dangled 30 feet in the air Amir went back to his owl form again to help them. As he gotten closer he saw Elena freaking out, as she was touching around Alexzander's back Amir stoped, the wind picks up when doing so Amir could see what looks of a metal piece sticking out.

"What happened?!," Amir leached himself on the mountain side to get a better look, "when the ruins started to fall all around us things begin to fall over, and a part of the ruins got Alexzander," Elena could feel the blood seeping on her Alexzander was going pale, Amir leans in making new wings from his body the two holding on the mountain side, as his new winged arms grabbing Alexzander to see the damage clearly. Elena quickly grabs on the royal sword as Amir was taking Alexzander, Amir's wings glowed in golden aura as he pulls out the metal piece, Alexzander groans in pain as Amir did this.

"That should do the trick, I'll have to fly him to the others as the pain will still linger on him, so try not to fall Elena" Amir then leaves Elena there still hanging on the royal sword.

"Oh this was a horrible idea to come here...," Elena says looking down she then held her breath.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

—

Elena looks straight down seeing the crumbled ruins, till signs of life shown down there as it moved parts of the ruins away.

It was the undead monster that attacked her friends, it was moving rocks so it could get free, Elena looked around to see what she could do.

Nothing...Elena was a sitting duck up here...

"Elena! Look out!" Gabe yells towards her, Elena looks over to see what he mean by that, it was Conner and Mylene she had an arrow in her hand, with a rope attached to the end. Mylene hands over the arrow over towards LIarm, he takes it pulling back his bow aiming it at Elena's direction, landing above her head an getting lodged into the mountain side, Elena quickly grabs the rope before yanking the sword out of the mountain.

She puts the royal sword on the rope so she wouldn't get any rope burns, Elena heads towards the group sliding down the rope, seeing she can't stop Mylene had her arms out to grab Elena, so it can help her stop. Elena gets to the end landing in Mylene's arms as the two fell towards the ground, "man for a princess your kind of heavy!," Mylene groans in pain as Elena had kneed Mylene in the sided.

They begin to run down the path that the group saw, running down slopes and climbing over fallen rocks, Elena was helping Mylene get Alexzander over a bolder, when they heard a unsettling screeching. The two woman look over to where it was coming from, there crawling towards them was the undead monster, it's mouth gaped in unholy way as the screeches of the dead nearly made them sick. Mylene yanking Alexzander and Elena up the bolder, before falling back to the ground, as only a small space allowed the undead monster arm to go through.

"Sh- we're stuck!" Gabe yells as their was medium size rocks blocking their path, LIarm told them it was the way out as he could feel a breeze through the cracks, Conner pulls out his axe as he ready himself for a full on swing of his life.

"Everyone get down!" Conner yells as with a single swing, breaking his axe in the process caused all the medium size rocks to fall, allowing them to escape from the undead monster.

Mylene had Alexzander piggyback on her so they could move easier, running out in the open snowed field. Elena looks back seeing that the undead monster had broken free from the bolder that blocked its path, pulling out her scepter Elena yelled blazed to stop the undead monster, thinking that it would stop like the other undead before. But it plowed through the fire ball still heading towards Elena, Mylene felt Alexzander move to get down still in pain "if we don't stop it now, I don't think we're getting out of here alive," Mylene sighs as she helped Alexzander down "if I die I'm haunting you're ass" she helped him race over to Elena. LIarm and Amir was on the same page as they shoot arrows and magic towards the undead monster.

"Gabe, you and me are going to distract that thing," Conner smacks his back making Gabe stumble a bit, as he runs towards the undead monster to distract it, Gabe was slashing away but barley did anything. Elena firing away with her scepter trying to stop the undead monster from getting any further, Mylene and Alexzander ran pass Elena as Alexzander grabs the royal sword from Elena's waist. Dashing towards the undead monster the two Valisia had to roll out the way, Elena moves out the way as it smashed towards her screaming in anger, Alexzander slides over slashing at the attack making the undead monster lose a finger.

Elena stands up holding up her scepter aiming at the wound, "blaze!" Elena yells with great power it blown off its arm, "nice one Elena!" Mylene yells running to Alexzander so he could give her a boost in the air, jumping up with the help of Alexzander's hand Mylene was in the air pulling out her sabers, falling towards the it with her sabers crossed over her chest slicing off its other arm. Mylene lands in the snow face first "Mylene you alright?" Elena yells out, Mylene comes up for air spitting out snow.

"Yeah I may have eaten a rock," Mylene stands up an running out the way as the undead monster tumbles over, now that it's arms are not supporting its weight. Slamming into the ground as it can no longer move, Alexzander placed his hand on Elena's back, "you can take this one seeing that you been fighting with it for awhile now," Elena nods aiming at its mouth destroying the undead monster in one go, as it burst into flames the ashes spirals up towards the sky.

"I think we should head towards the military camp now, we can't stay here any longer especially that we been gone for two days now," Alexzander stands but hunched over in pain, Elena raps his arm around her shoulder to support his weight for him, he thanked her. Elena smiles up at Alexzander "now we're even," Alexzander nods agreeing that she was right as they limp back to the group.

—-

They had made it back to the military camp still in contact with Foloki help, tiered and worn out they all decided to get some rest, choosing their own tents for the day Elena didn't pay attention to where she was staying, she was still helping Alexzander to his tent. They walked through the tents flaps, Alexzander limps towards the pile of pillows and blankets on the ground, Elena helped him sit down as she flopped down next to him.

The room was silent only the wind blowing in the air could be heard.

"Pfft... hahaha!" Alexzander started laughing then Elena follows, wiping their tears from their faces "now we're even?, very in powering words coming from you?," Alexzander smirks at Elena who smiles back, "well I'm a very in powering women so there's no need of worry."

"Ohh I see so your saying I'm not in powering, thats because I'm prone to getting hurt?," Alexzander could see Elena's eyes soften, "well these pass days you've been so frail I'm afraid if I leave you for a moment you'll go an break on me," Elena leans in as their shoulders touched "well I am prone to breaking so be gentle with me," Elena chuckle as Alexzander falls back into the blankets and pillows. Elena yawns "well mister frail bones I'll try to keep you from killing yourself," laying down in the pile still close to Alexzander. Elena smiles snuggling close feelings the warmth from Alexzander, as the cold air touched her skin Elena shivers, Alexzander then leans over her to grab a blanket for Elena to use so she thought, "I could have gotten it for myself you know?"

"Who said it was for you?" Alexzander takes the blanket towards himself, "what ever happened of being a gentleman to a lady," Elena looks at him ready for what ever he was going to say, "I'm cold and you have all the blankets" Elena sucked in a little laughter, "well I like being warm" Alexzander nods a little "well so do I."

"Oh please it's not like you're going to freeze to death," Elena could tell he was trying at her poking at her for fun, kind of felt nice getting comfortable they settled down for the night. Elena was starting to get use to being here in Valisia, the people we're wonderful an with Isabel loving play with the children, and her learning of different ways of science an inventing. It made Elena feel that she was connecting with this country, her sister finding out that dwarfs are great inventors an making amazing things, it kind of worried Elena that when they do go back Isabel would be very sad. Knowing this it meant that she'll kind of be seeing this place a lot more now, now thinking of her familia what would they think about this?

Elena closed her eyes getting ready for sleep after the day they had, snuggling in the pillows and blankets Elena started to drift away in sleep.

—-

Elena felt a tremendous amount of heat all around her, with her hand moving she squeezed to feel what was causing the heat, eyes still closed from her being to tired.

"Elena your kind of groping me here?"

Fully wake now Elena looks at her hand it was on Alexzander's chest, till she decided to pinch him "ooww~ what the hell was that for?" Elena sits up "for trying to smother me...," Alexzander held onto his chest "smother you?, hell you toke half of the sleeping area you look like someone's tangled up string in their pocket, god I think you pinched me to bruising." Alexzander rubs his chest to sooth the pain, "you're fine you big baby" Elena smiles patting his hand, Alexzander frowns "man ever considered that I'm sensitive?," Elena hunched over laughing "what is this something that Mylene and you do to be funny?" Alexzander nods a yes Elena shakes her head and stands up, "I'm going to get clean up."

"Just meet us in the center of the camp, an just head towards the medical tent and they'll tell you where to go to get clean," Alexzander stands heading towards the table to grab a few things.

"Hey Elena before you go here" Alexzander hands over a book, Elena takes the book seeing the title as she reads, The Queens of Valisia Elena looked up at Alexzander not understanding why he was giving her this, "sort of a thank you gift for helping me so far" he placed a hand on her upper arm. Elena thanked him leaving the tent so he could get ready for today, as she walked down the hill she felt something come over her it warmed her, if made her feel like on cloud 9 then she stoped holding the book close, she looked around soldiers sitting at their tents an holding onto their wounds, others just talked away as if they hadn't gotten in a battle not long ago. The men weren't sad or stress as if it was their life was meant to hold the line for Valisian people to live on, "you alright Elena?"

Turning to see who it was, there stood Foloki covered in coal and snow, "yeah it's just I don't really know how they still go on..., their friends are hurt or gone even family won't ever get to see them anymore..," Foloki limps over to Elena "we just have each other, our people and our king we must work together cause if not let's just say things get kind of messy."

"Foloki do you believe in Alexzander?"

"I'm going to guess you heard us back at the tent before you two left?"

She nods an then Foloki sighs "yes I do King Howard can't see his son is trying his hardest to make things right, Alexzander just wants the five countries understand that we're not a threat, but with this war going on we're just going to make you go back home instead" Foloki limps away an Elena saddens, it's not that he's wrong war was something she never even dealt with. Thinking of it send shivers down her back till something hits her face, Elena looks over to see who did it, Foloki was there again he had tossed a towel at her, Elena takes the towel then she felt him start putting more in her hands.

"Here thought you might need these, seeing that you're dress is all bloody" Foloki points at her dress, that still had Alexzander's blood on it. Elena looks down the white dress had a large blood stain. She thanked him and walked towards the medical tent.

—-

After getting clean everyone was crowded in a giant circle, while Alexzander and the royal knights with Gabe stand inside the circle. Elena slips pass the soldiers an towards the group, she could see Gabe who was talking with Mylene and Conner.

"Do I have all ears?" Alexzander yells the soldiers all mumbled a few yes or grunts, "I have gotten word that Volance has moved back after Foloki team did the stealth mission, we will back up and head towards that direction" Alexzander points at the direction then turns to Amir, "I need Conner and you in the sky if there's any invading troops let us know an Elena and Gabe."

"Yeah" Elena looks at Alexzander questionable, "want you to go back to the palace and get the staff ready in case of anything happens, they have a protocol in case anything like this happens." Alexzander could see Elena didn't like it "Elena you've been away from you're sister to long, an Gabe I trust you that you'll can take care of the palace while we're away?," Gabe points at himself "me?" Alexzander nods "my staff trust you, and I trust my staff" Gabe smirks "You are really warm up to me aren't you."

"If it means that I'll be on fire right now, then you're kind of out of luck Gabe," Alexzander says patting Gabe's shoulder as he walks away, Gabe points at himself then Alexzander in disbelief "what the hell I thought he kind of like me, you know not pissed at me anymore?" Elena chuckles "Gabe you can't force somebody to like you, just being friends with them and slowly build up the relationship is just as fine," Gabe rolled his eyes "you just saying that." Elena just shakes her head telling him to come on as they needed to head towards the palace.

—

Elena and Gabe landed near the palace grounds, with the dragons they were given. Walking inside not seeing anyone they walked around till they come across Isabel and the children.

"Elena!"

Isabel and The children ran over hugging Elena again, she gave them a huge hug an kissed them on the heads, Elena chuckles seeing that they we're excited to see her again. Elena walked towards a staff member and told them what Alexzander wanted to do, they agreed seeing that she's been here for awhile now hurry to tell the guards.

"Is everything okay Elena?," Borgan asked Elena kneels down "yes everything going to be okay, Gabe and me will help taking care of the palace as Alexzander and the royal knights take care of the rest," Jake and Borgan looked at each other confused.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

—-

Elena was told that they we're to go around the village and tell the residents to get ready, for the on coming of the war Elena watched as men and women help each other out, with even races other than humans as dwarfs we're helping people to do fitting in armors, as the elves and fauns we're getting the medical supplies ready.

"Do you think we should even stay here?" Gabe looks at Elena who was sitting on a small concrete wall, "what you mean?, it's some small little war and everything is going to turn out fine Volance is being pushed back," Elena hops down smiling "so after the end of today this peace treaty will be in the bag,"

Elena starts to walk away "are you using him...?"

"What?" Elena turns around not understanding Gabe on why he said that, "I'm not Gabe why would you think that?, you know I'm not that kind of person." Gabe shakes his head "it's not that I feel like you're getting to desperate, so you would think of anything to get him to sign."

"Are you excusing me of messing with his feelings towards me?"

"Yeah I am, I know I don't like the guy but doing that to any man, is something not even I want to place on my hated enemy, Elena do you really like this guy?" Gabe frowns "Elena you're my best friend, and as a friend doing that is going to far even for you." Gabe starts to walk away leaving Elena there "what kind of best friend say those things!?," Elena yells at Gabe now more upset Gabe stops in his tracks turning around to face Elena, "do you think I want to have these feelings?, do you think I wanted to just go home so many times for the past three months here, Gabe I'm afraid to fall in love okay..."

"...what do you mean?"

"I'm afraid to fall in love cause if I do, I don't think I can take the pain of leaving him.." Elena looks down at her feet her eyes start to water, "I am worry that I'll lose the love like that I once had with my parents..." Elena sniffs wiping her tears on her sleeve, "I feel safe with him like if I hold on to him any longer I'll fall apart..." Gabe listens to Elena's confession about Alexzander, he knows Elena is strong woman but some times she can only do so much.

"You know Elena I really hated you once..."

"What?...G-Gabe I-I don't?"

"Oh come on Elena who wouldn't like you, you're an outstanding woman and I honor you for that, and I hated you so much because you could do anything you like, an no one could judge you for that having magical powers like Mateo, makes me feel like I'm second to none Elena and if Alexzander makes you happy what's stopping you?" Gabe waited for a moment as he watched Elena, she didn't move or say anything her tears stream down her face silently. Elena sniffs then she nods slowly "okay...I'll ask.." Gabe raised an eyebrow, "ask what Elena?" Gabe said as Elena sits back on the concert wall, "I'll ask him out..."

"Well you don't have to right away Elena?" Gabe raised his hand feeling he had may have pushed her to much, "no Gabe if these feelings are real I need to see how things turn out..."

"Oh god Elena you going on a date has the world ended?" Gabe chuckles but got punched by Elena, "I can go on dates!" Elena frowns as Gabe laughs at her. He shakes his head "no you're fine but I'm helping you out though." Elena lightens up "really!, you are?" Gabe shrugs "what?, I don't want you to embarrass yourself on your first date." Elena rolls her eyes the two started to walk back to the palace, seeing that the staff was done helping the villagers will getting everything ready.

—

It's been two days now and Alexzander an his friends hasn't shown up, it was getting to Elena she paced around her room going back and forth, Tulip and Skylar watched her do this.

"Princesa I think you should sit down your making us dizzy here," Skylar covered his head with his paws as Tulip was on the Vanity watching Elena. She stoped and turns to Skylar "I'm sorry it's just they should be back by now, we had gotten a message that Volance retreated back home, and that they succeeded in getting back their borders...," Elena sits down on her bed next to Skylar as she smiles petting his head.

Then large commotions could be heard, "what's going on?" Skylar looks at Elena "I don't know?" Elena stands up walking towards the door, she opens it to look out in the silver and dark wooden floor halls. She watched as members of the staff ran by, she walked out her room nearly getting trampled on more as the went pass her. Elena asked what was going on as all she could tell everyone was freaking out, even one staff was shaking like a leaf Elena helped the shivering Elf woman, the man spoke up in a shaky voice "I-It's Alexzander's Grandmother..."

"Wait? Alexzander has another relative?" Elena looks at the man not really believing him, but he shakes his head quickly in fear "a-and she's very upset.." Elena got extremely worried "where is she?" The man points towards the entrance hall before you walk out the main entrance room, Elena holds up her dress as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could, by the time she got there she could hear glass shattering and screaming.

"Where is he!, I swear that good for nothing grandson of mine has gone to far!"

Elena bust through the door to a very old woman looking in her 60s, she wore a long sleeve straight white dress her hair was in a bun, the woman hair was gray as her eyes we're dark brown she had a vase in her hand. Getting to ready to throw the vase at the cowering Elf women in the corner, holding each other in fear of getting hit this in raged Elena.

"You'll put that down this instant!" Elena yells at the woman, the older woman whirls around to see who was talking to her in such a way, seeing Elena there the older woman whole body straightens "how dare you speak to me in that way!" Elena glares at the woman "I'll speak to anyone who try's to hurts these people in any way!," the woman marched over getting ready to back hand Elena, as the woman raised her hand Elena flinched getting ready to be hit.

But nothing came...Elena opens her eyes then she widens in shock it was Alexzander, and he had the woman's hand in his grasp tightly as he could, furry was swirling inside him by the look of his eyes, "Grandmother Lada what brings you here especially when you are attacking things here I care for?," Elena blushed a little when Alexzander spoke those last words. Lada yanks her hand away now getting close to him, even though Alexzander was very tall for his age this woman could knock him down a size.

"You ungrateful Suka!" Lada back handed Alexzander hard, it echo throughout the room nobody said anything, Elena whole body burned up in anger "you will not do that to your own grandson!," Lada scoffs "please he runs around doing his own things, and not once listens to his elders why shouldn't I!" Lada glares at Alexzander she then walks away, "I'll be in the throne room Alexzander don't keep me waiting."

Alexzander turns to watch her leave as Elena gotten closer, she touched his chest to get his attention "you alright?" Elena looks at him worried, he smiles and nods "I just hope she didn't scare you or anything?"

"Pfft scared please, I was more on the getting ready to fight with an old lady" Alexzander smiles hearing those words from Elena, "Alexzander!" Lada yells out for him, he rolls his eyes an walk towards the throne room with Elena behind him, he stopped to look at her "you don't have to come, it's fine" Elena reaches out taking his large hand In her small one, "I promise you that I'll make sure you won't break on me..." Elena looks up at Alexzander who eyes widen in surprise, then his eyes softened seeing what she meant. The two walked in the throne room hands still clasped together, Lada was sitting on the silver and blue throne fuming in anger, she stands up glaring down at the two seeing their hands together she scoffs.

"When did this happened?"

Elena and Alexzander look at each other till he looked back at Lada, "it just happened..." Lada walks down the stairs "things like these don't happen child, what you two messed around and decided to make it official?" Alexzander held up his hand "it was never like that," Lada rolls her eyes circling the two "figures you would go for a village girl, what you trying to do make us the laughing stock of this land?" Lada glares at Elena who held on Alexzander's arm, "I'm Elena crown princess of Avalor an I do-"

"So a southern country royal then...Alexzander I know your father and you are a disgrace to our family name, but this you are asking to much from us what would you're Uncle think?" Lada now stands in front of the two, Elena glares at the woman "Alexzander has not done a thing to cause such a hated remark from you!"

"Elena I th-"

"What is it that's wrong about him, he stopped Volance for invading Valisia, he found Cullen's house and not even two days ago he may even found a way to fix the royal sword." Elena now was the one towering over Lada who backed away, each time Elena made her point causing the woman to fall back to the stairs. Lada with anger stands not liking that southern country royal yelled at her, "because child he was never suppose to have the throne just like his father!"

""What?..."

"His father was a bastard child Alexzander's grandfather King Richard, my husbands brother had a habit of sleeping with other women in court, so King Howard was born but because he was only a male that King Richard had made, King Howard toke the throne and so the Valisian royals are stained with the reminder that our new king, was nothing more than a whores child, now tell me miss Elena is it wrong for me to think of me in such a way?" Lada smirks seeing that she had the last laugh. Elena glare at her "so what;"

"So What!?, he's nothing but a disgrace on our family name!," Lada barks back "you Su-!"

"Enuff!"

Alexzander booming voice echo throughout the palace, time stood still Elena looks back at Alexzander her body shivers, it was the same look he had when she broke vase when first came here. Alexzander walked towards them calm an angry he stops right at Lada, "why are you here..." Lada looks at Alexzander in the eyes she then sighs, "you sighed a law in the west of Valisia forbidding any upper class to have none payable servants."

"And that law will still stand I don't take slavery kindly, so coming here was a waste" Alexzander was calm, his eyes cold from reality "now listen he-" but Lada stopped when Alexzander points towards at the door, "I will not have an ungrateful person in my home an tell me how to rule my country, now leave" Lada huffs marching away leaving them there.

"Alexzander I didn't m-" Elena stopped when he held up his hand at her, "you're fine I'm use to it but thank you for supporting me...," Elena smiles then she remembered what Gabe told her, coughing a bit Alexzander looked at her confused "would you like to...go on a date with me...," Elena wasn't looking at him as she felt like she didn't want to see his reaction. She felt his hands take hers "you're asking me now?,sure why not..., it's been ages that I went out with someone..." Elena heart warmed up.

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"What time, are you going to get me?" Alexzander smiles as he watched Elena's shocked look, "uhh...well I hadn't gotten that far..." Alexzander held his chest and gasp, "you asked me out and you haven't even considered what time or place, I thought you we're a great thinker Elena" he chuckles as Elena hit him on the arm, "I just didn't think you we're going to say yes okay it's my first time asking someone out," Elena hit him two more times " you're just being abusive now!" Elena laughs as she stopped hitting him, Alexzander pulls her closer letting their heads touch, she felt his arms rap around her in a large hug, she then lays her head down on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, was this what her parents felt when loving each other. Shutting her eyes then putting her face on his chest, Alexzander didn't move as he could tell she was upset, "why did you let her talk to like that?"

Alexzander looks up seeing the family portrait, him hugging his mother, his father laughing as his friends stand around with happy faces, "my mother even though she hated people's attitude towards others, family should never fight as it will cause a rift in the home..." Elena looks up her chin on his chest, "so you just let her yell at you?, Alexzander some times I wonder if you even have a brain."

Alexzander chuckles "now that's just mean coming from you, here why not tomorrow we spend the day together, just you and me I'll promise that if you don't like it you get to choose the next date okay?" Elena nods agreeing that this was fair "was it true that you're father wasn't suppose to be on the throne?," Alexzander nervously looks away as he scratched his face, "wellll...King Richard kind of had feelings for another girl than the one they choose for him;"

"I don't see the problem?"

"The girl he chosen was aaa..how I put it...an Elf court woman, that was related to a lord in the court..."

"Wait your half Elf!?"

"What long blond hair didn't give it away?, ow!," Elena smacks him again "be serious here!" Alexzander rubs his arm, "look the Elves and the human sides had a huge rivalry back then, and because King Richard married an Elf it kind of left them a sour taste in their mouths," Elena oh look "so I yell at a 60 year old woman because of her old time?," Alexzander thinks for a moment then nods "mmm... yeah you yell at a 60 year old woman on my father side."

Elena shakes her head "Alexzander I swear your not making things any easier on me," Alexzander laughs "well life isn't really easy is it?"

—-

Authors note: ElenaLover thank you for the support, I have a question which character do you like?

Mine's Conner as I like how he's a mother goose with the group.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

—-

This will be start of an Arc to the 5 kingdoms so this Arc will span being called the cries of the Vikings. So this will be dedicated to Volance next three will be.

The Fallen Samurai Arc

When the rain sings Arc

And finally Honor of two.

They will be separated stories but I'll number them so no one can be confused, that and I don't think anyone wants to read a 100 chapters really.

If this is a good move just let me know if you think so ElenaLOVER.

—

Far into that lands own by Volance was covered in war and blood, many died in these lands but those who stood victorious was the clan leader Volance. He was in his home with Cullen and Youlen, as Alexzander had push them back to Volance lands, Volance was now smashing an destroying furniture in the room, angry that his plan of taking over failed again, Youlen was behind Cullen getting away from the wood an metal that flew pass the Warlock and Thief.

"Are you done?" Cullen raised an eyebrow at Volance who was breathing hard, "you told me that I'll can take over Valisia, but you are nothing but a lier!" Volance points at Cullen, who stood there with no emotions on his face.

"I promised you a victory, and further more you promised me!, that I'll have the sword oh if I can recount hadn't happened, you didn't even listen to the plan I had given you!" Cullen yells his body formed in a monstrous demon, towering over Volance who held up his one handed axe.

"Go on try and see who comes out of this in the end..," Cullen was at Volance's face his eyes boring into the Viking.

"Umm...guys.." Youlen whispers out, the two older men turn to look at the Faun Theif, "I have one question.." Cullen rolls his eyes "and what is this question?" Youlen rubs his neck "well why are you so fixated on getting the royal sword?," Cullen sighs "it's not the sword pure say but what is on the royal sword that I want."

"What is that?" Youlen asked even Volance wanted to know, now that they are going to be a team now "yeah I have to agree with this animal," Youlen glares at Volance "I'm not an animal I'm a Faun a mythical race!"

"What ever you are, having goat legs isn't something that we consider human" Volance barks back with small spit flying towards Youlen. Cullen groans an rolls his eyes as he sits down on a chair, "have you heard the stories of King Kritis?"

"Yeah the damn knight that became King?, what about him?" Volance didn't really see what Cullen was getting at.

"I'm going to resurrect him" Cullen toke a piece of candy from a near by bowl.

"WHAT?!, are you insane!" Volance yells at Cullen.

"Well yes and no, remember I'm a thousand years old, when I meet Kritis I made a deal with him, and that deal was as long as he lived, he would give me anything that I want." Cullen smiles as he watched the two looked at each other, "and what did you want in return?"

"Endless power no fear of turning into dust no more mythical creatures to consume, never to need of rocks to keep me alive," Cullen stands "and how are you suppose to get that?," Youlen said he shivered when the room became cold an dark, "the Divine.."

"Come again?" Volance steps closer to hear Cullen better, "the Divines I'll be given the power of the Divines, Kritis could control this power at will, but because he was killed before I was given it, my plans failed time after time." Cullen walks over to a horn cup to drink from, "there was a snitch in the royal knights and Kritis had trusted this plan to them, you know I was very close..."

Cullen swished the liquid in the cup, "that was almost 200 years ago," Volance could see the dots now connecting "mmm...I don't see it, but further more nor do I care!," Volance started to charge at Cullen. But a black vines shoots up from the ground like lightning striking the ground, killing Volance the man's body slumped in-paled on the black vines. Youlen back away seeing what Cullen had done, the Warlock fixed his black robes then picking at some lint.

"I really do hate that man always thinking he was better than everyone, Youlen..." Cullen looks at the Faun Theif Cullen stares down in Youlen's eyes. Youlen stiffens he felt as though he was being eaten alive, like a prey about to be devoured Youlen nervously laughs. Cullen walks over his eyes turning red towering over Youlen, "I trust that you won't lie to me?"

"Y-yes Cullen.." Youlen said but his face was grabbed by Cullen forcing him to look at the mad Warlock, "I'm serious Youlen we made a deal endless riches as your heart wished," Cullen leans away snapping his fingers retracting the black vines from Volance body. Before the body fell purple smoke formed around the man, bringing him back from the dead, Volance landed on the ground hard. Breathing uncontrollably before he threw up on the ground, Cullen stepped over Volance towards a door.

"I am risking a lot...for this to work...and Volance I'm not condemning you're kingdom, as it already has this is for the greater good of the world.." Cullen walks out. Youlen was helping Volance up but the Faun Theif was shoved away, as Volance gasped for air this monster showed him death, something he never thought he would feel when not on the battlefield. Volance roars in anger shoving everything on the table towards the ground, smashing different kinds of things that had value, Youlen backed away thinking on what had he gotten himself into.

—-

Cullen was walking down a snow path before he faded away, as he moved to another spot.

It was King Kritis's Castle where Elena and Alexzander had came here before, when being chased by the Evil Dragon. Cullen was in the throne room the throne sat far from Cullen, a long hall with a blue rug leading to the throne. Torn and eaten away Cullen walked pass old burn paintings, and furniture he stopped at the throne staring down at it, as it once belong to the man that made this paradise.

Paradise...if Cullen could ever call these lands that, "forgive me for I have failed you many times..., but I believe that this would be it..." Cullen kneels in front of the throne "you will come back again your grace..., even if it means killing those that will stop me.."

"But I will bring this land to its former glory, Kritis pry that I will finish what I had started..."

—

Cullen walked away from the throne dissolving into nothing as he traveled far from he last stood, he was now in another land different from Valisia. He sat down on a couch crossing his legs, as he waited for someone to notice him.

Crash!

He looks to see a maid drop a silver tray waving at her with a smile, but the girl ran away leaving him there. After a hour or two he could hear people walking towards him, he leans forward to grab a flower out of a white vase, it was a lily Cullen puts it to his face.

"Cullen!, I told you to never come back!, I never agreed to anything to the like of you!"

"Long time no see Kyra..."

A elegant woman dressed in fine clothing stood there at the door, her curly brown hair was a mess with her light brown eyes glares at the man, she had a hourglass figure with her chest in average size.

"How are thing?" Cullen smiles but a tray flew towards him, smashing against the wall "cut the crap Cullen what is it you want!" Kyra yells as she knows this man, as he was someone no one should ever deal with "I have something you like to hear?"

"And what is that?" Kyra walks over "your old lover is moving on." Cullen smirks seeing that Kyra didn't take a liking to this, "don't lie to me Cullen you he has a bad things of moving on."l

"You sure?" Cullen waves his hand a black smog forms reviling Alexzander and Elena sitting at the dinner table talking, "I beg to differ Kyra?"

Kyra body shakes in anger how dare Alexzander forget about her, because she slept with one of his guard so what. It was his fault for always leaving her behind and this girl who ever she was, "an how am I going to get close to him?, have you forgotten that I was exiled?" Kyra glares at Cullen but he laughs, "Kyra was exiled but a new look would be something that can easily get you through, look Valisia Saints day is ending tomorrow so let's hope that you're old lover, Alexzander will be there and if not this coming week, the Giants feasting is coming?"

"You want me to hid in plain sight?, then what I can't really do much?" Kyra rolls her eyes, "take this lily and bake it into something he really likes, then let the magic happen" Cullen gives the lily to Kyra, "what kind of crap you pulling?"

"Huh?" Cullen looks at Kyra did she find out what he was doing? Kyra tossed the lily back at Cullen "I don't do I give the orders not take them.," Cullen starts to laugh "oh please it's not like you haven't done this before?" Kyra rolls her eyes then she turns to her maid, "get us something to drink."

Cullen scoots over for Kyra to sit "so you have a better idea?"

"Yes and it involves the Witch..."

"Oooo...keep talking I'm thinking that we are going to have a long partnership," Cullen and Kyra smiles at each other seeing that their lives aren't going to be dull anymore.

"Should we involved your mother Queen Olivia?, she still hates Alexzander for what he had done?"

"No but you on other hand still partnering with Volance correct?, why not have him go to the dwarf ruins in his kingdom, seeing that they are connected to Valisia dwarf ruins?," Kyra takes the drinks that the maid had brought them.

"Hmm..I don't think so I heard that King Howard blocked those back when the war broke out," Cullen thinks for a moment "well that's where the Witch comes in she does have the power to fix broken things?," Kyra says as she hands Cullen his drink "right...but how do we get her on our side though?, have you forgotten she hates everyone?"

"Well unless you involve Amir into the mix, so tell me about this girl Elena?," Kyra leans in towards Cullen fluttering her eyes as wanting to know more, "well she came from Avalor..."

"Aha!, a southern country are you serious?, they just do childish things 'oh let us make a wonderful time of our kingdoms with no fighting', bleh please everyone knows when it comes to ruling you must always come out on top," Kyra stands up she swayed in a eye catching way, "Alexzander was always dumb when it comes to these things, some say you should rule in a kind way others with a iron fist, but who is truly wrong in ruling?"

Kyra wasn't wrong people always think their ways are always right. But never truly considered what would effect those that wish for greatness, peace, happiness, and adventure. A sad wishful thinking that easily put out by those that are bigger and more powerful, an Cullen is one of those people as he will make the Paradise he once knew.

For Kritis his King that did the righteous things for those that couldn't, he was kind but he had the balance of a iron fist. An with Elena her light that Cullen tasted...it reminded him of Kritis, the type of light that would never burn out.

Cullen's body shivers in delight as a plan formed in his mind, he can use Alexzander's body with the help of Elena's light. To bring back Kritis it was perfect why didn't he see this before, with the the help of the dwarf stone in the royal sword he can finally get what he wants. He stands "well my dear Kyra I should be going, but do met with us back in Volance's Kingdom, as this is where the start of our plans being."

Cullen leaves as Kyra watch him go, "princess Kyra do you want me to tell you're mother?"

"Are you insane!, have you lost your mind my mother would kill me if I didn't give a good reason why I didn't involve her!," Kyra glares at the maid "but if tell her that I'm going to Valisia to smooth things over with Alexzander, I quite miss the moron..."

"B-but you..."

"But I what?, so I slept with one of his guards in his original bedroom?, it was his fault for leaving me all the time!, I needed love an because he always went out on his adventures he never really paid attention to me!" Kyra huffs walkover to the couch sitting down hard, "I'm a woman of needs I'll simply just let Alexzander know what I did was wrong an soothings over with him."

Kyra grins ear to eat "maybe I should involve the guard as well?, spark an old flame once went out..."


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for leaving for a little while I just been drawing and been putting them on Deviant art I'm making small comics about the Valisian Group :) so check those out if you want :).

Oh yeah I found out that I'm a highly sensitive person :D and sorry for the long wait, I had the melt down so it toke me awhile to get over it. Got rid of Twitter and Reddit didn't get much traction there.

—

The date

Elena was pulling her dresses from the closet as she pulled each one out, Gabe, Isabel, Borgan, Jake, and the Jaquins helped her choose but all came out as no.

"Why is it so hard to find a dress...I'll just wear a dress that I got here..," Elena reaches for one "no no worst idea to do look Elena why don't we ask the maids here?, they must have something for you?" Gabe says "how would you know?" Elena looks back at Gabe, he chuckles nervously "they talked a lot about their dates they went on.." Elena chuckles, seeing that Gabe was getting stuck in these conversations.

After a while of getting the maids together they set themselves in large white room inside the palace, as maids we're showing Elena all their dresses some maids we're excited about doing this, as they never really had gotten the option to do this, Elena was sitting on a stool as different maids we're handing Elena different kinds of dresses, "I-I just want a simple dress."

The maids stopped moving as they hold on the dresses hey had, looking at each other the maids then looked at Gabe wondering what he thought, but Gabe just shrugs "look why not just take one that you like the most?," Elena nods and points towards a glassed case inside was a long white dress, with white fur around the long sleeves and hem of the dress, an on the neck line had a silver clasp with fur.

"I'm sorry princess but that one is on display...," the maid bows "a-an it use to belong to ...," Elena stands up from the stool she was sitting on, "I don't see the problem?, the dress is just sitting here not being used look if anyone has a problem about it, I'll take full responsibility cross my heart okay" Elena did a X crossing motion over her heart.

—

Alexzander was at the main entrance sitting in a chair he could feel the fire place heat, he listened as it crackled it was calm an soothing getting warmer as he was dress in his winter black coat, with a blue scarf rapped around his neck he had his leg over his knee so he could tie his shoe. He stands when hearing the clicking of winter boots coming down the stairs, grabbing his brown gloves Alexzander looks over to see who it was.

Elena nervously watched Alexzander who look at her, her hair was braided she was even given a winter cape for the cold. Gripping at her gloved hands nervously, Alexzander's hand reached over to Elena she smiles taking the hand in hers then looping her arm around his. Quickly turning around to see her sister, her Jaquin friends, and Gabe giving her a thumbs up, doing the same towards them as giving Elena their support.

Leaving out the door they started to walk down the stone path lines with leafless trees on both sides, as they walked Alexzander spoke up "would you like to see the royal temple?," Elena looks at Alexzander "well I didn't think that would be consider romantic?," Alexzander raised an eyebrow at Elena when she said this seeing what she meant, "no I mean well sure why not you're the one leading this date?" Elena smacked her head a bit. Alexzander chuckles "if you say so.." they walked pass the village, as Elena could see the people holding candles while the priest bowed and handed candles to who ever entered the temple, Alexzander and Elena stopped at the stairs as they we're given candles. Elena takes one as Alexzander did the same, walking in as people prayed at the alter a large stone woman liked the one at the small village church, Elena looked in aww as candles we're all over the the alter and the stone woman. Blow the woman was five kings kneeling at the woman, Alexzander could see Elena was a little confused seeing this, he leans in towards her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Her name is Saint Foma she was the one that told about the prophecy about the great kings, their honoring her before they start heading for the old royal knights resting place," Alexzander leans away Elena had almost forgotten, instead for day of the dead celebration here it's a lot more different than Avalor, seeing that Alexzander was showing Elena what his people believed in. Leaning in towards Alexzander as she had a question to ask, "how long does this celebration last?" Alexzander nods as he takes in the information, "this year will be shortened because of the snow, but normally it's a week or two but today and tomorrow will be it's last day."

After hearing a chime showing that it was over Alexzander walked over to the lit candles, before he set it with the rest he let the bottom candle warm up so it could stand on the carved stone, Elena follows after as the people start to leave she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see who it was there was an older woman smiling at Elena. The woman didn't say anything as she given a small statue of saint Foma, before she bowed an left Elena "well it looks like one of the priestess has taken a liking to you," Alexzander said as they headed out the temple, "oh really...I was going to say thanks but she just left thou." As they walked down the pathway of the Royal Temple passing the Royal Knights statues, "they vowed that they should never speak so you won't get much out from them," Alexzander stopped in front of a small restaurant, "you hungry?"

Elena nods agreeing then heading inside they sat near the window so they could watch the people walk by, "so what do you or you're people you believe in?" Elena didn't really have a belief, so this was kind of new to her.

"well my people believe in the Divines a god like beings, if we walked in more you'll would have seen them, but the whole thing is Saint Foma told a prophecy that the kings of greatnesses will rise, this was during the time King Kritis was alive before he originally became king of Valisia," Alexzander stopped as a waiter came to ask orders putting his down as Elena did the same. Elena then asked what he mean by before King Kritis became king, so Alexzander told her the tales about Kritis and his journey from his homeland, and saving mythical races along the way as their food came Elena started to get more into this legend.

"So King Kritis's old king he followed under hated Kritis and demanded Kritis to abandon his old ways, but Kritis didn't and caused him to found hi own country, then saved people from old folk tales of undead an demons?, and that's how King Kritis became one of the great kings?" Elena relayed back what Alexzander had told her, "yep all given down by the Divines gods from Saint Foma then to the Kings of Valisia and then everyone lived happily ever after," Alexzander was cutting away at his meat "do you believe any of this? I-I what I meant was are any of these things truly real?"

"Elena I live with Elves, dwarfs, giants, and Faun races with mythical creatures living in our back forest?, do you think of a little tale of a legend is any different in what we see here?" Alexzander smiles as Elena an oh yeah seeing that he wasn't wrong, "any way my father will be the one taking the last king statue, so that spot had been filled so it's been said."

"Now I see why this prophecy was eating at you...," Elena looks down at her food.

"Eating at me?, Elena to me I just felt like my father was constantly thinking that a king should be like the greatest kings, but truth be told all I want is my people to have peace with other kingdoms, but my father sees it as childish way of defying him," Alexzander said smiling at Elena "so you're not mad at your father?," Elena leans in waiting for his answer Alexzander did the same so Elena could hear him clearly, "I'm still mad that he had taken away my papers for the plan but," Alexzander tapped at his head "I got most of it in here, so give it time before I start the back up what I was originally doing" Alexzander leans back going back to his meal.

"I can't believe you Alexzander, your father is sick and your just making it worse for him," Elena frowns crossing her arms over her chest. Alexzander chuckles "well he is my father, so he knows that I'm doing this after all he did make a plan that not allowed us, to use the old dwarf ruin under Valisia," Elena gave a smile seeing that even king Howard had plans for his people, but seeing Alexzander chuckles nervously Elena frowns "what did you do Alexzander?, don't tell me you went behind his back?"

"yeah about that, look I'm doing this as a good cause even the head of village agrees with me," Alexzander scratched his nose and repositioning in his seat, "my dad knows about it and just wanted to fill in the ruins, so things can be stabilized around Valisia, I on the other hand wanted it to be a escape route for Valisian people to use when things get out of hand," Elena takes her hand grasping Alexzander "so the dwarf ruins are still intact?" Alexzander nods "yes would you like to see?," Elena chuckles "well we're on a date I don't think we should...," Alexzander then toke his thumb running it across Elena's knuckles.

"Who ever said a date had to be all about romance?," Alexzander looks at Elena as she to finally nods, "I'm in!" Alexzander paid for the meal as the two headed for the dwarf ruins, it was blocked by gate so no one could enter without supervision. Elena was given a better shoes seeing it could cause her feet to blister, Alexzander and Elena started to head down in the dwarf ruins, Elena saw different kinds of carvings "so what's the difference from this settlement than the one in the Crystal Cave?" Elena was looking at them touching the ancient carvings.

"Well the Crystal Cave was used for powering their machines," Alexzander had a map out looking to see if their heading the right way, "yeah...Isabel used it to power her robot thingy..," Alexzander looks at Elena "you're sister invented that loud annoying thing?," Elena nods "what you can't get things done?" Alexzander rolls his eyes, "actually it's been near my father's room and I constantly have told it to clean somewhere else."

"Oh I didn't know I'll tell Isabel about her invention," Elena said as they started to walk around the dwarf ruins, "it's fine my father thinks it's funny that I'm arguing with a robot, hearing his laughter means the world to me...," Alexzander stops at a forked path "you really do love your father..., I always thought that you're father and you didn't see eye to eye," Elena and Alexzander toke the left path. Then stopped at a open space far in the distance was a stone bridge, "we don't but it doesn't mean that I don't love him."

The two stoped near the bridge Alexzander was looking at the map, "for dwarfs you would think they could name these roads a lot better?"

"What you mean?" Elena walks over leaning over to look at the map, seeing the dwarf handwritten language, Elena frowns "I don't see how you can read anything..."

"Well Foloki taught me a few things of Dwarf language , pulse it funny watching Foloki yell in his language comes out of no where," Alexzander smiles winking at Elena who rolls her eyes, "real smooth what is this something you do to make girls fall for you?"

"What?, me talking about Foloki or I'm taking you on a small adventure to look in the Dwarf caves?," Alexzander looks at Elena she just gave him a small chuckle, "Don't worry I only do it to the ones I like." Elena blushed lightly then making a face, "are you trying to win me over?" Elena gave Alexzander "if it's working then yeah" Alexzander walks away while smirking.

—

After walking around Alexzander showed Elena different kinds of things about the Dwarf ruins, what they did what was their purpose and culture. Elena listened seeing that this was something Alexzander loved to talk about, "you really do love your history?"

"Oh am I boring you?" Alexzander stopped to look at Elena, "what no no it's fine I just well this is my first time ever been on a date...," Elena chuckles nervously "alright how about this 10 questions we both ask each other a question, and we'll answer them but you can only pass three times," Alexzander says Elena agrees seeing this will get them to know each other better.

"Sounds fair show I go or you?" Elena point at them both.

"I'll go 1. What's your favorite holiday?"

"Oh Easy Navidad and Deos los Mortos!, my turn why do you collect pins?" Elena leans over to look at Alexzander, "well it was my uncle that got me into it so every time I leave home I'll go and buy a pin."

Alexzander and Elena started to head back "okay 2. What sport do you like?"

"Olaball you?" "Bandy"

"Bandy?" "It's like hockey but we use a ball instead." After going back and forth they we're back at the entrance, leaving one question remaining "okay last question why do you like me..."

"Huh?..."Elena stops she was ahead of Alexzander at the entrance, she turns around to face him "what you mean?" Alexzander had his head down, not wanting to look at Elena in the eyes afraid what she'll say, "Alexzander I like you cause you...well you..."

Alexzander body stiffen waiting for what she had to say, he then felt her small hands touch his pale face skin, guiding him to look her in the eyes "look Alexzander you are stubborn, and mean an cold when it comes to things you don't like."

"Geez thank you for wording me in the most hurtful way..." Alexzander looks over to the rights, Elena moves him so he can look at her in the eyes, "but your kind, you love you're family and friends, and it's kind of cute when you get excited" Elena smiles, "seeing that it shows you more of a person then I realized." Alexzander smiles he leans in allowing their forehead to touch, "thanks Elena I need that..."

The area started to shake causing the two to stumble, "what's going on?!," Elena yells holding on to Alexzander, Alexzander looks back to the Dwarf cave seeing it was crumbling inside, it was like someone was setting off explosives, "Elena I think someone is trying to get through?," Alexzander falls over supporting himself on the cave entrance.

Elena was on the ground "we need to go back to the palace, I need my scepter!" Alexzander nods "agreeeee~ I need the royal knights and soldiers, to put up positions here!" Alexzander stumbles over to Elena to help her up. They head towards the palace as quickly as they can, but not knowing that today will be the start of something greater.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

—

To ElenaLOVER: on the good side it isn't a disorder, an putting out chapters will be slower because of the holidays -^- sorry about that.

Check Deviant art or Amino if you guys want to see any of my drawings, This part will be the turning point of the story, everything will all come together now.

—-

Alexzander and Elena head back to the palace Alexzander told the guards to grab the Royal Knights, quickly as they can Mylene, Conner, and Foloki showed up LIarm could come, as he was stuck in the Library hunting down where the old Elvin city was. Only leaving this to the others Gabe came as well, saying he need a good practice after what he felt like he was sitting around.

"Soo... uhh.. what's with the new get up?," Gabe points at the group.

"Oh these?, Amir made them with Foloki after seeing we we're taking a lot of hits, they thought it was best to get us something new," Mylene says pointing at her new uniform it was large coat that was light silver, with blue lining it had the royal arms of Valisia on the right arm, an adding the royal knight crest at the left chest that was a dragon holding the royal sword.

"Well don't get to attached it's still in the testing stage, so try not to run in thinking your a unstoppable maniac," Foloki said having a machine like contraption over his back, "Foloki what do you have there?" Elena asked pointing at the machine.

"Oh this I've had it for awhile now after I busted my leg, I use to go on missions with everyone but normally I make fire with this thing, seeing that this is going to be no fire zone I chose a freezing style instead," Foloki says holding up the machine "I call it Barry,"

"You named it Barry?" Conner looks at Foloki, "what I can't name it like Mylene does with her sabers?,"

"Hey!, leave Grace and Pride alone they've been with me thick and thin!," Mylene yells at them "right now we shouldn't argue, Mylene and Conner you two will take separate teams, Foloki and Elena will attack out of harms way," wearing the same uniform as the others Alexzander then points at them, Elena raised an eyebrow "I can handle attacking people in the front lines?," Alexzander just nods "I know but when things get worse I need you to use your glow powers for us to escape quickly, that an you can use your fire attacks in case we need back up."

"What about me?," Gabe said getting upset he was being left out, "you will be in the front lines with us Gabe;" with this Alexzander headed inside the cave.

—-

Everyone was in their positions hiding Elena could see everyone on the ground as Foloki and her we're on a small cliff side, Elena then turns to the sound of hissing it was Foloki messing with the machine he had build, "what is that any ways?"

"I take these small chemicals bottles that Amir hand made for me, stick it up here and tada!, you have you're very own ice attack" Foloki smiles showing Elena what he did; "there's one problem thou it can over heat so I have a small time limit till I can use it again," Foloki taps on the gun like weapon.

"So that's why Alexzander wanted me up here you're a sitting duck...," Elena looks back towards everyone on the ground, "well I wouldn't say I'm useless by myself it just you being up here is a good plan not the best, but it's manageable I just think he doesn't want you to get hurt that's all."

"I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Elena whispered in a menacing tone, "well that's what I think Alexzander on the other hand his brain been scattered like crazy these pass few days," Foloki leans back on a rock trying to get comfortable, "what you mean?, he was fine with me not to long ago?" Elena leans in to hear what Foloki was to tell her, "wait he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

" That the blacklisting you're kingdom never happened?, he never told you I thought that he was telling you today?" Foloki watched as Elena's face sadden, "by the Divines Elena I-I shouldn't have tol-"

"..." Elena didn't say word but shifted away, till Foloki grabs her arm stopping her to leave "Elena you listen to me don't ever think that Alexzander did that just to hurt you, never in that boys mind would ever consider hurting you not once again, the blacklist was a tactic that his father wanted him to use okay, it wasn't his fault alright.., yes it may had been his tactic that he thought of but seeing that the kids were involved."

"Wait King Howard was the one that commanded him to do that?, but why I thought he was a 'all kingdoms should work together?" Elena said making now her think, what was King Howard doing "all I know is that Alexzander never did the the blacklisting because of Jake and Borgan, the two became so attached to you that if Alexzander went through with it he would blame himself if anyone got hurt..., he was to tell you personally but when his father found out what Alexzander had done, the king threatened Alexzander if he didn't go through with the plan that he would do it instead." Foloki watched Elena grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling him closer, "what did King Howard threatened Alexzander with?"

"Your lives..., King Howard was going to kill you're friends and you...," Foloki looks away till a large blast came through the wall. A large opening was covered in dust filled the air, there stood Volance grinning mad "long time no see thought you gotten rid of us?," Elena had let go of Foloki stand up quickly.

"BLAZE!"

The attack hit Volance square in the face knocking him over, everyone looked back towards Elena seeing her face full of anger, "Alexzander Maxwell Pendragon we need to talk alone" Elena said in a tone that send shivers to everyone In the room. Mylene leans over placing her hand on Alexzander's shoulder, "good luck I'll send your will tomorrow for you're father..." Alexzander glares at his best friend. Elena made her way down the stairs towards Alexzander, Gabe tried to stop Elena but he was shoved away, he stubbles back slamming into Conner, "hey what's your probl-"

Elena glares at Gabe daring him to finish what he was going to say, "I'll just help Conner and Mylene with Volance then...," the three quickly left with the unconscious Volance in tow. Foloki was slowly walking away "except you Foloki you will stay after all your the one that told me about it," Foloki stopped in his tracks the dwarf was pouring sweat and the sweet an humble Elena, was now a very angered person "as you wish princess...," Foloki sits down on a rock that once connected to the wall that Volance blasted through.

"I'm going to guess he told you then...," Alexzander looked in to Elena's eyes seeing her angered face, he closed his eyes getting ready to be hit till he felt a small fist lightly connect on his head. Confused Alexzander opens to see that Elena's face still didn't change, "after all we been through an you still don't have the guts to tell me," Alexzander looks away blushing in embarrassment, Elena just sighs "just tell me why that your father wanted to kill us?"

"When I told him that you came from the Southern side of the lands, he wanted to know how far but when I told him that it was Avalor, something in him snapped so when I pushed the issue, I found out that Cordova gave us spoiled food, thousands died from starvation an because your friends with them, it made him more angry" Alexzander waited for Elena's response, "how long ago was that?"

"60 years ago?"

"But Alonzo's dad wasn't even king by then?!," Elena yells "now do you see what I have to deal with."

"Huh?" Elena blinks "I want these things to stop all this fighting and peaty fussing, is causing everyone to do the blame game an my father isn't making it any better, the 'all kingdoms should work together' part is his way or the highway, you understand that if I don't do something all this fighting can lead towards a war," Alexzander sighs "an me lacking in leadership isn't helping things ether, I don't know where to start... do I confront them, do I make a deal to satisfy them?"

"Alexzander lets take this one at a time okay, Okay an...just breath.."

Alexzander did just that taking in some air before exhaling "Alright, I'm sorry I mean it way don't we go back to the palace an talk about this, with no lying, no trick, and no blocking the issue I promise."

Elena nods "okay deal but you will answer my questions, truthfully you hear me?"

"Anyways we should leave today been has very stressful," Alexzander said as the two turn their heads towards Foloki who scoffs.

"Yeah after Elena not once but twice had Volance eat her fire ball...," Foloki had his elbow on his knee with his head in his hand. Elena rolls her eyes "I don't think he would die, with that self center man I'm surprised he didn't die from being to confident."

"That or from blood loss from his vain's popping out" Alexzander smiles placing his hands on his hips Elena just chuckles.

—

After they had gotten back from the cave and grabbing more of Volance's men who we're further back in the cave. Elena and Alexzander had went to Alexzander's room so they could finally talk about everything. The two sat on Alexzander's bed not really saying anything, Elena sighs she leans towards Alexzander's shoulder her head softly touching his shoulder. Alexzander didn't say anything he felt as thou he wasn't aloud to, he felt Elena's hand slowly grab his Alexzander didn't move or deny Elena.

"Your just like your father...keeping secrets and doing things without telling anyone...," Elena smiles then Alexzander chuckles lightly, "normally Mylene would shake the heck out of me,wanting me to you know 'spill the beans' as she puts it."

"I'm not mad actually I'm quite proud of you for telling me this, you're so busy but made time to do the date and the plan to tell me..," Elena looks up at Alexzander who nods "I just...I just thought that you would love the real me, not this" Alexzander gestured towards himself, "Alexzander what is really you?," Elena watched as the man laughed "I used to sing, danced, I even use to even paint with LIarm I made time for everyone in my life..."

"What happened?" Elena finally could see Alexzander true self come out, what she didn't notice was that small tears form the corner of his eyes, "I don't know...it's like a void in my heart that can go away like I'm missing something, as if everyone's lives moved as mine stayed still."

A knock came through the door "come in!" Alexzander says in a louder tone, there was Isabel and the children all looking through the open door, behind them was LIarm holding a book in hand. Seeing this was important Alexzander let go of Elena's hand so he could stand, walking over to speak with LIarm as all the kids huddled around Elena. Elena could tell it was important as the two Valisians spoke in their language, deep and calm Alexzander was nodding as he listened to LIarm. Giving a fair well to LIarm who left leaving the small family like group alone, "what's wrong Alexzander?" Elena leans in to look at Alexzander trying to not squash Borgan who climbed up to her lap.

"We can fix the royal sword as LIarm made contact to the Elven lands of Striria..," Alexzander sighed lightly "that's great!, but I can see there's a problem?" Elena could tell from the look on his face, that she had come to known.

"The problem is that they want the royal sword back...," Alexzander said as Elena stands up holding Borgan close, "why they had given it up to king Kritis?" Elena watched as Alexzander walk over to his desk, "I think it's just time to just give it up..., even if they can fix the blade the gem at the end of the sword is the most important part, with Cullen wanting to take it risking to even kill you for it, I'll just have to destroy it."

"But this is the only way to stop Cullen?, are you willing to risk that?, the chance for to finally end this thousand years old anger?" Elena could tell it was eating at him walking over to comfort Alexzander, Borgan was reaching for Alexzander to hold him, as Isabel and Jake looked at each other Isabel leans in to whisper, "we should help Alexzander," Jake looks at the two older adults seeing that they we're out of ideas, "what are we to do?"

"We go there by our selfs, but Borgan has to stay so they don't think we had left?" Isabel smiles " I don't think they'll fall for the voice box again?," Isabel thinks for a bit "oh!, we can tell them that we're staying over at the inn tones of kids stay there because of the holiday tomorrow?"

"That's right all the kids get ready to do a walk for each knight!, and they dress in these big clothing we'll have an hour to do it?" Jake points out to Isabel "and a hour is just good for us to use, I'll get my inventions to help us along the way" Isabel smiles the two older kids fist bump.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena looks over to the two older kids, "oh we're just excited for the small walk tomorrow Isabel and me are going to be in it!," Jake smiles it was all wonky "huh?, never thought you we're going back in Jake?, especially what happened last year?"

"What happened?" Elena asked Jake groans not wanting it to be told, Alexzander laughs lightly "well the small walk was going fine nothing out of the ordinary, till we started to see kids fall over one after the other, afraid that something bad happened well it was really Jake that tripped causing a domino affect." Jake blushed in embarrassment as the story was being told, Elena smiles she went to comfort Jake who smiled as he was being loved, "alright we'll get everything done by tomorrow, Stiria the city of Elves wants us there soon as we can so after the small walk Elena and me are heading there, and no miss haps you hear me Semira and Jakes mother are to watch over you three, especially after what happened at the crystal cave," Alexzander points at the children and Isabel.

—-

It was late at night everyone was asleep expect for Jake and Isabel, the saw that they had to hurry up an get the royal sword. Seeing that if they go ahead and deal with the Elves in the Stiria first, then Alexzander and the others can worry about others things instead. Jake had quietly walked to Alexzander's room, tip toeing along the way with Isabel along the ride, at Alexzander's door Isabel used her inventing skills to make a device that can unlock doors.

"Crrreeeekkk!~"

The two older kids flinched at the door being to loud, Jake quickly stopped the door before it hit the wall, hearing light snoring coming from the bed Jake walks over to see who it was, it was Alexzander with Elena sleeping close to him with Borgan in between, who was spread out on the bed Jake had to hold his laughter seeing this. Walking over to the closet Jake opens it to see the royal sword, amazed at the metal work and the holster. Taking in his hands Jake nearly fell over if Isabel wasn't there to catch him, the Royal sword was unbelievably heavy. His thirteen year old body waddles to the door, the two then stopped when seeing Borgan leans up, the faun rubs his eyes and yawns Elena's hand then rubs Borgan's head to sooth him.

Hurrying towards the ground so they couldn't be seen, Jake could see Elena leaning up to love on the faun, as she hums a small tone pulling Borgan closer. Quickly running out without causing any sounds the two older kids, hand finally gotten the royal sword./span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"

—-

Part 2: on words to Stiria

Jake and Isabel had gotten on Peaches it's been weeks now that they had seen the dragon, after getting hurt from the crystal cave mishap. Jake had stolen the map for the lost Elven city, from LIarm's Library after sneaking around, and almost nearly collapsed a bookshelf.

"Maybe the Divine really doesn't want us to go..." Jake slumps over on Peaches as they had gotten themselves lost, Isabel was looking at the map behind Jake using his back so she could see it clearly, "you people do worship them a lot why is that?," Isabel moved the map so Jake can lean back up. Turning towards Isabel he sighs "well their like the foundation of our lives, we believe they made us and the world we live in, there's four of them that represents different elements, light, spirit, nature, and water."

"Huh... do you guys always you know have a system to worship them?," Isabel always like Jake telling stories it always passed the time. Jake smiles "well yes and no, we just pry everyday as we believe that some day our Divines will someday, take away the darkness and bring back the light that once lost, after King Kritis died it was that no one could ever recover from it,"

"Like a shadow that could never go away.."

"Yeah, but we believe that they'll send us a sign like Foma did with King Kritis."

"Wow..that's amazing" Isabel watched as Jake's face light up in excitement, "definitely after hearing the stories and seeing King Howard bring the power of the Divines, it was outstanding as if the sky lit up in this most warm ray of the sun," Isabel was curious now "what did King Howard do to be so remember as the most well known king today?" Jake scratched his head for a bit, "well my mother told me there were these huge monsters that came out of nowhere, attacking the village the Daas kingdom didn't do anything as the monster were native to their lands, with the mighty swing of the royal sword King Howard sliced part of the mountains off, and threatened the Daas kingdom if they don't control their own monsters then King Howard will have no choice but to push for war, as the monsters already had taken some lives in or villages..."

Isabel was amazed how could someone cut through a mountain, "well Daas was in a Starving stage that still plagues their lands till this day, so it scared them off tho risking King Howard's health in return." Isabel leans to the side so she could see Jake clearly, "what you mean his health is that the reason he's like sick?" Jake nods "yep the sword maybe be powerful but getting to close to the Divine power, can cause the user a long lasting effects" Isabel now worried, will Alexzander have these affects as well "don't worry Isabel after the gem cracked it lost its powers for good now it's just a regular sword..."

"But what if Alexzander does get back to its original form?," Isabel points out "that why we're just going to give this sword back and ask for a new one?"

"And that's you're plan?"

"Yep!"

"Jake that's stupid!"

"Hey!" Jake looks back at Isabel with a angry look, "you know they need the sword with the gem!, it's the only way to stop Cullen!"

"I know that but it can also kill Alexzander and I don't want that...he's the only person that I know I can look up to, he's like my big brother..." Jake looks down, "Jake if we're going to do this then we have to do this right maybe the Elves of Stiria knows something we don't?" Isabel watched as Jake nods agreeing in the matter.

"Your right even Alexzander still questioning on giving it back..."

Isabel smiles and pulling Jake in a loving hug as siblings would do.

—

They had finally came across a large stair way to nothing it was large as 7 full size dragons, they could see mountains on the left side with clouds below with a small staircase leading towards the cliff side.

"This isn't right..., it said that the stairs of the heavens will lead the way but it's leading to nothing but a large drop I think?" Jake looks over but not really seeing anything as the clouds hid his view of the ground, Isabel was reading the map sitting at the top of the steps, as Isabel reads the map she didn't pay any mind to Jake, who had his foot step out into the clouds to truly see if it was really nothing.

"Ahhh!" Jake screams as he fell forward Peaches panicked seeing her rider disappear from view, lunging forward to catch Jake in her jaws but the child had slipped through, Isabel runs down the stairs after Jake freaking out that he had died.

"I'm alright!, I'm alright!, but you guys got to see this!" Jake yells up, Isabel hopped on Peaches as the two crawled into the clouds, emerging in their view was a long bridge carved art in a astounding way. Isabel and Jake saw it could go on for miles, "should we follow this?" Isabel looks at Jake who was so excited that he just ran ahead, jumping up and down in his excitement, "we found it the lost Elves city of Stiria!" Jake holds his arms up, "oh if dad can see me now!" Isabel frowns "but LIarm was the one that found it?"  
"And rightfully so..."  
Isabel looks behind her in shock it was none other than LIarm, "h-how did you find out?" Isabel asked as she watched LIarm walk over, "well for one my map was gone and two young children running around way pass their bed time, Jake you an Isabel will go home right now, you should be happy it wasn't Alexzander that found out," LIarm walks over to take the royal sword away form Jake, as Jake goes to hand over the royal show it started to glow in a light blue glow.  
"W-what?!"

—-

Part 3: The Power of Kings

Elena covered her eyes from a blinding light that blocked her vision, "Alexzander did you forget to cover the window?" Opening her eyes so she could see what was going on, there on Alexzander's side of the bed was Alexzander sound a sleep covered in yellow and white hands, reaching out grabbing Alexzander it freaked Elena out, as she reached to wake Alexzander when she touched him, as if Elena was shifted to a whole plain of existence. Looking around Elena then remember where she was, "why am I here again?"

It was the flower field with the black vine forest on her left, she spins around as she felt another presence around, not far away was Alexzander and...

Her?

Noticing what was happening Elena bolted towards Alexzander, reaching for his hand by the time she did Alexzander looked over in shock, "E-Elena?" Alexzander was confused looking at the new Elena appearing, "well I'll be?" Alexzander looks at the imposter Elena's voice was now male, then she started to laugh then stoped "I think it's time to get rid of you Elena, you've been a thorn in my side for a while now," the imposter Elena body started to deformed. Elena pulled Alexzander as the two started to run, the world around them crumpled the ground plates moved causing the ground to pull upwards. As they ran Elena chest started to glow along with Alexzander, when they looked at each the two fell off the cliff side. Fall down in the sky in this dream world Alexzander pulls Elena close, she grips on to Alexzander looking up the air whistling pass her ears, above them was Cullen staring down at them grinning.

Cullen mouthed a few words.

Elena then jolted awake breathing heavily she looked around seeing that she wasn't in the Valisian palace, or anywhere she could consider familiar. In a single bed in a opened room with large accessible balcony, she could see plants all around her, getting up from the bed in a hurry she started to head for the door. As her hand touched the door Elena pulled the door open with such force, the noise that it made echoed throughout the halls. She runs out holding up her dress as she runs by a glass hall way, she stoped sliding on the slick floors, Elena held her elbow it hit the floor really hard seeing it all scratched up. Turning her head at the one thing that caused her to stop, standing there was a Elf woman her whitish blond hair braided around a golden crown, in long flowing robes colored in the winter tones.

The Elf woman didn't say anything as Elena stands the woman turns around only saying one word, "follow.." the Elf woman looked as though she was gliding over the floor, "where's Alexzander?" Elena asked but stoped when the Elf woman turns back around, "your prince is fine I have to say for him not having the sword to even use that power, by any chance girl have you see him do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well he has a hygiene problem?, an normally he wash his hands before going to bed?" Elena says before getting smacked in the head, "oww..what was that for?"  
"As in the power you witnessed today?," The Elf woman frowned at Elena, "well I remembered on time that no matter how angry someone was, they we're always calmed when Alexzander is around?," the Elf woman nods "that is but a piece of the Old Kings powers, it is seeping out I have to say even daring to touch in that state is bold, you could have been stuck in that other realm."

"Other realm?, you mean the dream that Alexzander and I was in?, but I thought that place was in the real world?" Elena couldn't understand. What was this place why did have a connection to her, was it bad?, Elena then felt her whole body warm up. When the Elf woman said these line of words to her, "yes it is but when you two sleep you are leaving your bodies behind, you are stepping in the realm of the Divines where all our ancestors go, you may have a larger role then you realize Elena the Divines are telling you something, Cullen he is trying to get there as you two are the link to be there..."

"But why?"

"He is trying to bring back Kritis..."


	42. Chapter 42

Character 42

To ElenaLOVER: thanks that means a lot this will be the turning point in the story, as in everything will come together for the main plot to move.

If there's any questions I don't mind answering about the story.

This will be a turning point in Elena's life knowing now what she must do.

—-—-

Cullen sat on the throne in King Kritis castle, sitting there in his lap was Borgan he had gotten the faun during the dream realm he was in. The child was shaking in fear not knowing who this man was, give it around a day or two Alexzander will be here. Knowing the Divines will send them his way, as he pet the faun's head, even with his eyes we're closed he could tell that someone was coming.

"What is it Youlen?," Cullen cracks one eye to look at the older faun, Youlen was scared Cullen could smell it on him. The older faun grips at his cape before telling Cullen what happened, "they have Volance..." Youlen says as he try's to make himself smaller as he watched the room start to crack, and peal away Cullen's anger starting to show.

"I see..and what do you think we should do hmm?" Cullen stands putting Borgan in a purple ball, pushing the child away when getting up from the throne, stepping towards Youlen the warlock leans in as he towers over the older faun.

"W-we could uhh...you know use the dead?" Youlen squints his eyes, before peeking to see what Cullen thinks. To his surprise the warlock had a look of joy, if you even call it joy "well I'll be you're right I have forgotten about the book, and I have a person that can help us, quickly follow..." Cullen says forming a gray smoke, walking through "and get the pest please I don't want to have to deal with it when it dies."

"Man...that's cold.." Youlen takes the small purple ball in his hand he looks down at Borgan, "I really don't know what Cullen is planning, an I'm starting to regret even following this man..."

"Youlen!"

"Coming!"

—

The two walked along a beach side on the coast of Canesse, Valisia and Volance lands had a coast line, except Dass, Fahraan, and Sesto. When hitting a rocky side Youlen could see a shipwreck destroyed by rocks, "why are we here?"

"Remember about the Hevanas?"

"Those raging pirates that went around causing problems around the 17 seas?, yeah what about them?" Youlen watched as Cullen moved his hand his powers rebuilt the ships moving it closer so they could get on board. They walked up the plank now at the center of the ship, Cullen waving once more black sludge seeped from the wooden boards, they formed different sizes of people before they turn into living things.

"I give you 'Traitor of Canesse' Ethel"

The man name Ethel didn't move his hair was red as well his beard, a dressed in a long dark coat and a brown shirt with black pants, "umm...he's not moving?"

"Give it a bit" Cullen snapped his fingers Ethel and his crew men blinked before realizing their alive again.

"By the Divines?!, where are we?" Ethel looks around before his eyes lands on Cullen and Youlen, pulling out his sword in one go Ethel yells at them, "explain yourselves or ye old me is going end you here!" Cullen holds up his hands, "there's no need but I have to ask you remember Alexzander?"

"How could we, he was the one that did this to us with his darn knights!, how long were we out?" Ethel asked leaning in wanting to here Cullen's words, "3 years?, you didn't miss much really?," Cullen smiles "Canesse do they still stand?"

"King Garret still stands and his wife still breathing," Cullen watched as Ethel shakes then yelling causing near by animals to runaway, "I will kill you!" Ethel yells "I will have you head King Garret alongside that good for nothing prince!"

Youlen backs away with Borgan who was crying in the purple ball, Cullen nods approvingly "but I need you to do me a favor,"

Ethel looks at Cullen "an what's that?"

"I want you to kidnap a girl for me her names Elena," Cullen hands over a drawing of Elena, "this is her and when you do get her I'll be right there with you,"

—

Elena was sitting in a chair along side Alexzander's bedside, with LIarm, Isabel, and Jake. When seeing them Elena wanted to scold them but seeing their faces, LIarm had already beaten her to it. They waited till the elf woman comes back her name was Elas, and she is a Divine priest to the light.

She asked everyone to come into the other room, Elena grips Alexzander's hand before leaving the room, they stopped when Elas turns around.

"One of the Divines would like to speak with you Elena," Elas opens her hands her body glows white as if she was allowing something to enter her, then her body went slump leaning over before getting back up, her eyes were yellow Elena could feel the atmosphere in the room changed.

"What a wonderful site to finally see you child~"

Elena felt awkward she never really you know spoke with a Divine before, it was something different "hi?," Elas chuckles before motioning Elena over, without thinking Elena did as if someone toke over her, Elas have her a hug at first Elena didn't know what to do. Till she felt a warm and calming feeling in her as if she was going to sleep right there, "I'm so happy that we finally met child if I might ask are you still a Pure lady?"

"E-excuse me?!," Elena blushed hard trying to get out of the hold before she was calmed again, "I'm sorry~ normally I won't be this forward but I must know as the gem is still in need of repairs~" Elena looks up at the woman, "what do you mean?"

"The gem is one of Otlous eye, the god of spirit the one that travels through the dead and living willingly, you we're in his realm not long ago?" Elas says as she smiles at with Elena's face was in aw, "now then you must head for the temple of Otlous," she let's go of Elena "I will send you there~"

Elas waves her hand over forming a portal for her, "w-wait I need my scepter!, I can't do anything without it!," Elas smiles "the scepter is a tool just like the royal sword but they do play a important role in your life, very well if it makes you feel safe then I have no right in taking it away."

Elas form a ball then handing it over to Elena who held up her hands, her scepter drops down "I will guide you through the temple and through the undead~" Elena wanted to ask something, "why is the undead rising?"

"That would be Cullen's fault as well as Umva the Divine of hatred," Elas says "wait?, a Divine is helping him?" Elas shakes her head no "those rocks Alexzander had found was the remains of the Divine, before we created these lands there were five Divines instead of four, Umva hated everything we made to the sky all the way down to the souls of humans, this caused him to blame us of choosing~"

"Choosing?" Elena wonder what that meant, "and so a war broke out later on to the point where Umva had raise the undead, and we asked the priestess to help us," Elena remember the name right away "Foma..." Elas nods, "yes and at the last moment after we destroyed Umva, and King Kritis had fallen the Divine of hatred weaseled his way into a broken man..." Elena could tell this topic wasn't something the Divine wanted to remember, "the man you called Cullen was the aftermath of our mistakes, the man was in pain as we had taken the one person that cared for him, I must ask please help us Umva body is still around, being used by Cullen for his experiments of trying to raise King Kritis," Elena mind started to hurt "I don't know why you need me of all people?, I'm just a simple crown princess that rules over Avalor?"

"Do in time you will understand, not everything can be explained by simple words child~" Elas smiles shoving Elena through the portal leaving her alone in a plain she never known of, it was a large temple it had a statue of a Divine on top its four arms draped over the temple, it was run down parts of the temple was cracking from the frozen ice, Elena shives as she hurries inside the temple, as she stepped in her body became warm. The walls glowed in light green hue reveling markings on the wall, as Elena looks at it she could see a Divine pulling at its head, then handing it over to the Ice Giant she could see Dwarfs, Elves, and Humans at the Ice Gaint's feet. Then it was telling how the royal sword was forged, "man...this place never wants to stop telling about the tales in Valisia?" Elena walks further in.

She stoped when a large ball of light heads her way, "is that you umm... you never really told me you're name?" Elena watched as long hands grew from the ball of light, then a large single eye opens up from the sphere, Elena moves back in shock then looks down at the out reached hand, there was the gem from Alexzander's royal sword, she could tell it cracked more when taken the gem in her hand.

"Gaaaoooo...~"

Elena shivers from the noise it was unheard of, like a wail of some sorts she looks around the area, holding her scepter up ready to fight. She looks over to the corner of her eye, there was a undead it was transparent it dragged it self towards a wall, that had a carved door seeing it couldn't be open, as there would have been dragged marks. Then more started to appear some sounded as if their crying, others as if they we're prying, Elena watched as they walked the ball of light went thought the wall.

"I'm sorry I can see spirits but acting like one isn't something I can do," Elena says walking over she then touched the walk, placing her head down at the wall she could hear faint whispers, as she listened the walls paintings started to move. It was the Divine Otlous images his four arms moved, then going up towards its face covering its eyes, Elena steps back when the wall moved apart allowing her in. Walking in Elena was met with a long dark hallway, at the end was the ball of light following after she then stopped when she fell over on the other side. Elena stands up in amazement there in the middle of the room was the Divine Otlous, the ball of light was at the Divine's face on the left eye. As Elena was heading that way the undead started to rise, they clawed at Elena as she runs pass them, one nearly taking her hair in its hand rushing over, Elena started to climb up the Divine body seeing a space for the gem to be in, Elena sets the gem in the room begins to shake.

"Gggaaa!" "Ffaaggaa!"

Elena looks down when something grabbed her leg, there was a undead yanking her down Elena pulls out here scepter, "Glow!" Elena yells causing the undead to shield its eyes from the light. Room was still shaking the ball of light was around Elena trying to keeping the undead to touch her, Elena looks up to see a white smoke form it started to spread across the body of the statue.

A single tear ran down Otlous's eye the room glowed revealing the room was cover in the undead, till they all started to vanish into smoke a single whisper asked Elena to remove the gem, but when she did a image flashed through her mind. It was a man riding a white horse he was holding the royal sword, as an army travel next to him he was crying to but it was faint, his face was calm a single word was hear.

"Kritis..."

Elena gasped awake she looked around she was laying on a marble floor, she had a blanket draped over her shoulder, the room was all white. As she looked up she could see the night sky covered in stars, "their beautiful aren't they?" Elena quickly looks back to see who it was. She was shocked to see who it was, Queen Victoria Alexzander's mother she was beautiful in person, she was slim her hair flowed all around her, her hazel eye shined like no other.

"I asked Otlous to give us a chance to finally speak," Queen Victoria smiles "you done so much for my son, and I want to say thank you for looking after him, knowing that I'm not there to see him grow as a man..," Elena looked on "do you know why I'm here?" Queen Victoria shakes her head no, "the Divines won't tell they to say that it's to small to tell, as they are not sure Alexzander is even the one..."

"The one of what?"

"The chosen King..., there will be a war Elena it will spread across the northern lands, and its Alexzander time to be the one to lead it, bring back again to what they fought for in the beginning," Queen Victoria stumbles when the room shakes, "its Cullen!, Elena I need you to head back to the others they must know what Cullen is going to do with my son!"

"What do mean!?"

"Cullen needs a body!, to use for Kritis soul his eyes are on Alexzander if he gets a hold of this gem, then we will loose Alexzander forever my son's soul will never exist!," Queen Victoria falls towards the ground as Elena fell through the now broken marble, as Elena fell she watched as she head down in the open sky, wind rushing pass her arms and legs spread out, as she reached out a single white rope appeared. Grabbing it Elena jerked stoping now dangling in the abyss of the night sky, Elena was breathing hard from the adrenaline rush.

Elena started to cry seeing now what she was meant to do, she was to protect Alexzander all the way till the war beings, she was sending him to his death an not many people come out of it alive.  
"Is this to much for you dear?"

Elena looks up to see a old woman holding a bowl of water, it was over flowing endlessly as it drops down the abyss. Sniffing away her tears Elena nods "I thought that Alexzander was to you know have to kill Cullen, but me sending him to a war that he never started, I know he tried his best to stop it but I don't understand stand why he's the only to do this..."

"Some times we will have to do things in our lives we don't want to, but it doesn't mean we can't charge fates will of choosing," the old lady tips the bowl of water over Elena, as it flowed she could see small memories, she smiled at one it was Alexzander and her dancing. She could hear his humming of tone it was calming, as the two swayed back and forth she watched as they kissed. Elena tears formed again "Alexzander...please don't leave me all alone...," the older woman leans in kissing Elena on her forehead, a large form of light formed all around as it was blinding.

"You can changes fates will Elena.., it is only wish to do so?"


	43. Chapter 43

Character 43

To ElenaLover: I'm taking back what I said on chapter 37 and 38 as I should have known better they always do Christmas specials near there.

Second I should have known better that the writers are the one telling their stories like I am with this one. Hating something that didn't go as I wanted is like when you read this, as others don't know what's going to happen.

Sorry if I sound like a asshole I ask if anyone is still reading this, that I'm sorry for getting upset...

—-

Elena starts to pull herself up the white rope her mind was set, if fate wants her to let Alexzander die then there's no way she's allowing that to happen. As she climbs to the top it was like she was facing a mirror, as she was about to touch the surface two large hands grabbed her, pulling her up by her wrists as she looks to see who it was. There was a old man he was large In muscle, his long beard reached the floor he had birds of different kind sitting in his beard and on his shoulder.

He starts to laugh "sorry about that we had to keep from Cullen finding you, he quite desperate seeing that your here," the man looks over to the right Elena looks as well, it was a large opening of black vines it look like a battle happened here, "don't worry child we stopped him for now but you must go back to your body, Cullen is almost there in Stiria he knows what you're trying to do," the old man let's Elena go "the names Wemjir by the way the Divine of nature, you met my wife not long ago!" He waves by as he watched Elena go back down.

—

Elena felt like she was whip lashes back into existence, Elas was still holding Elena she looks around seeing LIarm, "how long was I out?"

"5 minutes?, give or take maybe 7 minutes I think?" LIarm says, "where's Alexzander?"

"He's still isn't awake...," Elena nods when LIarm told her this pulling away from Elas who opens her eyes now back to normal, the priestess bows leaving them alone.

Elena bows back she then grabs LIarm hand as they race over to Alexzander's room, Isabel and Jake chase after them as they to wanted to know what's going on. As they turn the corner Elena started to explain what's going on, "Elena what is going on?" LIarm asked as Elena yanked him along. They stoped when Elena turns around to face LIarm, "the Divines told me what's going on," LIarm looks at her weirdly "and that is?"

"Cullen is coming he was there in the Divines realm I was in, he after the gem but not only that he wants Alexzander's body," Elena explains as she watched LIarm take this in, "wait what?" LIarm pulls his hand back not really getting what Elena meant. When Elena was going to explain more, "Elena!" Jake yells pointing towards a large blue eclectic ball heading their way, Elena shoved LIarm causing him to stumble back from the invading attack as it hits the near by wall.

Standing up Elena watched as the dark clouds move to reveal Cullen, his arms open as he steps towards Elena, "you're making this difficult for me I even had to take measures of recruiting for help," Cullen says as he steps on the balcony railings. Isabel runs over to a flower vase getting ready to hit Cullen with it, as quick as he can Cullen holds out his had dark mist forms, Isabel hunched over in pain dropping the vase as it smashed across the floor, "Isa!" Jake runs over to help her but he to had gotten the attack, "disrespecting your elders isn't something you should be doing now?" Cullen chuckles, LIarm stands up with his bow taking an arrow aiming it at Cullen.

"Don't even" Cullen says pulling his hand in a fist Isabel and Jake cried more in pain, Elena holds out her scepter aiming it right at Cullen's head, "leave them alone they have nothing to do with this!," Elena yells Cullen looks at Elena's brown eyes with his golden ones, "you know I was going to take your magic away, but you've been a pain towards my plans," Cullen looks down Elena follows his eyes his other hand was right at her stomach, his sharp nails pointing at a vital area "just give me the gem and maybe I'll let all the children go okay?"

Cullen snaps his fingers it was Borgan in a purple ball, the fuan saw Elena his arms reached out for her, Elena heart dropped now the kids we're involved now.

"Now-" before Cullen could even finish his words he was shot back by a whit blast of energy, Elena looks back to see Gabe, Amir, and all the royal knights, Cullen body hits a pillar then looking back at Amir. Elena just forward to grab Borgan from the purple ball, causing the purple ball to pop Borgan started to cry, grabbing at Elena who kissed the faun all over telling him it's okay, and not to worry as Elena glares at Cullen as Jake and Isabel hide behind her, Elena aims her scepter at Cullen getting ready to fight.

Cullen puts a shield up not for Elena's attack but Alexzander's attack, he had thrusted the royal sword in such anger that it caused Cullen to hit the railing.

All around Cullen and Alexzander powers pulse in such a way, everyone around could feel as if they could destroy this area in any second.

"Alexzander stop!, if you keep at this you'll destroy everything here!" Amir yells as he to had put a shield up, Mylene yells "Amir's right Elena and the children will get the blast more!", Alexzander looks over to see Elena she was protecting the kids, Cullen toke this opportunity taking his hand into a fist he punched Alexzander in the face. This made Alexzander fall towards Elena, in the process of falling the royal sword had snapped under the pressure of Cullen's shield. Alexzander held his face in pain as Cullen takes the sharp end of the broken sword with his dark powers, aiming at the small family group.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Mylene yells towards Cullen while running on the balcony railing, with Conner and Gabe charging at Cullen, LIarm let loss of the arrow he had aimed at Cullen's face. Cullen leans back from the arrow whistling pass his head nicking his cheek, Mylene whirled around ready to slash Cullen, getting kicked in the stomach in the process. Gabe jumps after Mylene the kick caused her to go over the railing, "whhhaaa!" Gabe grips at Mylene's leg as he keeps her from falling over 30 ft, Mylene could see fog and sharp rocks down below.

"Pull me up!, pull me up!" Mylene grabs at Gabe's coat trying to pull herself up, as Conner's axe swings over Gabe and Mylene that was inches above their heads, Cullen moved as he watched the axe gets itself wedged in the pillar. Elena lifts her scepter up again getting ready to attack, a cracking of a whip ripped through the air, Elena watched as the whip rapped itself around Elena's scepter. Getting a better hold on her scepter with the children's help, Elena yanked trying to keep it from flying out of her hands.

"Man you got one heck of a grip girly?" Elena glares at the man that was trying to take her scepter away, Mylene leans up to from the railing with Gabe's help, as she looks at this person her whole body froze, "Ethel..." Mylene whisper these words with fear and anger, "long time no see, thought that you killed me did you?, thanks to Cullen I came back better then ever!" Ethel yanks the whip, causing Elena to fall over then getting dragged towards Ethel, Mylene yanked herself up using Gabe as her support. Conner to position himself ready to fight, Foloki and Amir aimed their attacks on Cullen, LIarm dropped his bow to help Elena from getting pulled.

"Hey pointy ears!, look out!" Ethel yells he pulled another whip from his waist band, cracking it down at LIarm hitting the elf in the side, the force caused him to slide across the slick floor.

"LIarm!" Mylene and Conner yelling at the same time, both turn back at Ethel both angry then before, the two charged after Ethel, the man had to drop the whip that he used when trying to take Elena's scepter, quickly as she can Elena unwraps the whip from her scepter. She stands up aiming at Cullen's face with the help of Gabe, Amir, and Foloki, the warlock was now surrounded if he had moved it would be the end for him.

"Put your hands up!" Gabe barks his orders at Cullen, the warlock did so his expression didn't change it had no emotion, Cullen smiles wickedly at Gabe "sure if that's what you want?," his hands glowed causing his body to turn into smoke, Gabe slashed at him while Foloki and Amir blasted at Cullen, burning the pillar in the process "dang it!" Gabe yells, "I seriously can't stand that guy!," Gabe looks over to the sky as Cullen arms open outwards, "nice try little Guard Captain!, but I'd thi-"

Before Cullen could even finish his words a boulder size fist smashed into his body, as Cullen's body collided with the mountain side near the Stiria city walls, there in the clouds mist was the giant's king grandchild Tavar and his younger brother Dlogant.

"Need any help Princess Elena?"


	44. Chapter 44

To ElenaLOVER: thank you for your kind words I'll do my best in the future, I was wrong and was being childish so all I'm asking if you forgive me on what I said.

I've made a Wattpads to dump side stories on, but this will be for the main story but my name is rosepetal82...  
—

Tavar pulls his hand back getting himself ready to swing again, as Cullen pulls himself from the mountain wall, he glares at Tavar now it was time for his plan to be in motion, Cullen did a pulling motion towards the ground with large boulders formed into a giant size rock demons. Tavar looks back at his brother as he watched Cullen seethed in anger, "there was always one thing I never understand from King Kritis' point of view, is how he wanted to be in peace with a bone head beast like your race!" Cullen yells while commanding the giant rock demons to attack Tavar. Stumbling back by the attack Tavar had fallen into his younger brother Dlogant, both crashed into the large part of Stiria city walls.

Elena quickly starts to pick up Borgan, then helping Isabel and Jake to their feet, her main priority was to get them out of here. Alexzander stands up as he gets LIarm pulling at the elf's arm so he could put it over his shoulder, the small group head further into the city get in a safer distance. As they left leaving only Amir, Gabe, Mylene, Foloki, and Conner to deal with Ethel.

"Come on dude give up it's 5 against 1," Mylene yells at Ethel, her comment was only laughed away "yeah right not after what Alexzander and you did, Leaving me to die!, you turning you're back on your own people!," Ethel whipped towards the group nearly hitting Gabe, Mylene rolls out the way "I understand stand that your angry on what Canesse had done, but simple going back to our old ways wasn't going to help!, uncle never wanted us to end things in hatred!" Mylene moved out the way when a whip nearly hit her face, a cracking sound echoed through out the halls.

"Uncle died because Canesse hated us for being bums!, a sickness that needed to be rid of all because we we're poor!" Ethel made an up words motion, his whip contacted Mylene leg ripping part of her pants in contact, she grips her leg in pain as blood started to break through the wound.

"Uncle sacrifice himself for us all to live on!, he knew if we didn't leave we would have been massacred!," Mylene limps away holding her hand on the wall for support, "and where did it get him?, branded as a traitor to his own people, and beheaded because he was a traitor to Canesse?" Ethel glares at Mylene, "I brought people together to fight for the rights of ours!, and you had the balls to not only lie to your own kind, you walked with this so call 'family' of yours, was your blood not good enuff for you!," Ethel whipped towards Gabe but Conner blocked the attack, Foloki steps forward pulling the trigger from the machine he had in the cave, large flames start to poured out at Ethel who jumps away, small fires being to form at the bottom of his coat.

"Seeing this family moment isn't heart warming as most would, we need to leave Cullen is starting to drain the light in this area," Conner looks over at Mylene as she covered up her wound with her hand, Mylene looks over to the sky Cullen body rage with black like aura, black like vines we're going on the rock demons seeing that this can't last anymore, Mylene jumps out the way as Conner takes the whips hit, Gabe and Foloki ducked when the whip flew over their heads.

—-

Alexzander set LIarm down in a chair so he could help the elf with his wound, Elena quickly grabs Jake by the arm with Isabel following as Borgan grips on her.

"Jake listen to me"

"I-"

"No buts, I want you to take Isabel and Borgan far from here, go find Elas tell her what's happening, and for the love that I have for you all stay in a place where you can't be found," Elena pulls Jake towards a Elf man who was helping others leave.

"No!," Jake pulls his arm away "Alexzander and you are always doing things without us, we can handle things like this!, we want to help!" Elena groans she they don't need this right now of all places.

"Can you handle a psycho pathetic mad man like Cullen?, are you to be able to to fight someone ten times your size?" Alexzander stands up walking over towards Jake, "Mylene can and she's a girl!"

"Cause she like everyone else here they worked to get to where they are, you can't just go and hope for the best that you can win, things aren't like this in life Jake you know that?" Alexzander watched as Jake looks away mad, "it's not like you care on what happens..."

"What was that?" Alexzander now getting upset that Jake would think about him in such a way, he had helped raise Borgan and Jake when they we're young, Jake was someone that Alexzander would risk everything for.

"You don't care!, your never around anymore but when Elena and her friends showed up, you started to be you again... I've tried so hard for you to be you again a-and I want to help you with that..." Jake started to tear up, "I want the old Alexzander back I want you back..."

Jake begins to cry Borgan also started to get upset he didn't like it when Jake cry's, knowing that it wasn't something to be happy about, Alexzander kneels down so he can look at Jake clearly, "why all of a sudden Jake you know I'll listen no matter what it is?, I've been with you even if I was depressed cause you always cane first to me like Borgan," Jake sniffs then whipping his tears away, "are you really going to give up?"

"No... I've come to realize that that I need to take a stand, my family, my friends and my people are all counting on me," Alexzander wipes away some of Jake's tears with his hand, "and right now Borgan and you are the most important thing in my life right now, and I know that when Elena and Isabel showed up with their friends, I known then that I as a prince has to take the lead no matter how little I know," Alexzander hugs Jake he puts a hand on Jake's head soothing him.

"I don't want you to be hurt or die..., I don't want that with anyone...," Jake sniffs Alexzander rubs Jake's back, Alexzander sighs getting Jake to stop crying is going to be hard. He pulls Jake away putting both his hands on Jake's face, "we all have a part in this even you Jake it maybe small, but I know for a fact you can do it wonderfully by getting Isabel and Borgan far away from here, you understand?"

Jake nods breaking the embrace that he had with Alexzander, taking Isabel's hand before Jake could leave Alexzander handed him the now broken royal sword, "why are you giving me this?"

"It's still important I trust you to keep it safe okay?" Alexzander smiles as Jake nods back smiling.  
Scrreekkk! Crashhhh!

Mylene busted through the doors rolling her body rolled across the marble floor, Elena and Alexzander watched as their friends fought Ethel. The man whips were so smooth that it was really hard to even get closer, Alexzander pushed the children towards the open hallway, making them run away Alexzander could see the giants and Amir deal with Cullen.

Bboooommm!

Taking their attention away from the others as Conner had swing his axe down on Ethel, breaking the floor the man name had Ethel moved out the way. Ethel flips around as his whip cracked hitting Conner in the chest, Gabe moves out the way then lunging at Ethel, it was like a dance show everyone moving and dodging out the way. Gabe ducked before stabbing Ethel in the leg with his sword, the man cry's in pain before backhanding Gabe, Foloki then lunged to catch Gabe who held his face in pain.

"Owww..." Gabe held his face in his hand in pain, "you alright?" Gabe nods at Foloki, the two watched on at Mylene and Conner taking this man head on, Gabe could see so much skill in their attack Conner and Mylene we're like one, Mylene would step back to use Conner as a shield before lunging at Ethel, Conner would then distract Ethel with his swings before he to attack. Amazed that the two we're keeping up as they didn't hesitate at all when attacking. Mylene then held up her sword so the whip would get tangled up, then stabbing it at the ground seeing this Ethel was readying his other whip, Conner fast as he can grabbed a hold on the second whip. Mylene charged at Ethel with her fist ready to punch him, taking a swing hard as she could punched Ethel so hard that a tooth shot out of Ethel's mouth, the man glares at Mylene before swinging back an head budding her.

"Gaaahh!" Mylene grabs her face in pain Conner now mad takes the man in his arms, lifts Ethel up and then slamming him hard in the ground. Ethel starts to turn into black sludge laughing as he disappears, Conner jogs over to Mylene to see if she's alright, "you alright!?, let me see?" Conner takes Mylene's face to see if Ethel had broken her nose, "no I'm fine is it bleeding tho?" Gabe walks over with Foloki help, but turns to LIarm as the elf stands in pain "we need to leave now..."

"But the royal sword?" Gabe points back but LIarm shakes his head, "our lives are more important then that, Gabe do you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

LIarm says but hunched over in pain Gabe runs over to help LIarm up, "the magic it's getting hard for me to breath..., Cullen is making a move to raise the dead..., h-he using my people as a source...Gabe I need you to..." the elf slumps down, Gabe quickly catches LIarm "I need you to head towards the heart of the city, we use the soul of trees for help you have to tell everyone not go there," Gabe looks at Conner who nods "he wants you to take on a royal knights task, can you do it?" Gabe nods seeing that he really is needed right now, "good the main problem is you have to do it alone."

"What why?!" Gabe looks at them like their crazy he always had someone with him, he was a captain of the royal guard he leads the guards to be what needs to be done, "yes our job is to protect the lives of those who are in need, but we at time do thing alone as our skills are the main reason, we help people no matter who they are even if their not deserving, as royal knights we protect can't you protect these people right now?" Gabe nods taking a deep breath, his heart raced being put on the spot and especially when a whole city is just counting on you, Gabe taking his heart as a royal guard and the skills of what he knows, "where do I go?"

"The tree roots will show you the path, tell everyone that area isn't safe..." LIarm kneels down in pain, Mylene placed a hand on Gabe's shoulder, "I'm right here just tell me what you want to do" Gabe nods back Conner tells the two to be careful, when the two ran off Conner looks at Alexzander and Elena ran out to face Cullen. Conner then sighs in defeat as Foloki helps him with LIarm, "at least you taught Mylene and Alexzander well?" Foloki says as they walk towards a safe haven, "yes...I have but it also worries me as I to did some crazy things when I was with them..."

"Don't worry I trust Gabe and Elena will help them greatly, maybe even everyone can learn a thing or two," Foloki says as he smiles at Conner who had the worry look of a father.


	45. Chapter 45

I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile had writers block.

—-

Gabe raced down the city streets passing marble wall and slick floors, the city was kind of built inside with the castle wall covered in nature that grown inside the city walls, Gabe moved passed Elven citizens as he walked down a flight of stairs. Gabe had stopped at the foot of stairway he could see the large tree LIarm was talking about, It's leaves and tree bark were white in color with the center having a opening, it glowed green as it gave this jolt of power when Gabe started to get closer. Heading towards the tree Gabe then had to stop swirling around him was purple and black smoke he could hear growling coming from the smoke.

Mylene stopped when she finally caught up with Gabe, the two watched as the black smoke formed into large wolfs, their eyes and mouth glowed purple dripping from their mouths was purple sludge had burned the ground. There was only two Wolfs both looking at Gabe and Mylene, "so what you want to call them?"

"Why would you want to the name them!?" Gabe looks at Mylene shocked, that she would do this at the moment like this, "well we can't just go hey look out for scary big bad wolf it's about to attack?," Mylene smiles and nudged at Gabe "come on it will be fun, I've name that giant monster undead Jerry."

"Well...how about Bruno?" Gabe says Mylene laughs and pats his back hard, "that's the spirit Gabe now have fun with Bruno I've got to take Will away and deal with the raging fires that are forming over there," Mylene points over towards what she was talking about, "I don't mind helping but try not to die on me now I'm rotting for you big guy!" Mylene throws up both her thumbs before running off she caught one of the wolf's attention. Gabe stood there all alone with the now one less wolf, "okay...you got this you dealt with pirates and evil magical enemies, what could go wrong?"

...

"Everything!, everything can go wrong!, this thing is half my size heck I had my best friends with me, how can I possibly kill this huge wolf!" Gabe grips his head while panicking, Gabe breathes in "okay I am the Captain of the Royal Guards, there's no need of panicking at the time like this everyone's counting on me," he then pulls out his sword readying himself to fight the wolf, "alright ugly let's fight!" Gabe yells the wolf didn't move as it looked at Gabe for around 5 seconds.

"Gggrrrraaaaahhhhh!" The wolf roars at Gabe face small sludge flying off its mouth in anger, Gabe's soul almost left his whole body as he watched smaller wolf form around the larger one, without seconds to lose they started to go after Gabe, "no! Bad Bruno! Bad!" Gabe yells as he runs away as the smaller ones nip at his heels.

Gabe runs he could see more and more of the city the problem is he as no idea where he's going, he then spots a small stable not far from where he was running. Then a idea popped up Gabe hops over some boxes allowing him up on the rooftops, heading towards the small stables Gabe hops down into the small stables hiding him from the wolf's view, the smaller wolves ran pass as Bruno came after. Gabe quickly runs inside the house to find the owner or a key to unlock the door to the stables, inside was two older Elves Gabe gave a little wave it was weak as he was kind of out of breath.

"My I borrow your horse please!" Gabe says breathing hard and with sweat pouring from his head, "w-we don't have horses but we have Elks?" The older male Elf points towards the stables outside, Gabe thanked him grabbing the keys that was handed over Gabe then runs out to grab one of the Elk. As Gabe was trying to free the Elk the older male Elf runs our, "hold on! I know you are need of help but there's this one problem...," Gabe looks over confused "what's that?"

—-

"Wwwaaahhhaaa!" Gabe grips at the hairs of this over size Elk, it was so large in size Gabe had a hard time staying on, the older elf told him that all the other Elks left for being so scared except for one, it was a male Elk it was well know for causing problems with the people, always wanting to fight and challenge other Elks. Telling Gabe to be careful as the Elk has a bad habit of ramming into things, taking this to note Gabe made his way over towards the Wolves they we're readying to attack a family of four.

"Heyah!" Gabe pats the Elks side telling it to ram it's antlers in one of the wolf's side, in doing so caused the Elk to slam the wolf against a wall and buildings, Gabe holds on in fright as this beast of Elk destroyed this smaller wolf, pull itself from the wall the Elk turns back around snorting and kicking up dirt at the bigger Wolf, Gabe hops down as he could tell the Elk wanted a challenge. He watched as the Elk takes charge at Bruno causing the Elk to take flight, as the two animals fight for their lives the Elk swirls Bruno around before slamming it to the ground, Gabe turns around to see the smaller wolf "alright my new Elk buddy can handle your dad, but I can definitely handle you" Gabe smirks.

The wolf stands up it's body changing while standing, making itself look more of a werewolf then a regular wolf, Gabe watched in disbelief as now he had to face this thing now. He looks back as his Elk buddy was handling Bruno just fine, Gabe fixed his shoulder and stance readying his fencing stance, "alright let's go!" Gabe yells while lunging at the now standing wolf.

The werewolf roars at Gabe its claws grew as it was ready to attack Gabe, it moves away from Gabe's attacks "alright you leave me no choice!" Gabe jumps in the air spinning around, he done his signature move as he landed Gabe looks up in pride. The gash that Gabe made on the werewolf back was fading fast, Gabe starts to back away seeing that it didn't work "okay...new plan..."

Gabe jumps out the way from the claws of the werewolf, as it slashed through the air in rage it roars at Gabe from moving away, taking his sword Gabe slamming it into the wrist of the beast wedging it on a near by wall, trapping the werewolf as it couldn't move yanking trying to get itself from Gabe's trap. Seeing that it couldn't get free the werewolf cut itself free by clawing at its arm off, now with one less arm the werewolf growls at Gabe, as it slow made its way over to Gabe finally ready to end Gabe's life right there. Gabe crawls backwards away seeing that his normal sword wasn't working for this werewolf beast, swing it's clawed hand down to strike Gabe the Elk that was fighting the larger wolf before attacked. Slamming it against a fence Gabe could see the Elk had been scratched up from its fight, the Elf blew small smoke out of its nose while making its bold stance, "h-hey thanks man!" Gabe smiles at the Elk but it huffed it's head away, "hey it's not my fault that these things are powerful then I, I'm kind of doing this alone here!," Gabe yells at the Elk till he gotten headed budded "oww... what was that for?" Gabe hold his redden nose in pain. He looks over to see the Elk angry it stomps it foot on the ground in anger, huffing seeing that it was the one mostly doing the work Gabe glares, "okay...I see what your getting at but seriously how I'm I suppose to kill it?, my sword won't work you ramming it against things isn't work ether...," Gabe looks around till he saw Mylene not far from him she was about a half mile away, he watched as she fought slashing away with her sabers till Gabe noticed something, Mylene was slamming these bags into their mouths that exploded in contact, it was like their face was melting off from what ever was inside these bags.

Then Gabe remember something from what LIarm had told him before, "our people always makes these bags to ward off evil creatures, we put herbs and small prayers to make them," Gabe remember him saying this while he was learning about the Elves, "some times we use them for cooking as well" LIarm smiles at Gabe. Coming back to reality Gabe runs into a small home he scavenged to find some bags before seeing some above a stove, "bingo~" Gabe grabs the three bags that had a small symbol that LIarm showed Gabe so he could tell them apart. Running out holding two in both his hands Gabe smiles "thank you LIarm for giving me a life lesson, and also telling me weird facts about your Culture..." Gabe tightens the small ropes, "there's one thing that I'm glad Elena taught me is that Olaball can be played with anything!" Gabe jumps kicking the bag in the face of the larger wolf. Roaring in pain as it clawed at its melting face, "yess~score one for me!" Gabe flexed as he watched his win till a towering shadow figure formed over him, Gabe had small little sweats forming on his face, "I think I spoke to soon..."

Gabe moved out the way when the werewolf fell towards the ground, he looks up to see Mylene there tossing one of the spice bag in her hand "hey dude did you figure out how to kill them?"

"Yeah thanks to LIarm telling me about his culture and seeing you use these bags, I had a fighting chance how did you find out?" Gabe moves out the way so Mylene could get down off the werewolf's back, "kind of had the people help me cause I've been wailing on them when the time I left you alone..." Mylene chuckles at Gabe who sighed "figures any other advice?" Mylene just shrugs, "don't die I guess Gabe you know I don't know what the heck I'm doing half the time," Gabe sighs harder "and I see why Conner gets frustrated at you..." Mylene laughs back hard, "ha! Conner please he would miss the things I do like you~" Mylene pokes at Gabe's face, he smiles an swats her hand away.

"Helllppp!"

Gabe went into his serious mode when he could tell it was a little girl's voice, running to find where it was coming from "wait for me!" Mylene held her hat as she runs after Gabe with the Elk following as well, as they ran towards the voice they came back to the the tree, hearing the voice again the two looked around. Mylene then slammed Gabe to the ground confused as to why she did this, Gabe could see blue and black feathers fall towards the ground, then red?

Gabe looks up to see what ever it was scratched Mylene's arm up, "are you okay!?" Mylene waves it away "yeah I'm fine seems Cullen is using a Sirin?"

"A Sirin?" Gabe stands up as he looks at this strange creature it had the head of a woman with the body of a bird, "unlike its counter part Alkonost and Gamayun both messengers for the Divines, this ones a little more evil it's voice can trance you, seems he found one that's evil" Mylene raps her arm up around a cloth she found, "wait you encountered one before?"

"Well Alexzander and all the royal knights traveled around to see new areas that couldn't be touched, and it was because some mythical creatures like this one caused problems, so seeing that it was dangerous for others to encounter them we decided we should deal with it, 4 years of Adventuring and evading death by creatures," Mylene grins happily "that's stupid..." Mylene gave a look of shock that Gabe had said that, "what happened if one of you guys died? And see that you didn't but the problem still stands?"

"Gabe if it means that if I can kill one of these to save thousands more people, then I don't care what happens to me as it my own choice to do this, what if I tell you to stop being a Captain of the Royal guard?, believing that you can do so much more then just what you encounter so far."

"You really think that?" Gabe looks to Mylene who smiles, "you bet it you did great dealing with Cullen back at the mountains, Alexzander told me that you toke one for the team a excellent royal knights material!, no hesitation that's what we look for in people!" Mylene moves when the Sirin lunged at them, "less talking more fighting!"

"Right!"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

This is the end of the Northern Lands next will be, the Honor of Two I'm changing the book formats, as I had to redo the story line to make it believable. This is a quick chapter so it may have some wording problems, I'm just putting it for now to end the Northern Lands book line. The next one will be a new story so head over to my profile to continue this journey of Elena and Alexzander -^-

—

Gabe sat on to of the Elk that he made friends with, it strutted with pride after they had killed the Sirin, Gabe on the other hand was covered in its blood after Mylene had sliced it in half, as the Sirin had dipped down to attack them. The Elk stopped when they made it back to the first room, Gabe could hear the fighting out side but he didn't get off, huffing to get Gabe's attention the Elk hopped up getting Gabe's mind back.

He looks down at the Elk it's eyes showed worried for him, Gabe sighed Mylene left him so she could handle the raging fires, telling him to help the others that are in needed. The thing is Gabe didn't know which one he knows Elena will be fine, she had two giants, a magical 500 year old wizard, and Alexzander that had the chance of being with the power of the Divines. But what of him all he had was just an Elk, taking this to note Gabe decided to help LIarm, Foloki, and Conner, turning his Elk buddy around they headed back towards the city. He asked a few people into knowing where the survivors went to, pointing towards a tall over grown buildings far from the now ruin city. Racing over towards the direction he was told Gabe stopped when elf guards stopped him, "I'm sorry but you can't go in!" The elf yelled stopping Gabe in his tracks.

"Why not?" Gabe looked around seeing nothing that looked out of the ordinary, "it's inside after we had gotten the people in safely a large black cloud entered in, locking everyone in" the elf points towards the door it was covered in large purple writing stopping anyone that could enter. Gabe looked around finding away in till the Elk yanked him back, Gabe's head was near the Elk's face it huff towards a building, it's roof top was leveled with the building's window, understanding what the Elk was implying Gabe nods agreeing with the Elk.

Lunging towards the building the two raced up a stairway and hopping up tow buildings, before getting to where they were going Gabe then noticed it was a glass window, "uhh...hey buddy maybe we should rethink this through?" Gabe says but the Elk didn't care, taking its antlers to smash through the window Gabe covers his face from the flying glass, the two landed in a way where Gabe stumbles off the Elk, who slid across the floor before hitting the wall on the other side. Gabe groans looking up from the floor he was laying on, he came face to face with undead they had the looks confusion, he sighs "great these things again" Gabe rolls out the way when one undead groans as it aimed it's sword at him. Gabe gets up from the floor he looks back seeing that everyone was huddling away, Conner and Foloki had their backs to the people trying to protect them from the undead, Gabe then sees LIarm holding Isabel, Jake, Borgan trying to shield them from the attack that was going to happen.

"Did I miss anything important?" Gabe runs over to Conner, who sighs in relief seeing that Gabe had showed up, "actually no the only one problem is LIarm is down and Foloki has no way to recharge his machine an I kind of pulled my leg..., nothing we can't handle ," Conner says Foloki then limps over to Gabe handing him a one handed axe, "now that your here I need you to go over there to that fallen crystal lantern, and get me some more of it while Conner handles the undead I have to get everyone into that room over there but it's locked."

"Got it!" Gabe runs over to the crystal lantern rolling out the way of the undead's attack, "watch for the archers!, their hide themselves in the shadows!," Conner yells over to Gabe "just take cover at the pillars and wait for a chance to move!" Gabe did but when he gotten to a pillar, he leans over there in the middle of the room was the crystal lantern. Gabe inched closer thinking crawling could help, as he head over a black swirling of smoke formed a hand holding a longbow, as two hands reached to the string holding a arrow aim at Gabe. Without warning a bloody ear piercing screamed echoed throughout the room, Gabe held his ears in pain before looking over to see the archer, his eyes grew wide seeing what it was going he bolted towards a pillar. Out breath Gabe lean to the right there the archer hand two heads and three arms, it's body was covered in smoke allowing it to float around the room, "my god...everything here is out to kill me.." Gabe hides away before the archer saw him, Gabe could feel it come closer as the air tensed when the undead came near Gabe.

Gabe quickly hid by crawling towards another pillar that was close by, this only caused Gabe to be further away from the crystal lantern, he placed his hands over his mouth to hold his breathing the undead groans, he could see that it's eyes were blue and white it touched the floor near itself. Noticing this Gabe had figured why it wasn't going after him when he's close by, it's nearsighted it can't see Gabe when it's close to him but far away it can, taking this in Gabe pulls out his sword slow as the undead crept closer, Gabe lunged forward stabbing the left head it roared in pain, Gabe ducked when a arm swings by destroying the pillar that Gabe was hiding behind. Twisting his legs to the ground to keep his balance, Gabe then swings his sword out of the undead's head cutting the second undead head eye in the process, roaring in anger the undead vanished to get away from Gabe, who quickly runs towards the crystal lantern grabbing around 5 shards. Not wanting to see if the undead will come back, Gabe stops when he comes face to face with a undead hoard, Gabe runs over to Foloki who grabbed one of the crystal setting it in his machine.

"I think you all need some sun for you're skin care" Foloki says as he aims at the undead hoard, they all groan and screeched in pain. As a white beam of light shoots from Foloki machine, ripping through the undead hoard with such grace that, Gabe thought it was best to stand behind Foloki when the Dwarf was going at the undead hoard. Gabe turns to the people who watched in aw as Foloki was dealing with this in ease, LIarm on the other hand was curled in a ball still in pain, Isabel and Jake were trying to help but they could do so much. Kneeling down Gabe asked LIarm it he could look at LIarms wound, LIarm nods as Gabe lifts LIarm's green robe coat up, a large whip indent could be seen but along the trail was small black vines pulsing, Gabe takes his hand to pull off these things as he pulled they came out, like he was pulling plants from the ground LIarm groans in pain, at the same time satisfied that the pain was going away. Jake gave a gross look as Isabel takes her hand with a small cloth, to keep LIarm wound cooled as they did this Conner makes a circling motion, before slamming his axe down on a undead, he fought off the undead as Foloki dealt more damage as they went on a large rumbling could be heard.

"Everyone stay calm!" Gabe yells people panicked pointing towards the ceiling above, as it caved in Tavar was smashed through the building side, holding on tight was Alexzander he was in Tavar's hair he was holding on, he looks back at Conner "where's Mylene!"

"Don't know I think she's dealing with something!," Conner slashed a undead with his axe as the undead undead flew back, near the main entrance doors as it hit the the double doors the undead was flung back over to Conner, when the two doors were slammed open standing there was Mylene covered in smoke and ashes, "what did I miss?"

"...uh the undead?"

"Man!, you guys always get the fun stuff!" Mylene stomps her foot while giving a dang it gesture, "well it's never to late to help!" Mylene takes her sabers lunging forward to help, she then runs up to Tavar and Alexzander twisting up and kicking a undead off Tavar. Alexzander was then handed Mylene's saber so he could help, the giant then leans back up going back outside, Mylene and Alexzander held on Tavar's beard as they rode the two could see. Elena riding on Amir who was an giant owl while firing her attacks, she had to hold on as Amir was far to fast when flying and moving out the way, Tavar's brother Dlogant was getting attack by large Ravens, as Elena and Amir turn out the way Mylene and Alexzander jumped off Tavar, attacking Cullen from above as they slashed down Cullen turn into smoke, kicking Alexzander back he flew passed Elena and Amir. As the two watched Alexzander fall from the sky they had to race after him, as they could Elena caught Alexzander from the sky as they flew up to face Cullen.

Cullen had Mylene by the throat she struggled to get away, "I think this has gone far enuff scenes you have one of my partners, and the gem as well I think it's fair I take something of yours?, we will meet up at Canesse a trade for your friend's life for the gem?"

"So what of Volance then?, your not going to trade for him instead!" Alexzander yells back at Cullen, "on the contrary if it makes you feel any better, I can give you the plans for making a royal sword?"

"Like we believe you that you have it, what was the point of us coming here if you had it from the start?, we would have gone after you if you had it?" Alexzander gripped Mylene's saber as Cullen hand gripped his best friend throat, "because Alexzander I know what it says the Founders language, I my not have it in my hands right now but I do know what it says so I know the plans~" Cullen smirks as he tossed Mylene to the side, trapping her in his large purple bubble "it's a fair trade?, Canesse Alexzander remember I'm not a patient man." Cullen then dissolved in smoke taking Mylene with him, leaving Alexzander there in shock Elena held him up, Cullen had hit Alexzander so hard he couldn't keep himself up.

The two royals flew back to the ground with Amir, as they landed LIarm was helped to his feet by the children, while Gabe, Conner, and Foloki raced over.

"Where's Mylene?, did any of you stopped Cullen?" Gabe asked but seeing their faces it wasn't good news, "Cullen has her..., and we have to meet at Canesse to get her back..."

"What does he want?" Foloki walks over, "a trade..."

"I see.."

The group then looks over to see Elas walking over they had heard her feet patter against the floors, she was holding up a large glass scroll case inside was a small scroll, it had gold lettering and it looked like it had stains over it, "I will hand over the scroll of the plans of making a royal sword..., but in return I want the royal sword back in the end of your long journey ahead" Elas hold up the glass case, Alexzander looks down then to Elas "I will"

"What!?"

Everyone looked at Alexzander in shock seeing that he was really going to give back the royal sword, "but what if something happens to Valisia wouldn't you need the royal sword then?" Elena walks up to Alexzander, she was only given a smile "I'll manage I know that the Royal Knights are here."

"Very well then Alexzander I hope your journey is smooth and successful, my the Divines guide you..." Elas hands over the glass case, "so does this mean we're back in business then?" Foloki looks to Conner, who balled his fist up "I don't agree to this but I for sure won't Cullen get away on what he's doing, and I trust that you know what your doing?"

"Well I was raised by the best" Alexzander smirks at Conner, "alright let's go get Mylene back alive"

"If she doesn't annoy the heck out of Cullen before the two make it to Canesse?" LIarm says as he limps over, "well we better get a move on then?" Foloki says.

—

"Do you really think Elena can change Alexzander's fate?"

"My dear we can only hope that she can change the fate of the world it self, she maybe willingly out of the carrying of her heart, but this path that I see can break those that follow, and that will bring such things to war..."


	47. Chapter 47

Honor if Two has been put up its separate from this one have fun reading -^-


End file.
